


Renacimiento

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 73,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic francés Renaissance de SwanQueen20<br/>Emma se encuentra en la cárcel después de ser traicionada por Neal, allí su compañera de celda no será otra que la mismísima Regina Mills, encarcelada por...ya veremos.</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9846211/1/Renaissance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

«Bienvenida a tu nueva casa»

El guardia cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a la joven rubia con su compañera de celda. Esta estaba acostada sobre su camastro, un libro en las manos.

«Hola, me llamo Emma Swan»

La morena levantó la mirada de su lectura y se quitó las gafas. Escrutó a la rubia de arriba a abajo antes de murmurar

«Regina Mills»

«Encantada, Regina»

Emma se encaminó hacia su cama y se puso a desplegar las sábanas que estaban puestas sobre el colchón.

«¿Entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?»

La morena elevó la mirada, ya molesta por el parloteo de su nueva compañera de celda. Se volvió a poner las gafas y hundió la nariz en su novela para hacer comprender a Emma que no tenía la intención de conversar con ella. La rubia resopló

«Va a ser largo si no me diriges la palabra»

Regina no contestó, lo que exasperó aún más a la joven. Continuó haciendo su cama en silencio y colocó las cosas personales que había podido mantener con ella y que no eran susceptibles de ser utilizadas como arma. Cuando ya no tuvo nada que hacer, la joven se echó en la cama y se quedó mirando hacia el techo. Estaba ahí desde hace apenas media hora y ya se aburría. Emma se giró hacia su compañera y pudo contemplarla sin ser vista. La rubia debía admitir que la encontraba bonita con sus cabellos negros que le caían sobre los hombros, sus ojos negros y su boca sensual. Emma sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué le pasaba de repente para estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas? Suspiró y se puso a pensar en Neal. La había traicionado, es verdad, pero no podía impedir que su corazón latiera por ese “chico malo” ¿Cómo había podido dejarse enredar de esa manera? Ella que antes de conocerlo había sido tan desconfiada. Una sirena se puso a resonar por toda la prisión. Emma se levantó bruscamente de la cama

«Mierda, ¿qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa?»

Regina cerró tranquilamente su libro y lo dejó sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama. Se levantó y esperó cerca de la puerta

«Cálmate, solo es la hora de comer»

La rubia suspiró de alivio

«Bufff, bien, ¡me he asustado! Eso suena bien, tengo hambre. Espero que sea buena

La morena no pudo reprimir una carcajada

«Es bello soñar, Swan»

Emma iba a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió. Sin esperar, Regina se precipitó fuera de la celda

«Hey,  pero espérame, soy nueva, no sé dónde está el refectorio»

La morena continuó su camino sin darse la vuelta. Emma tuvo que casi correr para llegar a su altura. Al llegar, ella recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Este era grande y lleno de mesas. Había una fila de chicas que esperaban su turno para ser servidas. Emma tomó una bandeja y se puso detrás de una chica, de más o menos su misma altura, cabellos morenos con reflejos rojos. Esta se giró y le ofreció una gran sonrisa a Emma

«Hey, hola, ¿eres nueva?»

«Eh…sí, me llamo Emma, ¿y tú?»

«Ariel. ¿Con quién compartes habitación?»

¿Habitación? La rubia se dijo que ella no debía tener el mismo concepto que la joven.

«Regina Mills»

Ariel abrió desorbitadamente los ojos

«¡Oh!»

Emma sintió formarse una bola en su vientre

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?»

Pero la joven no tuvo tiempo de responder porque era su turno de ser servida. Una mujer mayor le tendió su plato.

«¡Gracias, Granny! Huele muy bien lo que nos has preparado» dijo Ariel sonriendo

La mujer gruñó sin responder. Emma, en cambio, miró su plato con gesto atónito

«¿Qué es esto? ¡Parece papilla!»

«Oh, no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás»

«Sí…» dijo la rubia sin estar del todo convencida

Se sentaron las dos en una mesa vacía. Emma comenzó a comer y estuvo a punto de escupir, era inmundo

«¿Cómo puedes comer esto?» preguntó a Ariel

«Bueno, no hay elección, tengo hambre»

Emma suspiró y picoteó en su plato regañándose con cada cucharada. Mientras comía, observó el lugar y vio que la mayor parte de las prisioneras la miraban

«¡Tengo la impresión de ser un monstruo de feria!»

«No te inquietes, pasará, lo hacen siempre con las nuevas. En cambio, ¿ves a esa chica de allí con el pelo castaño?»

La rubia se dio la vuelta

«Sí, ¿quién es?»

«Se llama Aurora, tiene cara de ángel, pero es una auténtica zorra, ten cuidado con ella. La asiática que está a su lado es Mulan, siempre andan juntas»

Emma se echó a reír

«¿En serio? ¿Cómo en los cuentos de hadas? ¡Es muy raro! ¿Qué han hecho para estar aquí? ¿Mataron a Bambi?»

«Deja de reír, hablo en serio, ¡desconfía de ellas!»

La joven dejó de reír y se puso seria ante el aspecto severo de su nueva amiga. El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio

«Por cierto» dijo Emma «¿Por qué te asombraste tanto antes cuando te dije que compartía celda con Regina?»

Ariel lanzó una mirada inquieta a su alrededor y se inclinó para que las otras detenidas no pudieran oír su respuesta

«Ella da miedo a casi todo el mundo. Por lo que parece, ¡habría arrancado el corazón de su madre con sus propias manos!»

«¡Pero eso es horrible!!» dijo la rubia demasiado fuerte porque todas las miradas se clavaron en ella

Sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían

«Mierda, ¿por qué me lo has dicho? ¡No voy a poder dormir esta noche!»

«Tú quisiste saber»

«Sí, pero podrías haber evitado decírmelo así como así y además, no puede ser posible. ¿Cómo se puede arrancar un corazón con las manos? ¡No es posible!»

«Bueno, es lo que se dice, no hago más que repetirlo»

«Ya…»

Emma hizo una mueca y buscó con la mirada a la morena. La encuentró en plena conversación con una morena alta, de mechas rojas. La charla parecía agitada

«¿Quién es la que habla con Regina?»

«Oh, ¡es Ruby! Fue detenida por prostitución y robo en una tienda. Si fuera tú, evitaría acercarme mucho a Regina, la considera como su propiedad, si entiendes lo que quiero decir»

«Evidentemente» dijo la rubia sonriendo

Pero en realidad, ella no sabía lo que la joven quería decir con eso. Se encogió de hombros, de todas maneras, se acabará enterando…

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Emma y Ariel se encontraban en el patio de la prisión. El sol brillaba y hacía bastante calor.

«¡Qué bien sienta estar fuera!» dijo la rubia  cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor de los rayos del sol en su cara.

«Tú lo has dicho» contestó a Emma,  sonriendo «Emma, ¿por qué estás aquí?»

La joven abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga.

«Fui arrestada por robo de relojes. Pero en realidad yo no los robé, mi ex me tendió una trampa»

«¿En serio? ¿Te han encerrado por algo que no has cometido?»

«Sí, así es»

«Debes detestar a ese chico»

«Por extraño que parezca, no, no lo consigo. Creo que todavía tengo sentimientos hacia él»

Emma bajó la cabeza, se sentía avergonzada por decir eso. Era evidente que debería culpar a Neal.

«¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?» preguntó la rubia

«Tengo miedo de que si te lo digo, no quieras estar  más conmigo»

«Escucha, todos cometemos errores en la vida y además estás cumpliendo tu pena, ¿no?»

«Sí, tienes razón. Un día, al volver a casa, descubrí a mi novio, Eric, intentado liarse con mi mejor amiga, Lisa, en la cocina. Se me cruzaron los cables y cogí la primera cosa que vi, un tenedor, un tenedor que clave en el cuello de Lisa.

Emma abrió desorbitadamente los ojos

«¡Oh, mierda! ¿Murió?»

«Sí, le corté la arteria carótida, no había ninguna posibilidad de que sobreviviera»

La rubia se quedó sin voz. ¿Cómo una chica tan amable como Ariel podía hacer una cosa tan inmunda?

«Ya no quieres hablarme, ¿no?» dijo la pelirroja con voz inquieta

Emma le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora

«Pero no, como te he dicho todos cometemos errores, estabas enfadada, es todo. Quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar»

«Ouff, eso me tranquiliza»

El silencio se instaló y los ojos de Emma se posaron en Regina que estaba sentada en un banco al fondo del patio. Se levantó bajo la mirada interrogadora de Ariel.

«¿Qué haces?»

«Voy a ver a Regina, no quiero que me arranque el corazón mientras duermo, así que voy  a hacerme amiga de ella»

«¡Pero estás completamente loca!»

«Ya veremos…»

Tras decir eso, se alejó y se dirigió hacia la bella morena, que estaba absorta en la lectura de un libro.

«Hey, ¿puedo sentarme?»

«El patio es de todo el mundo, Swan, tú te sientas donde quieras» respondió Regina levantando los ojos de su novela

«Me lo tomo como un sí» dijo Emma sonriendo

La morena se deslizó hacia un lado para dejarle  más espacio a su compañera de celda. Sin una mirada hacia la bella rubia, volvió a su ocupación.

«Entonces, ¿qué lees?»

Ante la falta de reacción de la joven, Emma se inclinó para ver el título del libro

«¡ _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_! ¿No es un libro erótico?»

Regina elevó los ojos al cielo

«Es ante todo una historia de amor» respondió ella

«Sí, pero es guarro» dijo la rubia sonriendo.

La morena no respondió y se contentó con cerrar su libro al ver que Emma intentaba leer algunos pasajes.

«Ya, dijo la rubia, se debe echar en falta al estar encerrado por mucho tiempo aquí»

Regina clavó su mirada en la de Emma, una sonrisa diabólica en los labios

«Hay otras maneras de satisfacer los deseos»

La joven arqueó una ceja

«¿Quieres decir que haces eso sola? Yo no podría, debe ser menos…agradable»

La morena se echó a reír y se levantó ante la mirada perpleja de su compañera de celda

«¿Por qué te vas?»

«Tus preferencias sexuales no me interesan. Nos vemos más tarde»

«Sí…»

Emma observó a Regina alejarse antes de levantarse a su vez y volver con Ariel.

«¿Qué tal ha ido?»

«Ha sido raro, hablábamos normalmente y después me ha dejado plantada»

«Eso no me asombra, esa mujer es tan distante y fría»

«Sí»

La sobremesa transcurrió calmadamente para las dos prisioneras, Emma se había metido en la cabeza hacer deporte para mantener la línea. Ariel había aceptado a regañadientes hacerlo con ella.

«Estoy toda sudada» dijo la pelirroja

«Eso quiere decir que te has esforzado, deberías estar contenta»

«Sí, venga, vamos a ducharnos»

«Ok…»

Se dirigieron a la sala de baños común para todas las chicas. Apenas había cinco duchas, lo que era muy poco en relación al número de prisioneras.

«Te prevengo, no hay mucha agua caliente, así que no haydemorarse mucho»

«Qué bien, super…»

Después de haberse quitado la camisa y pasado una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, Emma entró en una cabina mientras que Ariel hacia lo mismo en otra. La rubia colgó su toalla en la puerta y abrió el grifo. Lanzó un pequeño grito al sentir el agua fría en su cuerpo e intentó encontrar una temperatura adecuada sin éxito.

«¿Llamas a esto agua caliente?» le dijo a Ariel, «¡Está casi fría!»

«Te acostumbrarás» dijo la joven desde el otro lado de la pared.

Emma resopló su frustración. Se agachó y cogió el champú para lavarse el pelo.

«¡Esto no huele bien!»

«Bienvenida a la cárcel, princesa» le dijo su amiga

La rubia se friccionó los cabellos y lavó el resto de su cuerpo con el gel de ducha a su disposición. El agua se estaba enfriando cada vez más y ella comenzaba a tiritar. Lo único positivo es que tendría el pelo brillante. Una vez aclarada, se enrolló en la toalla y abrió la puerta. La joven se dio de narices con Regina, que llevaba, ella también únicamente una toalla

«Espero que me hayas dejado agua caliente, Swan» dijo ella hundiendo su mirada en el escote de la rubia

Emma comenzó a enrojecerse de incomodidad y apretó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo

«Ehu…yo…casi no había cuando yo empecé a ducharme»

La morena entornó los ojos y se pellizcó los labios. Sin una palabra, echó a un lado a la mujer y entró en la cabina. Emma, por su parte, se reunió con Ariel en la sala de al lado donde se encontraban los baños y los vestuarios para vestirse.

«¿Todo bien Emma?»

«Sí, creo…»

Emma se peinó en silencio, sabía que se había equivocado con Regina Mills y tenía miedo de las consecuencias que eso traería…

 

Después de la cena, que fue completamente tan infecta como la comida del almuerzo, Emma estaba acostada en su cama, cansada por su día, tanto físicamente, a causa del deporte, como psicológicamente. Giró la cabeza hacia su compañera. Esta miraba el techo sin una palabra. La rubia estaba estresada, peor, tenía miedo. ¿Y si era esa noche? ¿Y si Regina decidía matarla arrancándole el corazón con las manos como había hecho con su madre? La morena miró un momento a Emma. Esta no se atrevía a hacer el mínimo gesto,  si apenas se atrevía a respirar

«Buenas noches» dijo ella con una voz ronca que hizo a Emma temblar

«Heu…buenas  noches»

Regina se dio la vuelta hacia la pared mientas que la rubia suspiró de alivio. Fue ese momento el que su vientre eligió para hacerse oír. Tenía hambre. Emma cerró los ojos para ignorar a su estómago. Hizo ruidos otra vez. La joven abrió bruscamente los ojos cuando escuchó movimientos del lado de su compañera. Le pareció que la morena estaba buscando algo en una caja. Una vez que lo encontró, se dirigió hacia Emma y le tendió el objeto en cuestión

«Toma, una barra de chocolate para saciar el hambre. Mi padre me las envía»

La rubia miró a Regina asombrada y tendió lentamente la mano para coger el chocolate.

«Gracias, eso ha sido…amable»

«¡No me malinterpretes, Swan, es solo que no tengo ganas de escuchar a tu barriga haciendo ruidos toda la noche!»

Se volvió a acostar y Emma se comió el chocolate, conteniendo un gemido de placer. La joven no pudo dejar de sonreír pensando que finalmente Regina no era tan mala como parecía…

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

A la mañana siguiente, el guardia tocó a la puerta y entró

«Emma Swan, el director la espera»

«¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¡Apenas acabo de despertarme!»

«Sí, ahora»

La rubia resopló y pasó una mano por sus cabellos para peinárselos un poco. Regina la miraba sin decir nada.

«Bueno, hasta luego, Regina»

Emma salió, acompañada del guardia. Atravesaron largos pasillos interminables antes de llegar finalmente a un ascensor

«¿Por qué quiere verme?»

«No lo sé y harías bien en tener cuidado porque no es un hombre amable, consejo de amigo» dijo el joven

La joven frunció el ceño

«¡No somos amigos!»

El guardia no respondió, se contentó solo con sonreír amablemente. Una vez en destino, esperaron delante de una gran puerta negra con una placa dorada en la que se podía leer “M.Gold, director”

«¿Gold? ¿En serio? ¡Es un nombre tonto!»

«Cállate» le ordenó el joven antes de tocar a la puerta

«Entren» dijo una voz desde el interior

Ellos así lo hicieron

«Buenos días, Señor, aquí tiene a la prisionera que me ha pedido traer»

«Gracias, guardia Nolan. Puede esperar a la señorita Swan fuera»

El guardia asintió y salió, dejando a Emma sola con el director

«Siéntese» le dijo señalando una silla frente a la mesa

La joven se instaló confortablemente y miró al hombre que tenía delante

«Bienvenida a la prisión. Espero que su primera noche no hay sido demasiado mala»

«Bueno, me duele la espalda y…»

El Señor Gold la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano

«No la he hecho venir para oírla quejarse»

«¿Por qué estoy aquí entonces?»

«Quería infórmale que la he asignado a la lavandería, trabajará allí cada día de 09:00 a 12:00»

Emma se revolvió en su asiento

«¿Qué? ¿Además debemos trabajar?»

«Señorita Swan,  ¡no está en un club de reposo!»

Él miró su reloj antes de levantarse.

«Bien, comienza en diez minutos, no le interesa llegar tarde, de lo contrario será sancionada»

«¿Y? ¿Me dejará sin agua caliente, por ejemplo? Se lo agradezco, eso ya se ha hecho» se burló la rubia

«No juegue con fuego, Señorita, corre el riesgo de quemarse. Ahora ¡salga!»

Emma no respondió y se levantó. Se unió al guardia que la esperaba pacientemente en la puerta. Rehicieron el camino en sentido inverso hasta la celda de Emma. Se pone rápido su suéter que había olvidado ponerse antes de su llamada por parte de Gold y pidió al guardia que la llevara a la lavandería. Cinco minutos más tarde, allí estaba. Una joven se acerca a ella.

«Hola, nueva, entonces, ¿te han asignado a la lavandería? Soy yo la responsable, te interesa andarte con ojos

«Heu…sí, ok. Me llamo Emma»

«Sé quién eres» dijo ella acercándose a la rubia con gesto amenazador

«Ah…yo también te conozco, Ruby» respondió Emma sin dejarse amedrentar

La sorpresa atravesó los ojos de la joven

«¿Quién te ha hablado de mí? ¿Regina?»

«No»

Ruby sujetó a Emma por el cuello

«Te aviso que si te acercas demasiado a ella, te destrozo la cara, ¿está claro? Y créeme, ¡me desharé de ti en un solo movimiento!»

La rubia tragó saliva, de repente tenía miedo, esa chica le recordaba a  un lobo rabioso

«¡Déjala en paz, Ruby!»

La joven soltó inmediatamente a su presa y se volvió hacia Regina que acababa de entrar.

«¿La defiendes?»

La morena la fusiló con la mirada

«No la defiendo, no quiero problemas, ¿de acuerdo? Ella no ha hecho nada, así que la dejas tranquilla antes de que me enfade de verdad»

Ruby bajó la cabeza en signo de derrota, lanzó una última mirada a Emma antes de alejarse. Regina se acercó a la rubia y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

«¿Estás bien? ¡Estás completamente pálida!»

«Creo que voy a …»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase y vomitó sobre la morena

«¡Oh, perdón, lo siento Regina, no lo he hecho adrede, no sé lo que tengo!»

Y ella vomitó una vez más sin que Regina tuviera tiempo a hacer ningún movimiento

«¡Guardia!» gritó ella

El guardia entró rápidamente, la porra en la mano

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«¡Ha pasado que me ha vomitado encima! Llévela a la enfermería en lugar de quedarse ahí como un idiota»

Él se puso en movimiento y cogió a Emma por el brazo. La rubia tuvo que aguantarse mucho para no vomitar otra vez. Se sintió aliviada cuando vio el cartel que anunciaba la enfermería. Una morena pequeña, de cabellos cortos, se precipitó hacia ella

«Olala, ¡no tiene buena cara, está toda blanca!»

«Voy a vomitar» dijo Emma

«David, rápido, ¡tráeme la papelera!»

Emma vomitó una vez más sus tripas antes de echarse en la cama que le pusieron a su disposición

«Debo haber comido algo  en mal estado, no le veo otra explicación»

La enfermera colocó una mano sobre la frente de la rubia

« No tienes fiebre, en todo caso. Oh, no me he presentado, soy Mary Margaret»

«Encantada, soy Emma. Es usted muy amable, comparada con todos los que ya me he encontrado»

Mary Margaret se echó a reír

«Vamos a tutearnos, es mejor para conocernos. Entonces, Emma, te voy a preguntar algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Sí»

«¿Te drogas?»

«¿Qué? ¡No! Acabas de descender en mi estimación»

«Perdón, pero estoy obligada a preguntarlo. De acuerdo, entonces no. ¿Tú última regla?»

La rubia miró hacia el techo para acordarse la última vez que le vino la regla

«No lo sé, nunca he sido regular»

«Bien»

La enfermera se levantó y buscó algo en uno de los cajones

«Toma»

«¿Un test de embarazo? ¿Es una broma?»

«Es solo como precaución, no quiero dejarme nada. Hay unos baños ahí abajo, al fondo»

Emma se levantó y se dirigió hacia los baños. Una vez dentro, sacó el test de la caja e hizo pipó encima. Cuando terminó, salió y se lavó las manos. Al regresar con Mary Margaret, le tendió el objeto y esperaron en silencio. Algunos minutos más tarde, la enfermera miró el test antes de mirar a la rubia

«Felicidades, Emma, ¡estás embarazada!

  


	4. Chapter 4

 

Cuando entró  en su celda después  de haber terminado su trabajo en la lavandería, Regina encontró a Emma acostada en la cama, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó la morena, intrigada

La joven secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió débilmente a su compañera

«Sí, todo va bien»

«¿Qué te ha dicho la enfermera?»

«Heu…Solo ha sido una indigestión»  mintió Emma

«Nada sorprendente con lo que comemos aquí»

La rubia asintió. Estaba perdida, culpaba a Neal de haberla dejado embarazada y de haberle tendido una trampa para que la encarcelaran, sin nadie a quien confiarse. A Emma le hubiera gustado contárselo a Regina, pero tenía miedo de su reacción, sin saber realmente por qué. Y además,  seguramente le daría igual. La sirena anunciando la comida empezó a sonar. La morena se levantó y esperó delante de la puerta a que el guardia viniera a abrir. Emma se colocó  a su lado y la miró.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Te molestaría si como contigo?»

La morena miró a la joven, veía hasta qué punto estaba mal y no se había creído ni por un segundo la historia de la indigestión.

«No, en absoluto» dijo sonriendo.

Emma expulsó un suspiro de alivio en el momento en que la puerta se abrió. Siguió a Regina hasta el refectorio, tomo una bandeja y esperó a que fuera su turno. Una vez servidas, las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a una mesa al fondo de la sala. Apenas acababan de sentarse cuando Ariel llegó

«Hey, hola, ¿puedo sentarme?»

Regina iba a responder que no, pero no tuvo tiempo

«Por supuesto» dijo Emma

La pelirroja se colocó al lado de  Emma, en frente de la morena

«Entones, ¿cómo ha ido esa primera mañana en la lavandería?»

«¡Un desastre!» dijo la rubia, «he sido amenazada por una prostituta y he vomitado sobre Regina»

«¡Oh!» exclamó Ariel mirando a la morena

Regina levantó los ojos,  molesta por la mirada de asco que la joven posaba sobre ella

«Me he cambiado, si es eso lo que te inquita» dijo ella con voz fría

Ariel se sonrojó ante el apuro y se giró hacia su amiga

«¿Qué tienes para haber vomitado? ¿Gastro?»

«¡No! Solo algo de indigestión, eso es todo»

«Ah, de acuerdo,  eso me tranquiliza, porque, bien, la gastro se puedo contagiar»

La morena fusiló a la pelirroja con la mirada y soltó

«¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de esas cosas en la mesa? ¡No tienes ninguna educación!»

Ariel bajó la cabeza, avergonzada y no se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra más. Regina recorrió la sala con la mirada y vio que Aurora y Mulan las miraban. Ella les lanzó una negra mirada y las dos mujeres bajaron los ojos. Emma intentó acabar su comida, pero sentía subir las náuseas poco a poco. Se levantó precipitadamente y corrió hasta los baños donde vomitó otra vez. La crisis fue más violenta que las precedentes y la rubia no pudo atajar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido tan sola y abandonada. ¿Debía quedarse con ese niño? ¿Qué tendría de bueno? ¿Qué fututo tendría con una madre soltera y que había estado en la cárcel? Todo el mundo se burlaría de él. ¿Qué  le diría cuando preguntará sobre su padre? Lloró todo su malestar antes de recomponerse. No debía rendirse, no ahora, si no, estaría perdida. Emma se levantó, tiró de la cadena y salió. Allí, se encontró a Ruby, apoyada en la marco de la puerta. La rubia se paró, sin saber qué hacer. La joven caminó hacia ella con paso felino y la empotró contra la pared

«¿Qué es lo que no comprendiste de la frase “no te acerques a Regina”?»

«Heu…yo…yo no he hecho nada, solo comíamos, es todo»

«¡Eso ya es mucho! Veo que no entiendes muy bien las cosas, sin duda por el color de tu pelo»

Emma intentó empujarla, pero en vano

«¡Déjame!»

«¡No sin que antes hayas comprendido lo que quiero! ¿Es que quizás las amenazas no son suficientes y es necesario que pase a la acción?»

«¿Qué…?»

Pero la rubia no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, porque Ruby le asestó un puñetazo en plena cara, dejando medio trastornada a la joven.

«¡Eso por no haber tomado mi primer aviso en serio!»

Ella golpeó de nuevo a Emma, pero esta vez en el vientre

«Y esto, para que asimiles bien mi segunda advertencia»

Ruby escupió sobre la rubia, que jadeaba en el suelo, con sangre en los labios. Iba a salir cuando su cara fue empotrada contra la pared dura y fría

«¡Hey!» gritó

«Tampoco tú Ruby debiste entenderme bien esta mañana»

«¡Regina, suéltame, me haces daño!»

La morena se apretó un poco más contra el  cuerpo de la joven y le susurró al oído

«¡Creía que te gustaba esto, la violencia!»

Ruby intentó soltarse

«¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Quieres tirártela, es eso?»

«No todo el mundo es como tú, que saltas sobre todo lo que mueve»

La joven se quedó callada ante las palabras de Regina que tenía una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

«¡Y sí, estoy al corriente de lo tuyo con Belle!»

«¿Cómo…?»

«Os he visto. ¡Y estabas disfrutado mucho!»

Ruby se enrojeció de furia y se soltó de la morena

«A partir de ahora, si te encuentro una vez más amenazando, golpeando o hablando con mi compañera de celda, te rompo los huesos uno  a uno, ¿ha quedado claro?» dijo Regina con un tono de voz frío

«Sí»

La joven bajó la cabeza y se fue. Regina se precipitó sobre Emma que estaba todavía en el suelo

«¿Estás bien?» pregunto con voz preocupada

«Es necesario que…vaya…a la enfermería»

La morena asintió y llamó al guardia por segunda vez en el día. Él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver en qué  estado se encontraba la rubia

«¿La golpeaste, Mills?»

«¿Usted cree que si yo la hubiese golpeado lo habría llamado?»

«Heu…No. ¿Quién ha sido?»

«No lo sé» mintió Regina. «Ayúdeme a levantarla en lugar de preguntar tanto»

Así lo hizo y se dirigieron los tres a la enfermería. Una vez allí, David ordenó a Regina que se sentara en una silla del pasillo. Él  entró en la sala con Emma. Mary Margaret se precipitó hacia ella

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Agresión» respondió el joven en lugar de la rubia

«¡Oh!, Por el amor de Dios, realmente están locas en esta prisión»

La pequeña morena instaló a la joven en la camilla y fue a buscar con qué curar su labio. Emma comenzó a llorar

«¿Te duele en algún lado?» se inquietó Mary Margaret

«No, solo es que me han golpeado en el vientre»

«¡Oh! ¿Y te gustaría que te examinara para ver que todo esté bien?»

«Sí, por favor» imploró Emma

«Bien, pero no puedo hacerlo hoy, no tengo el material necesario para practicar una ecografía. Te avisaré cuando lo tenga, ¿de acuerdo?»

Emma asintió, ligeramente aliviada

«¿Habrá que esperar mucho?»

«No, espero que mañana sea posible»

Mary Margaret curó el labio de Emma antes de dejarla marcharse con David y Regina. Una vez solas en la celda, la rubia se acostó en la cama y lloró una vez más. La morena, que se sentía culpable por Ruby y sus malditos celos, se sentó al lado de la joven

«Lo siento» dijo ella

«¿Por qué?» preguntó ella entre dos sollozos

«¡Es mi culpa si Ruby te ha golpeado!»

Emma no respondió y hundió su mirada en la de la morena, inspiró profundamente infundiéndose valor para confesarle su secreto

«Estoy embarazada…»

Durante unos segundos, Regina no reaccionó, estaba como hipnotizada por la mirada de desesperación que la  rubia le lanzaba

«Oh…»

«Estoy perdida, no sé qué hacer. Ese estúpido de Neal se ha marchado, dejándome aquí y con este pequeño regalo. ¿Qué vida tendrá este niño con una madre soltera ex presidiaria?»

Regina se acercó con suavidad a Emma y colocó una mano en su muslo para tranquilizarla

«Hey, cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ese pequeño que está creciendo en ti no ha pedido nada, merece vivir y estoy segura de que aunque su padre sea un cabrón, él tendrá una madre formidable!»

La rubia sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían

«¿Tú crees?»

«Estoy segura, Emma…»

La joven sonrió a través de sus lágrimas, lo que hizo que la morena frunciera el ceño

«¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?»

«Me has llamado por mi nombre»

Regina sonrió y desvió la mirada, incomoda por haberse dejado llevar. Se había jurado no acercarse a Emma no sólo porque esta era hetero sino porque además ella había sufrido mucho en el amor.

«Mañana, debo hacerme una ecografía para ver si el bebé va bien después de la agresión de Ruby»

«De acuerdo, estoy segura que todo va bien» dijo la morena con un tono tranquilizador

La joven se levantó y se echó sobre su cama con un libro en la mano

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«Necesitaré apoyo en esta prueba, tú sabes y…»

«Estaré ahí para ti, Emma…»

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

«¿Va a doler?» pregunto Emma

«No, solo es un poco molesto» dijo Mary Margaret cogiendo un tubo largo que se parecía extrañamente a un pene.

La rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

«¡Espera! No iras a meterme esa cosa rara en mi…»

«Emma, es así como se hace una ecografía la primera vez, el feto es muy pequeño de momento para verlo»

«¡Oh, mierda, qué vergüenza! No voy a atreverme a venir a verte otra vez»

La enfermera estalló en risas

«Soy una mujer y no tienes que preocuparte,  no voy a gritar a pleno pulmón lo que he visto»

«Bien» dijo la rubia

La pequeña morena se colocó frente a Emma

«¿Preparada?»

«No»

«Allá vamos»

La joven no pudo evitar tensarse cuando sintió el tubo entrar en ella. Miró hacia el techo, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba. Al cabo de unos interminables minutos, Mary Margaret retiro el cacharro y se quitó los guantes

«Bien, todo está  perfecto, el feto se porta de maravilla»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, ¿por qué te mentiría? Puedes vestirte»

Emma se sintió aliviada con la noticia, se puso su camisa deprisa antes de salir de la enfermería y volver a la lavandería. La joven se sorprendió de no encontrar allí a Regina, se encogió de hombros y comenzó con su trabajo

 

Regina, por su parte, había sido llamada, porque tenía visita. Sabía quién era: su padre Henry Mills. Sólo él iba a verla desde que había sido encarcelada por el asesinato de su madre. Henry no la culpaba, él sabía la verdad y había prometido a Regina que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

«Buenos días, papá» dijo ella acercándose a él para abrazarlo

«Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo estás?»

Se sentaron en una de las mesas

«Tirando, ¿y tú?»

«Yo estoy bien, te he traído chocolate y champú con olor a manzana, como a ti te gusta»

Regina sonrió ante la atención por parte de su padre

«Gracias. No sé lo que sería de mí sin ti»

«Valor» dijo él cogiéndole las manos «Entonces, dime, ¿qué hay de nuevo en la prisión?»

La morena desvió la mirada al pensar en Emma y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse

«Tengo una nueva compañera de celda»

«Oh, eso está  bien» dijo Henry sonriendo

«Sí»

«¿Es amable?»

«Sí, muy amable, divertida y también muy guapa»

El hombre levantó una ceja

«Te gusta, ¿eh?»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa iluminara su cara

«¡Podría!»

«¿Y esa Ruby de la que me has hablado?»

«Oh, eso es agua pasada» dijo la morena con una mueca

«Ok, ¿y cómo se llama esa encantadora joven?»

«Se llama Emma Swan»

«Bonito nombre» añadió él

«Yo también lo creo»

La guardiana que vigilaba las visitas les avisó de que se había acabado el tiempo. Regina abrazó a su padre una vez más, cogió las cosas que él le había traído y salió para volver a su celda…

 

Emma había pasado el resto de la sobremesa en compañía de Ariel. Como la víspera, habían hecho algo de deporte, pero con menos esfuerzo porque la rubia no quería arriesgarse a perder su bebé haciendo movimientos bruscos. Había leído en una revista que podría tener un parto prematuro si no se descansaba lo suficiente. Una vez acabada la sesión, decidió ir a ducharse mientras que Ariel se había quedado con Belle, su compañera de celda. Emma entró en el bañó y comenzó a desvestirse. No había mucha gente a esa hora para alegría suya. Iba a poder lavarse con más comodidad sin  que nadie estuviera esperando a que acabase. Enrolló una toalla en su cuerpo y abrió una puerta para entrar en la cabina de ducha. La joven se quedó parada al ver la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Mulan a punto de lamer la intimidad de Aurora mientras le acariciaba los pechos. Aurora gemía de placer aferrándose a los cabellos de la joven asiática. A su pesar, Emma no pudo dejar de contemplar cómo el cuerpo de Aurora se doblaba de placer bajo los dedos y la lengua de su compañera. La asiática notó su presencia y paró todo movimiento, provocando un gruñido de frustración a Aurora. Cuando esta abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia, le sonrió

«¿Te unes a nosotras?»

«Yo…yo…» balbuceó Emma

La bella rubia retrocedió y salió de la cabina a toda prisa. Se volvió a poner su ropa rápidamente y se precipitó a su celda.

«¡Oh, mierda!» exclamó sorprendida

Regina,  que se estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate que su padre le había traído, se detuvo y se levantó de un salto para dirigirse hacia su compañera

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es el bebé, es eso?»

Emma miró a Regina, aturdida. El bebé que ella llevaba no tenía nada que ver con la morena, pero se comportaba como si fuera ella la que iba a ser mamá. La rubia se instaló en su cama

«No, todo va bien, el bebé está bien, es solo que iba a tomar una ducha y he visto a Aurora y Mulan…»

La joven no pudo acabar su frase, demasiado avergonzada

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina

«Ellas estaban…Mulan hacía…Aurora…»

La morena estalló en risas

«Estaban teniendo sexo, ¿es eso?»

«¡Sí!»

Regina se puso al lado de la rubia

«Emma, ¿qué creías? Estamos en una prisión en la que no hay sino mujeres, es normal que al cabo de un tiempo, pase eso»

La joven observó a su compañera de celda como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma

«¿Quieres decir que tú también, tú…haces…eso?»

Regina asintió lentamente, de repente tenía miedo a la reacción de Emma. ¿Y si la rubia la rechazaba porque se acostaba con mujeres?»

«¿Tú y Ruby?»

«Sí» murmuró la morena

«Ahora comprendo mejor porque la ha cogido conmigo, ¡está celosa de mí!»

«Ciertamente» dijo Regina

Emma se paralizó. ¿Acaso tenía Ruby razones para estar celosa? ¿Es que la morena se sentía atraída por ella? La rubia se sintió conmocionada de repente y no supo decir por qué. Plantó su mirada en la de Regina

«¿Cómo es?»

«¿El qué?»

«Hacer el amor con una mujer»

La morena sonrió

«Bueno, puede ser dulce como puede ser violento. Depende de la persona. Ruby, por ejemplo, ella prefiere el amor violento»

«No sé por qué, pero no me asombra» dijo riendo Emma «¿Y tú?»

Regina de repente se puso seria

«Yo prefiero la dulzura. Descubrir el cuerpo de la otra, acariciar tiernamente su piel, besar casa centímetro de su cuerpo…»

La temperatura de la celda había aumentado de repente mucho y Emma tenía calor. Tragó saliva al sentir el cuerpo de su compañera tan cerca del suyo

«¿Nunca has besado a una mujer?» preguntó la morena

«Heu…no»

«Déjame mostrarte»

La voz de Regina era sensual y ronca. Se aproximó despacio a Emma, pasó su mano por su nuca y la atrajo a ella. Con una lentitud infinita, se inclinó para depositar un tierno beso sobre los labios de Emma. Esta se sorprendió respondiendo al beso y entreabrió la boca cuando Regina pidió acceso con su lengua. Comenzó un loco baile, en la que cada una intentaba dominar a la otra. Regina disfrutaba del sabor  de Emma y no pudo evitar gemir. La rubia sintió como la excitación subía en ella y pasó una mano por los cabellos de Regina. Casi sin respiración, la morena puso fin al beso. Emma se quedó estática, quieta, sin poder decir una palabra.. Acababa de besar a Regina Mills y le había gustado…

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Algunos días más tarde, Emma estaba en la lavandería metiendo la ropa en la lavadora, mientras que Regina se ocupaba de la ropa limpia. Las dos jóvenes no habían vuelto a hablar del beso que se habían dado y eso atormentaba a la rubia. Emma quería hablar de ello, pero no se atrevía a abordar el tema. La voz de Regina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

«Emma, ¿podrías ayudarme a doblar la sábana,  por favor?»

«Está bien, yo lo hago» intervino Ruby

La morena puso los ojos en blanco

«¡No te he pedido nada, así que vuelve a tus cosas!»

«Regina, ¿vas a seguir enfadada conmigo mucho más tiempo? ¿Es por Belle, es eso?»

«Me  importa un pimiento esa chica y las otras, tú  y yo hemos acabado, y sabes muy bien por qué»

La joven no supo qué decir en su defensa y se alejó de las dos mujeres. Emma, que había seguido toda la escena, no se atrevía a moverse

«Entonces, ¿me ayudas?» preguntó Regina

«Heu…sí, por supuesto»

La rubia dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia Regina. Tomó la sábana en sus manos y la estiró para que no se hicieran arrugas.

«Yo la amaba, ¿sabes?» dijo la morena lanzando una mirada hacia Ruby «estaba locamente enamorada, pero descubrí que me engañaba»

«Oh» dijo Emma, atónita, pero feliz de que su compañera se confiase a ella.

«Se me rompió el corazón, decidí dejarla. Lloró, me suplicó que le diera una segunda oportunidad, pero yo me negué. Si hay una cosa que no soporto, es la infidelidad»

Emma no comprendía cómo se podía engañar a una mujer como Regina, era tan guapa y tan amable. De acuerdo, al principio había sido bastante fría, pero al conocerla mejor, la rubia se había dado cuenta de que había una mujer frágil detrás de esa mascara de hielo»

«¿Cómo se puede engañar a una mujer como tú?»

Regina se quedó parada y hundió su mirada en la de la rubia, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Emma se enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir en voz alta

«Heu…en fin…quería decir que…bueno…de hecho…»

La morena estalló en risas ante el apuro de su compañera

«No te justifiques, Emma, es muy amable lo que acabas de decir»

«Ah…ok» dijo la joven aliviada

Acabaron de doblar y preparar la ropa antes de salir de la lavandería y volver a la celda

«Me gustaría ir a tomar una ducha antes de comer» dijo Emma «Tengo el pelo asqueroso»

«Espera»

Regina rebuscó en uno de los cajones de la mesa colocada al lado de su cama

«Toma» le dijo tendiéndole una botella de champú a la rubia

Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron a la vista del objeto y se puso a saltar con una niña

«Oh, gracias, ¡es genial! Al fin mis cabellos van a oler bien»

«No es a mí a quien tienes que agradecérselo, sino a mi padre, es él quien me lo trajo el otro día»

«¡Oh! Tu padre es genial, ¿cómo se llama?»

«Henry» dijo la morena dulcemente

«¡Entonces, le dirás a Henry que es mi héroe!»

Regina se echó a reír ante el entusiasmo de su compañera

«De acuerdo, se lo diré. Vega, vamos, te acompaño a la ducha para vigilar que nadie te moleste»

«Ok, gracias»

Salieron y se dirigieron hacia las duchas.  Todo estaba tranquilo, nadie se duchaba a esa hora. Emma comenzó a desvestirse, mientras que Regina desvió la mirada para no ver el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, aunque tenía muchas ganas de echar un ojo. Emma entró en la ducha y abrió el grifo. Para su sorpresa, el agua caliente salió casi instantáneamente y ella emitió un suspiro de placer cuando pasó su cabeza bajo el chorro caliente. Se puso un poco del champú de Regina en la mano y friccionó su larga cabellera rubia. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía tan bien en compañía de la morena. Cada gesto tierno, cada palabra amable que ella le dirigía hacía latir el corazón de Emma un poco más rápido. Sin contar las mariposas en su vientre casa vez que Regina posaba su mirada en ella. ¡Y ese beso! ¿Cómo olvidar la dulzura de sus labios así como la excitación que le había provocado la lengua de Regina sobe la suya? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Acaso Emma había caído bajo el encanto de la bella morena? Sin embargo una sombra planeaba en el cuadro: el bebé. Si Emma tenía un futuro con su compañera de celda, ¿aceptaría ella el bebé de otro? Seguro que no. Ante este pensamiento, la rubia casi estalló en llanto

«¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?» dijo Regina del otro lado de la puerta

«Sí, todo bien…»

La rubia limpió las lágrimas y terminó de bañarse. Una vez limpia y los cabellos aclarados, se enrolló en una toalla y salió. La morena le sonrió tiernamente

«¿Y? ¿Te sientes mejor?»

«Sí, sienta bien tener agua caliente, pero también un champú que huele tan bien. Gracias otra vez»

«De nada»

Emma se dirigió hacia los lavabos para vestirse. Regina se dio la vuelta otra vez, esperando que la joven terminase

«¿Tú no te duchas?» preguntó la rubia

«No, ahora no, además va a ser la hora de comer

«¡Ya!»

«Sí»

Y como para confirmar las palabras de la morena, la sirena anunciando la hora de la comida comenzó a sonar. Emma se cepilló los cabellos deprisa y se dirigieron al refectorio. Una vez sentadas en la mesa de costumbre, comenzaron a comer. La rubia miraba de reojo a Regina, tenía ganas de abordar el tema del beso. Tragó y bebió un sorbo de agua

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«Me gustaría hablarte de…»

«¡Hey, hola chicas!» dijo Ariel sentándose ¿cómo estáis?»

«Iba bien hasta que has llegado» respondió la morena

«¡Regina!» intervino Emma, que tenía que reconocer que su compañera tenía razón, «Bien, ¿y tú?»

«Bien también. ¿Acaso el rumor es verdad?»

Emma frunció el ceño

«¿Qué rumor?»

«¡Por lo que parece estarías embarazada!»

La rubia abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, aturdida, mientras que Regina dejó caer ruidosamente el tenedor.

«¿Quién ha dicho eso?» atacó la morena

«Heu…todo el mundo y nadie a la vez. Por lo que parece, Mary Margaret se lo habría dicho a David y una de las presas lo escuchó»

Regina suspiró

«No me sorprende, esa idiota está enamorada de él, ella le cuenta todo lo que pasa en la prisión»

«¿Eh?» dijo Emma, «¿Quieres decir que Mary Margaret y David salen juntos?»

«Es evidente. Cada vez que él está cerca, ella lo mira con ojos de corderito y él siempre tiene esa sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro»

«Bien, mierda, entonces…»

Ariel se retorció en su silla, quería saber si Emma estaba realmente embarazada

«¿Entonces es verdad o no?»

«Sí, es verdad, estoy embarazada, pero, por favor, ¡mantenme el secreto!»

«Puedes confiar en mí» dijo la pelirroja sonriendo «Enhorabuena»

«Sí…gracias»

Continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que Ariel levantó los ojos y vio llegar a Aurora y a Mulan

«Oh, oh… comienzan los problemas»

Emma y Regina no tuvieron tiempo de girarse antes de que las dos mujeres llegaran a la mesa

«¡Mills! No me gusta que lastimes a mi amiga» dijo Aurora

Regina se levantó y fusiló a la joven con la mirada

«Veo que Ruby no ha tardado en enviarme a sus dos sabuesos»

«Regina, no entres en su juego» intervino la rubia

«¡Oh, qué mono! Tu puta te defiende»

La sangre de la morena se revolvió y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener su cólera

«Deberías disculparte inmediatamente»

«¿O si no qué?¿Vas a arrancarme el corazón como se lo hiciste a tu querida mamá? Oh, la pobre, ¡debía estar avergonzada de haber engendrado una hija como tú!»

Esa fue la frase que colmó el vaso. Regina se lanzó contra Aurora que cayó al suelo. Se escuchó un gran crujido seguido de un grito de dolor. Los guardias se precipitaron al refectorio

«Jefferson, ocúpate de Aurora, mientras que yo intento calmar a Regina» dijo David

Cogió a la morena por el brazo e intentó calmarla. Aurora fue levantada por Jefferson y se echó a llorar

«¡Zorra, me has roto el brazo!»

Regina sonrió, victoriosa. De repente, el silencio se instaló en la sala y todas las prisioneras se giraron hacia el Sr. Gold.

«¿Qué ocurre aquí?» preguntó él

«Ella se lanzó sobre mí» se quejó Aurora «Me ha roto el brazo»

El hombre se colocó delante de la morena y la miró

«¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, Señorita Mills?»

Regina no respondió, se contentó con mirarlo con todo el odio que sentía por ese hombre. Sin embargo, no tuvo ningún efecto, porque el hombre sonrió

«¡Oh! Ya sé.¡ Llévenla a la celda de aislamiento!»

«Pero señor, ella no merece…»

«Cállese, Nolan. Ella se lo merece ampliamente»

Emma vio el miedo pasar por los ojos de la morena. No podía dejar que le hiciera eso

«¡No! No tiene el derecho de hacer eso, ¡fue la otra perra la que la provocó, Regina solo se defendió!»

Gold estalló en risas ante los argumentos de la rubia

«¿Legítima defensa quizás?»

«¡Exactamente!» dijo Emma

El director lanzó una oscura mirada  a la rubia, que de repente se sintió pequeña

«Cállese, señorita Swan si no quiere acompañar a su amiga en el  agujero. Llévensela ahora»

David no hizo ningún movimiento, entonces Gold dirigió una mirada al otro guardia. Jefferson agarró violentamente a Regina por los cabellos obligándola a caminar

«¡Regina! ¡No!» dijo Emma con un gesto desesperado

La  morena se giró hacia su compañera de celda

«No te preocupes, todo irá bien para mí»

En realidad, Regina estaba aterrorizada, nunca había estado en aislamiento, pero sabía que algunas prisioneras no habían aguantado y se habían quitado la vida. Es necesario que ella sea fuerte y que aguante, por Emma…

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Emma y Ariel estaban en el patio. La rubia no podía disfrutar del sol penando en Regina, que estaba en aislamiento desde hace tres largos días. No podía dejar de culparse.

«¡Deja de poner esa cara! Regina va a salir, ella no hará como las otras, estoy segura» dijo Ariel

La joven giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia su amiga

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Bueno…de hecho…algunas prisioneras que fueron enviadas allí no salieron vivas»

Emma puso los  ojos en órbita ante la revelación de la pelirroja

«¿Quieres decir que se suicidaron?»

«Sí»

La rubia se levantó de un salto, y caminaba de aquí para allá.

«¡Oh, no, no es posible, espero que no haga una cosa parecida! Todo es culpa mía…»

«¿Por qué dices eso? Fue Aurora quien la provocó, ¡no tienes nada que ver!»

«Si yo no estuviera aquí, Ruby no estaría celosa y no habría enviado a sus esbirros a provocar a Regina»

Ariel puso los ojos en blanco

«¡Con los “y si” se arreglaría el mundo! Siéntate, es malo para el bebé»

Emma lo hizo

«No, la culpable es Ruby» continuó la joven «no comprendo por qué está celosa de ti. Después de todo, no hay nada entre Regina y tú»

La rubia sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas al pensar en el beso que se habían dado. Al no tener respuesta de su amiga, Ariel se dio la vuelta y pudo observar que estaba de un rojo escarlata

«¡No! ¿No me digas que os habéis acostado?»

«¿Eh? ¡No! Solo…nos besamos»

El  rostro de la pelirroja se ilumina

«¿De verdad? Pero, ¿tú no eres hetero? ¿Cómo ocurrió?»

«Sí, de verdad. Bien, sí, en principio lo soy. Regina me habló de su relación con Ruby y después me preguntó si yo había besado a una mujer, yo dije que no, y ella me quiso enseñar»

Ariel sonrió

«Super como técnica de ligue»

«¡No estaba ligando!»

«Pero, por supuesto» dijo la pelirroja riendo, «¿Y entonces?  ¿Cómo fue?»

Emma sonrió

«Fue bueno…en fin, quiero decir, bien»

«Emma Swan, ¿no estarás enamorándote de Regina?»

«¿Eh? ¡Pero, no, no digas tonterías! Solo fue por probar»

«Sí, ya veremos»

La rubia miró al cielo, ¿acaso tendría razón la joven y se estaba enamorando de su compañera de celda?»

 

No lejos de ellas, David observaba a las dos mujeres charlando. Había escuchado parte de la conversación y tuvo una idea.

«Swan» gritó haciendo sobresaltarse a la joven «ve aquí»

Emma se levantó y se dirigió hacia el guardia

«¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«He creído comprender que te llevas bien con Mills»

«Heu…sí » dijo la rubia, no sabiendo a dónde quería llegar el hombre

«Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Esta tarde es mi turno de guardia en el ala donde se encuentra Regina. Si quieres pudo hacerle pasar una nota de tu parte»

El corazón de Emma se infla de esperanza

«¿De verdad? ¿Por qué harías eso?»

«Porque Mary Margaret te aprecia mucho»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco pensando en la actitud mamá gallina de la enfermera, pero estaba contenta con la propuesta del joven.

«Pasaré a verte a tu celda alrededor de las 18:00 para recoger la nota que hayas escrito»

«¡De acuerdo! Y gracias, es realmente gentil de su parte»

«Venga, ahora vete antes de que las otras empiecen a hacerse preguntas»

Emma asintió y se alejó, con la sonrisa en los labios. Ahora solo tiene que encontrar qué decirle a Regina.

 

Un poco más tarde, ella esperaba a que David apareciera. Había tenido que reescribir la nota para Regina al menos diez veces antes de encontrar algo que fuera apropiado. Se aburría tanto que había comenzado a leer uno de los libros de la morena.

«No, pero qué caliente es esto…» dijo en voz alta «¿Cómo Regina puede quedarse tan impasible? ¡Hacen el amor en casa capítulo estos dos!»

Cerró el libro y suspiró justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

«Perdón,  voy con un poco de retraso, ¿tienes la nota?»

«¡Sí!»

Ella le tendió y le agradeció una vez más.

«Si ella te responde, te lo daré mañana por la mañana porque tengo guardia toda la noche»

«De acuerdo, ningún problema»

Él le sonrió y salió de la celda. David se dirigió en seguida hacia la otra ala de la prisión para llegar a las celdas de aislamiento. Cuando llegó, miró en la lista cuál era el número de la celda en la que se encontraba Regina. Atravesó un largo pasillo antes de pararse ante una puerta y abrir una pequeña ventanilla que permitía ver el interior. Regina estaba allí, sentada en el suelo, las rodillas recogidas en su pecho, la cabeza entre sus manos.

«Mills» dijo David

Ninguna reacción. El guardia la llamó de nuevo, en vano

«Regina, tengo una nota de Emma» susurró

La morena elevó bruscamente la cabeza, los ojos llenos de esperanza. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo y se acercó a la puerta. David hizo un movimiento de retroceso al ver en qué estado se hallaba la joven. Estaba pálida,  tenía los labios cortados y grades ojeras bajo los ojos.

«¿Estás bien?»

«La  nota de Emma» dijo ella ignorando la pregunta idiota del guardia

Él abrió la ventanilla que servía para pasar las bandejas de la comida y le tendió el trozo de papel. Regina tenía el corazón acelerado y temblaba de impaciencia.

_«Adoré el beso que nos dimos…Mantente por mí, por nosotras…Emma»_

A Regina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Hace apenas una hora se decía que iba a poner fin a sus días porque estar encerrada ahí le era insoportable. Pero esas simples palabras le habían devuelto la esperanza. No iba a rendirse, ahora no, porque ella quería más que nada volver a ver a la rubia.

«Me…me gustaría responderle» dijo Regina plantando su mirada en la del joven

«Espera» dijo él rebuscando en sus bolsillos «Toma»

La morena cogió el bolígrafo y la hoja de papel que David le tendió. Escribió algunas líneas antes de devolvérsela al guardia.

«Voy a traerte agua, necesitas hidratarte. ¿Estás comiendo?»

Regina se echó a reír, una risa sin alegría

«La comida es inmunda, ni una rata se la comería»

«Muy bien, voy a intentar pasarte chocolate, pero queda entre nosotros»

La joven asintió, como signo de reconocimiento, aunque tenía miedo de que esta repentina amabilidad escondiera algo más.

«Bien, tengo que irme. Hasta después»

«De acuerdo. Y, muchas gracias…»

David le sonrió antes de cerrar las dos ventanillas, orgulloso de la buena acción de que acababa de hacer…

 

El Sr. Gold estaba confortablemente sentado en su sillón cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su despacho

«Entre»

Jefferson apareció

«¿Me hizo llamar, señor?»

«Sí,  siéntese» dijo el director señalando con la mano una silla

El  guardia lo hizo

«Dígame, ¿cómo se porta Regina Mills en la celda de aislamiento?»

«Parece que lo soporta bien»

Gold hizo una mueca. Esa chica era más tenaz de lo que él pensaba

«Por lo que cuentan, usted es el más loco de los guardias de esta prisión»

Jefferson sonrió

«Sí, es lo que dicen de mí»

«Bien, espero que esté a la altura de su reputación. Me gustaría que me hiciera un pequeño favor»

«Le escucho»

«Me gustaría  que empujara a Regina hasta tal extremo que ella misma decida poner fin a su miserable vida…»

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se despertó con pequeños golpes en la puerta. Gruñó antes de abrir los ojos y vio que David estaba de pie cerca de ella.

«Regina te ha respondido» dijo él tendiéndole la nota

La rubia la cogió deprisa. Recorrió el trozo de papel sonriendo bobamente como una adolescente que quince años que recibe su primera carta de amor.

_«Yo también adoré besarte y me gustaría tanto volver a hacerlo, si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto…Me mantendré por ti, por nosotras…Regina»_

Ella saltaba por la celda bajo la mirada divertida del guardia.

«¿Puedo responderle?»

«Sí, se lo daré cuando la vea»

«¿Cuándo? ¿Esta noche?»

El  joven asintió. Emma escribió una nueva nota y se la dio a David. En ese momento la sirena sonó anunciado el desayuno. El guardia salió y Emma se dirigió hacia el refectorio…

 

Regina estaba echada sobre el duro colchón que le servía de cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía hambre a pesar de los bombones que David le había dado la víspera. La morena cerró los ojos y pensó en la nota que Emma le había enviado. Apenas la conocía y sin embargo ya sentía muchas cosas hacía ella, pero no sabía si era amor o simplemente atracción. Todo lo que sabía es que le había gustado besarla y que quería volver a hacerlo sin parar. La puerta se abrió bruscamente e hizo sobresaltar a la joven

«¡La siesta se ha acabado!»

Jefferson estaba ahí, de pie, con una bandeja de comida en la mano. Por una vez no tenía el aspecto de papilla y olía bien. El vientre de la morena resonó nada más ver el plato: puré de papas, una hamburguesa y judías verdes. Regina se levantó para coger el plato, pero antes de que alcanzara al guardia, este lo dejó caer al suelo.

«Oops» dijo sonriendo

La morena lo fusiló con la mirada y antes de poder dar un paso hacia atrás, recibió una tremenda bofetada

«¡No me mires así!»

Regina se frotó la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que el labio le sangraba. El guardia lanzó una mirada a la comida que estaba por el suelo

«Harías mejor en comer antes que se enfríe»

La joven tenía ganas de estallar en llanto, pero no le daría esa satisfacción. Siguió la mirada de Jefferson y se dijo que tenía tanta hambre que le daba igual que la comida estuviera por el suelo. Como si el joven le hubiera leído el pensamiento, dio un paso hacia un lado y pisoteo el contenido del plato.

«Creo que será mejor así» dijo «¡Buen apetito!»

Y salió sin pedir las sobras dejando a Regina con su angustia. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y se hundió en lágrimas. No comprendía ese repentino giro de la situación. Estaba encerrada, sola, sin nadie con quien hablar y es como si no fuera suficiente. Si Jefferson volvía y continuaba con su juego, la joven no estaba segura de poder soportarlo…

 

Dos días habían pasado desde que Emma había recibido la nota de Regina y no había tenido noticias de David desde entonces. Eso comenzaba a inquietarla de verdad. Sin embargo, la rubia había buscado al guardia por todos lados, sin éxito. Decidió ir a ver a la única persona capaz de ayudarla: Mary Margaret. Era mediodía, Emma acababa de terminar su trabajo en la lavandería y se dirigió directamente a la enfermería. La pequeña morena leía unos documentos, levantó la cabeza al escuchar a la prisionera aclararse la voz.

«Oh, Emma, ¿cómo estás?»

«Yo bien, ¿y tú?»

«Yo también. Ya que estás aquí, voy a aprovechar para sacarte un poco de sangre para ver si todo va bien con el bebé»

«¡Oh! ¿Tenemos que hacerlo ahora?» dijo Emma pensando en su miedo a las agujas

«Sí, venga, siéntate en la camilla»

La joven resopló, pero hizo lo que la enfermera le pedía. Mary Margaret le tomó el brazo y buscó una vena. Cuando la encontró, preparó la aguja y pinchó a la rubia que gesticuló de dolor. Emma no pudo evitar contener la respiración durante toda la operación. Se alivió cuando la enfermera retiró la aguja de su brazo.

«Pon tu dedo aquí mientras busco una tirita»

La joven rebuscó en uno de los cajones y sacó una caja de tiritas. Pegó una en el brazo de la rubia

«Entonces» dijo Mary Margaret, « ¿querías hablarme de algo?»

«Sí, de hecho, yo no sé si estás al corriente de que David ha hecho de intermediario entre Regina y yo,  pasando nuestras notas?»

«Sí, me lo ha dicho, creo que tuvo una gran idea» dijo ella con los ojos llenos de estrellitas al pensar en el joven.

«Sí,  estoy de acuerdo. Pero ya hace dos días que no tengo noticias de él, ¿no sabrás por casualidad dónde está?»

«No, sin embargo lo he visto esta mañana. ¿Quieres que lo llame para que se acerque?»

«Sí, por favor, estaría bien»

Mary Margaret se dirigió a su mesa, cogió el teléfono y tecleó el número del móvil del guardia. Después de pedirle expresamente que viniera, colgó y se fue a sentar al lado de Emma.

«Entonces, tú y Regina, estáis…»

«No, no estamos juntas. En fin, no lo sé…Solo nos hemos besado una vez»

«¡Oh, pero eso es maravilloso!»

«Sí, pero no sé dónde nos deja eso. En la nota, me dijo que quería repetirlo…»

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que había escrito la morena.

«¿Y tú?»

«Yo también» dijo Emma enrojeciendo

Algunos minutos más tarde, David llegó, asfixiado por haber corrido.

«¿Qué  ocurre?» preguntó con voz inquieta

«Nada grave, Emma te buscaba»

«¡Oh!» dijo algo incómodo

La joven sintió una bola formarse en su vientre, notaba que algo no iba bien. Al ver que el guardia no decía nada, Emma se salió de sus casillas

«¿Has visto a Regina estos dos días sí o no?»

«Antes de ayer, quise ir al ala donde ella se encuentra y me lo prohibieron, por lo que parecía, cambiaron mi planning»

La rubia frunció el ceño

«Es absolutamente necesario que vayas a verla, no es muy normal que te impidan de un día para otro hacer tus guardias»

«David estaba inquieto

«No creo que…»

«David…» intervino Mary Margaret «debes hacer algo, ¡y si Regina está en peligro!»

El guardia suspiró y cedió ante la determinación de las dos mujeres

«Muy bien, iré a verla cuando se haga de noche»

«Genial»  dijo Emma un poco más tranquila

La rubia se bajó de la camilla y salió de la sala para ir a comer no sin lanzar un último «tenme al corriente» al guardia.

Regina no podía más, se iba a derrumbar de un minuto a otro. Hace dos largos días que Jefferson venía a su celda para maltratarla. La insultaba con todos los insultos vulgares imaginables y la golpeaba cada vez que ella intentaba replicar o defenderse. El guardia la privaba también de comida y de agua, estaba cada vez más débil y tenía el rostro tumefacto por haber recibido puñetazos por parte de su verdugo. A comienzos de la sobremesa, Jefferson apareció de nuevo, una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios

«Entonces, querida, ¿cómo estás hoy?»

La morena no respondió y se quedó postrada sobre el camastro de madera.

«Eres tenaz, ¡estoy asombrado!»

«¿Dónde está David?»

El guardia se acercó a Regina y la abofeteó violentamente

«¡Cállate! Si crees que él va a venir a salvarte como un encantador príncipe sobre su caballo blanco, ¡te equivocas! ¡Tú no eres una princesa y aún menos una reina! ¡No eres nada, solo una pobre chica que mató a su madre y que no merece vivir!»

«¡Y usted, usted está loco! ¡Si uno de nosotros dos tiene que estar encerrado, no soy ciertamente yo!» escupió la morena

Jefferson la agarró por los brazos y la estrelló contra la pared, la molió a palos hasta que acabó por caer en el suelo. Él estallo en risas

«Ah, ¿sabes? Me excita golpearte. ¡Y me gustaría algo más, si entiendes lo que quiero decir!»

Se arrodilló frente a la morena y se inclinó en su oído

«Quiero follarte» murmuró

Eso fue como un chorro de agua fría para la joven. Podía aceptar los golpes, los insultos, la  falta de comida, pero nunca podría recuperarse de una violación. Con un gesto desesperado, empujó al guardia y le arañó el rostro, lo que provocó su cólera. Jefferson se levantó y alzó a Regina al mismo tiempo, le dio la vuelta para que su cara quedara contra la pared.

«¡Lo  vas a pagar, zorra!»

Arrancó la parte de arriba de la morena y se desabrochó el cinto. Regina no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, iba a violarla y nunca más podría mirarse en un espejo. Ese cerdo la iba deshonrar de un minuto a otro y ella no tenía ningún modo de escapar. Lanzó un grito al sentir el cinto de cuero del guardia sobre su espalda. Estaba azotándola y sin embargo, ella casi se sintió aliviada.

«Oh, sí, continua gritando, lo adoro»

Pero ningún otro ruido salió de la boca de la joven, apretó los dientes, no queriendo darle más satisfacción de la que ya sentía. Los latigazos llovían sobre su espalda dolorida. Ella pensó entonces en Emma, en sus largos cabellos rizados que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, haciéndola más bella. Pensó en el beso que habían intercambiado y una débil sonrisa pasó por sus labios antes de abandonarse y desmayarse por el dolor…

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

David llegó al ala donde se encontraba Regina. Estaba oscuro y silencioso. Sintió escalofríos, no le gustaba ir allí, lo encontraba tétrico y algunas prisioneras allí encerradas no hacían sino chillar durante todo el día. Pero esa noche, extrañamente todo estaba en calma. El guardia atravesó el largo pasillo que llevaba  a la celda de la morena. Abrió la ventanilla y lo que vio le heló la sangre: Regina estaba echada en el suelo, la espalda ensangrentada e inconsciente. Sin esperar, abrió la puerta y se precipitó al interior. Se arrodilló y tomó a la joven en sus brazos

«Regina, ¿me escuchas?»

Ninguna respuesta. El joven estaba estupefacto al ver en qué estado se encontraba la morena

«Regina, despiértate» dijo sacudiéndola ligeramente

Sin tener respuesta, se quitó su chaqueta para ponérsela alrededor a la detenida, que estaba casi desnuda. La levantó delicadamente y la sacó de la celda

«¡Mantente, te lo ruego, no es el momento de dejarnos, Mills!»

David caminaba tan rápido como podía para llegar a la enfermería a tiempo.  Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta de una patada

«¡Mary Margaret!»

La pequeña morena se precipitó sobre Regina

«¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué ha sucedido?»

«Escucha, no es el momento de preguntas, ¡tienes que salvarle la vida!»

«Acuéstala en la camilla del fondo»

El guardia obedeció

«Voy a ponerle una perfusión, ¡está deshidratada! También voy a inyectarle un sedante para poder desinfectarle las heridas de la espalda. ¿Quién ha podido hacer una cosa como esta?»

«¡No lo sé!»

Mary Margaret pinchó a Regina en el brazo y le inyectó la  morfina para rebajar el dolor de la joven. Espero a que hiciera efecto antes de poner a la morena de lado y comenzar los cuidados. El dolor era tan lacerante a pesar de los calmantes que Regina se despertó y se puso a gritar. La enfermera detuvo sus gestos

«Oh, te has despertado» dijo dando la vuelta a la camilla para verla cara a cara

«¿Quién ha sido el loco que te ha hecho esto?» preguntó David

Regina quería hablar, pero tenía la boca seca y su garganta le quemaba. La pequeña morena comprendió y fue a buscarle un vaso de agua. Después de haber bebido algunos sorbos que le hicieron un verdadero bien, la detenida articuló

«Jeff…»

No tuvo necesidad de decir más, David había comprendido

«¡En cuanto lo vea, lo destrozo!»

«David, ¡no es el momento! Lo que importa ahora es que Regina se recupere»

«Sí, tienes razón»

La enfermera posó sus ojos sobre la morena que había cerrado los ojos.

«Regina, necesito desinfectarte las heridas, te va a doler, pero no queda otra»

La joven asintió débilmente. Mary Margaret se situó detrás de ella y cogió una compresa que aplicó sobre la espalda de la morena. Regina apretó los dientes y no pudo evitar agarrase a lo primero que tuvo a mano, es decir, a David. Ella le agarró la mano tan fuerte que el hombre creyó que iba a gritar del dolor. Una vez que hubo acabado, la pequeña morena miró a su compañero, incómoda

«David, tienes que salir un momento, tengo que comprobar que ella no ha sido…en fin, ya sabes…»

«Sí» dijo con tono grave

El guardia salió y Mary Margaret sacó el pantalón y las braguitas de Regina que la miraba con el rostro impasible

«Sé que es incómodo, pero es realmente necesario que…»

«Está bien» interrumpió la morena con voz débil

Durante todo el proceso, la joven miró hacia el techo, rezando interiormente para que ese cerdo de Jefferson no hubiera llevado a cabo sus intenciones cuando ella estaba inconsciente. Al cabo de interminables minutos, la enfermera respiró aliviada

«No te ha violado» dijo sonriendo

Le volvió a poner sus ropas y le hizo tomar una sedante para que se durmiera. Mary Margaret iba a alejarse cuando fue detenida por Regina, se inclinó hacia la morena para comprender lo que quería decirle

«Yo no…no quiero…que Emma…me vea…así»

«No te preocupes, esperaremos a que estés mejor»

«Gracias» dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Regina cerró los ojos, la morfina hacia su efecto y se sentía como si estuviera sobre algodones. Pensó en la rubia y en el momento en que volviera a verla. Suspiró de alivió, estaba sana y salva…

 

Al comienzo de la sobremesa, Emma estaba en compañía de Ariel como era costumbre. Buscaba a David con la mirada y comenzaba a inquietarse al no verlo aparecer por el patio. Cuando finalmente apareció, la rubia se levantó y se precipitó hacia él. Lo cogió por un brazo y lo llevó lejos de miradas indiscretas.

«¿Entonces? ¿Has visto a Regina?»

Él la miró con un gesto desolado

«Sí, la he visto. Emma, lo siento…»

La rubia fue recorrida por sudores fríos

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Ayer por la noche, cuando fui a verla en su celda, la encontré inconsciente. ¡Le dieron una paliza y la dejaron pasar hambre!»

«¿Qué? ¿Quién le ha hecho eso?»

«Jefferson, pero no te preocupes, lo pagará»

Emma sentía odio contra ese enfermo, si lo tuviera delante en ese  preciso momento, lo habría matado. ¡Había maltratado a Regina! Su Regina y ella no podía dejarlo pasar, pero de momento tenía verla

«¿Dónde está ella?»

«En la enfermería con Mary Margaret, pero será mejor que no la veas, está muy mal, ha sido azotada y golpeada repetidamente»

¿Azotada? La rubia sintió nauseas al imaginar la situación y una escena espantosa le pasó por delante de los ojos

«¿Jefferson la ha…?»

«¡No! Mary Margaret lo ha comprobado, él no la violó»

Emma se sintió aliviada

«Quiero verla de todas maneras, no me importa en qué estado esté, ¡me necesita y yo a ella!»

El guardia suspiró ante la determinación de la joven

«Muy bien, vamos»

Salieron del patio para dirigirse a la enfermería. Apenas dentro de la sala, Emma se precipitó sobre la morena

«¡Regina!»

La joven estaba medio dormida por los medicamentos y cuando vio a la rubia a su lado, su corazón se saltó un latido. Sin que tuviera tiempo  para reaccionar, Emma depositó un tierno beso sobre los labios de la morena que gesticuló de dolor a pesar de las mariposas en su vientre.

«Oh, perdón, ¿te he hecho daño?»

«He tenido que coserle el labio superior» dijo Mary Margaret

«¡Oh! ¿Cómo te sientes?» dijo Emma mirando a Regina con una mirada llena de ternura

«Ahora que tú estás aquí, mejor» dijo ella con una voz ronca

«Te he echado tanto de menos. Me ocuparé de ti y te cuidaré, ¡ninguna persona te hará daño!»

Como única respuesta, Regina esbozó una débil sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su compañera de celda

«Tú eres mi salvadora»

«¿Salvadora?» dijo Emma riendo, «Sí, lo adoro, me gusta»

Se inclinó y beso a Regina en la comisura de los labios para no hacerle daño.

«Ahora descansa, necesitas dormir»

«¿Te quedas?»

«Evidentemente. Ahora que te he encontrado, no te dejo»

La rubia acarició los cabellos de Regina hasta que esta acabó en los brazos de Morfeo…

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Algunos días más tardes, Regina estaba mucho mejor y había vuelto a su celda para gran alegría de Emma. La morena estaba acostada boca abajo, la espalda descubierta, mientras que su compañera le ponía pomada de efecto calmante sobre sus heridas que ya habían cicatrizado.

«¿No te hago daño?» preguntó la rubia

«No, estoy bien, ¡tienes las manos muy suaves!»

Emma se enrojeció y se concentró en su tarea. No podía evitar masajear sensualmente a la morena. La joven comenzó por la parte de arriba de la espalda de Regina, después sus omoplatos y descendió hacia las caderas de la morena que no pudo contener una gemido de placer. Cuando la rubia terminó, Regina se dio la vuelta, ofreciendo su pecho a su compañera. Emma tragó saliva y miró los senos de la joven, de repente tenía la boca seca y no soñaba sino con una cosa: posar su boca sobre esos bellos pechos. Regina miraba a Emma con un gesto divertido. Sin aguantar más, la rubia se lanzó sobre los labios de la morena. Su beso fue lánguido y Regina gimió al sentir la lengua de Emma en la suya. Incitada por lo gemidos de su compañera, la rubia acarició los pechos de la morena con una dulzura infinita que volvió a la joven loca de deseo. Quería hacerle el amor a Emma, pero primero quería que ella supiera la verdadera razón por la que había sido encerrada.

«Emma» gimió

Regina quería apartarla, pero fue incapaz de hacer el más mínimo gesto cuando sintió los cálidos labios de la rubia sobre su pecho derecho

«Espera» logró decir al  cabo de uno segundos

Emma se detuvo y clavó una mirada inquieta en los ojos de su compañera

«¿Qué? ¿Voy demasiado rápido, es eso? Perdón, no quería, es que…»

«No, no vas demasiado rápido» la tranquiliza Regina «es solo que me gustaría decirte algo  antes de ir más lejos»

«¿Ah? ¿Hablarme de qué?»

«Me gustaría que supieras por qué estoy aquí»

«¡Oh! » dijo la rubia aliviada de que la morena la deseara tanto como ella «pero no estás obligada»

«Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo»

«De acuerdo, pero ponte la camisa, porque si no, no seré capaz de concentrarme»

Regina se echó a reír y así lo hizo antes de acurrucarse entre los brazos de la rubia. Pensó por dónde comenzar antes de empezar su historia

«Cora, mi madre,  era una mujer tiránica y ávida de poder. Mi padre era un hombre rico y bueno. Cuando yo era joven, mi madre no me dejaba elegir a mis amigos, debía frecuentar a las chicas de buenas familias. Cada vez que llevaba a alguien a casa que no fuera del gusto de Cora, ella lo hacía huir en los segundos siguientes»

«¡Qué engreída!» dijo Emma

La morena esbozó una sonrisa ante la espontaneidad de su compañera

«Mi padre estaba locamente enamorado de ella» continuó la joven «le daba todo lo que ella quería y a mí también, nunca nos faltó de nada, pero en el fondo, el dinero no da la felicidad, y yo estaba triste por estar tan sola, porque no me entendía del todo con mis “amigas”, eran tan superficiales, mientras que yo soñaba con la libertad»

Emma estrechó un poco más a Regina entre sus brazos para hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí para ella

«Una tarde, una violenta disputa se desencadenó entre mis padres. ¡Mi padre descubrió que mi madre lo engañaba con Gold!»

La rubia abrió desorbitadamente los ojos

«¿Gold? ¿El director de la prisión?»

«Sí, es por esa razón que él busca por todos los medios hacerme pagar por la muerte de mi madre»

«¡Qué cabrón! Ahora lo detesto más que antes»

Regina miró tiernamente a la joven y le dejó un casto beso en sus labios

«Hmm, ¿a qué debo este beso tan tierno?»

«Te encuentro adorable cuando te enfadas»

Emma sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y desvió los ojos de la mirada divertida de la morena

«¿Y después?» preguntó la rubia, picada por la curiosidad

«Entonces mi padre al saber que Cora lo engañaba, quiso dejarla. Evidentemente ella  no quería porque lo perdería todo, la casa, el dinero…»

«A ti» añadió Emma

«No, yo no le importaba, nunca me quiso» dijo tristemente la joven

«¡Oh! ¡Qué zorra! ¿Cómo no quererte? Eres tan perfecta»

«Deja de decir tonterías. Bien, continúo. Una noche  les escuché pelearse violentamente en la cocina, bajé para ver lo que pasaba y vi a mi madre amenazando a mi padre con un cuchillo. Le supliqué que no hiciera nada, se giró hacia mí, la mirada llena de odio, me escupió palabras horribles a la cara y a continuación, se lanzó sobre mí, iba a matarme y…»

Regina tuvo que hacer una pausa, sus recuerdos eran tan dolorosos. Emma no decía nada, ella acarició los cabellos de la joven y la beso en la frente

«Yo…tuve miedo por mí, por mi padre, entonces sin darme realmente cuenta, conseguí desarmarla y le clavé el cuchillo en el corazón. Murió en el acto…»

La morena se calló y miró a su compañera a los ojos, creía que después de confesarle su secreto, Emma ya no querría nada de ella, pero la rubia la miraba con tanto amor que tenía ganas de hundirse en lágrimas.

«Regina, si necesitas llorar, hazlo, estoy aquí para ti»

«Tengo ganas de llorar de alegría, Emma, porque nadie me ha mirado nunca como tú lo haces. Sabes, en ningún caso, lamentó lo que hice, estoy contenta de que Cora esté muerta, es lo que se merecía. Solo tengo miedo de que ahora me veas como un monstruo»

La rubia se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de su compañera. El beso se hizo rápidamente lánguido y Emma pasó sus manos por la cabellera de la morena. Regina comenzó a desvestir a su compañera, pero esta la  detuvo

«Me toca hacer confidencias» dijo ella sonriendo

«De acuerdo, te escucho»

«A ver, ¿por dónde comenzar? ¡Ah, sí! Conocí a Neal robando un coche»

«¡Qué encantador, señorita Swan!»

«Sí, confieso que no estoy orgullosa, pero lo que no te he dicho es que el coche ya había sido robado por Neal, te ahorro los detalles. Nos enamoramos bastante rápido y robábamos para poder comer, no teníamos casa y soñábamos con vivir en Tallahasse. Un día, Neal me ofreció un magnífico reloj»

«Robado, supongo»

«Sí, pero yo no lo sabía. Me dijo que nos veríamos por la tarde, porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, pero nunca vino, fueron los policías los que aparecieron, vieron el reloj y… conoces lo que sigue»

Regina movió tristemente la cabeza pensando en lo que ese hombre le había hecho a Emma haciéndole creer que la amaba. Haciendo que detuvieran a Emma en su lugar era la prueba evidente de que era un cobarde y un idiota

«Neal es un cabrón» dijo la morena «pero es gracias a él que nos hemos conocido»

Emma sonrió ampliamente

«Tienes razón y tú eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida»

«De momento» dijo Regina mirando el vientre de Emma

La rubia no respondió y comenzó a besar a su compañera. Habiéndose resistido demasiado tiempo a la tentación, Regina sacó la parte de arriba de Emma así como su sujetador antes de deslizarla bajo ella. La morena regó los pechos de la joven con sensuales besos, lamió y mordisqueó el pezón endurecido por la excitación. Emma gimió ruidosamente al sentir los dedos de su compañera acariciar su pecho, después bajar lentamente hacia su bajo vientre. Ella ardía de deseo y quería que Regina la penetrara, la poseyera completamente. La morena besó luego su vientre antes de llegar al pantalón. Le ofreció una sonrisa tentadora a su rubia antes de desvestirla. La joven ahora estaba desnuda y Regina pasó su lengua sobre sus labios antes de atacar ávidamente el sexo de su compañera

«¡Oh, mierda, voy  a morir!, ¡qué bueno es!»

Regina sonrió y hundió su lengua un poco más, haciendo gemir más a Emma. Con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris y podía sentir hasta qué punto la rubia temblaba. Su cuerpo se contraía bajo su lengua experta, pero Regina no quería que se corriera tan rápido. Detuvo entonces sus deliciosos besos y asciende poco  a poco continuando con las caricias en la intimidad de la rubia. Regina lamió el cuello de Emma que ya no podía más con esa dulce tortura. La morena introdujo entonces dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos, hacia dentro y hacia fuera al mismo tiempo que movía su cuerpo para hacerse una con la rubia. Regina hacía movimientos lentos, después aceleró cuando la rubia gruñó de frustración. Emma gemía cada vez más fuerte a medida que su cuerpo se contraía y pronto explotó, mordiendo un labio de Regina para apagar un grito. Espero algunos segundos a que su corazón recobrara un ritmo cardiaco normal.

«Wow, ha sido increíble, ¡es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo un orgasmo tan fuerte! ¡Eres la reina del sexo!»

La morena se echó a reñir y se sonrojó ante tal cumplido

«Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado»

«Ohlala, pero, ¿cómo quieres que yo compita frente a esto ahora?» dijo Emma, inquieta

«No digas tonterías y al trabajo» dijo Regina riendo

«¡Bien, Majestad!

Emma se puso a horcajadas sobre la morena, le quitó la camisa y le acarició los pechos con dulzura. Se inclinó y los lamió despacio. Regina sintió en seguida su bajo vientre inflamarse, paso una mano por los cabellos de la rubia y la incitó a seguir su exploración. Emma no se hizo de rogar y descendió hacia la intimidad de su compañera, besó el interior de sus muslos antes de lamer el sexo de Regina. Esta se arqueó y movió sus caderas para profundizar el contacto con la lengua de la joven. Emma rozó el clítoris, succionándolo hasta que sintió a la morena tensarse. Pasó sus manos por las nalgas de Regina y aceleró sus golpes con la lengua. Al cabo de algunos segundos, la morena fue golpeada por un orgasmo fulgurante que inflamó su cuerpo y su corazón. Recobró poco a poco su respiración y abrió los ojos

«Emma, no dudes de tus capacidades porque nunca nadie me había hecho el amor con tanta dulzura como tú. Gracias»

La rubia se enrojeció y tomó a Regina entre sus brazos. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, se había olvidado de Neal y todo lo demás, aunque en el fondo de ella, tenía aun el miedo de que Regina no quisiera  a su bebé.

«¿En qué piensas?» preguntó la bella morena

«Heu…en lo que acabamos de hacer y que tengo ganas de empezar de nuevo

La joven sonrió

«Emma Swan, eres una pequeña pícara, y me encanta»

La rubia se echó a reír y besó a su compañera. Quizás sus miedos son infundados y Regina acabe por aceptar vivir con ella y el bebé finalmente…

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Regina abrió los ojos y vio a Emma apaciblemente dormida en sus brazos. Le separó tiernamente una mecha dorada y acarició la mejilla de la joven. Está refunfuñó y abrió un ojo.

«Emma, despiértate»

«Nooo, estoy cansada y tu cama es mucho más cómoda que la mía»

La morena estalló en risas

«¿No será porque yo estoy en ella y desnuda, no?»

Emma sonrió

«Sí, debe ser eso

La rubia se acercó sensualmente a su compañera y la besó apasionadamente, deslizando sus manos por los pechos de Regina que gimió ante ese contacto

«Tengo tantas ganas de ti, Regina» dijo Emma entre dos besos

La morena se aferró a la cabellera de su compañera y presionó su cuerpo un poco más contra el de Emma

«Yo también…pero no podemos…no ahora»

La joven gruñó de frustración y se separó lentamente de Regina

«De acuerdo, me rindo, pero te prevengo, ¡sólo ha sido de momento!»

«Así lo espero» dijo la morena sonriendo

Emma se levantó y se puso su camisa que había acabado en el suelo la pasada noche debido a los retozos amorosos de las dos jóvenes. Agarró a continuación la ropa de Regina y se la lanzó

«Tengo que ir a ver esta tarde a Mary Margaret para mi segunda ecografía»

«¡Oh! Está…bien»

Al ver la extraña actitud de su compañera, la rubia sintió una bola formarse en su vientre

«¿Qué te pasa?»

«Nada. Solo que…no, déjalo, es absurdo»

Emma se puso rápidamente su camisa y se fue a sentar al  lado de la morena

«Hey, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa»

Regina esbozó una sonrisa y clavó su mirada en la de la rubia

«Me gustaría asistir a la ecografía contigo si no te molesta»

La joven se quedó muda y con lágrimas en los ojos. Regina se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de que acababa de cometer un error

«Perdón, Emma, no debería haberte pedido eso, es inapropiado. Yo…»

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Regina sintió los labios cálidos de Emma sobre los suyos. Después de un largo y apasionado beso, la rubia retrocedió

«Estoy tan feliz de que quieras participar en ese embarazo. Por supuesto que puedes asistir a la ecografía y a todas las siguientes si quieres»

«Te dije que estaría contigo hasta el final»

«¡Gracias! No sé lo que haría sin ti.»

Regina sonrió y beso tiernamente a su compañera antes de acabar de vestirse. La sirena anunciando el desayuno resonó y las dos jóvenes esperaron frente a la puerta a que el guardia viniera a abrirles. Una vez en el pasillo, Emma cogió a la morena por el brazo para que esta se girara hacia ella.

«¿Debemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto?»

«Sí, de momento. Prefiero no desatar un nuevo ataque de cólera por parte de Ruby»

«Sí, tienes razón»

Antes de entrar en el refectorio, se besaron una última vez. Cuando fueron servidas, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Ariel

«Hola, Ariel»

«Hey, Emma. ¡Regina, estás de vuelta!»

«Sí, como puedes ver» dijo la morena mientras se sentaba

«Sí, eso está bien, pero por lo que se dice, una chica se habría dado una paliza mientras estabas en aislamiento»

Un silencio se hizo. Emma estaba atónita ante ese rumor completamente falso que dejaba impune a ese loco de Jefferson. Iba a replicar cuando Regina tomó la palabra

«En efecto, así es. Tuve que ir a la enfermería»

«Pero…»

La morena fusiló con la mirada a su compañera y esta bajó la mirada.

«En todo caso, conozco a una que debe estar contenta con que estés aquí» dijo la pelirroja mirando divertida a Emma.

«¿Ah, sí, por qué?» preguntó Regina

«Ella no dejaba de refunfuñar y culparse. Te echaba de menos después del beso que os disteis»

Regina abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y se giró hacia su compañera de celda

«¿Se lo has dicho?»

«¡No! Bueno, sí…Salió solo, necesitaba hablar de ello y además me preguntaba un montón de cosas y tú no estabas para ayudarme a ver más claro…»

La joven elevó los ojos y suspiró

«Está bien Emma, no te lo reprocho»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Claro que sí» dijo sonriendo

«Oh, sois adorables» dijo Ariel

Regina plantó una mirada amenazadora en la de la joven

«Y tú, si se lo dices a alguien, te arranco la lengua, ¿está bien claro?»

«Heu…sí»

La comida pasó en silencio. Ariel no se atrevió a abrir la boca y Emma estaba muy ocupada mirando a Regina para entablar una conversación. Se marcharon después a la lavandería y se alegraron de no encontrar allí a Ruby. Como era la costumbre, Emma se ocupó de la ropa sucia mientras que Regina doblaba las sábanas, ayudada a veces por la rubia. Al cabo de una media hora y no soportando las miradas llenas de deseo de su compañera, Regina resopló

«Emma, deja de mirarme como si quisieras que te hiciera el amor encime de una de las lavadoras»

«No es una mala idea» dijo la joven con una voz sensual

La morena soltó la sábana que tenía en las manos, se acercó a su compañera y la agarró de la muñeca para arrastrarla a un cuarto al fondo de la lavandería. Echó el cerrojo a la puerta y se abalanzó sobre los labios de Emma, que estaba ahora contra la pared. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con la de la rubia, provocando un gemido de placer por parte de esta última. Regina pasó sus manos bajo la camisa de Emma y subió lentamente hacia sus pechos. La morena podía sentir la excitación de la joven a través de la  tela de su sujetador. Masajeó sensualmente el pecho derecho de Emma, mientras que su mano libre se deslizaba por las braguitas de la rubia.

«Humm, estás tan mojada…»

«Sí…Regina, por favor, tómame»

Y sin esperar, la morena introdujo dos dedos en la  intimidad de Emma que gimió ante el contacto. Los movimientos de penetración de Regina eran tan rápidos y profundos que la joven se corrió algunos segundos más tarde aferrándose a la morena para no caer.

«¡Oh, mierda, Regina,  ha sido increíble!»

Emma abrazó a su compañera y depositó pequeños besos en su cuello. Regina tembló y se separó con un suave movimiento

«Venga, señorita Swan, volvamos a trabajar ahora que su deseo está satisfecho»

La rubia estalló en risas y siguió a la morena fuera del cuarto. Retomaron su trabajo en silencio, pero con una sonrisa en los labios…

 

Como estaba previsto, a comienzos de la sobremesa, Emma se dirigió a la enfermería en compañía de Regina. Mary Margaret estaba sentada en su escritorio, la cabeza metida en un dossier. Cuando escuchó pequeños golpes en la puerta, levantó la cabeza

«Entre. Regina, qué bien que estés aquí»

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?» dijo la morena intrigada

«Vayamos primero al  cuarto del fondo para que pueda examinar a Emma»

Las dos mujeres asintieron y siguieron a la enfermera. La rubia se colocó sobre la mesa de examen mientras que Regina se quedaba a su izquierda, sujetándole la mano.

«Bien, Emma, échate confortablemente»

La joven no estaba muy tranquila pensando en la última vez que se había hecho una ecografía. La morena le acarició la mejilla murmurándole que todo iba a estar bien. Mary Margaret estaba preparando todo el material necesario para la intervención.

«Tengo una buena noticia, Jefferson ya no te molestará más, Regina, está de baja por enfermedad durante al menos dos semanas»

«¡Ah sí! ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Gold le castigo por haberme golpeado?» preguntó la joven con un tono irónico

«Heu…no, sin embargo estaba al corriente, pero él no levantó ni un dedo»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante la ingenuidad de la pequeña morena, ¿acaso vivía ella en el mundo de los osos amorosos? Era evidente que el director quería tapar el asunto porque la morena estaba segura de que había sido él quien había ordenado a ese loco que la maltratara.

«¿Entonces?» preguntó Emma que comenzaba a impacientarse

«¡Ah, sí! David se cruzó con Jefferson en los pasillos y le ha quitado todas las ganas de golpear de nuevo a Regina o a cualquier otra presa»

«¿Le ha dado una paliza?» dijo la rubia riéndose

«Sí, es más o menos lo que pasó, le dijo que si volvía a tocarle un pelo a Regina, esta vez no se detendría en los golpes, y creedme, Jefferson estaba bastante mal»

Mary Margaret tenía los ojos brillantes de orgullo pensando en el acto de bravura que su enamorado había llevado a cabo para salvar a una joven en peligro.

«¡Un verdadero príncipe encantador!» dijo Regina

«Sí, mi príncipe encantador» dijo la enfermera, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro

«Sí, bueno, no estamos en un cuento de hadas, ¿me haces esa eco en lugar de soñar despierta?»

La pequeña morena sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad

«Sí, perdóname, pero cuando hablo de él, estoy en otro mundo»

«Sí, ya lo hemos visto» dijo Emma riendo»

Mary Margaret levantó la parte de arriba de la rubia, puso el gel sobre el vientre de esta y paso la sonda para ver el feto en la pantalla. Cuando Emma divisó al diminuto bebé en el pequeño televisor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera. Ella también estaba emocionada. La rubia quería decir algo, pero la enfermera se lo impidió  apoyando un dedo sobre su boca. Emma la miró perpleja antes de escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hijo. Estrechó un poco más fuerte la mano de la morena en la suya

«¡Oh Dios mío, es tan…»

«…mágico» terminó Regina que estaba a punto de hundirse en lágrimas de lo emocionada que se sentía.

«¿Podemos conocer su sexo?» preguntó Emma, llena de esperanza

Mary Margaret sonrió antes el entusiasmo de la joven

«No, todavía es demasiado pronto, será posible cuando estés alrededor de cuatro meses»

La rubia asintió y se giró hacia su compañera

«¿Te gustaría saberlo?»

Regina arqueó una ceja

«Heu…yo…¿y tú?»

«Sí, además cuando lo sepamos podremos ir pensando en nombres» dijo sonriendo

«¿Podremos?» dijo la morena, atónita

Al ver que necesitaban quedarse a solas, la enfermera desapareció después de haber impreso una foto de la ecografía y de haber recogido el material. Emma se enderezó y clavó su mirada en los ojos de la morena. Quería una respuesta a la pregunta que le quemaba los labios desde el momento en que había caído bajo los encantos de Regina

«Cuando hayamos salido las dos y si aún estamos juntas, ¿aceptarías criar a este niño conmigo?»

Regina se quedó sin voz. Podía ver la inquietud en los ojos de su compañera y pensó en todo lo que había vivido. Antes de la llegada de Emma,  se sentía sola y abandonada. A parte de su padre, no tenía a nadie en el mundo, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de fundar una familia con la mujer que amaba. Regina se acercó despacio a la rubia, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente

«Sí, Emma, quiero criar a este bebé contigo, quiero que seamos una familia. Te amo…»

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Al día siguiente, Regina se encontraba en los baños cepillándose los dientes. Había podido tomar una buena ducha caliente y le había hecho muy bien. Desde la víspera, la morena no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Emma refiriéndose a su deseo de criar a su hijo junto con ella. La volvía loca de alegría, pero también la inquietaba. ¿Estaría a la altura? ¿Podría amar a ese bebé como si fuese el suyo? Pensó en el feto que había visto en la ecografía y en seguida supo que la respuesta era afirmativa. La joven levantó la mirada y se contempló en el espejo. Divisó a Emma, apoyada en una de las puertas de los baños, y se sobresaltó.

«¡Me has asustado! Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no te escuché entrar»

«Ya me di cuenta, ¿y en qué pensabas?»

Regina se sonrojó y esbozó una ligera sonrisa

«En ti y en mí»

«Hmm…¡¡Interesante! ¿Y qué hacía yo en tus pensamientos?» preguntó la rubia acercándose de una manera felina

La morena se dio la vuelta y tomó la mano de la joven en la suya

«¿No estará aún excitada, señorita Swan?»

Sin responder, Emma atrajo a la morena hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente mientras caminaban hacia uno de los baños. Sin dejarle tiempo a Regina para reaccionar, ella cerró la puerta, le pasó el cerrojo y empotró a su compañera contra la dura madera

«¿Te has duchado sin mí…?»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«¿Sabes que es perjudicial contrariar a una mujer embarazada?» dijo Emma acercando sus labios al cuello de la morena

«No, no lo sabía. ¿Vas a castigarme?» contestó Regina con voz ronca

«¡Voy a hacer algo mejor que eso!»

La rubia mordisqueó el cuello de su compañera mientras le acariciaba las caderas. La joven no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Y sin que Regina se lo esperara, Emma bajó su pantalón y sus bragas y se los quitó. La rubia lamió ávidamente el sexo de su compañera mientras que esta se aferraba a sus cabellos, incitándola a ir más lejos. Emma separó un poco los labios húmedos de Regina para introducir su lengua más profundamente.

«Em’»

La morena jadeaba bajo las dulces caricias de su compañera y se mordía el labio  para no gritar de placer. La rubia se elevó despacio, quitándole la camisa a la joven y se precipitó a los pezones duros por la excitación. Emma podía sentir hasta qué punto estaba ella misma húmeda y quería que Regina la tocase, pero en ese momento escuchó voces al otro lado de la puerta. Se quedó parada al mismo tiempo que la morena. Al ver la frustración en el rostro de su compañera, la rubia le sonrió maliciosamente y la besó lánguidamente. Descendió su mano y la apoyó en el sexo de Regina, que emitió un débil gemido. Emma introdujo dos dedos y comenzó un lento movimiento de penetración que era una tortura para la morena. Emma rompió el beso y miró intensamente a Regina. Puso una mano en la boca de la morena y aceleró los movimientos en su interior. La morena estaba al borde del precipicio y no iba  a tardar en correrse. La mano de la rubia ahogaba sus gritos y le daba las gracias por haber tenido esa idea brillante. Sin aguantar más, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir. El orgasmo la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y habría caído de rodillas si Emma no hubiese estado ahí para sujetarla. Regina recobró poco a poco su respiración y volvió a la realidad. La calma había vuelto, estaban de nuevo solas. Miró a Emma sonriendo y no pudo evitar poner sus labios sobres los suyos para iniciar otro  encuentro apasionado. La rubia estaba en el cielo y tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro

«Te amo Regina»

«Yo también» dijo ella en un jadeo

Regina se volvió a poner la ropa antes de salir de los baños, seguida pocos segundos después por Emma.

«Voy  a tomar el aire, tengo calor» dijo la rubia

La morena estalló en risas

«No me asombra, debes estar muy excitada, teniendo en cuenta que yo no te he hecho nada»

«¡Sí, y espero que me lo agradezcas dignamente esta noche!»

«Así lo haré, picarona»

Emma sonrió y tomó a Regina por el brazo antes de dirigirse con paso tranquilo hacia el patio donde se encontraban la mayoría de las presas.

 

Cuando llegaron al patio, vieron a Ariel charlando con una joven rubia. Al ver a Emma y a Regina, la pelirroja se excusó con su amiga y fue al encuentro de las dos mujeres

«Hey, pero ¿dónde estabais? No os volví a ver después del almuerzo

«Fui a tomar una ducha» dijo Regina con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

«Ya veo» dijo Ariel con cierta sospecha «Bueno, ¿sabéis que soy muy amiga de Ashley, no?»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«¿Quién es Ashley?» preguntó Emma, intrigada

«La que ocupa la celda al lado de la nuestra» respondió la morena

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente

«Esa y ella me ha dicho que ha escuchado gemidos provenientes de vuestra celda la noche pasada»

«¿Ge…gemidos?» dijo la rubia, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente

«Sí, ya sabes,  del estilo, han…sí…oh…humm» dijo Ariel fingiéndolos

Emma estaba como un tomate, mientras que Regina permanecía con el rostro impasible. Miró a la joven entrecerrando los ojos y acabó por suspirar

«Muy bien, Emma y yo estamos juntas»

«Lo sabía» dijo Ariel levantando los brazos hacia el cielo en signo de victoria

«Si tú o Ashley se lo dicen a cualquier otra persona, yo…»

«¡Sí, lo sé,  nos arrancarás la lengua! Cálmate, no diremos nada. ¡Estoy contenta por vosotras!»

La morena sonrió y miró a su compañera que había vuelto a respirar normalmente. Estaba feliz y esperaba interiormente que nada viniera a estropear esa felicidad.

 

Ruby estaba sentada en un banco junto con Aurora, Mulan y Belle. Observaba a Regina y a Emma con una mirada furibunda

«Pero, ¡miradlas cómo se pavonean! ¡Estoy segura que se acuestan juntas!»

«¿Cómo puedes saberlo?» preguntó Belle girándose para mirar a las dos mujeres

«¡¡Porque Regina tiene cara de haber echado un polvo!» se enervó ella

Mulan se atragantó con  el agua que acaba de beber mientras que Aurora estalló en risas golpeando en la espalda a la asiática.

«No digas tonterías» dijo Belle

Ruby resopló y fusiló con la mirada a la joven

«¡Conozco a Regina! Así que cállate antes de que me enfade de verdad

Belle se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó

«¡No puedo dejarlas que vivan felices mientras yo estoy mal! ¡Tengo que encontrar un modo de separarlas!

«Sólo tienes que pedirle a Gold que transfiera a Emma a tu celda. A continuación te la ligas, te acuestas con ella y voilà, se esfuma el final feliz de Regina» dijo Aurora, orgullosa de su plan

Los ojos de la morena se iluminaron

«¡Eres muy inteligente! Voy a hacer eso. Voy a ver a Gold, él detesta a Regina y no se podrá resistir al deseo de hacerla sufrir»

Ruby se levantó, más decidida que nunca a romper las esperanzas de su antigua amante

 

Gold estaba delante de la ventana mirando a las presas que se encontraban en el patio. Escuchó algunos golpes en la puerta

«¡Entre!»

David entró en el despacho

«Señor, Ruby Lucas ha pedido verlo»

«¡Hágala pasar!»

El joven asintió y se giró hacia la joven. Él le dedicó una mirada llena de odio antes de dejarla pasar y de marcharse

«Buenos días, Señor director, quiero pedirle algo»

«Siéntese, señorita Lucas»

Ruby lo hizo

«Estoy al corriente que no lleva precisamente a Regina en su corazón…»

Gold frunció el ceño, sorprendido

«Sí, así es»

«Tiene que saber que desde que Emma Swan está en su celda, Regina es mucho más feliz y alegre…»

El director se sorprende ante esa revelación. Él en absoluto se había dado cuenta del efecto que esa rubia idiota tenía sobre la presa.

«Así que he pensado en algo…» continuó la joven « ya sabe, para hacerla sufrir»

Gold se inclinó sobre el escritorio, una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios

«Tiene toda mi atención»

«Me gustaría que transfiera a Emma a mi celda. Eso volvería loca de rabia a Regina y le rompería el corazón»

«Muy bien, señorita Lucas, voy a pedir que desde esta tarde Emma Swan sea transferida a su celda»

«Gracias, sabía que estaría de mi parte»

«Siempre estoy de parte de quien quiera hacer daño a Regina. Bien, ahora déjeme, tengo trabajo»

Ruby asintió y salió, con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios. Se acercó a David que la esperaba en el pasillo. Caminó con la cabeza alta pensando en el dolor que sentiría su ex amante al enterarse de que su querida y tierna rubia le sería arrancada esa misma tarde…

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Al llegar la noche, Regina estaba sobre su cama, con un libro en la mano, mientras que Emma estaba ordenando la celda. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió hacia la morena y se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas quitándole el libro de las manos y dejándolo en la cama.

«¿Es que tu libro es más interesante que yo?» preguntó la rubia sonriendo

«Humm, depende de qué actividad propongas»

«Creo que tengo una idea. Si la memoria no me falla, me debes algunas atenciones por lo que te hice este mediodía»

«¿Atenciones, de verdad? Hablas como un hombre»

«Quizás, pero hago mejor el amor»

Regina estalló en risas

«¡Eso hay que demostrarlo!»

«Yo adoro los desafíos, pero hoy no te mostraré nada, te toca a ti complacerme»

«Bien, señorita Swan, haré lo que usted quiera»

Emma sonrió

«Me gusta cuando haces lo que quiero»

Sin esperar más tiempo, la morena pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su compañera. Acarició primero su vientre antes de subir lentamente hacia sus pechos. Con una rápida maniobra, desabrochó el sujetador de Emma y posó sus manos sobre sus pechos, prodigándole dulces caricias. Regina se divertía apretando los pezones erectos entre su pulgar y su índice. La rubia se retorcía sobre su compañera, sentía el fuego invadir su bajo vientre y quería que Regina la tocara. Gimió bajo los dedos expertos de la morena, que había reemplazado una de sus manos por su boca y rozaba ahora el pezón con su lengua.

«¿Te gusta?» dijo la morena con voz ronca

«¡Sí,  lo adoro! Regina, tócame»

La joven subió sus caricias y besó apasionadamente a Emma, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y jugaran juntas. A continuación, deslizó su mano en el pantalón de su compañera y pudo sentir cómo estaba de mojada. Regina introdujo un dedo en ella, mientras que Emma hundía sus uñas en los hombros de la morena

«Ohh, sí…Mete otro…»

Regina así lo hizo y comenzó en seguida con el movimiento de bombeo. Desgraciadamente para ellas, alguien tocó a la puerta. Emma abrió los ojos y gruñó de frustración cuando la morena se retiró de su interior. La puerta se abrió

«Hey, chi…»

David se quedó parado al  ver el espectáculo que tenía delante. La posición nada equivoca de las dos mujeres le hizo comprender que acaba de interrumpir un momento íntimo

«Perdón, lo siento»

Emma estaba roja e intentaba más mal que bien poner la camisa en su lugar mientras que Regina sonreía ante el apuro del joven

«David, no he tenido la ocasión para agradecerte que me salvaras la vida, así que gracias»

«¡Oh! De nada, a decir verdad, fue gracias a Emma, fue ella la que me empujo para que fuera a verte»

La morena se giró hacia su compañera, la agarró por la nuca y la besó tiernamente bajo la mirada embarazosa del guardia. Él se aclaró la garganta y las dos mujeres se separaron.

«¿Por qué has venido?» peguntó la rubia que ya había recuperado el control

«Pues tengo una mala noticia que comunicaros»

«¿Cuál?»

«Emma, vas a ser transferida a otra celda por orden de Gold»

«¿Qué?»

Regina se había alzado, en cólera

«¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme eso después de todo lo que he sufrido por su culpa?»

David miró hacia el suelo,  no sabiendo qué decir

«Nos escondes algo» dijo Emma, «¡suéltalo!»

«De hecho, ha sido una idea de Ruby. Le ha dicho a Gold que estáis juntas y que para hacerte sufrir, Regina, había que separaros. Ya puedes imaginarte que él no lo ha dudado ni un segundo»

«¡Qué cabrona y qué zorra!» dijo la rubia

Regina no se lo podía creer. Ella pensaba que Ruby iba dejarlas tranquilas después de las amenazas, pero  no, eso no había servido de nada finalmente

«¿A qué celda seré transferida?»

El guardia tragó saliva, podía imaginarse muy bien la reacción de Regina

«A la de Ruby…»

Emma abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, mientras que Regina ya estaba fuera de sus cabales

«¡No, no, no! ¡No es posible! La voy a matar, va a saber lo que es meterse conmigo y con la persona que amo»

La rubia agarró a su compañera por los hombros y la obligó a mirarla

«Regina, cálmate, todo va a ir bien, encontraremos una solución para que pueda regresar sin tener que hacerle nada a Ruby, ¿de acuerdo? Por nada del mundo quiero que vuelvas a aquel agujero. Al menor paso en falso, Gold no dudará en enviarte allí»

«Pero tú no entiendes. Te va a meter en su cama en menos que canta un gallo. Te va a separar de mí, ella…»

«¡Stop! Deja de decir tonterías, la única persona con la que yo quiero estar es contigo. Nunca me tendrá porque te amo Regina y quiero formar una familia contigo»

David asistía  a la escena sin decir nada, aunque encontraba a las dos mujeres encantadoras. Sabía que la morena necesitaba ser tranquilizada. Esta última entonces suspiró y abrazó a Emma

«No te dejes hacer, te voy a echar de menos, te amo»

«Nos veremos mañana por la mañana y te lo prometo, no la dejaré tocarme ni un pelo de la cabeza. Yo también te amo»

Se besaron lánguidamente,  olvidando casi la presencia del guardia, antes de que Emma cogiera sus cosas y siguiera a David hasta la celda de Ruby. Regina no puedo evitar estallar en llanto: una vez más le arrancaban su felicidad…

 

Al llegar a su nueva celda, Emma se instaló en la cama vacía y se puso a mirar hacia el techo. Ruby la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante sobre los labios. Sintiendo espiada de pies a cabeza, la rubia giró la cabeza y fusiló a la joven con la mirada

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?»

«Me decía que estás muy buena»

«Te lo advierto, si intentas cualquier cosa, te haré morderte tu lengua viperina»

Ruby se rio ante la amenaza de Emma y se levantó para sentarse en la cama de la rubia

«¡Sal de mi cama!»

«Venga, Emma, no te hagas la frígida, ¡vas a ver cómo follo mejor que Regina!»

«Ah sí, follas mucho mejor que ella, que quieres recuperarla, eres de una lógica increíble, tú, ¿eh?»

La joven se quedó un poco desconcertada por las palabras de la rubia, pero intentó que no se le notara. Se acercó un poco más y posó su mano en el pecho de Emma

«¡No me toques!»

Emma la empujó tan fuerte que Ruby se cayó de la cama. Se levantó, llena de rabia

«¡No he dicho mi última palabra, zorra! Te tendré y gritaras mi nombre tan fuerte que Regina lo escuchara desde su miserable celda»

«Pero sí, por supuesto, ¡continua soñando! Y ahora me gustaría dormir, así que ¡cállate!»

Tras decir esto, la rubia se dio la vuelta y miró la pared pensando en Regina. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, se hacía la dura, pero en el fondo, se sentía mal sin la morena para protegerla de esta prostituta caliente…

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Ruby se levantó muy temprano. Se plantó en la puerta y gritó llamando al guardia. Emma se despertó, pero no lo demostró, teniendo miedo de que la joven le volviera hacer proposiciones indecentes. La puerta se abrió.

«¿Qué quieres Lucas?» preguntó David con voz fría

«Me gustaría tomar una ducha antes del desayuno»

El joven resopló, pero la dejó pasar. Lanzó una mirada a Emma antes de cerrar la puerta. Una idea germinó en su cabeza y con paso silencioso se dirigió a la celda de Regina. Durante ese tiempo, Ruby entró en las duchas y se desvistió. Una vez desnuda, se enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y entró en una de las cabinas. Abrió el grifo y espero a que el agua se calentara. Pasó su cabeza bajo el chorro, tomó el champú y se friccionó los cabellos. Cuando estuvo limpia y aclarada, salió de la ducha dándose de cara con Regina

«Buenos días Ruby»

«Re…gi…na, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«Tenía ganas de verte»

Ruby retrocedió y se encontró pegada a la pared. La morena aprovechó para pegar su cuerpo al de la joven. Ruby tragó saliva sintiendo los pechos de Regina pegados a los suyos, ardía de deseos por esa mujer y no lo podía esconder. Regina se inclinó hacia su oído y le murmuró con voz sensual

«Hmm…¿te gustaría que te tocara?»

La joven intentó resistirse a sus pulsiones, pero cuando sintió el aliento cálido de la morena en su cuello, no pudo contener un gemido

«Oh, sí, Regina, por favor…»

Regina se pasó la lengua por sus labios de forma erótica, podía sentir la tensión del cuerpo de Ruby y acercó lentamente su boca a la de la joven. Esta cerró los ojos para disfrutar del beso que la morena le iba a dar. Pero al no sentir nada al cabo de algunos segundos, los volvió a abrir y vio que Regina la miraba con una sonrisa de victoria

«Déjame decirte una cosa, Ruby. No tendrás nunca más el privilegio de sentir mis labios en los tuyos, si sentir mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo. Poco importa lo que hagas para perjudicarnos a Emma y a mí, eso no cambiará nada. No conseguirás nunca separarnos porque la amo más de lo que he amado antes y vamos a formar una familia…

Ruby arqueó una ceja

«Sí, has oído bien, Emma  espera un bebé y yo voy a criarlo con ella porque nuestro amor es sincero y verdadero, lo quieras tú o no»

Regina se separó de la joven y le lanzó una sonrisa hipócrita antes de salir y dejar a su ex amante completamente en shock. Esta vez, Regina había ganado, no dejaría que nada ni nadie pusiera en peligro su relación con Emma, aunque para eso, tuviera que destruirlos uno por uno…

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Emma estaba en el refectorio con Ariel y buscaba a Regina con los ojos.

«Mierda, pero ¿qué hace?»

La pelirroja suspiró

«Oh, Emma, déjala vivir, sin duda llegará de un momento a otro

«Eso espero…»

La puerta de la sala se abrió y la rubia divisó a Ruby, decepcionada hundió la nariz en su café. Se asombró cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo y vio que se trataba se Ruby

«Oh, Emma, acabo de pasar un gran momento en la duchas con Regina, ¡hemos follado como locas!» dijo Ruby  sonriendo antes de alejarse

La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta mientras que Ariel había dejado de comer y miraba a su amiga. Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina entró en la sala, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó al lado de Emma.

«No adivinarías nunca lo que acabo de hacer» dijo la morena de forma entusiasta

«Oh, sí, créeme, ¡lo sé!» dijo Emma al borde de un ataque de nervios

«¿Lo…sabes?»

Regina miró a su compañera con una expresión interrogadora antes de que esta se levantara y se dirigiera a la puerta

«¿Qué…?»

La morena se giró hacia Ariel que la miraba con expresión triste

«¿Me he perdido algo?»

«Bueno, antes de que llegaras, Ruby se acercó para decirnos que ella y tú os habíais acostado juntas»

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par

«¿Qué? ¿Y Emma se ha creído tal cosa? Tengo que ir a verla y explicarle que eso no es en absoluto lo que he hecho»

Tras decir esto, la joven se levantó y se dirigió al único lugar donde la rubia podía encontrarse a esa hora: la lavandería

 

Emma estaba metiendo de forma rabiosa la ropa sucia en la lavadora. Rumiaba su cólera contra Regina y contra sí misma. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para imaginarse que podría vivir feliz con la morena? Después de todo, es la cárcel y en la cárcel, todo el mundo se acostaba con todo el mundo, eso, lo había comprendido bien. Regina entró  en ese momento en la sala

«Emma…»

La rubia se giró hacia la joven

«¡Una noche! ¡Solo nos hemos separado una noche y ya estás con otra! ¡Nunca hubiera pensado eso de ti! ¡Estoy tan decepcionada! Pensaba que podríamos formar una familia…»

«¿Has acabado?» interrumpió la morena con voz seca

«¡No!»

«¡Me da igual, me vas a escuchar de todas maneras! Primeramente, sabes muy bien que no soporto la infidelidad»

Emma bajó la cabeza

«Y en segundo lugar, ¡sí, fue a ver a Ruby a las duchas, pero no fue con la intención de acostarme con ella! ¡Fui a decirle que da igual lo que intentara para separarnos, no lo conseguiría porque te amo y porque vamos a tener un hijo juntas, nuestro hijo! Pero, aparentemente, me equivoqué, ¡ella ha logrado lo que quería!»

Regina giró y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la ropa limpia para doblar. Emma levantó la  cabeza, las lágrimas en los ojos y se dio cuenta de su error. Se acercó despacio a su compañera

«Regina, lo siento, ¡perdóname! He sido…»

Pero la rubia no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase porque sintió los labios de la morena en los suyos. Ella pasó sus manos por los cabellos de la joven para profundizar el beso. Regina llevó a Emma hacia la mesa y la levantó para que esta se sentara en ella. La morena acarició los muslos de su compañera que empezó a gemir en su boca.

«No, ¡pero estoy soñando!»

Ruby acaba de hacer su aparición en la lavandería. Las dos jóvenes se separaron. Emma, incómoda por haber sido sorprendidas, no sabía a dónde mirar, mientras que Regina disfrutaba con la situación.

«Oh, Ruby, discúlpanos, pero, ya sabes, desde que Emma fue transferida a tu celda, es difícil para mí resistirme a su cuerpo tan perfecto, ¿entiendes?»

La joven estaba que se subía por las paredes

«¡No me importa en absoluto tus impulsos, Regina! ¡Volved al trabajo!»

La morena estalló en risas y ayudó a Emma a bajar de la mesa. Cogió las sábanas y comenzó a doblarlas correctamente bajo la furibunda mirada de Ruby.

 

Más tarde, Emma y Regina se encontraban en el patio con Ariel

«¡Estoy contenta que no os hayáis peleado! Sería una pena que se acabara lo que tenéis, estáis muy bien juntas»

«Gracias» dijo Emma, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañera «he sido una idiota al reaccionar tan violentamente, ¡debe ser las hormonas!»

La morena no dijo nada, se contentó con sonreír y aprovechar plenamente del hecho de estar con Emma porque por la noche, se volvería a encontrar sola en su celda y nada más pensarlo, le daban ganas de llorar. Emma se dio cuenta del silencio de Regina y frunció el ceño.

«¿Algo va mal?»

«No, todo está bien»

«Ya, no estoy muy segura de eso, dime lo que te atormenta»

«Solo que esta noche nos separaremos y no tengo ganas»

La rubia pasó un brazo por los hombros de la morena y la estrechó fuerte contra ella

«Estoy segura de que encontraremos un medio para estar de nuevo en la misma celda, solo que necesitaremos algo de tiempo»

«Sí, tienes razón, pero de todos modos va a ser difícil»

«Sí, pero al menos no vamos a tener Ruby importunando, ha tenido que comprender el mensaje»

«¡Eso espero!»

Emma sonrió y depositó un tierno beso sobre los labios de su compañera. Fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de David.

«Mills, ¿puedo hablar contigo?»

«Sí, por supuesto»

La rubia mira perpleja al guardia

«¿Puedo ir yo?»

El joven miró a la rubia un poco incómodo

«No, quédate con tu amiga, no tardaremos mucho»

Emma se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en su sitio enfurruñada. Regina la besó en la frente antes de alejarse con David

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Bien, Mary Margaret se ha enterado de algo que debería alegrarte. Evidentemente, ella está bajo secreto profesional, pero no pudo evitar contármelo y he pensado que quizás podrías utilizar esta información para hacer que Emma regrese a tu celda y…»

«Al grano por favor» dijo Regina, ya algo inquieta

«Heu…sí Voilà, ¡Belle está embarazada!»

«¡Oh! ¿Y en qué me va a ayudar eso?»

«¡El padre del bebé no es otro que Gold!»

Los ojos de la morena se iluminaron y una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro.

«¡Ya veo! Has hecho bien en contármelo. Creo que es hora de que vaya a hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestro querido director»

«Te acompaño…»

Regina asintió y se dirigió hacia Emma para decirle que tenía un asunto que arreglar y que no tardaría mucho.

 

Una vez delante de la puerta del director, David golpeó a la misma y esperó a que le dieran el permiso para entrar. Cuando escuchó la voz de Gold a través de la puerta, la abrió y entró

«Señor, Regina Mills quiere hablar con usted»

«Hágala pasar y déjenos solos»

«Bien»

Dejó pasar a la morena antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella

«Señorita Mills,  ¡qué placer verla!» dijo el director

«Señor Gold, quite esa sonrisa hipócrita de su rostro, ¡me provoca nauseas!»

El hombre puso mala cara y propuso a Regina que se sentara

«Estoy muy bien de pie, gracias»

«¿Qué hace usted aquí?»

«Mi petición es simple, quiero que Emma vuelva a mi celda»

Gold se echó a reír

«Pero, usted sueña, querida, jamás volverá con usted»

Regina rodeó el escritorio y miró por la ventana, pensativa. Se tomó cierto tiempo antes de volver a hablar

«Me pregunto qué pensarían sus superiores si supieran que usted mantiene una relación con una presa»

El director se crispó en su asiento, pero intentó que no se notara.

«No sé de qué está hablando»

«Es evidente. No me esperaba que se confiara a mí en seguida»

Ella se giró y se puso cara a cara con el hombre que le había destrozado la vida

«¿Y si le digo Belle, le viene la memoria?»

«¿Cómo se atreve?»

«¡Oh! ¿He tocado un punto sensible? ¿El director está enamorado?»

«¡Yo perdí el amor de mi vida cuando usted mató a Cora!»

Regina se echó a reír, una risa triste

«¡Eso no le impide acostarse con otra mujer y dejarla embarazada!»

Gold abrió los ojos de par en par

«¿Qué?»

«Sí, felicidades Gold, ¡va a ser padre! Así que vamos a hacer un trato, Emma vuelve a mi celda desde esta noche mismo y su secreto quedará entre nosotros, si no, hablaré con sus superiores»

El director se hundió en su silla, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

«Nadie creerá a una presa que no dudó en matar a su madre a sangre fría»

«Quizás» dijo Regina, «pero un test de paternidad no miente»

La sonrisa de Gold se evaporó, era evidente que acababa de perder una batalla.

«Muy bien, la señorita Swan será transferida a su celda desde esta noche»

«¡Gracias! Y ya que estamos, tengo un último favor que pedirle»

«¿Cuál?»

La morena se inclinó en su oído. Una vez que le hubo pedido el favor, Regina miró a Gold sonriendo, mientras que este la miraba con gesto atónito

«Pero, ¿dónde quiere que consiga tal cosa?»

«No lo sé, pero ¡apáñeselas! Me gustaría festejar el regreso de Ema como es debido»

La joven dio la vuelta a la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta

«Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Gold, ¡buenos días!»

Ella cerró la puerta al salir y se unió a David con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro

«¿Entonces?» preguntó el guardia

«Entonces, voy a pasar la mejor noche de toda mi vida…»

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Regina se consumía de impaciencia esperando el regreso de Emma. Se había puesto a arreglar la celda, haciendo la cama de la rubia y colocando los libros en la mesa por orden alfabético. Le hubiera gustado tener algunas velas para dar un toque romántico a la celda, pero no estaba autorizada a usarlas. Una vez que todo estuvo impecable, la morena se instaló en su cama y se pudo a hojear una de las revistas que su padre le había traído. No podía concentrase en lo que leía ya que no dejaba de pensar en la velada que había previsto para ella y para Emma.  Al cabo de media hora, la puerta de la celda se abrió finalmente y la rubia entró

«¡Emma!»

Sin demorar un segundo, Regina se precipitó sobre los labios de su compañera. El beso se hizo rápidamente apasionado y pronto las dos acabaron sobre la cama de la morena

«¡Wow, qué recibimiento!» dijo la rubia riendo

«Y todavía no has visto nada»  susurró Regina en la oreja de su compañera

«Humm…¿Me tienes reservada una sorpresa?»

«Podría ser»

Emma hundió su mirada en los ojos marrones de su compañera de celda y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla

«Solo hemos estado separadas una noche y fue como si me hubiesen arrancado una parte de mi corazón»

Regina se sonrojó

«Me pasó lo mismo, ¡creí volverme loca aquí sin ti! Te amo tanto»

«Yo también te amo»

La rubia inició un nuevo beso que rápidamente pasó a ser apasionado. Sin querer esperar más, Regina deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de Emma para acariciarle el vientre. Subió a continuación hacia sus pechos y los masajeó sensualmente, lo que hizo gemir a la joven. La morena entonces le quitó la parte de arriba y el sujetador antes de mandarlos al otro lado de la celda. Emma hizo lo mismo con la de la morena y se encontraron las dos medio desnudas. La rubia tomó uno de los pechos de Regina en su boca mientras que su mano descendió directamente hacia el pantalón de la morena, que exclamó de sorpresa

«¿Tenemos prisa, señorita Swan?»

«Oh, sí…Quiero tocarte, Regina»

«Yo también quiero que me toques, pero no en seguida»

La joven miró incrédula a su compañera. Regina, por su parte, se divertía al ver el desasosiego de la rubia.

«Te he dicho que tengo una sorpresa para ti»

«Sí, me acuerdo, ¿qué es?»

Regina se separó despacio de Emma y se inclinó para coger algo de debajo de la cama. Cuando la rubia vio el objeto que la morena tenía en las manos, abrió los ojos de par en par

«¿Cómo has conseguido esa cosa? ¡No me digas que se lo has pedido a tu padre!»

La joven se echó a reír

«¡Estás loca! Le habría dado un infarto si le pido tal cosa»

«¿Entonces a quién?»

«Al director» dijo orgullosamente

Emma no sabía si debía reír o llorar

«¿Le has pedido un arnés a Gold?»

Regina asintió sonriendo

«Pero, ¡él te detesta!»

«Lo sé, pero he hecho un trato con él»

«¿Qué tipo de trato?» preguntó Emma, escéptica

«He descubierto que Belle está embarazada de él»

«¿Eh? ¿En serio?»

«Sí. Así que, le pedí que te hiciera volver y además, un pequeño favor, evidentemente, no pudo negarse. Tendrías que haber visto su cara, ¡era muy divertida!»

«Sí, lo imagino…»

«Bien, dejémonos de palabrerías y pasemos a cosas serias»

Emma sonrió y atrajo a la morena hacia ella. Entrelazó su lengua con la de Regina y terminó por morder sensualmente el labio inferior de su compañera. La morena le quitó su pantalón y las bragas. La rubia estaba ahora completamente desnuda e igualmente sacó lo que quedaba de la ropa de Regina.  Se besaron, se acariciaron, se lamieron. La temperatura de la celda había aumentado y ellas no dejaban de gemir bajo las dulces caricias mutuas.

«Regina…» dijo Emma entre beso y beso

«¿Sí?»

«¿Acaso tienes…heu…lubricante?»

La rubia estaba incómoda por haber hecho esa pregunta. Regina  se incorporó y miro a su compañera llena de deseo.

«No, ¡pero tengo la solución!»

Antes de que Emma pudiera reaccionar, la morena tomo posesión de su sexo y lo lamió ávidamente

«Ah…Adoro…esa…solución…»

La joven se aferró a los cabellos de su compañera para que profundizase con su lengua. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la sensaciones de placer que Regina le estaba prodigando y podía sentir cómo el orgasmo se acercaba. Su cuerpo se tensó y se arqueó, pero fue detenida en su carrera cuando la morena paró todo movimiento. Emma gruñó de frustración y estaba dispuesta a llenar a su compañera de reproches cuando esta introdujo en ella el pene artificial.

«¡Oh, mierda!»

«¿Estás bien? ¿No te hago daño?»

«Eh,  no, al contrario, es…increíble»

Regina comenzó con lentos movimientos de penetración para que su compañera se acostumbrase a la presencia del falso pene en su interior. Pero pronto, Emma colocó sus manos en las caderas de Regina y la obligó a acelerar. Regina no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a dar golpes más rápidos. La rubia gemía y hacía al mismo tiempo todo lo posible por no gritar su placer

«¡Oh, sí…más rápido…Gina, más rápido! ¡Sobre todo no te pares!»

Regina aceleró el ritmo y se inclinó para besar y mordisquear el cuello de la rubia. Cuando sintió que esta iba a alcanzar el clímax, alzó su rostro para ver su cara. No hizo falta más para llevar a la morena al séptimo cielo al mismo tiempo que Emma.  Agotada de haber dado tanto, Regina se derrumbó sobre su compañera, que intentaba recobrar un ritmo normal de respiración.

«¿Me lo he imaginado o nos corrimos a la vez?»

«No, no te lo has imaginado, estabas tan excitante

«¡Tú también! Te amo Regina»

«Yo también te amo»

Se besaron y la morena se retiró delicadamente de su compañera para no hacerle daño. Metió el objeto en su caja y lo deslizo bajo su cama

«Has tenido una maravillosa idea» dijo Emma tomando a la morena en sus brazos

«Que sepa usted, señorita Swan, que yo siempre tengo buenas ideas»

«¡Eso es verdad! Buenas noches querida»

«Buenas noches mi amor»

Se besaron una última vez antes de dejarse vencer por un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos jóvenes se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo

«Buenos días» dijo Emma sonriendo «¿has dormido bien?»

«Siempre duerno bien cuando estoy en tus brazos»

«Yo también»

La rubia se inclinó y dejó un tierno beso en los labios de la morena antes de levantarse

«¡Ay!»

La morena frunció el ceño

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí…solo que no te anduviste con chiquitas anoche»

«No hice sino escuchar tus deseos, querida»

«Sí, lo confieso» se partió de risa Emma

Regina se levantó a su vez y comenzó a vestirse

« Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta»

«¿Si quiero repetirlo? Oh, sí,  pero esta vez, seré yo quien lleve las riendas»

La joven dio una pequeña palmada en su hombro

«No es eso, idiota»

«¿Entonces qué?» preguntó la rubia riendo

«¿Estarías de acuerdo en conocer a mi padre?»

Emma abrió los ojos de asombro y de repente sintió un sofoco

«¿Eh? Heu…sí, ¿por qué no? Pero no sabré qué decirle»

«No te preocupes por eso, él tiene buena conversación»

«¡No sé si eso debe tranquilizarme!»

Regina sonrió y abrazó a su compañera

«Estoy tan bien contigo y me gustaría presentarte al hombre que más amo en este mundo, ¿comprendes?»

«Sí, y estaré a la altura»

«No tengo ninguna duda de eso, mi amor. Esta tarde lo llamo para que él pida una visita contigo»

«¿Se tomara mucho tiempo el trámite? Nadie me viene a ver, así…»

«Algunos días»

«Ok, eso me deja tiempo para prepararme un pequeño discurso del tipo “Señor Mills, la última noche su hija estuvo tan caliente, si supiera, hemos utilizado un…»

«Está bien Emma, lo he entendido» interrumpió la morena «no le digas nada parecido, lo matarías»

«¡Oh, no, que después te tendría de enemiga y solo Dios sabes de lo que eres capaz de hacer!»

La morena no respondió y besó fogosamente a su amante antes de que la sirena anunciara el desayuno.

«¡Ah, qué bien! ¡Tengo hambre!»

«Tú tienes hambre todo el tiempo» dijo Regina

«Sí, es verdad y después iremos a tomar una buena ducha»

«¿Iremos?»

«Sí, tú y yo en la misma cabina, ¡va a estar bien!»

Salieron de la celda y atravesaron el pasillo que las llevaba al refectorio

«Es insaciable, señorita Swan, y yo adoro eso…»

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

El día del encuentro con el padre de Regina había llegado y Emma no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la idea de conocer a su suegro. No dejaba de hacerse un montón de preguntas. No se acordaba de haber estado nunca tan nerviosa por nada, salvo quizás la primera ecografía que le habían hecho. Regina, que leía un libro, veía a su compañera ir de un lado a otro en la celda, esperando la hora fatídica.

«Cálmate, Emma, todo va a ir bien»

«¿Y si no le gusto, eh?»

«¡Le gustarás! Y aunque ese fuera el caso, no pasa nada, no te dejaré porque él no te quiera, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Vale…»

La rubia intentó sonreír, pero ella de repente sintió ganas de vomitar todo su desayuno.

«¡Tengo demasiado miedo!»

Regina dejó su libro y se levantó para reconfortar a su amante

«¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarte?»

«¡Un beso!»

La morena se echó a reír, pero así lo hizo. El beso fue casto y tierno, pero pronto, Emma quiso más y pasó su lengua para pedir el acceso. Regina abrió la boca y una danza de lo más deliciosa comenzó. La rubia gimió y pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su compañera.  En ese momento, se oyeron golpes en la puerta, poniendo fin al intercambio entre las dos mujeres.

«Emma, alguien pide verte en el locutorio» dijo David

«Lo sé, tengo una cita»

«Dale un beso de mi parte» dijo Regina antes que la rubia saliera de la celda

«Sí, no te preocupes»

Ella besó una última vez a su compañera y cerró la puerta tras ella. David la condujo hasta el locutorio.

«Entonces, Emma, vas a conocer al suegro», se burla el guardia

«¡Cállate, por favor, si no quieres que te vomite encima!»

«¡Oh…Ok! Ya hemos llegado. Es el señor de los cabellos grises del fondo»

«De acuerdo, gracias»

La rubia cogió aire para darse valor y avanzó sonriendo hacia su suegro

«Buenos días, señor Mills, soy Emma Swan, encantado de conocerlo»

Ella le tendió la mano que él estrechó calurosamente

«Buenos días, Emma, yo también estoy contento, pero por favor, llámame Henry»

«De acuerdo, Henry»

Se sentaron los dos en las sillas

«Entonces, ¿cómo está?» preguntó el padre de Regina

«Bien, a pesar del hecho de que estoy encerrada aquí»

Regina me ha dicho que está en prisión por culpa de su ex novio.

«Sí, Neal. Me tendió una trampa»

«Lo sé» dijo él con un tono desolado

«Pero me alegra que sepa que yo no tuve nada que ver en esa historia»

«Tiene que saber que aunque fuera culpable, eso no cambiaría nada ya que usted hace feliz a mi hija»

La rubia sonrió y se sonrojó

«Ella también me hace feliz»

«Mucho mejor, estoy contento por las dos. Y además, yo no soy como su madre, nunca le impediría vivir su vida como ella quisiera. Sé cuánto sufrió a causa de la historia de Daniel»

«¿Daniel?» preguntó la joven intrigada

«Oh…¿Regina no le ha hablado de él?»

«Heu…no»

Henry de repente puso una cara contrariada. Evitaba cruzar la mirada de Emma, sin saber cómo arreglar su error

«Por favor, cuénteme lo que pasó»

«Creo que sería preferible que Regina se le cuente en persona»

Emma suspiró y lanzó una mirada desesperada a Henry

«No me mire así»

«¡Por favor! Ella a lo mejor nunca me lo contará»

«Es posible»

«Entonces, ¡dígame! Le prometo que no le diré que usted me lo ha contado»

El hombre miró a la rubia y acabó por ceder

«Muy bien. Cuando Regina tenía 17 años, se enamoró de un chico de su clase, Daniel. Él era muy amable y atento con ella. Regina me había confiado su secreto y yo le había prometido nunca contárselo a su madre. Una tarde, Cora regresó antes de lo previsto y sorprendió a Regina y a Daniel. Atemorizó tanto a ese chico que, de un día para otro, dejó a mi hija y se cambió de escuela.

«¡Pero qué zorra!»

«Estoy de acuerdo. Regina se derrumbó y necesito cierto tiempo para recuperarse.

La rubia ya no sabía qué decir, una vez más, estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Cora, que no era a sus ojos otra cosa que una bruja que se había merecido la muerte. Pensó en Regina y en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntas y solo tenía un deseo: protegerla.

«Emma, perdóneme esta pregunta, pero debo saberlo»

«Sí, le escucho»

«¿Cómo se plantea el futuro con mi hija?»

La joven se sorprendió por la pregunta

«Bueno, me…me gustaría vivir con Regina y con el bebé»

«¿El…bebé?»

Emma tragó saliva cuando comprendió que su compañera le había omitido lo del bebé a su padre. Debía confesar que se sentía ligeramente molesta

«Heu…sí. Estoy embarazada, ¿Regina no se lo ha dicho?»

«Me temo que no»

«¡Oh! Quizás es porque no hace mucho tiempo que le pregunté a Regina si quería criar al niño conmigo, y ella ha aceptado»

Henry se hundió en su silla antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa a la rubia

«Bien, estoy muy feliz de saber que voy a ser abuelo»

Emma se quedó conmovida ante esa confesión y de repente sintió ganas de llorar. Ella que siempre había estado sola y sin familia, de casa de acogida en casa de acogida hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande para independizarse. Finalmente tendría lo que más deseaba en el mundo: un hogar estable con una mujer encantadora y un maravilloso bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

«Emma, ¿todo bien?»

«Sí, solo es que me he emocionado»

«Oh, comprendo»

La vigilante que se ocupaba del locutorio anunció el final de las visitas. Emma y Henry se levantaron al mismo tiempo y el hombre tomó a la rubia en sus brazos, para gran sorpresa de esta.

«Antes de que me olvide, Regina le manda un beso»

«Dale otro de mi parte»

«Sin problema»

«Y bienvenida a la familia, Emma»

«Gracias»

Dejó la sala con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón más ligero

 

Después de haber tomado una ducha, Emma entró en la celda y fue avasallada a preguntas por parte de su compañera

«Entonces, ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Habéis hablado de mí?»

«Hey, ¡respira!»

La rubia agarró a su compañera por las caderas y la besó lánguidamente

«¡Te he echado de menos!»

«Yo también. Pero cuenta»

Emma se echó a reír ante la impaciencia de su compañera y se sentó en la cama, imitada por la morena

«Tu padre es genial. Hablamos de la prisión, de por qué estaba yo aquí y después me ha preguntado sobre mis intenciones contigo»

«¿Qué le has dicho?»

«Que quería vivir contigo y con el bebé…»

Regina se tensó y enrojeció

«Emma, yo no…»

«Lo sé, me lo dijo, pero no te preocupes, está feliz de ser abuelo»

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Sí!»

«No me lo creo. Estoy tan contenta. Y, ¿qué más?»

«Bueno, eso es todo, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, ya sabes. Ah, y te manda un gran beso»

«Ah…¿y a qué esperas para dármelo?»

La rubia sonrió y no se hizo de rogar para besar a su compañera. Regina se hundió en sus brazos y siguieron charlando un rato sobre su futuro en común antes de quedarse dormidas sin tomarse la molestia de ir a cenar…

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Tres meses más tarde, Emma se encontraba en la enfermería con Mary Margaret

«Pero, ¿qué está haciendo? ¡Debería estar aquí desde hace 10 minutos!»

«Llegará de un momento a otro, estoy segura» dijo la enfermera para tranquilizarla

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y resopló

«Es un día importante, vamos a saber finalmente el sexo del bebé. ¡Normalmente ella nunca llega tarde! Me va a escuchar, ya verás»

La pequeña morena sonrió ante la actitud infantil de la joven. Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina entró corriendo en la sala

«Emma, perdóname que llegue tarde, tenía lagunas cosillas que resolver»

«¿Es que esas cosillas son más importantes que yo?»

«Por supuesto que no»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no has llegado a su hora?»

«Heu…yo…»

«¿Y dónde estabas?»

La joven no sabía qué decir en su defensa sin arriesgarse a desvelar sus proyectos a su compañera. Lanzó una mirada desesperada a la enfermera

«Emma, cálmate, lo importante es que ya está aquí. Súbete la camisa para que pueda ponerte el gel»

La rubia miró a Regina con mirada sospechosa antes de hacer lo que la enfermera que le pedía. Mary Margaret aplicó el gel suavemente sobre el vientre de Emma y aplicó la sonda. Regina se acercó a su compañera y no pudo evitar cogerle la mano cuando vio aparecer el bebé en la pantalla. Emma estaba emocionada e impaciente por conocer el sexo de su hijo.

«Tiene todo lo que hay que tener, y donde hay que tenerlo. Mirad, podéis ver, sus dos ojos, su nariz, su boca, dos brazos, dos piernas y…»

«¿Ya puedes ver el sexo?» preguntó la rubia que ya no aguantaba más

Mary Margaret se inclinó hacia la pequeña tele y sonrió

«No hay ninguna duda de que vas a tener un varoncito. ¡Felicidades!»

«¿Un…niño?»

Emma estaba conmocionada, todavía no se creía que iba a ser mamá en poco tiempo. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y cuando se giró hacia su compañera, vio que también ella tenía los ojos llorosos

«Vamos a tener un niño» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«Sí, nuestro hijo, Emma» dijo dulcemente Regina antes de posar delicadamente sus labios sobre los de su compañera

«¡Estoy tan feliz! Estoy ansiosa de poder tenerlo en mis brazos y de que le busquemos un nombre»

La morena se echó a reír ante la impaciencia y la alegría de Emma. Mary Margaret propuso  imprimir dos fotos, una para cada una. Aceptaron con alegría antes de abandonar la sala, más enamoradas y felices que nunca.

Por la  noche, todo estaba en calma en la prisión. Emma y Regina estaban echadas en sus camas y hablaban sobre el nombre del bebé

«¿Qué te parece Bryan?» preguntó Emma

«No me gusta mucho» parece muy de telenovela

«¿Ah? ¡Yo creo que no! Bueno, ¿y Dylan?»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada

«Es lo mismo Emma. Y además es un nombre corriente, ¿no querrías algo más original?»

«Entonces, ¿qué? Venga, propón»

La morena reflexionó un momento antes de encogerse de hombros

«No lo sé. Voy a pensar y además aún tenemos tiempo, no vas a dar a luz mañana»

«Sí, pero me gustaría llamarlo por su nombre cuando le hable, así se acostumbrará»

Regina sonrió y se levantó para ponerse al lado de su compañera

«Bien, dile, “hola bebé, estamos ansiosas de que muestres la puntita de tu nariz»

Emma miró a la morena durante un tiempo bastante largo, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a esta

«¿Por qué me miras así?»

«Porque estás demasiado encantadora hablandole a mi vientre»

«¡Oh! Puedo hacerlo mejor»

La joven se inclinó, levantó la camisa de la rubia y depositó un tierno beso. Emma suspiró ante la dulce sensación, pero el deseo pronto la invadió. Ella atrajo a Regina hacia ella y le ofreció un beso apasionado.

«Tengo ganas de ti» murmuró la rubia a la oreja de su compañera

«Yo también, pero antes tengo una sorpresa para ti»

Emma sonrió pícaramente

«Hum, la última vez que me dijiste eso, tuve el derecho a…»

«Lo sé» la interrumpió la morena sonriendo, «pero esta vez es algo totalmente diferente»

«¿Ah? Me intrigas. ¿Qué es?»

Regina no tuvo tiempo de responder porque escucharon pequeños golpes en la puerta. Sin una palabra, la morena se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. David estaba allí y esperaba.

«¿Preparada?» susurró él

«Nerviosa, pero preparada» dijo la joven sonriendo «¿tienes lo que te pedí?

«Sí, toma»

Regina cogió el pañuelo y se dirigió hacia su compañera para vendarle los ojos

«Ohlala, Regina, estoy aún más impaciente»

«Levántate y dame la mano»

La rubia así lo hizo y siguió a Regina fuera de la celda. David le tomó la otra mano para que no se cayera

«¿Eres cómplice de Regina?» dijo Emma riendo

«¡Sí! Y yo no puede negarle nada a un mujer tan bella»

La joven dio una palmada al guardia en el hombro

«¡Hey! Nada de tocarla, ¿ok? Es mía»

David se echó a reír

«No te preocupes, yo ya tengo a mi princesa»

Regina puso los ojos en blando ante la actitud ñoña del guardia. A veces se preguntaba si él no vivía en un cuento de hadas.

«¿Llegaremos pronto?» preguntó la rubia

«Sí, ya estamos. Os dejo solas, señoritas» dijo David saliendo de la estancia

La morena se colocó detrás de Emma y le quitó la venda para que pudiese ver la sorpresa. Cuando la joven abrió los ojos, se quedó boquiabierta. Se encontraba en el refectorio. Las luces estaban ligeramente bajadas para dar un atmosfera romántica a la sala. Una mesa estaba preparada con platos y cubiertos así como con velas. Emma se giró hacia su compañera y la besó tiernamente

«Es magnífico Regina. ¿A qué debo este honor?»

«Solo quería complacerte» dijo la morena sonriendo «vayamos a sentarnos»

La rubia asintió y se sentó una de las sillas mientras que Regina hizo lo mismo. Granny se acercó con una botella de vino tinto y sirvió a las jóvenes

«¡Con moderación, señoras!»

«Gracias» dijo Regina

Emma estaba estupefacta. Tenía la impresión de estar a kilómetros de la prisión.

«¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?»

«Simplemente le pedí a Granny que nos prepara una buena comida»

«No, quiero decir…¿Y si Gold nos sorprende?»

Regina sonrió y bebió un sorbo de vino antes de contestar

«Gold no dirá  nada, sabe muy bien que si intenta otra vez hacerme daño, le contaré a sus superiores su pequeño secreto»

«¡Eres genial! Te amo»

«Lo sé, y yo también te amo. ¿Brindamos?»

«De acuerdo, ¿por qué cosa brindamos?»

«¡Por nuestro hijo!» dijo la morena levantando su copa

«Por nuestro hijo y por nosotras» dijo Emma chocando su copa con la de su compañera

Algunos instantes después, Granny regresó con el plato. Deseó buen apetito a las prisioneras antes de marcharse

«¡Huele muy bien! Me encanta la lasaña. Gracias Regina»

«Estoy contenta de que te guste. También es uno de mis platos preferidos»

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Las dos jóvenes apreciaban la presencia de la otra y disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida.

«Es un cambio con respecto a la papilla que comemos cada día» dijo la rubia

«Sí» respondió la morena sonriendo

A medida que más se acercaba el final de la comida, más se estresaba la morena. Granny llegó para quitar los platos y servir el postre: una mousse de chocolate. Emma saltó de alegría y se abalanzó sobre su mousse como si no hubiera comido desde hace años bajo la mirada divertida de su compañera. Una vez acabado el postre, Regina se levantó y se acercó a la rubia.

«Emma…»

«¿Sí?»

La morena esbozó una sonrisa

«Quería decirte que desde que te conocí, mi vida ha cambiado totalmente. Antes de ti me sentía sola, vacía, como si me faltase algo para realmente disfrutar de la vida. No tuve una infancia feliz, y mi adolescencia fue peor. Siempre pensé que no era digna del amor, Emma. Pero tú me has hecho descubrir que podía amar y ser amada y mi deseo más querido es formar una familia contigo y con el bebé. Te amo y sé que sólo te amaré a ti hasta el fin de mi vida»

«Regina, yo…»

La joven se arrodilló y sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón. Miró a su compañera y la abrió, desvelando un magnífico anillo de diamantes y oro blanco

«Emma Swan,  ¿quiere ser mi esposa?»

Atontada, Emma se quedó plantada ahí, la boca abierta, la mirada que iba del anillo a Regina. Esta comenzaba realmente a inquietarse ante el silencio de su compañera. Al cabo de interminables segundos para la morena, Emma sonrió

«Sí, quiero convertirme en tu esposa. ¡Sí, quiero formar una familia contigo, vivir contigo y amarte hasta mi último aliento! Te amo tanto»

Regina no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le deslizasen a lo largo de las mejillas. Abrazó a Emma y la estrechó fuerte contra su pecho

«Yo también te amo mi amor»

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se despertó muy temprano. Sacó su brazo izquierdo de debajo de las mantas y contempló su anillo con una sonrisa en los labios. Todavía no se creía que la bella morena que dormía apaciblemente a su lado le hubiera pedido matrimonio. Tomó la joya entre su índice y pulgar y la hizo girar en su dedo, mientras pensaba

«¿Te gusta?» dijo Regina con una voz todavía somnolienta

«¡Sí, es magnífico! Dime cómo has podido hacer para comprarlo»

«Pedí ayuda a mi padre»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par

«¿Sabe que nos vamos a casar?»

«Sí y estaba muy feliz por nosotras, está ansioso por conducirme al altar»

«Oh…»

La rubia se incorporó y le entraron unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Dándose cuenta de su malestar, Regina apoyó una mano sobre su espalda de manera reconfortante.

«¿Emma? ¿Algo no va bien?»

La joven intentó sonreír para tranquilizar a su compañera, pero en vano

«No, es solo que yo no tengo padre que me lleve a la Iglesia y todo eso»

La morena, consciente de la tristeza que se había apoderado de Emma, la tomó en sus brazos atrayéndola hacia ella.

«No te preocupes, estoy segura de que David estará contento de interpretar el papel de padre sustituto»

Emma levantó la cabeza y se echó a reír

«David, ¿mi padre? ¡Pero si podría ser mi novio!»

Regina tuvo un gesto de desagrado ante la idea de imaginarse a su compañera con el guardia

«Hum…¿Celosa?» dijo la rubia al ver la cara de Regina

«En absoluto» mintió la morena

«Ya creía»

La joven se puso a horcajadas sobre la morena antes de besarla apasionadamente. Regina suspiró de placer y paso sus manos por la cabellera de la rubia

«Vamos a tomar una ducha, tengo ganas de ti» murmuró la morena

«Adoro esta proposición, pero francamente, me preguntó cómo puedes aún desearme. Parezco una ballena con esta barriga»

«Entonces eres la ballena más sexy que yo he visto nunca»

Emma intentó darle una pequeña  palmada en el  hombro a su compañera, pero esta le detuvo el brazo y tomó posesión de sus labios en un fogoso beso.

«Bien, ¿vamos a tomarnos a esa ducha?» pregunto la rubia pícaramente

«Sí»

Regina se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta a llamar al guardia que unos segundos más tarde les abrió la puerta. La morena le dio las gracias a David y tomó a Emma por la mano para llevarla hacia las duchas. Una vez en destino, se desvistieron rápidamente y entraron en una de las  cabinas. Regina abrió el grifo y espero a que el agua se calentara para poner a Emma debajo del chorro, esta dio un pequeño grito al sentir el agua sobre ella. Sin poder aguantar más, la morena se abalanzó sobre los labios de su compañera. Entrelazó su lengua con la de Emma  de manera tan sensual que volvía a la rubia loca de deseo. Regina se agachó para coger el gel y se echó un poco en la mano antes de untarlo en el cuerpo de la rubia. Hizo deslizar sus manos desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas, a continuación subió hasta aterrizar en el generoso pecho de Emma. Aferró los pechos de la rubia en sus manos y comenzó un delicioso masaje, asegurándose de acariciar los pezones ya erectos por la excitación. Emma gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciendo su cuello a Regina que depositó en él pequeños besos antes de morderlo. La morena aferró los cabellos de su compañera, obligándola a bajar la cabeza y la besó fogosamente. Después descendió lentamente, besando cada parcela del cuerpo de su amante antes de tomar un pecho en su boca y jugar con su lengua sobre el pezón.

«Ah, Regina, me vuelves loca»

La joven continuó su exploración, besando tiernamente el vientre redondo de su amada, mientras que pasó sus manos por detrás para acariciarle las nalgas. Emma sentía como la excitación la envolvía y quería que Regina pusiera fin a ese suplicio. Empujó entonces a la morena hacia abajo, presionándola

«Regina, por favor»

La joven se acercó lentamente a la intimidad de la rubia y dio ligeros golpes con lengua, haciendo gruñir de frustración a su compañera. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la impaciencia de Emma. Se lamió los labios antes de apoderarse del sexo de su futura esposa, haciéndola gemir de placer. Emma agarró fuertemente los cabellos de la joven y arqueó su cuerpo  para volver más profundo el contacto. Al ver que la rubia estaba al borde del precipicio, Regina introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos rápidamente mientras que con su lengua acariciaba y lamía el clítoris. Emma sentía su cuerpo tensarse, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, su respiración agitada. Finalmente, el clímax, el orgasmo que la golpeó fue tan violento que casi gritó del placer. Casi sin respiración, pero feliz, intentó calmarse. Abrió los ojos y vio a Regina ante ella, que le sonreía.

«¿Es buena la ducha?» preguntó la bella morena

«Eres tú la que eres buena» respondió Emma con gesto pícaro

La morena se echó a reír

«Date la vuelta» dijo la rubia

Regina frunce el ceño

«¿Por?»

«Ya verás»

La joven así lo hizo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontró contra la pared

«¿Qué…»

Ella no acabo su frase, Emma acababa de penetrarla sin preámbulos, haciéndola proferir un gemido de placer. Los movimientos de la rubia era rápidos y tan profundos que Regina perdió rápido la cabeza. Ya no sabía dónde se encontraba. Solo sabía que Emma estaba allí, la sentía moverse en su interior. Emma besó la nuca de su compañera, su hombro, antes de retroceder un poco para que Regina no estuviera completamente pegada a la pared y ella pudiera pasar una mano por delante para jugar con el clítoris de la morena.

«Hum…Emma…continua…más rápido»

La rubia le hizo caso, moviéndose con frenesí. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de la bella morena que gemía cada vez más fuerte sintiendo cómo el orgasmo estaba a punto de apoderarse de ella. Finalmente Regina sintió su cuerpo explotar y puso sus manos en la pared para poder sostenerse. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta hacia su compañera y la besó con fogosidad

«Gracias, ha sido divino»

«¡Lo sé, soy la mejor!»

«Eso, yo ya lo sabía»

Emma se sonrojó

«Deberíamos quizás lavarnos antes de que se acabe el agua caliente» dijo ella

«Tienes razón»

Se lavaron el cuerpo y el pelo con rapidez, se aclararon ayudándose mutuamente. Emma cerró el grifo antes de enrollar a su amada en una toalla y de hacer lo mismo ella. Salieron de la cabina y tuvieron la sorpresa de encontrarse cara a cara con Ruby.

«Buenos días Ruby» dijo Regina, con una sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios

La joven las miró con asco antes de entrar en una de las cabinas. Emma y Regina se dirigieron a la sala de al lado para vestirse.

«¿Crees que nos ha escuchado?» preguntó la rubia

«Estoy segura»

Emma se rio mientras que la morena sonrió victoriosamente. Era evidente que le había encantado la cara que su ex amante había puesto cuando las había visto salir juntas de la ducha…

 

A la hora del desayuno, Emma y Regina se dirigieron al refectorio y se sentaron en la mesa en la que se encontraba Ariel.

«Hola Ariel, ¿todo bien?» preguntó la rubia colocando su plato delante de la pelirroja

«Bien, ¿y vosotras?»

«Super bien» dijo Emma «¿no ves nada extraño en mí?»

Arel miró a su amiga. Se detuvo en su cara, en su pelo y descendió la mirada hasta su pecho. Por supuesto, la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que los pechos de Emma habían aumentado desde que esperaba un niño, pero eso se lo guardó por miedo a los celos de Regina.

«Perdóname, pero no veo nada»

Emma suspiró y levantó la mano a la altura del rostro de la joven. Cuando vio el anillo, Ariel abrió los ojos de par en par

«¡Wow! ¡Es magnífico! ¿Quién te lo ha dado?»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco

«Yo, ¡idiota!»

«¡Oh! No, esperad…eso quiero decir que…¿vais a casaros?»

«Sí» dijo Emma sonriendo

La pelirroja levantó los brazos

«¡Genial! ¡Una boda en prisión!

La morena frunció el ceño

«Para en seguida, no nos vamos a casar aquí, esperaremos a estar fuera»

La joven hizo una mueca de desilusión

«Qué pena, me hubiera gustado mucho ser la dama de honor de Emma»

«¿Por qué la suya y no la mía?» preguntó Regina falsamente molesta

«Bueno…heu..de hecho…ella…yo…tú…»

Regina sonrió ante el aprieto de Ariel

«Relájate, solo bromeaba. No querría tener una catástrofe ambulante como tú como dama de honor, arruinarías el día más feliz de mi vida»

«¡Regina!» intervino Emma

La morena miró a su compañera con un gesto de asombro

«¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?»

«Has dicho una tontería, Ariel no es una catástrofe ambulante, solo es…»

«¿Solo es?» interrumpió su compañera

«Sí, ¿yo soy qué?» preguntó la pelirroja

«Solo eres un poco ingenua y también muy amable»

«Amable, eso es porque te aprecio y porque tengo miedo de Regina»

La susodicha estalló en risas

«¿Tienes miedo de mí?»

«Bueno, sí, cuando te enfadas, parece que vas a hacer explotar la prisión solo con una mirada»

«Estoy de acuerdo con ella» dijo Emma

Regina sonrió, halagada. No pensaba que tenía ese efecto sobre las otras personas de su entorno y estaba contenta. Comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban de la boda, en fin sobre todo era Ariel quien hacía preguntas. En ese momento, David hizo su aparición en la sala y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

«Buenos días» dijo él

«Buenos días» respondieron las tres a la vez

«Siento interrumpir, pero Emma, tienes una visita en el locutorio»

La rubia se quedó en silencio durante un momento como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras del guardia

«¿Quién es?» preguntó Regina

«No lo sé. Venga Emma, te llevo»

La joven salió de su torpor,  acarició dulcemente la mano de su compañera murmurándole que todo iría bien. Se levantó y siguió a David fuera de la sala

«¿Estás seguro que no se trata de un error?»

«No, solo hay una Emma Swan en esta prisión» dijo él riendo

«Sí…»

Llegaron ante la puerta del locutorio. El guardia la abrió y dejó pasar a la rubia. Emma se quedó parada, allí, delante de ella, se encontraba su ex novio, Neal Cassidy…

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Emma avanzó con paso dubitativo hacia su ex compañero.

«Emma, estás magní…¿embarazada?»

Él miraba el vientre redondo de la joven con perplejidad. La rubia se sentó en frente sin decir una palabra

«¿Es mío?»

«Neal, estoy en una prisión en la que solo hay mujeres. Evidentemente que es tuyo»

El joven sonrió

«¡Qué feliz estoy de saber que voy a ser padre!»

Emma frunció el ceño

«¡Tú no vas a ser nada en absoluto porque no quiero que reconozcas a este niño!»

La sonrisa de Neal desapareció

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«¿Te atreves a preguntar por qué? ¿Debo recodarte que a causa de tu cobardía, estoy aquí encerrada, mientras que tú vives tranquilamente fuera?»

«Emma, escucha, lo siento, ¿vale? No era mi intención que te arrestaran en mi lugar. Te amo…»

«¡Oh, ahórrame esas mentiras, ya las he escuchado bastante!»

Ante la frialdad de la joven, Neal entró en cólera

«Créeme que no te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. Pediré la custodia de mi hijo»

Emma se echó a reír

«¡Pero, tú sueñas, nunca tendrás ese privilegio!»

«¡Veremos qué dice el juez, una presidiaria contra un chico sin antecedentes!»

La rubia creyó que iba a atragantarse al escuchar los propósitos de Neal.

«¡Tú no eres sino un cabrón! Veremos qué decisión toma el  juez cuando vea que MI hijo tiene dos progenitores que lo aman»

Neal levantó una ceja como señal de incomprensión

«¿Estás con alguien?»

«Sí»  dijo Emma sonriendo

«¿Cómo es posible? Solo hay mujeres en esta prisión.

La sonrisa de la joven se agrandó mucho más mientras que los ojos de Neal se salían de sus órbitas

«¡No me digas que te has vuelto bollera!»

«Se dice lesbiana y sí, estoy con una mujer»

Neal estalló en risas

«No, pero no me lo creo. ¿Quién es?»

«Si crees que te lo voy a decir, ya te puedes ir metiendo el dedo allí donde pienso»

El joven se inclinó, con un gesto amenazador

«¡Escúchame bien, zorra! Ese bebé que llevas es también mío y no dejaré que una perversa lesbiana me lo robe, ¿está claro? Encontraré un modo de saber la identidad de esa puta a la que te follas y una vez que lo sepa, convertiré su vida en un verdadero infierno y tú te encontrarás tan sola que solo tendrás ojos para llorar»

El corazón de Emma se puso a batir en su pecho, la amenaza de Neal planeaba como una espada de Damocles encima de su cabeza. Tenía miedo, pero se guardó de mostrarlo.

«Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que decir» dijo ella «siento nauseas solo con ver tu cara frente a la mía. ¡Adiós y rumia bien tu venganza porque está perdida de antemano!»

Ella se levantó bruscamente, dejando caer la silla en la que estaba sentada. Lanzó una furibunda mirada a su ex antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar el locutorio. Fue cuando estuvo al abrigo de ojos indiscretos cuando se hundió en lágrimas. David se precipitó hacia ella

«Hey, Emma, todo va bien, estoy aquí»

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarla y la llevó directamente hacia su celda. Regina que se iba y venía de un lado a otro por la angustia y la impaciencia se precipitó sobre su compañera cuando la vio entrar

«¿Emma? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha puesto en ese estado?»

Pero la rubia no pudo responder a las preguntas porque no dejaba de llorar. Regina agradeció a David, que se marchó para dejarlas a solas

«Ven, vamos  a echarnos y me vas a contar todo ¿de acuerdo?»

Emma asintió débilmente y se echó en la cama de la morena. Regina acarició tiernamente los cabellos de la rubia para tranquilizarla. Le murmuró palabras dulces y recorrió su rostro bañado en lágrimas con pequeños besos que hicieron sonreír a Emma. Le hizo falta aún algunos minutos para calmar los temblores de su cuerpo. La rubia tomó un mechón de los cabellos de Regina y empezó a jugar con él, enrollándolo y desenrollándolo alrededor de su dedo.

«Era Neal…»

Al escuchar el nombre de su rival, Regina se tensó. Sospechaba que el encuentro no tuvo que ser agradable sobre todo viendo el estado en que se encontraba Emma

«¿Qué te ha dicho?»

«Vio que estaba embarazada, preguntó si era de él, le dije que sí dado que aquí solo hay mujeres»

La morena movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su compañera antes de acariciársela delicadamente

«Después, dijo que estaba contento de ser padre, que me amaba y todo eso. Yo le dije que yo no quería que reconociera al niño y que me dejara en paz. Me amenazó con ir a juicio para conseguir la custodia del bebé»

«¡Qué imbécil! Nunca obtendría la custodia exclusiva!»

«Es lo que le dije, y él respondió que el juez vería que yo no habría de ser una buena madre porque he estado en prisión»

«¡Es absurdo! El juez no va a tomar su decisión basándose únicamente en eso»

«Después le hablé de ti, se enfadó, nos llamó bolleras»

«No solo es un gilipollas, sino que además no tiene vocabulario…»

Emma se sorbió los mocos ruidosamente pensando en la continuación de la conversación

«Quiso saber quién eras tú, no le dije nada evidentemente, pero me dijo que lo descubriría y que haría de tu vida un infierno, que yo me encontraría sola…»

Fue demasiado para la bella rubia que estalló de nuevo en llanto, aferrándose a Regina como si fuera su tabla de salvación. La morena estrechó su abrazo

«Chut…cálmate, mi amor. Todo irá bien. Nunca conocerá mi identidad, es imposible, hay muchas prisioneras»

«Sí…» dijo Emma en voz baja «pero no puedo evitar tener miedo por ti, por nosotras»

«Todo va a estar bien, me sé defender»

«Contra mujeres, pero no contra un hombre. Neal es muy fuerte, como Jefferson, él…»

No pudo acabar su frase, pensó en el estado en el que se encontró Regina cuando salió de la celda de aislamiento, le rompía el corazón y solo de pensar que Neal pudiera hacer lo mismo, sentía ganas de vomitar. Regina no había respondido a lo que había dicho su compañera, porque sabía hasta qué punto era verdad. Una cosa era poner en su lugar a Ruby y compañía, pero con Jefferson, era otra historia que ella prefería olvidar. Cansada de haber llorado tanto, Ema acabó por dormirse en los brazos reconfortantes de su compañera…

 

Estaba oscuro. La noche había caído hace tiempo y Neal esperaba, apoyado contra una pared, a que el hombre se dignase a aparecer. Temblaba de frío y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para recalentarlas. Al cabo de un largo cuarto de hora, divisó una silueta entre las sombras.

«Llega tarde» se enfadó Neal

«Sepa que tengo ciertas obligaciones, señor»

«Sí, y yo no tengo todo el tiempo»

«Ya que se lo toma así, me marcho»

El joven se recompuso

«No, espere, perdone…¿Tiene el expediente?»

El hombre sonrió

«Por supuesto que lo tengo»

Él sacó una carpeta de su maleta y se la tendió a Neal. Este la abrió precipitadamente y recorrió el expediente deteniéndose en la foto

«Regina Mills, ¿eh?... y además, ¡está buena esa zorra!»

«Lo sacó de su madre»

Neal levantó la cabeza

«¿Conoció a su madre?»

«Sí, yo era su amante. Regina lo descubrió, y por eso mató a Cora»

«¡Qué zorra! Pero no lo comprendo, usted es el director de la prisión, ¿por qué no le hace vivir un infierno?»

«Ya lo he intentado y siempre consigue salir más fuerte y con más determinación que nunca. Y además, mis superiores vigilan mis pasos»

«¿Es por eso que ha aceptado ayudarme?»

Gold asintió

«Bien, voy a poder preparar mi pequeña venganza tranquilo, pero como está encerrada, no podré hacer nada por el momento»

«¿Conoce a alguien de dentro que pueda hacerle la vida imposible?»

El director plantó en su cara una gran sonrisa, se le podía ver su diente de oro

«Sí, tengo a alguien en el cabeza»

«¡Super! En cuanto haya  el menor cambio en la situación de Emma o de esta puta de Regina, hágamelo saber»

«Puede contar conmigo, señor Cssidy. Recuperará  a su mujer y a su hijo y pronto Regina no será para usted, así como para mí, sino un mal recuerdo…

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Ruby llegó al patio y se reunió con Aurora, Mulan y Belle que estaba sentadas en un banco

«¿Dónde estabas?» preguntó Aurora

«Gold me llamó»

«¿Gold? ¿Por qué?» preguntó Belle algo angustiada

La joven miró alrededor para ver que nadie escuchaba

«Me ha pedido que fastidie a Regina» dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica en los labios

«¿Otra vez? ¿No podríamos dejarla tranquila? ¡Esto ya se está convirtiendo en algo pesado!»

«Oh, Belle, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, así que cierra la boca» se ofuscó Ruby

Molesta, la bella morena se cruzó de brazos y se calló, enfadada por la violenta reacción de su amiga

«Bien, ¿estáis conmigo?»

«Sí, Mulan y yo te seguimos» dijo Aurora, «pero ¿cómo vas a hacer para pillar a Regina sola? Siempre está pegada a la otra rubia»

Ruby se puso a reflexionar sobre ello

«Tienes razón, tenemos que separarlas. Alguien tiene que desviar la atención de Emma»

«No cuentes conmigo» intervino Belle «no participaré en vuestros tejemanejes»

«De todas maneras, ellas desconfiarían, saben que formas parte de mi banda. Ok, no participes, ¡pero no se te ocurra estropearlo todo!»

La joven no respondió y giró la cabeza hacia el patio. Miró un momento a Emma y a Regina que hablaban y reían con Ariel sin ser conscientes de lo que se tramaba a sus espaldas.

«¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ashley?» dijo Mulan

«Buena idea. ¿Dónde está?»

Ruby recorrió el patio con la mirada buscando a la chica en cuestión. Cuando la encontró, sentada en una esquina, sonrió

«Ya vuelvo. Vigilad que Emma y Regina no miran en mi dirección»

«Ok»

Con paso decidido, se dirigió hacia Ashley. Cuando llegó, se sentó a su lado. La rubia le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva

«¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Vengo a saber de ti» dijo Ruby sonriendo

«No te burles de mí, ¿qué quieres?»

«¡Qué perspicaz eres! Efectivamente, te necesito»

«¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar?»

Ruby sonrió, se esperaba que la joven estuviera reticente

«Si aceptas a hacer lo que te pido, podrás unirte a nosotras y te protegeré de las otras presas, incluido Regina»

La mirada de Ashley se iluminó, hacía tiempo que soñaba con formar parte de uno de los grupos de presas, pero nunca nadie la había querido. Solo Ariel, a veces, se acercaba a ella, siempre y cuando no estuviera con Emma.

«De acuerdo, ¿qué debo hacer?»

«Deberás captar la atención de Emma para poder separarla de Regina, pero para eso habrá que esperar el momento propicio, así que vas a observarlas. Tienes que retener a la rubia bastante tiempo, si no, no cuentes con mi proposición, ¿está claro?»

«Ok, pero ¿de qué quieres que le  hable?»

«No sé, invéntate algo, eres inteligente para ser rubia, estoy segura»

«Haré lo que pueda»

«Bien, te dejo antes de que nos vean juntas»

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia sus amigas, que la esperaban con impaciencia.

«Hecho, ella nos va a ayudar, pero tenemos que aceptarla en nuestro grupo»

«Está bien» dijo Aurora «ella es bonita»

Mulan le dio un codazo

«¡Oh, está bien, bromeaba!»

«Más  te vale» respondió la asiática

«Dejad de pelearos y escuchad lo que le tengo preparado a nuestra querida Regina»

Las dos mujeres asintieron. Cuando más escuchaba Belle a Ruby definir su plan, más sentía las náuseas. A veces se preguntaba por qué había elegido el bando equivocado…

 

«No, pero ¿no hablas en serio?» se echó a reír Emma

«Sí, te prometo que es verdad» dijo Ariel «quiso ligar conmigo abiertamente, te digo»

La rubia ya no podía parar de reír

«No, pero ¡Leroy, el hombre de mantenimiento! Es tan pequeño, parece un enano»

«A lo mejor es bueno en la cama» dijo Regina

Emma se quedó callada e hizo una mueca mientras que Ariel miraba a la morena como si se hubiera vuelto loca

«Relajaos, bromeaba»

Las dos mujeres lanzaron un suspiro de alivio

«El problema contigo es que nunca se sabe si hablas en serio o no»

Regina levantó una ceja

«El problema con ustedes es que no tenéis sentido del humor»

«Pero, por supuesto» dijo la rubia

«En todo caso, y volviendo a mi historia, en seguida lo puse en su lugar, en eso podéis creerme»

«¡Bien entonces! Ya me imaginaba un libro de cuentos: la pelirroja y el barbudo»

La morena se echó a reír mientras que Ariel dio una palmada a su amiga en el hombro

«Deja de burlarte de mí»

«Perdón, pero es muy divertido»

«Ya vuelvo, voy al baño» dijo Regina

«Voy contigo.  Hasta ahora Ariel»

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la entrada del edificio cuando la rubia fue llamada por Ashley

«¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor?»

«Heu…Sí»

Se giró hacia su compañera que le sonrió

«No te preocupes, no tardo mucho» dijo la morena

Emma atrajo a su compañera y la besó antes de dejarla marchar

«Bien, te escucho, ¿qué pasa?»

«Primero, prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie»

«Sí, prometido» dijo la rubia aunque tenía la intención de contárselo todo a su prometida

«Creo que siento algo por Ariel»

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par

«¿En serio?»

«Sí, pero no sé cómo decírselo, ya sabes y además tengo miedo de meter la pata. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme ya que eres su amiga»

«Heu…sí, ¿quieres que le hable?»

Ashley parecía turbada ante la pregunta de Emma, se aclaró la garganta, intentando ganar tiempo. En ese momento apareció Belle

«¡Emma, es una trampa! ¡Ellas quieren atrapar a Regina!»

La sangre de la joven se heló, se precipitó hacia los baños, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde…

 

En ese mismo momento, Regina salió de los baños y se dio de cara con Ruby, Mulan y Aurora. Recibió de golpe un puñetazo de la asiática, que la hizo caer al suelo, ligeramente sonada.

«Levantadla» dijo Ruby con voz fría

Sus esbirros así lo hicieron y mantuvieron a Regina firmemente

«¿Qué quieres ahora?» dijo la morena molesta habiendo recobrado ya toda su prestancia ante el gesto amenazador de su ex compañera

«Solo quiero vengarme, ¡nada más!»

Regina se echó a reír, lo que asombró a Ruby

«¡Qué gallita eres cuando tienes a tus perras cubriéndote las espaldas!»

La joven la abofeteó

«Cállate ya, vamos a jugar a un pequeño juego»

Ruby sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y amordazó a la morena, que intentó zafarse, pero en vano.

«Así podrás gritar y llorar, nadie te escuchará»

Regina se heló mientras que la joven mostraba una gran sonrisa

«¿Qué habías dicho la otra vez? ¡Ah sí! Que nunca más volvería a tocarte, ¿era eso?»

Al ver perfectamente a dónde quería llegar Ruby, la morena comenzó de nuevo a debatirse. Puso tanto empeñó y desespero que Aurora casi la soltó.

«¡Aurora, por Dios, sujétala bien o te arranco la cabeza!»

La joven hizo más fuerte su agarre y se ayudó con las piernas para impedir que Regina se moviera. Ruby se acercó peligrosamente y paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su ex, escachando sus pechos con violencia

«¡Oh, cómo he echado de menos esto!»

Regina gruñó de rabia y fusiló a la joven con la mirada, intentando por todos los medios posibles sacarse las manos de Ruby de encima, pero Mulan y Aurora la agarraban tan fuerte que le dolían los brazos.

«Me gusta cuando estás a mi merced»

Ruby se acercó más a la morena y le murmuró al oído

«Dime Regina, ¿has sido ya violada por una mujer?»

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de horror. Estaba ahí sin defensa, sin nadie que la escuchara o que viniera en su ayuda. Ruby no dudaría en hacerle daño, de eso estaba convencida. Intentó una vez más soltarse de las dos mujeres, pero sin éxito.

«Pasemos a cosas más serias. Espero por tu bien que te excites, si no, te va  a doler»

Regina tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo para no satisfacer más a su enemiga. Ruby deslizó lentamente su mano derecha por el pantalón de la morena, con una sonrisa en los labios. No pudo evitar gemir de placer ante el contacto con el sexo de Regina. La joven cerró los ojos, intentando poner su mente más allá del agarre de su ex, que la asqueaba sobremanera. De repente, Ruby fue empujada contra la pared. Levantó la cabeza y se cruzó con la mirada furibunda de Emma

«Puede que esté embarazada, pero no discapacitada, y en el momento en que se toca a Mi mujer, me convierto en una verdadera leona»

Se precipitó contra Ruby, y agarrándola por el pelo estrelló su cabeza contra un espejo que ante tal violencia se hizo añicos. Ruby se derrumbó en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Ante la caida de su jefe, Aurora y Mulan soltaron a Regina antes de salir corriendo. La morena cayó al suelo y se hundió en lágrimas. Emma corrió hacia ella y le quitó el pañuelo que tenía en la boca.

«Regina, mi amor, estoy aquí, todo va bien»

La rubia abrazó a su compañera y la acunó dulcemente para calmarla

«¿Te ha hecho daño?»

«Ella…me ha…ella…»

Emma clavó su mirada en la de su compañera y comprendió lo que quería decir al ver la vergüenza en sus ojos. La rabia que sentía por Ruby se acentuó, pero cuando vio a la joven inconsciente, yaciendo en su sangre, se sintió orgullosa de no haberse andado con chiquitas. Esa prostituta salida había tenido lo que se merecía…

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

«¡Ay! ¡Duele!»

«Solo tienes que dejar de moverte»

«Ya, no es muy dotada para ser enfermera»

«Ruby, si continuas, te dejo con los trozos de cristal en la cabeza»

La joven resopló, pero se calló ante la amenaza de Mary Margaret. Esta acabó su tarea de quitar el último trozo de cristal de la frente de Ruby.

«Me dio una buena esa rubia» dijo ella enfadada por haberse dejado coger tan fácilmente

«De todas maneras, es tu culpa, si no hubieras atacado a Regina, nada de esto habría pasado»

Mary Margaret desinfectó las heridas de la joven, mientras esta gemía de dolor.

«¡Nunca más haré el trabajo sucio del director!»

La pequeña morena detuvo sus movimientos

«¿Qué acabas de decir?»

Consciente de que había hablado más de la cuenta, Ruby fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta de la enfermera. Pero determinada a saber toda la historia, Mary Margaret empapó el algodón de desinfectante y lo dejó durante un tiempo largo sobre una de las heridas de Ruby. Esta chilló de dolor y quiso moverse, pero la pequeña morena la retuvo firmemente.

«Si me dices de lo que estabas hablando, quito el algodón si no…»

«¡De acuerdo, está bien, te diré todo!¡Suéltame, loca!»

Mary Margaret sonrió, orgullosa de haber logrado lo que quería. Tomó una silla y se sentó

«Te escucho, ¿qué tiene que ver Gold en la agresión de Regina?»

«Me llamó esta mañana a su despacho. Me dijo que tenía una misión para mí: agredir a Regina. Como yo quería vengarme, no lo dudé»

La enfermera elevó los ojos, exasperada

«No lo dudo, aunque ha acabado mal para todo el mundo»

«Sí, pero no lo entiendo, mi plan era perfecto. ¡Alguien ha tenido que chivarse!»

«Muy bien si ese ha sido el caso, esa persona ha actuado bien»

Ruby se encogió de hombros

«De todas maneras, estoy harta, Regina puede quedarse con su fulana si eso le va»

«No hables así de Emma.  Y además si alguna vez amaste de verdad a Regina, deberías estar contenta por ella»

La joven murmuró un vago sí frunciendo el ceño. Mary Margaret vendó las heridas de la prisionera antes de dejarla marchar. Una vez sola, tecleó el número de David para que fuera a la enfermería lo más pronto posible. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, él estaba ahí, casi sin aliento por haber atravesado la prisión para ir a reunirse con su compañera.

«¿Algún problema?» preguntó él después de besar a la enfermera

«Sí, estaba curando a Ruby cuando dijo algo interesante»

«¿Qué?»

«Gold está detrás de la agresión que ha sufrido Regina esta tarde»

El guardia abrió los ojos de pan en par

«¡No puede ser!»

«¡Sí! Tienes que ir a prevenir a Emma y a Regina

El joven miró su reloj

«¿Ahora? Es tarde, deben estar durmiendo

Mary Margaret suspiró

«Sí,  ahora, no hay un minuto que perder»

Tras decir esto, depositó un casto beso en los labios del guardia y lo empujó fuera de la sala. Sin otra elección, David se dirigió hacia la celda de Emma y Regina, rezando para no interrumpirlas, otra vez, en un momento íntimo. Cuando llegó, golpeó suavemente a la puerta y esperó un momento antes de abrir

«¡Hey, hola!»

Emma se puso un dedo en la boca para hacerle comprender que bajara la voz. Ella señaló con una mirada a su compañera que dormía en su cama

«Tuvo muchos problemas para dormirse» susurró la  rubia

«¡Oh! Entonces no voy a despertarla» dijo el guardia en el mismo tono

«¿Qué ocurre?»

David agarró a Emma por el brazo y la llevó a una esquina

«Acabo de ver a Mary Margaret. Ha curado a Ruby y…»

«Hubiera sido mejor que la dejara sufrir» dijo la joven, más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido

«Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero se ha enterado de algo gracias a ella»

Emma frunció el ceño

«¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?»

«Fue Gold quien ordenó a Ruby agredir a Regina»

«¿QUÉ? ¡Qué cabrón ese tipo! Cuando Regina lo sepa, no me gustaría estar en su piel. ¡Va a ser despedido!»

«Eso espero»

David y Emma se giraron hacia Regina al escucharla gemir. La rubia se precipitó a su cabecera. La morena  se agitaba, sudando, y pronunciaba palabras incomprensibles.

«Debe ser una pesadilla» dijo el guardia

Emma intentó mover ligeramente a su compañera

«Regina, despiértate, cariño. Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí»

Ninguna reacción. La rubia repitió su gesto un poco más fuerte. Regina abrió los ojos chillando y empujó violentamente a Emma que cayó al suelo. David corrió hacia ella para levantarla.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, solo me duele el culo, pero bien»

La voz del guardia hizo volver a la realidad a Regina.  Miró a su compañera de forma incrédula

«Oh, mi amor, ¿he sido yo quien…»

«Todo está bien, no he sentido nada»

La rubia se colocó al lado de su compañera y la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Una vez tranquila, Regina se dio la vuelta hacia David

«¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Heu…Emma te explicará, os voy a dejar»

Se despidió de ellas y salió sin una palabra más. Emma se echó y atrajo a la morena hacia ella, acariciándole los cabellos. Regina estaba en silencio y escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su compañera

«He tenido una pesadilla»

Emma estrechó su abrazó para hacerle comprender que ella estaba a su lado.

«La veía otra vez. Su sonrisa satisfecha, sus ojos que me escrutaban con mirada lasciva. Aún puedo sentir sus manos en mi piel y…»

«Chut, no pienses más en ello, cariño. Nunca más te tocará un solo de tus cabellos, te lo prometo»

Regia se incorporó y clavó su mirada reluciente por las lágrimas en la de Emma

«No hagas promesas que no puedas mantener. Ruby es malvada y si Belle no hubiera tenido mala consciencia y te hubiera avisado, ¡seguramente me habría violado!»

Regina se hundió en lágrimas, se sentía sucia y débil. No había sabido defenderse y eso la pone enferma. Quería olvidar, olvidar su debilidad, olvidar los dedos de Ruby que recorrían su cuerpo con crudeza, sin vergüenza. Quería olvidar esa mirada que la acosaba ahora por las noches. Al ver la angustia en los ojos de la morena, Emma la atrajo hacia ella y besó cada parcela de su rostro, secando sus lágrimas con sus labios.

«Cálmate mi amor, todo va a ir bien, ya no te preocupes»

Regina apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Emma y su mano derecha en el redondo vientre. Cerró los ojos, pensó en todo lo que le esperaba fuera de esos muros. Se veía viviendo con Emma y con su hijo en una gran casa. Solo ese pensamiento le devolvió la sonrisa y el valor. Reabrió los ojos y besó tiernamente a la rubia

«¿Por qué estaba David aquí?»

«Creo que te lo diré mañana por la mañana, quiero que ahora duermas, estás agotada»

La morena asintió y las tapó a ambas con las matas. Solo le hizo falta algunos minutos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se despertó en primer lugar. Giró la cabeza hacia Emma que dormía apaciblemente. La morena depositó delicadamente su mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia y la acarició tiernamente, descendiendo por su cuello, por sus pechos para terminar sobre su vientre. Emma se movió ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír

«Buenos días, bella durmiente del bosque» dijo Regina sonriendo

«Buenos días, mi reina»

«¿Has dormido bien?»

«Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Alguna pesadilla?»

«No, no he soñado con nada, fue un agujero negro

«¡Oh! ¿Entonces, no soñaste con mi cuerpo desnudo? Estoy decepcionada»

La morena se echó a reír y se posicionó para darle un casto beso en los labios a su compañera

«Bueno, dime»

«¿Síii?» dijo Emma pícaramente

«¿Por qué estaba David ayer aquí?»

«¡Oh! Pues resulta que Mary Margaret, mientras curaba a la zorra, se enteró de que había sido Gold quien le había pedido que te agrediera»

Regina se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de Emma

«¡Creía que se lo había dejado claro cuando fui a verlo! Voy a tener que ir a hacerle una visita al gran jefe, créeme»

«No lo dudo, pero ¿lo conoces?»

«Conozco su nombre y apellido, ¿por qué?»

«¿Cómo vas a hacer para hablar con él sin tener que pasar por Gold?»

La joven miró hacia el techo un momento pensando. Emma tenía razón. Si pasara por el director para concertar una cita con los superiores, se rompería el efecto sorpresa. Se mordió el labio buscando la solución adecuada, y entonces sonrió ampliamente.

«Conozco a una persona que tiene suficiente influencia para que me concierte esa visita»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?»

«Mi padre y pienso llamarlo hoy mismo…»

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

A primeras horas de la tarde, Regina decidió llamar a su padre. Descolgó el teléfono, tecleó el número y esperó a que él contestara. Emma, por su parte, estaba pegada a la pared, mirando a su compañera. Al cabo de interminables segundos, la voz de Henry se oyó al otro lado

«¿Diga?»

«Hola, soy yo»

«Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo estás?»

«Estoy bien, ¿y tú?»

«Yo también. Pero, ¿estás segura? Tienes una voz extraña»

«Solo estoy un poco cansada. He pasado una mala noche»

«¡Oh! ¿Problemas? ¿Es Emma? ¿Ha rechazado tu oferta de matrimonio?»

Al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, Regina elevó la mirada hacia su compañera con una sonrisa en los labios

«No,  ella ha aceptado»

«¡Oh, pero es genial! Felicidades a las dos» dijo Henry con voz alegre

«Gracias. ¡Le encantó el anillo!»

«Bien. Y ahora, dime qué pasa»

La morena dudó, ¿debía contarle el calvario que había vivido la víspera en los baños?

«Necesito tu ayuda para ver al jefe de la prisión, un tal August Booth. Sé que tienes muchos contactos y que eres conocido en el ciudad»

«Sí, de acuerdo, pero ¿por qué no se lo pides al director de la prisión, sería más sencillo, no crees?»

«Sí, tienes razón, pero sabes hasta qué punto me odia y además, me gustaría hablar de él con August»

«¿Qué te ha hecho?» preguntó Henry con inquietud

«Nada» se apresuró a responder la morena

«Regina…Te conozco y presiento que algo no está bien»

La joven sintió formarse un nudo en su garganta y fue incapaz de responder a su padre. Dejo caer el teléfono y comenzó a llorar. Sin perder un segundo, Emma la tomó en sus brazos para consolarla. La besó tiernamente antes de coger el aparato

«Hola, Henry, soy Emma»

«¿Cómo está mi hija?»

«Va a estar bien, no se preocupe. Yo la cuido. ¿Está de acuerdo en concertarnos esa cita con el señor Booth?»

«Sí, sin problemas, haré lo necesario»

«Gracias, y sobre todo dígale que cuando convoque a Regina en su despacho no lo haga a través de Gold»

«De acuerdo. Cuide a mi hija, cuídese usted y al bebé, Emma. Hasta pronto»

«Adiós Henry»

La rubia colgó y se arrodilló con dificultad para estar cara a cara con su compañera que se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

«¿Estas bien?» preguntó dulcemente Emma

La morena asintió y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

«No podía decirle que…»

«Lo sé y lo comprendo. Es tu padre, quieres protegerlo»

«Él  no se imagina lo que estoy viviendo en este lugar. Menos mal que tú estás aquí»

Emma sonrió y se inclinó para besar a su prometida

«Ven, vamos a tomar el aire, nos hará bien»

Regina se levantó y ayudó a la rubia a hacer lo mismo, ya que esta tenía dificultad para moverse a causa de su vientre. Ya en el exterior, se unieron a Ariel en un banco

«¡Hey, hola parejita!»

«Hola» dijo Emma

«¿Qué le pasa?» preguntó la pelirroja al ver los ojos rojos de la morena

«Nada, pasará»

«Oh, ok» dijo ella encogiendo los hombros

Emma apoyó su mano sobre el muslo de su compañera para tranquilizarla. El sol brillaba y hacía bastante calor. La rubia miró hacia el grupo de Ruby, le pareció que estaban peleando. La joven lanzó una mirada a su compañera para comprobar si ella veía lo mismo, pero Regina había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar del calor del sol sobre su rostro. Ariel contaba su mañana a las dos mujeres que solo la escuchaban  por una oreja.

«¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo esta?» dijo Emma al ver que Belle se dirigía hacia ellas

Regina abrió los ojos y vio a la joven caminar

«Buenos días, ¿puedo hablar con vosotras?»

«Heu…sí» dijo la rubia intrigada

«Me gustaría disculparme por mi actitud, me he dado cuenta de lo malas que son Ruby y las otras. No sé por qué me he juntado con ellas, sin duda  por costumbre. Siento muchísimo el daño que os he hecho»

Regina miró a Belle un momento, intentando discernir alguna mentira en sus palabras. Finalmente solo vio sinceridad en su mirada y un profundo arrepentimiento.

«Lo que hiciste ayer prueba que eres una buena persona» dijo la morena «sin ti, lo peor se hubiera producido. Así que, gracias»

Belle se emocionó ante las palabras de Regina

«Gracias por tu perdón. Sé que Gold no te lleva en su corazón y para ser sincera no conozco tu versión de la historia, pero me he enamorado locamente de él. Sé que no debería, que no es alguien bueno, pero no puedo hacer nada, los sentimientos son los que son»

La morena se levantó y se aproximó a la joven bajo la mirada pasmada de Emma y Ariel

«Lo comprendo, sé muy bien que el amor golpea cuando menos te lo esperas y no te culpo por haberte enamorado de Gold, pero debes saber que nunca lo voy a perdonar porque él no ha dudado un segundo en intentar destruirme a mí y a mi familia»

Belle bajó la cabeza en signo de comprensión

«Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado entre nosotras, os dejo»

«Espera» dijo Emma

La joven miró a la rubia, intrigada

«Si necesitas cualquier cosa, o si estás harta de estar con esas zorras, no dudes en venir con nosotras»

«Gracias, es muy amable por tu parte»

Tras decir esto, Belle se alejó para volver junto a su grupo. Regina, por su parte, se volvió a sentar, la mirada perdida

«Hey, ¿en qué piensas?»

«Pensaba en Gold y en que lo voy a denunciar. Belle sufrirá y eso me molesta porque ella va a tener un hijo»

«Sí, está claro que todo es muy complicado, pero quizás solo sea suficiente que digas que él ha abusado de su poder y que le cuentes lo que viviste en aislamiento»

«Sí, yo no le diré nada sobre Belle y el bebé salvo si Booth me dice que él no puede hacer nada»

Emma pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo para besarla.

«Eres buena, Regina, estoy orgullosa de ti»

La morena se sonrojó y se acurrucó un poco más contra su compañera

«Te amo Emma, no sé lo que sería de mí sin ti»

«Lo mismo digo, mi amor»

Se besaron lánguidamente delante de Ariel que las miraba sonriente

«Yo también quiero que alguien me bese y me estreche en sus brazos. Me siento demasiado sola»

La rubia se separó un poco de su amada y miró a su amiga, tendió un brazo hacia la pelirroja

«Oh, venga, ven  a darme un abrazo»

La joven no se hizo de rogar y se estrechó en los brazos de Emma

«¡Hey, pero tampoco tan apretado!» dijo Regina

Emma se echó a reír, se separó de Ariel y enlazó a su prometida

«Oh, me gusta cuando se pone celosa, señorita Mills, eso le da un lado sexy»

«Tampoco abuses, si no, no será el lado sexy el que verás»

La rubia sonrió y tembló al imaginar a su compañera en cólera. Era evidente que por nada del mundo le gustaría enemistarse con ella…

 

Al día siguiente, Regina fue convocada por el gran director de la prisión: August Booth. Estaba nerviosa,  no sabía con qué clase de persona tendría que enfrentarse. Si August era como Gold o si por el contrario, sentía empatía hacia las personas. Después de tocar, espero pacientemente a que la hicieran entrar. Cuando su voz se oyó a través de la puerta, ella entró en el inmenso despacho.

«Buenos días, Señor Booth»

«Señorita Mills, bienvenida. Se lo ruego, siéntese»

Regina así lo hizo y recorrió el despacho con la mirada. A parte de un escritorio y una estantería con algunos adornos, la estancia estaba desprovista de muebles. August miró a la morena, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

«Impresionante, ¿no?»

«Sí»

«No suelo estar mucho aquí, es por eso que la estancia está casi vacía»

La  joven solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

«Su padre, Henry Mills, me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo. Un caballero encantador, muy amable»

«Gracias. Sí, me gustaría hablarle de algo»

«¿Por qué no ha pedido una cita con el señor Gold?»

Regina se mordió el labio, más segura que nunca de querer confesar todo a aquel hombre. Al ver que su interlocutor esperaba una respuesta, ella se aclaró la garganta

«Porque es de él del que me gustaría hablar»

Augusto frunció el ceño, asombrado. Era poco común que las prisioneras vinieran a él para hablar de los asuntos con el director. A decir verdad, Regina debe ser la primera.

«La escucho, Regina. Puede hablar libremente, no la juzgaré»

Él sonrió para dar confianza a la joven. Esta lo miró intensamente como si buscara algo en su mirada. ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Iba a burlarse de ella y enviarla a la celda una vez que hubiera escuchado su historia? De todas maneras, ya había atravesado tantas pruebas que ya no tenía nada que perder, excepto a su mujer y a su hijo. Pero ella sabía en su interior que si no actuaba, si no hacía algo para que Gold fuera castigado como es debido, nunca podría mirarse en un espejo.

«Espero que tenga tiempo, señor Booth, porque va a ser largo»

El hombre se hundió en su sillón, acariciándose su naciente barba con los dedos y clavó su mirada en la de la joven

«Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo»

Entonces Regina comenzó su historia. Le contó cómo había llegado a la cárcel y qué lazo en particular tenía con el señor Gold. Después, le contó cómo este había abusado de su poder enviándola a aislamiento. Le costó confesarle las palizas de Jefferson sin estallar en llanto. Cuanto más hablaba Regina, más palidecía August. Tanto es así que ella creyó que él iba a vomitar cuando le narró el intento de violación por parte de Ruby, orquestado en la sombra por Gold. Una vez hubo acabado, la joven se sintió vacía, cansada y solo quería una cosa: volver a su celda y ver a su compañera. August se inclinó y agarró un bolígrafo que empezó a manosear.

«Lo que ha sufrido en esta prisión es intolerable. Desde hoy, pondré fin al contrato de Jefferson. No puedo permitir tal trato. Aunque hubiera sido encerrada en aislamiento por una buena razón, que no es el  caso en esta ocasión, ningún guardia tiene el derecho de maltratar a una prisionera»

Regina se sintió tranquila al comprobar que él estaba de su lado, y no tendría que hablar finalmente de Belle

«A continuación…» siguió él «convocaré a Aurora, Mulan y Ruby y les quitaré las ganas de cometer otra vez semejantes atrocidades»

«Gracias» dijo la morena, agradecida

«Y por lo que concierna al señor Gold, es evidente que ya no hay lugar para él como director de esta prisión. Confiaba en él, pensaba que tenía mano para llevar una prisión. En efecto, tiene, pero ha abusado de su poder y de mi confianza. Sin embargo, no será con efecto inmediato, debo encontrarle un sustituto, perro créame, señorita Mills, que haré todo lo posible para que sea lo más rápidamente posible»

La joven estuvo más que aliviada ante esa decisión y casi habría saltado de alegría si no hubiese estado delante del gran director de la prisión. El hombre se levantó y Regina hizo lo mismo, la acompañó a la puerta

«No dude en llamarme si necesita cualquier cosa. Buenas tardes, Regina»

«Gracias por todo, señor, adiós»

Regina regresó a su celda, con la sonrisa en los labios y el corazón ligero. Finalmente veía el final del túnel…

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

«En tu opinión, ¿por qué nos habrá llamado el gran director?» preguntó Aurora con voz preocupada

Ruby se detuvo y plantó cara a su amiga

«¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡Estoy en la misma situación que tú!»

«Sinceramente, nos pasamos de tuerca con Regina» dijo Mulan

«¡Cállate! No creo que tenga nada que ver con ella»

«Yo no estaría tan segura» respondió la asiática

«No vale la pena que discutáis» dijo David «pronto sabréis la razón. Ya estamos»

Se paró ante la puerta y dio algunos toques, esperando una respuesta. Ruby no lo mostraba, pero no las tenía todas consigo y sabía en lo más profundo que la causa de estar ahí era lo que le había hecho hace algunos días a Regina. Finalmente entraron en el despacho.

«Buenos días señoritas, tomad asiento» dijo August señalando tres sillas

Las chicas así lo hicieron, el corazón latiendo al galope. Ruby levantó la cabeza como señal de desafío y clavó su morada en la del hombre.

«¿Por qué estamos aquí?»

Augusto sonrió

«No me he presentado» dijo ignorando la pregunta de la joven «Soy August Booth, el responsable superior de vuestro director, el señor Gold»

Aurora y Mulan se hundieron un poco más en sus sillas mientras que su jefa miraba a August con una mirada altanera, decidida a mostrarle que ella no le tenía miedo.

«Eso no responde a mi pregunta» dijo ella

«Bien, señorita Lucas, si están aquí es a causa o gracias a Regina Mills»

La joven frunció el ceño

«No sé de lo que habla, ¡no la conocemos!»

El  rostro de las otras dos presas se había desencajado al escuchar el nombre de Regina. August se apoyó en la mesa y miró fijamente  a las tres mujeres sonriendo

«Déjenme refrescarle la memoria. Hace algunos días, han agredido a Regina en la baños intentando una violación»

«Eso es totalmente falso, ella le ha mentido»

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció y clavó su mirada en la de Aurora. Esta intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero temblaba como una niña pillada en una travesura.

«No, es verdad. Ruby intentó violar a Regina»

La susodicha giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia su amiga y le lanzó una negra mirada.

«Y vosotras dos no levantasteis un dedo para ayudarla» acusó August «vuestro comportamiento es intolerable y merecéis ser enviadas directamente a aislamiento»

Las tres mujeres abrieron los ojos de par en par

«¡No fue culpa nuestra, fue Gold quien planeó todo!» se defendió Ruby.

«Lo sé y es por eso que os voy a dar una oportunidad. Dejad tranquila a Regina, si no, os envío directamente a aislamiento por un periodo indeterminado, ¿está claro?»

«Sí» dijeron Aurora y Mulan a la vez

August miró a Ruby esperando una respuesta. Esta suspiró antes de asentir con la cabeza.

«Bien, podéis volver a las celdas y creedme que no dudaré en cumplir mis amenazas si me entero de que alguna ha dado un paso en falso»

Ellas murmuraron un “adiós” rápido antes de abandonar el despacho y reunirse con el guardia en el pasillo.

«¡Pero qué chivata esta Regina!» dijo Ruby visiblemente enfadada

«No, ¿pero te estás escuchando?» dijo Aurora, «¡ella tiene razón! Fuimos muy crueles con ellas, no se lo merecía»

«Estoy de acuerdo» corroboró Mulan

«Hey, pero ¿con quién estáis? ¡Ella se lo buscó!»

David sonreía discretamente escuchando la conversación

«¿Ella se lo buscó? ¿Todo porque se ha enamorado de Emma? Pero Ruby pon los pies en el suelo, fuiste tú quien la engañaste, tú quien la trataste como una mierda desde el principio. Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz»

Ruby se detuvo, atónita

«¿Te ha hecho una lobotomía o qué?»

«Ella no me ha hecho nada, solo es que estoy harta de ti y de tus chanchullos. Mulan y yo hemos decidido dejar el grupo. Hemos tenido demasiados problemas por tu culpa y tus malditos celos»

Tras decir esto, Aurora tomó por el brazo a su novia y se alejó de la que a partir de ahora llamaría su antigua jefe de banda. Ya había tenido suficiente y esperaba terminar de cumplir su pena tranquilamente con Mulan sin causar problemas a su alrededor.

 

August dio algunos golpes a la  puerta del director y entró antes incluso de tener el permiso. Gold tenía la cabeza metida en un dossier, la levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a incendiar a la persona que se había atrevido a entrar en su despacho sin su permiso. Frunció el  ceño cuando vio delante a su superior.

«Señor Booth, ¡qué placer verlo por aquí!» dijo Gold

«Buenos días, señor Gold. Hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es verdad?»

«En efecto, ¿y a qué debo este honor?»

August se sentó en una silla

«Sabe, si lo puse al frente de esta prisión como director fue porque pensaba que era el único que podía dirigir este lugar con mano de hierro»

Gold sonrió ante el cumplido

«Sí y es lo que hago»

«No he dicho lo contrario. Solo que no lo puse al frente para que abusara de su poder con las presas»

El director frunció el ceño

«No sé a lo que se refiere»

«Regina Mills» dijo August inclinándose ligeramente

«¿Qué pasa con Regina?» preguntó Gold sin dejarse pillar

«Figúrese que ella vino a verme para contarme lo que le ha hecho»

«Yo no le he hecho nada»

August sonrió ampliamente, sabía que el hombre que tenía delante no confesaría tan fácilmente.

«Eso es exacto, usted no la ha tocado personalmente, pero no ha dudado en enviar a ese guardia loco para que abusara de ella»

«Ella le ha mentido»

«¿No la envió entonces a aislamiento?»

«Sí, pero fue porque le había roto el brazo a una presa?»

«¡Oh! ¿Un brazo roto es una razón suficiente para enviar a alguien al agujero? Venga, señor Gold, usted y yo sabemos, que cosas peores pasan en esta prisión»

El director no respondió, él fusiló con la mirada a su superior. No se iba a dejar pillar por ese hombre arrogante que se creía que se podía permitir todo por ser el gran jefe de la prisión.

«¡Envió a Regina a aislamiento y pidió a Jefferson que le diera una paliza de muerte!»

«¡Eso es falso, nunca hubiera una cosa como esa!»

August se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para ponerse al lado del director

«Es inútil que lo niegue, Jefferson lo ha confesado todo justo antes de que lo pusiera en la calle»

Gold palideció y se tensó en su silla

«¡Ella se lo merecía! ¡Esa zorra se merece la muerte!»

«¿A causa de Cora Mills?»

El director miró al hombre, perplejo

«¿Cómo…?»

«Regina me lo contó todo. La relación que usted mantenía  con su madre, que su padre los descubrió y que él quería separarse de Cora. Esta se había obcecado pensando en el dinero y el confort que iba a perder y amenazó a Henry Mills con un cuchillo. Regina no hizo sino defender a su padre»

«¡Eso es lo que ella cuenta a todo el mundo, miente, mató a su madre a sangre fría porque descubrió que yo me acostaba con Cora!»

August giró rápidamente la cabeza a Gold

«Usted no estaba presente, ¿cómo puede afirmar que es una mentira?»

«Yo…yo» balbuceó el director.

«Eso es lo que me parecía. Ahora, escúcheme atentamente, no tengo la intención de mantener a un hombre como usted a la cabeza de mi prisión y en cuanto le haya buscado un sustituto, recogerá  sus cosas y podrá buscarse otro tipo de trabajo porque llamaré a las otras prisiones del estado para ponerles al corriente de su trato intolerable con las detenidas»

«No se atreverá…»

«Oh, créame que lo haré y con un gran placer»

Tras decir esto, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir, se giró una última vez hacia el director que estaba enroscado en su sillón

«Creo que es inútil precisar que no tendrá ninguna indemnización por mi parte. Lo único que se merece es que lo eché ahora mismo. Aproveche el tiempo que le queda en este inmenso despacho. Buenos días»

Salió dando un portazo para dejar bien claro al director que no estaba bromeando. Gold dio un manotazo a los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y estos cayeron al suelo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que caería en su propio juego. ¿Qué sería de él si perdía su trabajo? Sobre todo ahora que no estaba solo, tenía una familia que alimentar ya que Belle estaba embarazada. Y además tenía que admitir que sentía algo por esa mujer. Se sorprendió de que su superior no le hubiese hablado de ello. ¿Acaso Regina no le había dicho nada sobre su relación con la presa? Cogió con rabia el teléfono y tecleó un número

«Hola, soy yo. ¡Tenemos un gran problema! Es necesario que nos veamos lo más pronto posible…»

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

«¡Haces trampa!» dijo Emma resoplando

«¿Cómo quieres que haga trampa a un juego de cartas?» dijo Regina levantando las cejas

«No lo sé. Quizás has cogido las mejores cartas cuando las repartías»

La morena suspiró

«Señorita Swan, usted es una mala perdedora»

Con un gesto de la mano, la rubia tiro al suelo las cartas y empujó a su compañera sobre la cama. Trepó sobre Regina y se puso a horcajadas encima de ella, prestando atención en agarrarle las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

«¿Y ahora? ¿Quién ha ganado?» peguntó Emma con tono triunfador

«Eres infantil»

«Pero es por eso que me amas, ¿no?»

«Hmm…No sé si he hecho bien en pedirte matrimonio»

Emma sonrió y se inclinó con dificultad para besar a su compañera. Regina se deshace del agarre de la rubia y se incorporó para poder profundizar el beso.

«Te has hecho perdonar por haber hecho trampa» dijo Emma sonriendo

La morena dio un pequeño golpe sobre el hombro a su prometida

«¡Pero yo no he hecho trampas!»

«Sí…sí»

Regina se echó a reír y besó apasionadamente a Emma

«Te deseo» gimió la rubia

«Yo también»

La joven no tuvo tiempo de continuar la exploración del cuerpo de su rubia porque alguien tocó en la puerta de la celda. Emma resopló

«Te juro que si es David, voy a terminar por matarlo, siempre nos interrumpe»

Evidentemente, la rubia tenía razón. El guardia entró en la estancia

«Hola, chicas, siento molestaros, pero Emma, tienes visita»

La susodicha miró al joven con gesto asombrado

«¿Otra vez? ¿Es Neal?»

«No lo sé»

«De todas maneras, si es él, ¡me va a escuchar!»

La rubia se giró hacia su compañera y la besó lánguidamente antes de levantarse y seguir a David fuera de la celda

 

Cuánto más se acercaba al locutorio, más se agitaba su corazón. ¿Y si era Neal que había venido para llevar a cabo sus amenazas? ¿Y si finalmente había obtenido la aprobación de un juez con respecto al bebé? Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos sórdidos pensamientos. Una vez en el locutorio, abrió la puerta y casi sintió alivio al descubrir a su abogado. Estaba allí, sentado al final de la sala, sus gafas sobre la nariz y su inseparable paraguas en la mesa. Emma avanzó hacia él y él se levantó y le tendió la mano.

«Buenos días, Emma, ¿cómo estás? ¡Oh, pero si está embarazada! Enhorabuena»

«Gracias, señor Hooper, estoy bien, pero ¿qué hace aquí?»

Se sentó y la joven hizo lo mismo, no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta

«Pues tengo una muy buena noticia para usted»

«Le escucho» dijo ella intrigada

«Bien, como sabe, usted fue condenada a un año de prisión por haber robado esos relojes»

«Yo no robé nada» se defendió la rubia

«Lo sé, pero fue mejor para usted confesarse culpable y haberme escuchado, porque a finales del próximo mes saldrá a la calle»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, no creía lo que estaba oyendo

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo es posible? ¡Mi siquiera he cumplido la mitad de la condena!»

«Exacto, el mes que viene se cumplirá seis meses. Es por eso que saldrá en ese momento. No ha habido ningún incidente mayor que viniera a contradecir la decisión del juez»

La rubia no sabía si debía reír o llorar. No se podía creer que pronto volvería  ser una mujer libre. Entonces pensó en Regina que se quedaría de nuevo sola en su celda y una bola se formó en su garganta. De repente tenía ganas de llorar.

«¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?» dijo el abogado con voz inquieta

«Sí, estoy bien, solo que estoy sorprendida por la noticia»

Hopper sonrió

«Comprendo, es normal, no se esperaba salir tan pronto»

«Sí, eso es»

El hombre miró su reloj. Emma pudo ver que pequeños saltamontes decoraban la correa de la joya. Nunca había entendido por qué su abogado era un apasionado de esos pequeños bichos.

«Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo una cita en el tribunal. Me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto sepa el día y la hora exacta de su salida»

«De acuerdo»

Emma se levantó y estrechó la mano del abogado antes de abandonar el locutorio. Casi corrió hasta la celda para ver a su compañera…»

 

Una vez dentro, Regina se precipitó sobre ella

«¿Entonces, era Neal?»

«No»

Emma se tomó el tiempo de sentarse, dejando a la morena de pie que la miraba con gesto inquisitivo

«Era mi abogado, Archie Hopper»

«Oh…¿Qué quería?»

«Regina, ven, siéntate a mi lado, por favor»

El corazón de la joven comenzó a batir en su pecho, tenía un  mal presentimiento. Se colocó al lado de su compañera, esta le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

«Vino a decirme que saldré a la calle a finales del mes que viene»

La morena se paralizó, fue como si el cielo acabara de caérsele sobre la cabeza. Sin embargo, sabía que era algo bueno. Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa, intentando mantener la prestancia que la caracterizaba

«Es…maravilloso»

Emma entrecerró los ojos, veía bien que su compañera estaba a muy poco de hundirse en lágrimas

«Escucha, tú también saldrás pronto y podremos formar una familia. Viviremos en una gran casa y…»

Regina se levantó bruscamente

«Pero no comprendes»

La rubia miraba a Regina, incrédula

«¿Qué es lo que no comprendo?»

La joven se dio la vuelta y hundió su mirada en los ojos de su compañera. Ella podía sentir cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas

«Emma, yo fue condenada a quince años de prisión. Solo he cumplido tres. Haz la cuenta. No podré estar en el nacimiento del bebé y mucho menos criarlo contigo»

Emma se levantó a su vez

«¡Quince años! Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?» se enfadó la joven

«¿Qué habría cambiado?»

«¡Todo!»

«¿Todo?»

«Mierda, Regina, ¡sólo te tengo a ti! Nadie me espera fuera, no tengo trabajo, ni casa, nada de nada»

La morena suspiró y pensó en la situación. De repente su mirada se llenó de esperanza

«Podrías vivir en casa de mi padre esperando a que yo salga, él tiene una gran casa, estarás bien y…»

«Regina. Doce años es mucho tiempo…»

«Lo sé» respondió tristemente la joven

Emma se sentó en su cama, la mirada en el vacío mientras que Regina se mordía el labio mirando a su compañera. Quizás la bella rubia nunca la hubiera dejado amarla si hubiera sabido desde el principio que Regina había sido condenada a quince años de prisión. Ese pensamiento le provocaba náuseas y tenía un miedo terrible de perder a su prometida. Se precipitó hacia Emma y se arrodilló frente a ella

«Emma, te lo ruego, dime que esto no cambia nada entre nosotras…»

«Yo…»

La joven rechazó a la morena y se levantó para ir a golpear a la puerta. Llamó al guardia.

«¿Pero, qué haces?» preguntó Regina,  perpleja y aterrorizada

«Voy a tomar el aire, necesito pensar»

David abrió la puerta

«¿Algún problema?»

«Llévame al patio, por favor»

El joven frunció el ceño

«Es tarde, no tengo permiso»

«David…» dijo Emma con  tono de súplica

El guardia suspiró, pero cedió. Dejó pasar a la joven antes de mirar a Regina. Tenía aspecto desesperado. David le murmuró un “todo va a ir bien” silencioso. Cerró la puerta, dejando a la morena totalmente desamparada por la situación.

 

Emma se había sentado en un banco y miraba el cielo estrellado. Hacía buen tiempo en esa noche de finales de marzo. Con un gesto maternal, acarició su vientre y resopló ruidosamente

«¿Qué voy a hacer? Doce años es mucho. ¿Tú qué dices, bebé?»

Como única respuesta, recibió una patadita del pequeño que crecía en su interior.

«Wow, no pareces contento. Bueno, de acuerdo, he estado algo brusca con Regina, pero ella tenía que habérmelo dicho mucho antes»

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar abrirse una puerta. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio que Mary Margaret se dirigía hacia ella

«Buenas noches Emma»

«Hola»

«¿Qué haces aquí completamente sola?»

La joven levantó los ojos al cielo, estaba segura de que David le había pedido a la enfermera que hablara con ella

«Pensaba»

«¿En qué?»

«En Regina y en mí. Salgo a finales del mes que viene y ella tiene que quedarse aquí más de diez años.

«¡Enhorabuena! ¿Pero no veo dónde está el problema?»

Emma miró a la pequeña morena como si se hubiera vuelto loca

«Te recuerdo que estaba previsto que ella criara al bebé conmigo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo estando aquí encerrada? ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo yo sin ella?»

Mary Margaret sonrió

«En definitiva, tienes miedo»

«¿Miedo? ¡No, en absoluto!»

El silencio se instaló entre las dos mujeres. La rubia pensaba en las palabras de la enfermera. Efectivamente ella tenía miedo. Miedo de encontrarse sola criando a un bebé sin saber cómo salir adelante. Miedo de no poder esperar a Regina. Miedo de que también su compañera se cansase y decidiera desentenderse del niño.

«Regina me ha propuesto ir a vivir con su padre»

«Oh, pero eso es genial» se entusiasmó Mary Margaret

«Sí…pero no sé»

«¡Por el amor de Dios, Emma!  La amas, ella te ama. Vais a tener un niño juntas. Te ha pedido matrimonio, te propone vivir en casa de su padre, mientras ella cumple su condena. ¡Es evidente que ella quiere comprometerse contigo! ¿Qué más te hace falta?»

Emma miró a la joven con mirada atónita. Prácticamente le ha echado una bronca.

«Sí, tienes razón, he sido una idiota. Voy a verla en seguida»

«Sabia decisión. Buenas noches»

«Gracias a ti también y gracias por tus consejos»

Tras decir esto, la rubia se precipitó al interior de la prisión, encontrándose con David que la esperaba. Algunos minutos más tarde, ella volvió a entrar en su celda. Regina estaba acostada en su cama con la cara virada hacia la pared. Emma se acurrucó contra su espalda, pasando una mano por el vientre de la morena, y hundió su rostro en los cabellos de su compañera.

«Lo siento. Solo he dicho tonterías. Te amo»

Regina estalló en llanto y se giró para mirar a la cara a su amante. Emma intentó secar las lágrimas que perlaba las mejillas de la joven con su pulgar.

«Chut, cálmate, estoy aquí»

«¿Me esperarás?»

«Te esperaría un millón de años si fuera necesario. Te amo, mi amor…»

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Neal maldijo los embotellamientos. Si seguía así, llegaría tarde a la cita con Gold. Golpeó nerviosamente sobre el volante. Desde la llamada de Gold diciéndole que había un problema, Neal no había dejado de dar vueltas por su apartamento como un león enjaulado. Tocó el claxon insultando  a los conductores que lo rodeaban, pisando como un loco el acelerador en cuanto tenía la ocasión de mover el coche. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos interminables, se paró delante del café. Salió de su vehículo y cerró la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario, antes de entrar en el establecimiento. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando a Gold. El director se encontraba en una mesa al fondo del café. Neal se encaminó hacia él y se sentó en frente.

«Llego tarde, pero estaba atrapado en el tráfico»

«Ningún problema, no tengo prisa»

La camarera llegó a la mesa y Neal  pidió una cerveza, mientras que Gold se contentó con un café.

«Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?»

«Bien, a principio de semana, tuve la visita de mi superior. Regina le contó lo que yo había hecho»

«No puede ser verdad, ¡qué zorra! Supongo que hay consecuencias»

Gold no respondió inmediatamente porque la camarera se acercaba con el pedido. Tomó un sorbo de su café caliente antes de responder

«En efecto, voy a perder mi trabajo de un momento a otro»

Neal suspiró y se hundió en su silla. Sin la ayuda del director, no era muy seguro que pudiera recuperar a Emma y a su hijo. Cogió su vaso y se bebió prácticamente la mitad ante la mirada asombrada de Gold

«Tiene buenas tragaderas»

«Después de una noticia como esta, tengo ganas de coger una buena borrachera»

El director sonrió

«No sea tan pesimista»

Neal miró al hombre con una mirada intrigada

«¿Sabe algo más?»

«Podría ser»

«Oh, por favor, no juegue a ser misterioso y suelte por esa boca»

Gold se puso a toquetear la cuchara que tenía al lado de la raza de café, gesto que sacó de quicio a Neal. Le clavó su negra mirada al director

«¡Deje de hacer el tonto y dígame de qué se trata!»

«Cálmese, se lo voy a decir. Ayer por la tarde, estaba tranquilamente en mi despacho, metido en mis papeles, cuando recibí un email»

El hombre se inclinó hacia Neal para dar más relevancia a su revelación

«En él se mencionaba que Emma Swan saldría a la calle a finales del próximo mes»

Neal abrió los ojos de par en par y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

«¡Eso quiere decir que no todo está perdido y voy a poder recuperar a mi mujer y mi hijo!»

Gold asintió

«Pero, espere un minuto» dijo Neal «¿Dónde va a ir Emma? Ella vivía conmigo antes de ser encarcelada»

«Eso tiene que descubrirlo usted. No puede decirle más»

Neal asintió. Él tenía la intención de averiguar dónde se iba a alojar la rubia.

«Bien, vamos a celebrar esto. Señorita…» dijo llamando a la camarera «tráiganos una botella de champán, por favor»

Neal miró al director sonriendo. Se dijo que finalmente no todo estaba perdido y que él iba a poner todo de su parte para recuperar a la mujer de su vida. Estaba seguro de que Emma acabaría por volver a caer en sus brazos como antes. Y no iba  ser esa bollera de Regina quien le impidiera  logar sus objetivos.

 

Emma y Regina se encontraban en la enfermería para una visita de rutina. La rubia estaba echada en la camilla mientras que Regina se encontraba a su izquierda

«Es la última vez que te ausculto, Emma»  dijo la enfermera

«Sí.  Y te confieso que me preocupa porque me hubiera gustado que tú siguieras todo mi embarazo»

La enfermera no pudo evitar sonreír

«A mí también me hubiera gustado. ¿Le habéis encontrado finalmente un nombre?»

«No, Regina y yo no logramos ponernos de acuerdo»

«¡Oh! Ya llegará, no tenéis prisa»

El teléfono de la pequeña morena comenzó a sonar. Se disculpó con las dos mujeres antes de descolgar.

«¿Diga? Sí…¿Cómo que está enferma? De acuerdo, voy en seguida»

Ella colgó y se giró hacia Emma

«¿Puedes esperar aquí un momento? Tengo una urgencia»

«Ningún problema, te esperamos»

«Gracias. Sin embargo, tengo que encerraros. Procedimiento obligatorio…»

«No te preocupes, comprendemos»

Mary Margaret asintió y salió, cerrado con llave la puerta. Un silenció se instaló en la sala. Ambas mujeres estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos. Emma miró entonces a su compañera sonriendo

«Regina…»

«Sí?»

«Me decía que como Mary se ha ido y estamos solas aquí, debemos matar el tiempo, ¿no?»

«En efecto. ¿En qué piensas?»

«Bien, pensaba que tú podrías…hummm…cómo decir…tengo ganas y estoy echada en esta camilla y totalmente a tu merced»

La morena se puso completamente roja al comprender  a dónde quería ir a parar. Miró a su alrededor como si alguien pudiera escuchar su conversación.

«Emma, Mary Margaret podría venir de un momento a otro, ¡no sería apropiado!»

La joven agarró a Regina por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia ella. Depositó pequeños besos en su cuello y ascendió hasta su mandíbula de forma sensual

«Gina, por favor…»

La voz ronca de Emma en su oído la perdió. Regina se colocó delante de la rubia y le quitó de un tirón el pantalón y las bragas. Emma se echó a reír ante la precipitación de su amante

«Bien, no ha sido difícil convencerte, picarona»

«Cállate»

Regina se acercó al sexo de Emma, pasó su lengua por sus labios antes de besar ávidamente la intimidad de la rubia. Esta exhaló un largo gemido de placer al sentir las dulces caricias de su futura mujer. Regina lamió de abajo a arriba, deteniéndose en el clítoris hinchado de deseo. Escuchar a Emma jadear la volvía loca de deseo y podía sentir su propia excitación mojar su ropa interior. Hundió profundamente su lengua y la movió haciendo pequeños círculos

«Ahh, continua…ya llego. ¡Sobre todo no te pares!»

Animada por las palabras de ánimo de su compañera, Regina introdujo dos dedos y comenzó con un movimiento de dentro a afuera, lentamente. Emma sintió cómo el orgasmo la invadía desde lo más profundo de su ser, era dulce e intenso a la vez. No pudo evitar gemir y se arqueó bajo los dedos de la morena. Acabó por descender de su pequeña nube mientras que Regina batallaba por volverle a poner la ropa.

«¿Te ayudo?» dijo la rubia riendo

«Sí, me parece bien»

La morena no dejaba de lanzar miradas furtivas a su alrededor, esperando ver a la enfermera llegar de un minuto a otro. Una vez que Emma estuvo vestida, Regina se colocó otra vez en su lugar.

«Apuesto a que tu ropa interior no ha salido indemne»

«Buena deducción, Señorita Swan» dijo la morena con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios

Al ver hasta qué punto su compañera estaba frustrada, Emma se levantó, tomó a Regina por el brazo y la arrastró hacia el escritorio de Mary Margaret. La hizo sentarse encima y se colocó entre sus piernas.

«Pero, ¿qué haces?» dijo Regina, asombrada

«Te voy a follar ahora, inmediatamente, sobre esta mesa»

«¡Pero estás loca!»

«Sí, por ti»

Emma se inclinó y capturó los labios de su compañera en un beso apasionado. Su lengua jugaba con la de Regina, que gemía de satisfacción. La rubia amasó dulcemente los pechos de la joven y descendió hasta su intimidad. Hundió su mano en el pantalón y en las bragas de la morena antes de echarla sobre la mesa.

«¡Ay!» dijo Regina «¡el teclado!»

«¡Oh, mierda, perdón, ven aquí!»

Emma pasó una mano por la espalda de la morena para sostenerla mientras comenzaba las dulces caricias sobre el sexo de Regina. Al cabo de un momento, dándose cuenta de que a causa de su vientre, no podía moverse bien, se desplazó a un lado y pudo acceder con más facilidad a la intimidad de su prometida. La penetro y Regina hundió sus uñas algo profundamente en la piel de la  rubia. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse cada vez más y sabía que no iba a tardar en correrse. Besó a la rubia, mordisqueando su lengua así como su labio inferior cuando el orgasmo la golpeó. Una vez que hubo recobrado su ritmo de respiración normal, bajo de la mesa, se colocó la ropa, los cabellos, y se colocó al lado de Emma que se había vuelto a acostar sobre la camilla. Algunos segundos más tarde, Mary Margaret entró en la sala

«Lo siento mucho, me ha llevado más tiempo de lo previsto»

«No te preocupes, el tiempo se nos ha pasado volando» dijo Emma sonriendo.

«Oh. Eso me tranquiliza. Bueno, vamos allá  con el examen de rutina. ¿Puedes levantarte la camisa?»

La rubia obedeció mientras que Regina permanencia en silencio. La enfermera echó el gel sobre el vientre de Emma y apoyó la sonda. El bebé apareció en la pantalla. Emma y Regina estamparon una sonrisa bobalicona mientras que Mary Margaret comentaba el estado de salud de su hijo

«Él va perfectamente y se desarrolla con normalidad. Creo que darás a luz a mitad de agosto»

«Ohlala, ¡cómo es de estresante! Y pensar que ese pequeño ser va a salir de mí por un agujero tan pequeño»

La pequeña morena se echó a reír

«No será tan pequeño. Se dilatará diez centímetros el día en cuestión»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par

«No, pero, ¡qué dices! ¡No flipes! ¡Diez centímetros es mucho! Volverá a su estado normal, ¿no?»

«Evidentemente»

Regina se contuvo de reír, pero no se le pasó inadvertido a su compañera

«¿He dicho una estupidez, no?»

«Sí» dijo la morena «pero no te lo tenemos en cuenta»

Emma sonrió y depositó un tierno beso sobre los labios de su compañera

«Por mí todo está ok» dijo Mary Margaret «podrás salir de aquí con la mente tranquila en lo que concierne al bebé»

«Sí, gracias Mary. De todas maneras, te voy a echar de menos»

«Yo también. Pero no te preocupes, nos veremos y podremos salir juntas»

«Sí, sin problema»

La rubia bajó de la camilla y abrazó a la enfermera que se había convertido en una amiga. Regina tenía el corazón en un puño desde que se había nombrado la salida de su compañera. Hacía como si todo estuviera bien, pero muy dentro de ella, sabía que desde que Emma estuviera lejos de ella, su mundo se derrumbaría como un viejo castillo de cartas…

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

Algunos días más tarde, Regina se dirigió al locutorio para encontrarse  con su padre. Ella entró en la sala y se encaminó hacia la mesa del fondo en la que Henry la esperaba sonriendo. La morena lo abrazó antes de sentarse en frente.

«Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo estás?»

«Bien, ¿y tú?»

«Yo también. ¿Entonces, tu entrevista con el Señor Booth fue bien?»

«Sí, está de mi lado y va a buscar un sustituto para Gold»

Henry sonrió, visiblemente tranquilizado

«Estoy contento por ti. Finalmente vas a poder respirar»

«Sí» dijo la morena sonriendo «pero tengo que pedirte una cosa»

«Te escucho»

«Hemos sabido recientemente que Emma va a salir a finales de este mes»

«¡Oh! Pero es eso genial»

«Sí»

Regina bajó la cabeza, intentando esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

«Regina…»

«La voy a echar terriblemente de menos» dijo la morena con voz temblorosa

El hombre cogió la mano de su hija y la estrechó para mostrarle que estaba ahí para ella. Regina inspiró profundamente para calmarse

«¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?» preguntó Henry

«Me gustaría que alojaras a Emma, tenemos una gran casa y estaría bien contigo allí a la espera de mi salida. Ella podría quedarse en mi habitación»

«Me parece que es una maravillosa idea y estoy muy feliz de acoger a mi nuera y a mi nieto en mi casa. Cuidaré de ella, no te preocupes»

La joven esbozó una sonrisa

«No lo dudo. Gracias»

Al ver que su hija aún tenía semblante triste, intentó tranquilizarla

«Estoy seguro de que vendrá a verte tan menudo como pueda»

«Papá, ella está embarazada, no podrá hacer el viaje todos los días»

«Yo la traeré y la esperaré en el coche»

«No estás  obligado a hacer eso»

Henry suspiró

«Lo hago porque quiero. Haré lo que sea por ti, Regina. Tú has sacrificado tu vida por mí protegiéndome de tu madre y nunca podré agradecerte por eso»

Fueron muchas emociones para la morena que no pudo contener las lágrimas

«Te quiero, cariño y estoy orgulloso de ti»

«Gracias, yo también te quiero»

Regina se secó las lágrimas para volver a adquirir un aspecto más decente.

«¿Podrías comprarle a Emma ropa pre-mamá? No quiero que el día de su salida, se vea obligada a llevar la ropa de aquí dentro porque ya no le sirvan sus antiguas prendas»

«Ningún problema. Tendrá todo lo que necesite. Un nuevo guardarropa, cosas para el bebé y todo eso. No debes preocuparte por eso»

La morena se levantó y abrazó de nuevo a su padre, como agradecimiento.

«Tengo que volver a la celda, si surge otra cosa, te llamo»

«De acuerdo. Y disfruta de estas últimas semanas con tu futura mujer» dijo Henry sonriendo

Regina asintió y salió del locutorio para reunirse con su prometida.

 

Mientras esto ocurría, Emma estaba en el patio con Ariel

«Va a ser raro cuando ya no estés» dijo la pelirroja

«Lo sé.  Y hablando de eso, me gustaría que estuvieras pendiente de Regina»

Ariel puso los ojos en blanco, estupefacta

«¿Bromeas? Creo que ella sabe defenderse sola»

«No te fíes de las apariencias, bajo su fría máscara, es dulce y frágil. Finge que todo va bien,  pero yo no soy tonta. Veo que está mal y cuando me vaya, solo Dios sabe en qué estado se quedará»

«Es normal, te ama»

Emma sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga. Ella también, ella amaba a Regina. Ella no lo mostraba, pero en el fondo la rubia estaba asustada de salir y vivir lejos de su compañera.

«Podría pedir que me transfieran a su celda»

«¿En serio? ¿Harías eso?»

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros

«Sí, ¿por qué no?»

«¡Estaría genial! No deseo que Regina se encuentre sola, tengo miedo de que haga cualquier tontería»

Ariel abrió sus ojos de par en par

«¿Una tontería como suicidarse?»

«Sí…»

«No, ella nunca haría eso, tiene una familia ahora y ella sabe que tú la esperarás»

«Sí, tienes razón»

El silencio se instaló entre las dos presas. Cada una hundida en sus pensamientos. Entonces Ariel se echó a reír bajo la mirada de asombro de Emma

«¿Qué te hace reír?»

«Oh, nada, solo pensaba en mí y en Regina. Imagina que una noche me confunde contigo y se mete en mi cama»

La rubia dio un codazo a su amiga

«Deja de pensar esas cosas. Ella nunca te confundiría conmigo»

«Hey, relájate, bromeaba. De todas maneras, nunca podría acostarme con ella»

Emma giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la pelirroja

«¿Y por qué?»

«Porque estaría petrificada ante la idea de hacer algo mal, me preguntaría siempre a mí misma si le ha gustado, si lo he hecho bien y además tendría mucho miedo de que si hago algo que no le gusta, me lo haga pagar»

La joven se echó a reír

«Tengo la impresión de que salgo con Terminator cuando te escucho hablar de esa manera»

«¿Qué quieres? Ella me asusta, ¡no puedo hacer nada!»

Regina llegó en ese momento y se sentó al lado de Emma

«Bien,  veo que se están divirtiendo»

«Sí, y a causa de Ariel, ella no cuenta sino tonterías»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber?»

Un ángel pasó entre ellas mientras que Ariel miraba fijamente a la rubia con gesto suplicante

«Heu…no es importante. Entonces, ¿qué ha dicho Henry?»

La morena entrecerró los ojos y miró a ambas mujeres. La pelirroja tragaba saliva mientras la mirada de Regina se detenía en ella. Finalmente la morena dirigió su atención hacia su compañera.

«Está de acuerdo en que vivas con él, tendrás todo lo que necesites»

«De acuerdo, es muy amable, pero me molesta vivir a costa de tu padre»

«No será  a su costa, sino a mi costa, y además, encontrarás trabajo en cuento el pequeño sea lo suficientemente grande»

«Sí…»

Regina pasó un brazo por los hombros de su compañera y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla.

«Todo irá bien, ya verás, estarás bien allí»

«No lo dudo, tu padre es formidable. ¿En qué ciudad vive exactamente?»

«Un pequeño pueblo de nombre Storybrooke, él es el alcalde»

«¿Storybrooke? ¿Eso existe? ¡Parece un nombre sacado directamente de un libro para niños!» se rio Emma

«Sí, existe» dijo Regina, algo molesta

«¿Y por qué no me dijiste que era el alcalde? Ahora comprendo por qué pudo conseguirnos esa cita con Booth»

«No me gusta decirlo a los cuatro vientos, eso es todo. No quiero que me vean como la hija de papá porque no soy así»

La morena se calló y pensó en las numerosas veces en las que, cuando era adolescente, los estudiantes se burlaban de ella porque su padre era el alcalde del pueblo. Pocas fueron las veces en que tuvo verdaderos amigos y en cuanto los tenía, su madre hacía lo imposible para espantarlos.

«¿A cuánto está Srotybrooke de Boston?» preguntó Emma, lo que hizo salir a Regina de sus pensamientos

«Una hora, más o menos»

«Ok…Vendré a verte todos los días»

«No seas ridícula, estás embarazada, dentro de poco no podrás conducir»

La rubia se encogió de hombros

«Tu padre me traerá, estoy segura»

Regina sonrió ante la mirada inquisitiva de su compañera

«Él dijo lo mismo hace un momento»

«Nos comprendemos, él y yo» dijo Emma sonriendo «los dos estamos locos por ti»

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se levantó para sentarse en las rodillas de la rubia antes de besarla lánguidamente ante Ariel que se sintió de más. Sin respiración, se separaron y Regina abrazó a su compañera

«Te voy a echar tanto de menos» murmuró en su oído

«Yo también, mi amor, tanto que ni te lo imaginas. ¿Me llamarás, eh?»

«Todas las noches, prometido» dijo Regina

Emma se separó lentamente del  abrazo de la morena para poder ver su rostro. Veía que Regina tenía ganas de estallar en llanto y para ser honestos, ella también tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía derrumbarse. Esbozó una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de su compañera. A continuación, fue depositando pequeños besos en el rostro de Regina

«Eres tan hermosa, Regina»

«No, tú eres hermosa»

«¡No, tú!»

Ese pequeño juego aburrió a Ariel que resopló ruidosamente

«Hey, hola,  estoy aquí. Me aburro»

Emma se echó a reír ante la cara de perrito apaleado de su amiga

«¡Ah, Ariel, también a ti te voy a echar de menos!»

La pelirroja sonrió y depositó un besito en la mejilla de la rubia. Ella no lo mostraba, pero estaba triste ante la partida de Emma, porque había que reconocerlo, antes de la llegada de la rubia, no tenía ninguna amiga. Ariel miró a Regina sonriendo. No, ahora, ella ya no estaba sola, tenía a la morena y estaba dispuesta a no dejarla caer en la desesperación…

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

Emma se despertó dulcemente, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Su corazón se encogió al darse cuenta de que en ese día dejaría la prisión. Se giró entonces hacia su compañera que dormía apaciblemente. Emma se acercó lentamente y depositó suaves besos por todo el rostro de la morena. Regina se despertó con la sonrisa en los labios.

«Buenos días» dijo la morena con voz ronca

«Buenos días, amor. ¿Has dormido bien?»

«Sí, ¿y tú?»

«Hmm,  sí, aunque no ha haya dormido mucho»

«Ha sido mágica esta noche»

La rubia besó a la morena

«Estoy de acuerdo, me ha encantado, pequeña picarona»

Regina se sonrojó y viró el rostro. Emma se levantó y le quitó la manta a la morena

«¡Hey, estoy desnuda!»

La joven rio, cogió las ropas de su prometida y se las lanzó a la cara

«Vístete, vamos a tomar una ducha. No quiero ponerme las hermosas prendas que tu padre me ha traído sin haberme bañado»

«No»  dijo Regina en voz baja porque se acababa de dar cuenta del día que era.

Emma se puso rápido su ropa mientras que su compañera hacía lo mismo. Llamó en seguida al guardia que vino a abrirles unos minutos más tarde. La rubia arrastró a su futura mujer hacia los baños. Abrió el grifo del agua y esperó a que esta se calentara. Emma se desvistió, pero la morena estaba ahí, incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento. Regina sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta a medida que la realidad penetraba en sus pensamientos. Pronto se encontraría sola, sin Emma. La rubia entonces se giró hacia su compañera y la miró con una mirada inquisitiva. Al ver que Regina estaba al borde de las lágrimas, caminó hacia ella y le fue quitando lentamente la ropa mientras besaba cada trozo de piel. Una vez desnudas las dos, Emma cogió la mano de la morena y entraron en la ducha. La rubia arrastró a su compañera bajo el chorro. Sin poder más, Regina estalló en llanto, sus lágrimas mezclándose con el agua. Emma la tomó en sus brazos, acariciado su espalda para reconfortarla

«No llores, mi amor, todo va a ir bien, vamos a salir adelante»

La morena se mantuvo en silencio, su cuerpo era sacudido por el llanto. La rubia hacía lo posible por no perder el control ante su prometida. Así que para no derrumbarse ella también, tomó el champú, se echó un poco en su mano y lavó los cabellos de Regina. Hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo antes de aclararla y lavarse ella a su vez. Después de la ducha, ayudó a su compañera a vestirse de nuevo y ella también lo hizo antes de regresar a la celda. Regina se sentó en su cama, mirando a Emma preparar sus cosas. Cuando tuvo todo metido en una bolsa, se puso la ropa pre-mamá que Henry le había comprado.

«¿Qué parezco?» preguntó la joven

Regina puso sus ojos sobre su compañera y esbozó una sonrisa

«Estás magnifica. Pareces un ángel»

«No exageres» dijo Emma riendo

La morena se levantó, atrajo a la rubia hacia ella y la besó fogosamente. Era un beso lleno de amor y de tristeza a la vez. Emma hundió su rostro en los cabellos de Regina.

«Vendré a verte todos los días, cariño» dijo con una voz ahogada

Regina sintió cálidas lágrimas deslizarse por su cuello. Estrechó aún más su abrazo

«Te amo tanto»

«Yo también te amo» dijo Emma frotándose los ojos

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y David entró en la celda

«Emma, es la hora»

La joven asintió antes de posar su mirada en Regina. Esta sonrió para tranquilizar a su amante

«Está todo bien, no te preocupes por mí. Te llamo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Sí» dijo Emma «esperaré al lado del teléfono cada una de tus llamadas»

Se besaron una última vez antes de que la rubia tomara su bolsa y saliera de la celda dejando a Regina sola, con el corazón en pedazos…

 

Emma atravesó largos pasillos antes de llegar a la entrada principal de la prisión. David abrió la gran puerta que separaba a la rubia de la libertad.

«Buena suerte Emma y hasta pronto»

La joven abrazó al guardia

«Gracias por todo, quedaremos con Mary Margaret» dijo ella sonriendo.

«Cuento con ello»

«Cuida de Regina»

«No te preocupes por nada. Todo irá bien ahora que tiene a August de su parte»

La rubia se giró y vio que Henry la esperaba, apoyado en su coche, y con una sonrisa en los labios.  Emma se precipitó hacia él y lo abrazó.

«Estás encantadora con ese conjunto» dijo él

«Gracias, ha escogido bien»

«Te lo ruego, Emma, vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo, puedes tutearme»

«Ok…»

Henry abrió la puerta a su nuera. La rubia se subió si darse cuenta de que a lo lejos, en una esquina en penumbra, Neal la observaba. El padre de Regina metió las cosas de Emma en el maletero y se puso al volante.

«Bien, en marcha» dijo Henry sonriendo

Emma le devolvió la sonrisa antes de mirar una última vez el gran edificio que mantenía encerrada a su amada. Se mordió el labio para no llorar. Después de una media hora de camino en silencio, Henry decidió poner un poco de música para relajar la atmosfera. La rubia giró la cabeza hacia él, ligeramente preocupada

«Perdón por no estar muy charlatana» dijo ella

El hombre le ofreció una acogedora sonrisa

«No te preocupes, comprendo que puedas estar conmocionada»

«Sí» dijo la joven bajando la cabeza «y gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, es realmente muy amable»

«Es normal, ¿no? Eres la futura mujer de mi hija y la madre de mi nieto»

Emma entones posó su mano sobre su redondo vientre y sonrió tiernamente

«¡Estás escuchando bebé, tu abuelo es formidable!»

Henry miró a la rubia y sonrió. El resto del camino se hizo en silencio. Emma miraba por la ventana cuando divisó el cartel “Bienvenido a Storybrooke” delante de ella. Sonrió, acordándose de la conversación con Regina. Hicieron aún dos o tres kilómetros antes de parar ante una gran mansión. La rubia abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

«No me digas que…»

«Y sí, bienvenida a tu nueva casa, Emma»

«¡Wow, pero es inmensa! Voy a perderme ahí dentro, ¡voy a necesitar un gps!»

Henry se echó a reír y bajó del coche, cogió las cosas de su nuera mientras que esta estaba en el porche,  mirando todo a su alrededor, ensimismada. El  hombre metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la joven. Emma se quedó parada ante la inmensidad del hall de entrada

«Dame tu chaqueta»

Emma se movió como un autómata. Henry sonrió ante la expresión de la rubia

«¿Te la enseño?»

«Heu…¡Sí!»

«De acuerdo, sígueme»

La joven siguió a su suegro, la hizo entrar en una estancia tan grande como el hall

«Aquí el salón»

«Es grandísimo y nunca había visto una tele tan grande, ¡parece que estamos en un cine!»

«Sí» dijo Henry sonriendo «con el home cinema así lo parece»

«Le home cine…Oh, mierda, ¡me va a gustar esto!»

Henry se echó a reír y propuso a la rubia que lo siguiera a otra estancia. Le enseñó el comedor, el despacho y la cocina. Emma no pudo evitar pensar que fue  ahí donde Cora murió y donde la vida de Regina cambió para siempre.

«Te aviso, soy nula en la cocina» dijo Emma

«No te preocupes, yo adoro cocinar, te enseñaré si quieres»

«Será un placer»

Fueron después al jardín que estaba presidido por un gran manzano

«Regina adora las manzanas» explicó Henry

«Lo sé»

Emma cerró los ojos y recordó el día en que la morena le había prestado su champú de manzanas. Ese olor tenía ahora el don de tranquilizar a la rubia. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Henry

«Ahora te voy a enseñar las habitaciones»

La joven asintió. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un largo pasillo. Henry abrió una puerta la izquierda

«Está es la habitación de invitados»

Emma pasó la cabeza para ver la habitación

«¿Es aquí donde voy a dormir?»

«No» dijo el hombre sonriendo

«Ah…»

Henry cerró la puerta y avanzó para abrir otra también en la parte de la izquierda

«Este es el cuarto de baño. Hay una ducha, una bañera, un lavabo y los servicios»

La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta y no tenía sino un deseo: hundirse en un relajante baño espumoso. Salieron del cuarto de baño.

«Allí, en el fondo, está mi habitación y la puerta de allí, a la derecha es…»

Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta y dejó entrar a Emma. Henry no tuvo necesidad de decir que era la habitación  de Regina. El olor de la morena invadía las paredes a pesar de su larga ausencia. La joven puso su mano sobre la boca, conteniendo un sollozo. Al ver en qué estado se encontraba su nuera, Henry se acercó a ella con gesto tierno

«Todo irá bien» dijo él «Regina quiere de verdad que tú duermas aquí»

«No sé si lo lograré»

«Pero por supuesto que sí. Solo hace unas pocas horas que os habéis separado, es normal que sea duro. Ira a mejor con el tiempo. Y además, mañana la verás»

«Pero primero es necesario que pida una orden de visita»

«Ya está hecho»

Emma miró a su suegro sonriendo y lo abrazó tiernamente

«Gracias»

«De nada. Venga, te dejo que te instales. Toma, el teléfono, creo que Regina va a llamarte»

La rubia cogió el objeto y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche. Cuando Henry salió, ella colocó sus cosas en el armario de Regina. Se echó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Intentaba imaginarse cómo había sido la vida de la morena entre esas paredes. Con una curiosidad repentina, rebuscó en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Puso un gesto de asco cuando encontró una caja de preservativos que lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. En el fondo del cajón, encontró una foto de Regina,  sentada sobre un muro junto a un chico

«Seguramente es Daniel»

Ella observó la foto en detalle

«Bah, soy más sexy que él»

Volvió a meter la foto en el cajón y continuó su investigación. No encontró nada más interesante. Abrió entonces el armario de la morena y recorrió la ropa. Sacó una blusa y se la probó

«¡Qué idiota! Estoy embarazada, evidentemente que no cierra»

Emma volvió a colocar la blusa y se sobresaltó cuando el sonido del teléfono se escuchó

«¿Diga?»

«Tiene una llamada de la prisión de Boston, ¿quieres aceptarla?»

«¡Sí!»

La rubia esperó algunos segundos antes de escuchar la voz de su compañera resonar al otro lado del aparato

«¿Diga?»

«¡Oh, Regina!»

Un silencio se instaló y Emma sospechó que Regina intentaba no llorar

«Mi amor, ¿estás ahí?»

«Sí…¿Cómo…estás?»

«Estaría mejor si estuvieras aquí. ¡Estoy en tu habitación y tengo ganas de llorar porque tu olor está por todas partes!»

«¿De verdad? Pero hace tres años que no duermo ahí»

«Lo sé, pero invades este lugar» dijo Emma riendo

Un nuevo silencio

«Emma…Te echo de menos…»

«Yo también, cariño. Te prometo que mañana voy a verte y me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que pueda»

«Dime, ¿cómo has encontrado la casa y mi habitación?»

«Es inmensa y muy bien decorada. Oh, y ¡el cuarto de baño! Podremos tomar un baño las dos. Tu habitación es perfecta. He intentado ponerme una de tus ropas, pero no quepo»

Regina se echó a reír, lo que hizo que la rubia sonriera de una forma bobalicona

«¿Olvidaste que estás embarazada?»

«Sí, un poco. Ah, y he mirado en tu mesilla de noche»

«Ah…»

«Sí…»

La morena parecía molesta

«He encontrado una caja de condones. ¡Mierda Regina!»

«Ah, sí, en efecto, había una. Pero nunca llegué a utilizarla»

«Bien, eso me tranquiliza. No, pero, espera un momento…si nunca la has utilizado, ¿eso quiere decir que eres virgen?»

Regina se quedó sin voz ante la pregunta de su futura mujer

«Heu…Emma, no es el  momento de hablar de eso. Además, te tengo que dejar»

«¡Ya! Bueno, vale, mañana hablamos. Te amo mi amor. Voy a pensar en ti toda la noche»

«Yo también. Te amo. Hasta mañana. Buenas noches princesa»

«Buenas noches mi reina»

Emma colgó y se desplomó en la cama, los brazos en cruz, una sonrisa en el rostro. Solo tenía un deseo: que fuera ya mañana para ver a su amada…

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

Al día siguiente, a comienzos de la tarde, Emma se dirigió a la prisión para ver a Regina.  Le hacía gracia encontrarse al otro lado de la barrera. Ella llegó y pidió ver a la morena. Le dieron un pase de visitante y siguió al guardia hasta el locutorio. Se sentó y esperó pacientemente a que le trajeran a su compañera. La rubia tenía el corazón desbocado ante la idea de ver a Regina. Al cabo de algunos minutos, que se hicieron interminables para Emma, la morena entró en la sala. La joven pudo percibir el cansancio de Regina. Sin duda había pasado la noche llorando. Ella se levantó y se precipitó en los brazos de su novia, besándola ante todo el mundo. Una de las funcionarias las llamó al orden y se sentaron una frente a la otra. Emma tomó la mano de su compañera entre las suyas.

«¿Cómo estás?» preguntó la rubia

«Bien»

«Miente muy mal, señorita Mills»

Regina bajó la mirada esbozando una sonrisa

«He dormido mal sin sus brazos, señorita Swan. ¿Encontró mi cama confortable?»

«Sí, pero me hubiera gustado que tú estuvieras en ella también»

«Lo sé»

Emma miró a la morena, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

«Estás magnífica»

«No digas tonterías, tengo una cara horrible» dijo la morena

«¡No! Eres la mujer más bonita que yo nunca haya visto»

«Bah»

La rubia acarició dulcemente el dorso de la mano de Regina

«Bien entones, ¿me explicas?»

«¿Explicar qué?» dijo la morena, intrigada

Emma se inclinó y susurró

«¿Eres virgen o no?»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y miró alrededor de ella para ver que nadie hubiese escuchado las palabras de su compañera

«No, Emma, no soy virgen»

«¡Oh!»

«¿Por qué te asombras?»

«Bueno, no sé, nunca me has hablado de tu vida sentimental»

«¿Crees verdaderamente que este es el momento?»

«Sí, me gustaría saber»

La morena suspiró ante la determinación de su futura mujer

«Muy bien» cedió «él se llamaba Daniel, era un chico que había conocido en la escuela»

Emma se sintió aliviada al ver que Regina finalmente le hablaba de ese misterioso chico. Sin embargo, ella no mencionó que ya estaba al corriente de la existencia de Daniel.

«¿Es él el de la foto de tu mesa de noche?»

La joven pareció sorprendida, pero asintió

«¿Puedo tirarla?»

«Hmm, ¿celosa?»

«No, pero, bueno, es el pasado, no vas a guardar esa foto eternamente»

«En efecto, puedes tirarla»

«Haré un montaje, mantendré tu cabeza y pegaré la mía al lado»

Regina se echó a reír haciendo que el resto de la sala se girara hacia ellas. Emma se contuvo la risa para no enconar más la situación.

«Bien, ¿dónde lo hicisteis? ¿En tu habitación?» dijo la rubia poniendo un gesto de asco

«Pero estás loca, no con una madre como la mía. Lo hicimos en su coche»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par imaginándose la escena.

«¿En serio? ¿En un coche? ¿Y cómo fue?»

«Me incomoda hablar de esto contigo»

«Oh, Regina, no debe haber incomodidad entre nosotras, sobre todo después de todo lo que hemos compartido» dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

«Cállate, voy a tener imágenes picantes en mi cabeza y eso no va a ayudar a mi estado»

Una ola de calor invadió a la rubia al escuchar las palabras de Regina. Ella se imaginó por un momento a su bella morena masturbándose

«¿Emma? Oh, ¿me escuchas?»

«¿Eh? Heu…¡sí!»

«¿En qué pensabas?»

«En nada» dijo aclarándose la garganta «entonces, ¿cómo fue con Daniel?»

Regina frunció el ceño, durante un instante pensó que Emma se había olvidado de Daniel.

«Normal, ni malo ni tampoco extraordinario»

«Oh. No como conmigo, ¿eh?»

«Emma…»

La rubia sonrió

«De acuerdo,  lo dejo»

La funcionaria anunció el fin de las visitas. El corazón de Regina se rompió de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que debía regresar a su celda sin Emma. Esta se levantó y abrazó a su compañera.

«¿Me llamas esta noche, no?»

«Sí, sin falta. Te amo»

«Yo también te amo»

Se besaron antes de separarse una vez más. Emma salió de la prisión y se dirigió hacia el coche de Henry. Buscó las llaves en su bolso.  Tenía ganas de ir de compras para levantarse el ánimo. La rubia se compró unos pantalones, vestidos ligeros para el verano así como algunos tops y ropa interior. Cuando acabó las compras, volvió al coche y regresó a Storybrooke. Una hora más tarde, se paró frente a un café, ya que tenía ganas de un chocolate caliente a la canela. Abrió la puerta y una voz la llamó. Se giró parta ver a su interlocutor y se quedó estupefacta al ver a Neal caminar hacia ella.

«Emma, ¿podemos hablar?»

«¿Qué haces aquí?» dijo la joven mirando a su alrededor»

«Heu…yo…»

«¿Me has seguido?»

«Sí» confesó el hombre

Llena de rabia, la rubia quiso subirse al coche, pero Neal la detuvo por el brazo

«Emma, por favor, me gustaría realmente que hablásemos»

La joven se quedó parada un momento, sin saber qué hacer

«Ok, pero no mucho tiempo»

«Gracias,  te invito a un café»

«Prefiero un chocolate caliente» dijo ella sonriendo

Entraron en el café y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Neal pidió el café y el chocolate caliente a la canela.

«¿Cómo estás?» dijo señalado el vientre de la rubia

«El bebé y yo estamos muy bien, gracias»

«Bien, me tranquiliza»

Emma podía ver que Neal era sincero. En ese momento, tenía la impresión de que se encontraba ante el hombre del que se había enamorado hace ahora tres años.

«¿Sabes el sexo?»

«Sí, es un niño»

«Un pequeño varón» dijo él sonriendo, los ojos llenos de orgullo.

La camarera trajo el pedido, provocando un silencio entre los dos jóvenes. Agradecieron a la camarera y Emma tomó un sorbo de su chocolate. Creyó tener un orgasmo culinario, hacia tanto que no lo probaba.

«¿Contenta de haber salido?»

«Sí.  Aunque se hace raro»

«Comprendo. ¿Vives aquí, en Storybrooke?»

«Sí, vivo en casa del alcalde, el padre de Regina»

«¡Oh!»

Neal pareció molesto,  hundió su nariz en la taza de café

«¿Para cuánto tiempo?»

«¿Qué?»

«Bien, tu…amiga»

«En primer lugar, no es mi amiga, sino mi prometida» replicó ella secamente

El  joven abrió los ojos de par en par

«Tu prome…No, pero Emma, es una locura, apenas la conoces»

«La conozco lo suficiente para saber que deseo comprometerme con ella de por vida. ¡Ella ha hecho muchas más cosas por mí en seis meses que tú en tres años!»

«Pero, por el amor de Dios, abre los ojos, ¡ella está encerrada por no sé cuánto tiempo! ¿Quieres ser una madre soltera? ¿Esa es la vida que quieres para nuestro hijo?»

«No es tu hijo, ¿de acuerdo? Y créeme, tendrá una vida de ensueño. Ahora, discúlpame, pero tengo que irme»

La rubia se levantó, pero fue retenida por su ex compañero

«Emma, perdóname, no quería enfadarme de ese modo»

«¡Suéltame! Me importan bien poco tus excusas.. Amo a Regina y la esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, ¿lo has entendido?»

Tras decir eso, Emma se soltó del agarre de Neal y salió hecha una furia del café. La camarera llevó entonces la cuenta al joven. El cogió el ticket en sus manos y lo estrujó, fuera de sí. Incluso encerrada, esa zorra continuaba manteniendo a Emma lejos de él. Pero sin duda, él no iba a dejarse ganar así como así. Era necesario que encontrase una solución y rápido antes de perder a Emma para siempre…

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

Emma entró en la mansión Mills llena de rabia y cerró la puerta violentamente. Henry llegó al hall, asombrado de ver en qué estado se encontraba su nuera.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó él

La rubia intentó calmarse, no quería por nada del mundo alarmar al padre de su novia

«Sí, todo va perfectamente»

«Pareces enfadada. ¿Algún problema con Regina?»

«Heu…No, en absoluto»

Henry asintió,  pero sin estar muy convencido

«¿Cómo está ella?»

«Yo creo que bien. En fin, me pareció que no había dormido mucho, tenía mala cara»

«Es normal, la primera noche sin ti ha debido ser difícil para ella»

«También para mí» dijo la rubia «bueno, voy a tomarme un buen baño»

«De acuerdo. He preparado lasaña para cenar, ¿te gusta?»

Emma sonrió ampliamente recordando la pedida de mano de Regina

«Es perfecto»

«Cenaremos sobre las 18:30»

La  joven asintió y subió a su habitación. Revolvió en el armario de Regina buscando un camisón o un pijama lo suficientemente amplio para que pudiera caber su barriga. Cuando encontró uno, se fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Hizo circular el agua antes de coger uno de los frascos que estaban sobre la repisa y echar un poco del contenido en la bañera. Se desvistió observándose en el gran espejo. Emma no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver su imagen. Se encontraba horrible y gorda. También sus pechos habían aumentado considerablemente y se habían vuelto más sensibles al tacto. Metió un pie en la bañera y a continuación todo el cuerpo.

«¡Oh, Dios qué bueno!»

Ella se hundió un poco más en el agua para mojar su larga cabellera rubia. Volvió a la superficie, tomó el champú con olor a manzana, echó un poco en su mano y se masajeó el pelo. Después se lavó el  cuerpo y se aclaró. Ya limpia, salió del agua y quitó el tapón para vaciar la bañera. Se enrolló en una toalla y friccionó sus cabellos durante un tiempo. A continuación, los secó con el sacador y se puso el pijama. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, un exquisito olor invadió sus sentidos. Decidido bajar y dirigirse a la cocina

«¡Huele de maravilla!»

Henry se sobresaltó al escuchar a Emma

«¡Oh! Me has asustado, no te he oído entrar.  Vamos a comer»

«De acuerdo, yo pongo la mesa»

Henry indicó a su nuera dónde se encontraban los platos y los cubiertos. La rubia puso la mesa y se sentaron a comer. Emma estaba silenciosa, pensaba sin cesar en la conversación con Neal. Él esperaba todavía poder reconquistarla y ella sabía que le iba a costar mucho sacárselo de encima. Con ciertos hombres, hay que romper varias veces antes de que comprendan.

«Está delicioso» dijo Emma

«Gracias»

El teléfono que se encontraba en el salón sonó y Henry se levantó de la mesa para cogerlo. Menos de un minuto después, el regresó, con la sonrisa en los labios

«Es Regina» dijo él tendiéndole el teléfono a Emma

«¿Diga?»

«¡Emma! ¿Cómo te ha ido desde que nos vimos?»

«Bien, ¿y tú?»

«Bien también»

«Estoy comiendo lasaña que tu padre ha hecho, es exquisita»

Regina se echó a reír

«Tienes suerte.  Pero, ¿llamo en mal momento?»

«No, he acabado. Voy a subir a la habitación»

Emma lanzó una mirada a su suegro que le hizo una señal comprensiva con la cabeza. Él sabía que ellas necesitaban intimidad. La rubia subió los escalones y entró en la habitación de la morena.

«He  ido a hacer algunas compras antes y he comprado un móvil. ¿Te doy el número? Dáselo a Mary también»

«Sí, por supuesto. Espera»

Regona se giró hacia la pelirroja

«Ariel, ¿tienes un bolígrafo y un papel?»

«Heu…sí, creo que sí» dijo la joven rebuscando en sus bolsillos «ah, aquí está. Toma»

«Gracias»

Emma sonreía al otro lado del teléfono

«¿Ariel está cerca de ti?»

«Sí. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?»

«No, salúdala de mi parte, no quiero perder un segundo de poder hablar contigo»

La morena sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían

«Bien, te escucho, ¿cuál es tu número?»

«Es el 555-204-580»

«Ok,  apuntado. ¿Nada nuevo?»

Emma dudó, ¿debía contarle a Regina su encuentro con Neal?

«Heu…no»

«Emma…Tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo»

La rubia miró el teléfono con gesto de incredulidad, ¿cómo podía ser que Regina hubiese adivinado que le mentía? Suspiró antes de responder

«He visto a Neal al volver a Storybrooke. Sabe que vivo aquí y ha intentado recuperarme»

Regina se quedó de hielo y fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Fue como si el cielo se le hubiese caído encima.

«Gina, ¿sigues ahí?»

«Sí»

«Lo  he puesto en su lugar, ya no me molestará más»

«De acuerdo. Escucha, te tengo que dejar. ¿Vienes mañana?»

«Claro que sí. Te  amo, cariño»

«Yo también te amo»

La morena colgó y se quedó un momento sin hablar. Ariel la observaba mordiéndose el labio, se acercó a despacio a la joven, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

«¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?»

No, no estaba bien, Neal quería robarle a su mujer y ella se sentía impotente, encerrada ahí.  Con gesto brusco rechazó la mano de la pelirroja y giró su rostro hacia ella, la mirada de enfado

«¡No me toques!»

Ariel retrocede, asustada

«Ese idiota quiere quitarme a mi mujer, ¡entiendes! ¡Y estoy segura que lo logrará porque yo estoy encerrada aquí, en este agujero!» gritó.

Salió hecha una furia hacia el patio, gritando su odio hacia el ex compañero de la rubia. Era demasiado para ella, Regina había soportado tanto desde que estaba encarcelada, que era como una olla a presión que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Y sin cuidado, golpeó la pared. Ariel lanzó un pequeño grito al ver la sangre chorrear de la mano  de la morena. Era evidente que Regina no estaba controlando su cólera y que quería hacerse daño. Todas las presas presentes en el patio se quedaron inmóviles ante la escena que se desarrollaba antes sus ojos. Sin saber qué hacer, Ariel llamó al guardia. David llegó corriendo, porra en mano. Abrió desorbitadamente los ojos cuando vio a la morena golpeándose contra la pared. Con una patada, Regina mandó lejos el banco. No sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer, el guardia se echó encima de Regina, sujetándola contra la pared y poniéndole las manos hacia atrás. Sacó sus esposas de su bolsillo trasero y las puso alrededor de las muñecas de la joven

«Regina, cálmate, lo siento, pero es por tu bien»

La metió dentro. Regina intentaba sin éxito zafarse del agarre del joven

«David, ¡suéltame!»

«De eso nada, ¡mira en qué estado estás! Te llevo a la enfermería»

«No, suéltame. ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!» chilló ella

David se sintió aliviado al ver a su novia a lo lejos

«¡Mary Margaret! Ven a ayudarme»

La pequeña morena corrió hacia su compañero y la presa

«¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Quién le ha hecho eso?»

«¡La pared!» respondió el guardia

Mary Margaret lo miró, incrédula

«Inyéctale un sedante, está  incontrolable»

Regina se debatió de nuevo cuando escuchó que la iban a drogar. Lograron finalmente echarla en la camilla, David la sostuvo firmemente  mientras que la enfermera la pinchaba. Después de algunos minutos, la morena se calmó.

«Bien, te dejo» dijo el guardia «si tienes algún problema, llámame»

«De  acuerdo»

Mary Margaret curó la mano de Regina. Esta estaba totalmente alelada. Acabó por hundirse en lágrimas ante la pequeña morena

«Me la va a quitar» dijo con una voz ronca

«¿De quién hablas?» preguntó la enfermera

«Neal…Me va a quitar a Emma»

«Pero…no,  no digas tonterías, mujer, ella te ama con locura»

Regina esboza una sonrisa

«Mira en mi bolsillo» dijo la presa

«¿En cuál?»

«El delantero derecha»

Mary Margaret buscó en el pantalón de Regina

«No te desvíes demasiado» bromeó la morena

La enfermera enrojeció ante las palabras de Regina antes de sacar un trozo de papel

«¿Qué es?»

«El número de móvil de Emma»

«¡Oh,  super! Gracias. Bien, ahora necesitas descansar»

Regina asintió y cerró los ojos. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

Al día siguiente, Emma llegó a la prisión. Como el día anterior, recibió un pase de visitante y esperó a que Regina llegara. La morena entró en el locutorio, feliz de ver a su novia. Emma se levantó y la besó antes de sentarse.

«¿Qué te ha pasado?» preguntó la rubia señalando la mano de la morena

«Oh, no es nada. Me he caído»

«Deja de mentir, estoy al corriente, Mary Margaret me llamó ayer por la noche»

La presa maldijo interiormente la lengua suelta de la enfermera

«Entré en cólera cuando me dijiste que Neal te había ido a ver»

«¿Y? ¡Mierda Regina, te dije que lo había rechazado!»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«Pero, ¿qué?» se enfadó la rubia

«Pero él está fuera y yo aquí encerrada. Llegará un momento en que echarás de menos…»

«¡Mierda, no soy una obsesa! Sé contenerme, te señalo»

Regina frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Emma

«Bueno, ok, me gusta el sexo, pero ¿tú no creerás que voy a acostarme con el primero que llegue?»

«Neal no es el primero que llegue, Emma, es el padre de tu hijo»

«De NUESTRO hijo, Regina, le he mandado a la mierda, él no tendrá nada que ver con él»

«Pero, ¡abre los ojos! Estoy en prisión y todavía tengo para doce años, tú no vas a aguantar»

La rubia no se creía lo que la morena acababa de decir. Esa conversación no tenía ningún sentido, no había por dónde cogerla. Se levantó, agarró violentamente su chaqueta. Regina la miró con mirada asustada.

«¿Qué haces?»

«Me voy, volveré cuando la Regina de la que me enamoré locamente regrese»

Emma salió precipitadamente del locutorio dejando a la morena pensando en sus palabras. Una vez fuera, resopló y secó las lágrimas que perlaban sus ojos. Tomó su teléfono y tecleó un número

«¿Diga?» Soy yo. Necesito que nos veamos lo más rápido posible, de verdad lo necesito…»

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

Emma se paró en frente de un gran edificio blanco. Apagó el motor y salió del coche. Antes de entrar en el edificio, cogió su teléfono y le  envió un mensaje a Henry para decirle que volvería tarde y que no la esperara para cenar. La rubia llamó al interfono y escuchó que alguien le respondía

«¿Sí?»

«Soy Emma»

«Ok, entra, segunda planta, puerta 206»

Después de un “bip” que le anunció que la puerta estaba abierta, Emma entró. Tomó el ascensor y llegó a la puerta. Dio algunos golpes y esperó a que le abrieran. Algunos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió

«Me he peleado con Regina»

«Venga, entra»

Emma entró y recorrió el lugar con la mirada

«Bonita decoración, pero, ¿por qué todos esos pájaros?»

«¡Los adoro!»

«Te lo reconozco Mary, me recuerdas a Blancanieves con sus pájaros, sus conejos y todo el  bosque encantado» dijo la rubia riendo

«¿Blancanieves? Ella no es muy bonita para ser princesa»

Emma se echó a reír antes de hundirse en el sofá, imitada por Mary Margaret.

«¿Quieres beber algo?»

«Heu…sí, querría un juego de naranja»

La pequeña morena se levantó y se dirigió al frigorífico

«Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado con Regina?»

«Fui a verla antes, le regañé un poco por lo de su mano y después ella me ha dejado claro que piensa que yo podría recaer en los brazos de Neal»

Mary Margaret le dio el vaso a Emma y se sentó a su lado

«Ah, sí, ella me lo ha dicho, cree que Neal  va a conseguir recuperarte»

«Pero no es así. Yo ya no lo quiero y paso de él. Se lo he dicho a Regina, pero no me cree. Tengo la impresión que duda sobre nuestra relación»

«Pero, es normal que dude. Ella está encerrada, mientras que tú estás libre como el viento, puedes ver a mucha gente. Ponte un poco en su lugar»

Emma tomó un sobro de su bebida y se puso a pensar en las palabras de la pequeña morena. Debía confesar que tenía razón.

«Sí, es verdad. Me siento idiota. Y además, ella  va a llamar y no estoy en Storybrooke. A menos que se le ocurra llamarme al móvil» dijo la rubia mirando su teléfono

«Va a pensar que la estás evitando»

«Y además, me fui hecha una furia, ohlala, he actuado muy mal»

La enfermera apoyó su mamo sobre el hombro de la rubia para reconfortarla

«Venga, no te atormentes más con eso. Estoy segura de que todo se arreglará. ¿Te quedas a comer conmigo y con David?»

«No quisiera molestar»

«Al contrario, nos encantaría. Él no debe tardar mucho»

«De acuerdo»

Mary Margaret se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida.

«¿Necesitas ayuda?» preguntó la rubia

«No, quédate sentada, solo voy a hacer pasta, será rápido»

«Ok…»

Emma tomó la revista sobre la programación de la tele y comenzó a hojearla. En ese momento, David entró en el apartamento. Se dirigió directamente hacia su novia, y se sobresaltó al ver a la rubia en su salón

«Hey, Emma, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«Necesitaba hablar con Mary Margaret. ¿Has visto a Regina hoy?»

Ante la evocación de la presa, él se echó a reír

«¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?»

«Nada, solo estaba pensando en esta tarde. Regina estaba en el patio con Ariel. Creo que estaba enfadada porque Ariel le contaba su vida y no le respondía. Pobre chica»

«¡Oh! Es mi culpa, pff»

«¿Habéis peleado?» preguntó el guardia mientras ponía la mesa

«Sí…»

«Oh, pero se va arreglar»

«Espero»

Mary Margaret puso el plato de pasta sobre la mesa y Emma se reunió con la pareja en la cocina. Una vez servida, la rubia comenzó a comer

«Ah, Regina tiene una nueva compañera de celda» dijo el guardia

Emma suspendió todo movimiento, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. De repente se sitió mareada

«¿Una..nueva..compañera?»

«Sí»

«¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es bonita?»

«Es alta, morena,  cabellos ondulados, y sí, es guapa»

«¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡No es posible!» dijo la joven, asustada.

La enfermera sonrió y miro hacia su compañero

«Emma, cálmate. No va a pasar nada entre esa mujer y Regina»

«¿Y qué sabes tú, eh?»

«¡Porque ella te ama! Ahora, ¡come!»

«Tengo que llegar a Storybrooke»

La pequeña morena suspiró y dijo con un tono firme que no dejaba lugar a ninguna réplica

«No,  es tarde, te quedarás aquí esta noche. David dormirá en el sofá»

«Muy bien. Y además, así, estoy más cerca de Regina»

Mary Margaret sonrió, orgullosa de haber logrado convencer a su amia. Terminaron de comer en silencio. Emma no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de David. ¿Y si Regina se enamoraba de su nueva compañera de celda y decidía romper con ella? Ese pensamiento le daba ganas de llorar. Nunca podría soportar perder a su futura mujer…

 

Regina estaba sentada sobre su cama, leía un libro mientras de reojo miraba a su nueva compañera. Esta estaba haciendo su cama. Cuando acabó, se sentó en ella

«Eres Regina, ¿verdad?» dijo la joven

La susodicha no respondió, prefiriendo ignorar la pregunta

«Yo me llamo Milah»

Ninguna reacción todavía por parte de la morena

«No eres muy habladora,  ¿eh?»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y resopló para mostrar que la exasperaba

«¿Eres lesbiana?» preguntó Milah

Regina cerró su libro con un golpe seco

«Eso no te incumbe» dijo con un tono frío

«Oh, pero si finalmente tienes lengua»

Regina le lanzó una negra mirada mientras que Milah sonreía, triunfante. Esta se levantó de su cama y se quitó la ropa así como su sujetador ante los ojos  asombrados de la morena

«¿Qué haces?»

«Tengo calor y duermo en braguitas la mayor parte del tiempo, espero que no te moleste»

La joven no respondió, demasiado incómoda por la situación. Milah levantó la manta y se acostó. Lanzó una mirada a Regina, que no se había movido un ápice.

«Así que, eres lesbiana»

La morena la miró, perpleja antes de que se compañera se echara a reír

«Le has echado el ojo a mis pechos»

«Yo no he…echado el ojo»

Regina estaba roja de vergüenza. Era evidente que había mirado, pero solo un segundo,  no más. Tenía ganas de abofetearse, no tenía que mirar a las otras mujeres, ya tenía a Emma y aunque se habían peleado, la amaba más que a nada. Pero era seguro que tener a la bella morena en su celda no iba a ayudar en su estado, sobre todo si dormía medio desnuda a su lado. Regina solo quería una cosa: ver a Emma y explicarse. La morena había preferido no llamarla porque no tenía duda de que su novia todavía debía estar enfadada a causa de lo que le había dicho ese día. Regina tomó su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, se acostó y cerró los ojos esperando dormirse en seguida…

Al día siguiente, Regina se despertó al sentir como su cama se hundía por un peso. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Milah, aún con los pechos al descubierto, inclinada sobre ella. La morena se enderezó bruscamente y se pegó lo más posible a la pared.

«¿Qué haces en mi cama?»

«Estás tan hermosa cuando duermes que quise verte más de cerca»

«Pues ahora que me has visto, puedes alejarte»

Pero Milah no retrocedió, al contrario, se acercó a su compañera

«Te deseo» le murmuró

«¡Estás completamente loca! Ya tengo novia y nos vamos a casar»

«De acuerdo, ¿y dónde está tu novia?»

Regina bajó la cabeza, en señal de impotencia

«Fuera»

«¡Genial! Entonces, ella no sabrá nada»

Milah apoyó una mano sobre el muslo de la morena

«¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no haces el amor?»

La voz de la joven era ronca, llena de deseo. Regina tragó saliva y posó su mirada en el generoso pecho de Milah. Cerró los ojos un instante. La imagen de Emma se le apareció y fue suficiente para que Regina se recobrara. Empujó a su compañera tan fuerte que esta se cayó al suelo. Ella se levantó, llena de rabia

«¡Zorra! ¿Cuál es tu problema?»

Regina se levantó y la fusiló con la mirada

«Mi problema es que te he dicho que hay alguien en mi vida. Soy fiel y nunca conseguirás nada de mí»

Milah se quedó un momento con la boca abierta antes de mostrar una gran sonrisa

«Hmmm, adoro cuando se me resisten. Créeme preciosa, acabarás por caer»

La morena iba replicar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. David apareció y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la escena que tenía delante. Regina, de pie, frente a Milah, medio desnuda. Él balbuceó algunas palabras incomprensibles antes de aclararse la garganta

«Regina, tienes visita…»

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

Regina y David atravesaban el largo pasillo que los llevaba al locutorio.

«¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?» atacó el guardia

La morena se paró y se giró, para mirar cara a cara al joven

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Esa chica…Estaba medio desnuda delante de ti»

«Lo sé, duerme de esa…manera, si quieres saberlo»

«¿Te has acostado con ella?»

Regina se acercó lentamente a David con aire amenazante

«¿No creerás que soy capaz de hacerlo eso a Emma?»

«Heu…yo…hum…claro que no»

«Bien. Entonces, ahora deja de preguntas idiotas y camina»

El guardia bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por haber dudado de la joven. Caminaron en silencio. Una vez en el locutorio, Regina abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Emma. Antes de que pudiera hacer un gesto, la rubia la abrazó y la estrechó fuerte contra ella, lo que hizo henchirse de felicidad al corazón de la Regina.

«Oh, mi amor, siento mucho lo de ayer»

«No, Emma. Soy yo la que me deje llevar, no habría debido, perdóname»

Se besaron antes de sentarse bajo la mirada suspicaz de la funcionaria que vigilaba. Regina tomó las manos de su compañera entre las suyas.

«Perdón por no haberte llamado anoche» dijo la morena, confusa

«Ah, bueno, de hecho,  no estaba en Storybrooke»

Regina miró a su novia con mirada inquisitiva

«Pasé la noche en casa de Mary Margaret y David. Necesitaba hablar con alguien así que  fue a su apartamento. Cené con ellos y como era tarde, Mary me propuso quedarme»

«¡Oh! Está bien»

«Es por eso que hoy he llegado temprano»

«Y yo estoy contenta de que estés aquí» dijo la morena sonriendo

«Yo también»

Emma tomó la mano de su futura mujer, se la llevó a la boca y depositó en ella un tierno beso. De repente se acordó de las palabras que David dijo la noche anterior

«David me ha dicho que tienes una nueva compañera de celda»

«En efecto»

«¿Cómo es?»

Regina sonrió ante la inquietud de Emma. Pero, pensándolo bien, ella tenía razón para estar inquieta ya que esa Milah estaba bien decidida a meterla en su cama.

«Es muy charlatana y también muy atrevida»

La rubia se sintió de repente mareada

«¿Cómo que atrevida? ¿Ha intentado ligar contigo?»

«Ligar no»

Emma emitió un suspiro de alivio, quizás se estaba preocupando por nada. Se sintió ridícula.

«Me ha dicho claramente que quería acostarse conmigo» continuó Regina

«¿QUÉ?» gritó la joven,  haciendo que la gente de alrededor se girara

La morena se inclinó hacia delante y le murmuró

«Baja el tono, Emma, por favor»

«¿Cómo quieres que me quede tranquila después de lo que me has dicho?»

«La he rechazado y le dejado bien claro que estaba comprometida»

A pesar de que la morena intentaba tranquilizarla, Emma no podía evitar imaginarse lo peor. ¿Y si Regina acababa por ceder? Después de todo, la falta de sexo podía llevarla a hacer cualquier cosa

«Yo…yo tengo miedo de que tú cedas» confesó Emma

«¿No tienes la impresión de que esto es como un _deja vu_?» preguntó la morena

La joven puso los ojos en blanco

«Oh, está bien, me equivoqué ayer al regañarte sobre lo que pensabas con respecto a Neal»

«Feliz de escucharlo»

Emma puso una sonrisa crispada, tenía que reconocer que su compañera tenía razón. Era necesario que confiara en ella y viceversa, si no, la pareja nunca aguantaría hasta el final de la condena de Regina.

«Escucha, amor, la única persona en el mundo con la que tengo ganas de hacer el amor es contigo. Solo aspiro a una cosa: salir de aquí para recuperar el calor de tus brazos, tu sonrisa, tus observaciones a veces idiotas, pero que adoro y sobre todo, vivir contigo y con nuestro hijo. Te amo y nadie podrá separarnos. ¡Ni Milah, ni Neal y mucho menos esta maldita prisión!»

La rubia estaba llorando

«Oh, Regina, te amo tanto. Lo que acabas de decirme me hace tanto bien y me da fuerzas para luchar por nosotras»

La morena se levantó precitadamente y atrajo a su mujer contra ella, dándole un apasionado beso.

«Te amo» le susurró al oído «y si no hubiera toda esta gente alrededor,  te haría el amor, aquí, ahora, sobre esta mesa»

La joven tragó saliva y sintió un dulce calor invadir su bajo vientre. Iba a responder cuando la voz de la funcionaria pidiéndoles que se separaran resonó en la sala. Así que de mala gana se sentaron en su lugar respectivo.

«Mierda, le daría felizmente una cachetada a esa bruja» dijo Emma mirando atravesadamente a la mujer que se atrevía a interrumpir un momento íntimo con su amada

Regina se echó a reír

«Un día, quizás»

«Sí…en fin, ¿qué decías?»

Pero la morena no tuvo tiempo de seguir la conversación porque el fin de las visitas fue anunciado. Emma suspiró de frustración mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su compañera. Respiró el olor a manzana que emanaba de sus cabellos y le acarició tiernamente la espalda. Regina se separó dulcemente de su amante y depositó un casto beso sobre los labios de Emma, que gruñó,  haciéndole comprender que quería más. La joven sonrió y le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de pedir el acceso a su boca con la lengua. Una danza de lo más deliciosa comenzó entre las dos mujeres, ignorando las protestas de la funcionaria. La rubia emitió un gemido de placer. Sin respiración, terminaron por romper el beso, sonriendo ambas como bobas.

«No he terminado con usted, señorita Swan»

Emma sonrió felizmente y observó a Regina alejarse y desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Esa mujer iba a volverla loca.  Estaba claro que una buena ducha fría le vendría muy bien.

 

Emma paró el coche en frente de la mansión Mills. Bajó rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el porche y entró en el gran vestíbulo. Se puso a buscar a su suegro y lo encontró en el jardín ocupándose del manzano.

«Buenos días, Henry»

«Oh, Emma. Ya está aquí»

«¿Necesitas ayuda?» preguntó la rubia señalando el  árbol

«No, ya he acabado, siéntate en una de las tumbonas, tengo que hablarte»

«De acuerdo»

La joven se sentó y cerró los ojos, disfrutado del sol sobre su rostro.  Le gustaría tanto que Regina estuviese ahí y pudiese disfrutar con ella de ese buen tiempo. Algunos minutos después, Henry se sentó a su lado

«¿Va todo bien?»

«Sí, todo bien. Gracias»

«Bien. Dime, ¿dónde has pasado la noche?»

Emma clavó la mirada en la del padre de su novia. Podía leer la inquietud.

«Dormí en casa de David y Mary Margaret. Trabajan los dos en la prisión»

«Oh»

«Sí, de hecho, ayer, tuve una pequeña pelea con Regina, necesitaba hablar con Mary, así que fui a verla y como se hizo tarde, me propuso quedarme a dormir»

«De acuerdo. Ahora comprendo mejor por qué Regina no telefoneó anoche»

«Sí, me lo dijo, he ido a verla esta mañana, charlamos, y todo va bien ahora»

Henry sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su nuera, como gesto reconfortante.

«Estoy contento entonces. ¿Me ayudas a preparar la comida?»

«Claro»

Se dirigieron a la cocina y Emma se puso a pelar las papas mientras que Henry preparaba las verduras. Dio algunas lecciones de cocina a la rubia y una hora más tarde, la comida estaba lista. Pasaron a la mesa y comieron en silencio, disfrutando de la calma que reinaba en la estancia.

«¿Has planeado algo para esta tarde?»

«Heu, no, creo que voy a ponerme a leer mientras espero la llamada de Regina»

«Muy bien, necesitaría el coche, tengo que ir a Boston para arreglar unos asuntos. Seguramente no volveré para la cena»

«Ahora te toca a ti» dijo Emma riendo

«Sí»

Cuando acabaron, la joven quitó la mesa y puso los platos en el lavavajillas. Subió a su habitación para ponerse a leer y para descansar. Una hora más tarde, después de una buena siesta, Emma se levantó y se fue a duchar para despertarse. Una vez duchada, se puso un pijama y volvió a la cama de Regina, hundiendo su cabeza en las almohadas para respirar el olor de su compañera. Su corazón  se le encogió cuando se dio cuenta hasta qué punto la echaba de menos. Su teléfono sonó haciéndola dar un brinco.

«¿Diga?»

«Tiene una llamada de la prisión de Boston, ¿la acepta?»

«Sí»

Esperó unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz de Regina al otro lado del hilo telefónico

«¿Emma?»

«Síii, estoy aquí. Te esperaba»

«Eres encantadora» dijo la morena con voz dulce

La rubia sonrió, se enredó en el dedo un mechón de sus cabellos y comenzó a juguetear con él.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Bueno, he leído un poco, dormí, después me tomé una ducha, y ahora estoy acostada en tu cama.

«Interesante…»

«Heu…sí»

«¿Llevas uno de mis pijamas?»

«Sí» dijo Emma sonriendo

«¿Cuál?»

«El de satén azul»

«Hum, ya veo…Es suave, ¿verdad?»

«Sí» dijo Emma no viendo del todo a dónde quería ir a parar su compañera. ¿Desde cuándo era una fetichista de los pijamas?»

«¿Sabes lo que haría si estuviera a tu lado?»

La joven abrió de par en par los ojos comprendiendo finalmente lo que su mujer intentaba hacer. Sonrió con aire pícaro, bien decidida a entrar en el juego

«Dime…»

«Desabotonaría la chaqueta del pijama, botón por botón y te acariciaría los pechos muy sensualmente»

Emma trago saliva, jugaba con fuego y sabía de antemano que acabaría quemándose

«Oh, Regina…» gimió

«Hazlo» ordenó la morena con voz ronca

La rubia cerró los ojos, escuchando la respiración de su amante. Desabotonó lentamente la chaqueta, pasó su mano por encima del tejido y acarició sensualmente su pecho derecho, agarrando su pezón endurecido con su pulgar y su índice. Emitió un pequeño gemido que no se le escapó a su compañera.

«Humm…bien, ahora desciende y mete tu mano en tus bragas»

«Mierda, Regina, me vas a volver loca»

«Ya lo estás mi amor. Hazlo, por favor, y quiero escucharte gemir»

«Okeyyyy….No me puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo»

«Calla, no tengo mucho tiempo»

«Ah, sí, es verdad»

Emma se calló e hizo lo que Regina le pedía. Metió su mano en sus bragas y acarició su sexo arriba y abajo mientras gemía

«Sí, así está bien, imagina que soy yo» dijo la morena con una voz llena de deseo

«Aja…Gina, dime cosas picantes»

La joven aceleró el movimiento antes las palabras de su compañera, sintiendo la humedad llenar sus dedos. Ya no aguantaba más, se penetró y comenzó un movimiento de dentro a afuera. Al otro lado del teléfono, Regina jadeaba al escuchar la respiración entrecortada de su novia. Ella quería unírsele y saciar su deseo rápidamente, pero desgraciadamente para ella, era imposible. Una presa llegó para hacer una llamada. La morena recobró compostura y se aclaró la garganta

«Voy a tener que dejarte»

Emma abrió los ojos y suspendió sus movimientos

«¿Qué? ¿No hablas en serio, no? ¡Iba a correrme!»

«No estoy sola» murmuró la morena

«Mierda,  no puede ser verdad»

«Lo siento mi amor. Te amo. ¿Nos vemos mañana?»

«Sí…yo también te amo. ¡Duerme bien!»

«Buenas noches»

Emma tenía ganas de estampar el teléfono contra la pared al escuchar el sonido que le decía que Regina acababa de colgar. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan frustrada. Tenía que encontrar una solución para poder ver a la morena a solas y no en un locutorio antes de que perdiera completamente el control.

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

Algunos días más tarde, Emma fue despertada por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación. Refunfuñó y se estiró  en todo su largo antes de sentarse y parpadear varias veces para acostumbrar a la luz del día. Su móvil que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche se puso a vibrar. La rubia frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién podía enviarle un mensaje tan temprano. Se inclinó para cogerlo

« _Hola Emma, ¿qué te parece una noche de chicas? ¿Cine y bar? Besos…Mary»_

Emma sonrió, por supuesto que quería, lo necesitaba. Respondió a su amiga antes de levantarse y de ir a tomar un buen baño caliente. Una vez duchada, decidió ponerse un ligero y bonito vestido blanco. Después de peinarse y maquillarse, bajó a desayunar. Henry ya estaba en la mesa de la cocina leyendo su periódico

«Buenos días Henry»

«Buenos días, Emma, ¿has dormido bien?»

«Sí, muy bien, ¿y tú?»

«Yo también. Estás espléndida con ese vestido»

«Gracias»

La rubia se sirvió un chocolate caliente y se preparó unas tostadas

«Esta noche voy al cine con Mary Margaret, ¿vas a necesitar el coche?»

«No, no te preocupes»

«Ok, genial. Iré  a ver a Regina por la tarde y esperaré en Boston a que Mary acabe de trabajar»

«De acuerdo, ningún problema. Envíame un mensaje de vez cuando para decirme que todo va bien»

Emma asintió y sonrió. Estaba conmovida de ver  cómo Henry se preocupaba por ella. Nunca nadie había tenido ese comportamiento hacia ella, excepto Regina y Neal, hace tiempo. Cuando acabó de comer, quitó la mesa y se puso a fregar los platos.

«Emma, sabes que tenemos lavavajillas, ¿no?»

«Sí, pero así se me pasa el tiempo»

«¿Por qué no vas a tomar el aire? Hace buen tiempo y hace calor»

«Iré cuando termine»

El hombre movió la cabeza y volvió a hundirse en la lectura. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Emma estaba echada sobre una de las tumbonas del jardín, disfrutando del sol. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su conversación telefónica con Regina. Casi hacía una semana que cada noche la morena le decía palabras picantes y subidas de tono sin nunca tener tiempo de llegar al final de la conversación. Eso volvía a Emma loca de deseo y su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes de ella y de Regina haciendo el amor. La morena adoraba jugar con ella y debía confesar que también le gustaba. Cuántos más días pasaban, más ganas tenía de ella, pero durante sus entrevistas en el  locutorio no podía tocarla, y eso comenzaba a pesarle de verdad…

 

Por la tarde, Emma se dirigió al locutorio. Como los días anteriores, pasó por el puesto de vigilancia para que le diera el pase de visitante y se sentó en la mesa de costumbre. Regina apareció, con la sonrisa en los labios al ver a su compañera. Se abrazaron y se besaron antes de sentarse

«Emma, ¡estás magnífica! Me gusta mucho ese vestido»

«Gracias, lo compré cuando me fui de compras el otro día, ¿estás segura de que me queda bien?»

«Oh, claro que sí»

En efecto, el  vestido de la rubia tenía un escote bastante pronunciado que remarcaba el generoso pecho de Emma. Regina no pudo separar sus ojos de los pechos de su novia y no deseaba sino una cosa: poder tocarlos y besarlos. Totalmente absorta en lo que estaba viendo, no escuchó a Emma que intentaba más mal que bien llamar su atención

«Hey, Regina, ¿me escuchas?»

«¿Qué? Heu…sí…¿qué decías?»

La joven sonrió ampliamente

«¿En qué pensabas mientras miraba fijamente mi pechos?»

La morena enrojeció rápidamente y apartó la mirada

«En nada y no estaba  mirado tu escote»

«Pero,  claro. Apenas consigues mirar otra cosa. ¡Anda, pícara!»

«Bien, ¿qué decías?» dijo Regina para cambiar de tema

«Decía que me gustaría que me tocaras los pechos…»

La presa abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y sintió una ola de calor

«¡Emma!»

«¿Qué? Te caliento como tú me calentaste ayer, es frustrante, ¿eh?» dijo inclinándose para ofrecer una mejor vista

«Muy divertido mi amor»

Regina se hundió en su silla y se cruzó de brazos, sentía pánico cuando su compañera jugaba con ella.

«Oh, por favor, no pongas esa cara. Bien, hablemos seriamente. Mary me ha invitado a ir al cine con ella esta noche»

«Ah bien. ¿A qué película?»

«No lo sé, ya veremos cuando estemos ahí. No te molesta, ¿no?»

«No, al contrario, está bien que salgas y que te diviertas»

«Sí, aunque tú sabes que me gustaría mil veces más que estuvieras conmigo»

«Lo sé»

Emma tomó la mano de la morena entre las suyas y la acarició dulcemente con su pulgar.

«¿Milah te sigue molestando?»

Regina puso los ojos en lanco y suspiró

«Emma…»

«Regina…»

La rubia clavó su mirada en la de su compañera

«Sí, ella intenta todavía hacerme ceder, pero manejo la situación»

«¿Quieres que venga y le deje las cosas bien claras?»

«¡Cuánta violencia, señorita Swan!» dijo la morena sonriendo

«Sí, no me gusta que toquen a mi mujer. ¿Y Ruby y sus esbirros?»

«Oh, bien, me deja tranquila, así que ningún problema por ese lado»

«Mucho mejor, ¡algo es algo!»

«Sí»

El final  de las visitas fue anunciado para el gran desespero de las dos mujeres. Emma se levantó y abrazó a la morena.

«Te voy a echar de menos hasta mañana»

«Yo también, mi amor, diviértete esta noche con Mary Margaret»

«Gracias, te amo con locura, no olvides que estoy loca por ti»

Regina sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su futura mujer

«Yo también te amo y estoy loca por ti»

Emma se echó a reír y atrajo de nuevo a su amante contra ella para besarla apasionadamente esta vez. Beso que hizo gemir a las dos mujeres a la vez. Cada vez llevaban peor el tener que dejarse. La morena se separó a regañadientes y se alejó haciendo una última señal con la mano a su novia…

 

Cuando salió de la prisión, Emma se quedó parada al ver a Neal apoyado en su coche

«¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Te esperaba»

«No quiero verte. Aléjate de mi coche»

Ella intentó moverlo, pero no pudo

«Emma, por favor. Me gustaría disculparme por la vez pasada»

«Acepto tus disculpas  solo si te mueves de ahí»

El joven suspiró y se separó para dejar pasar a la joven.

«Ven a beber una copa conmigo, en tu honor» dijo él sonriendo

La rubia dudó y miró su reloj. Aún era temprano para que Mary Margaret saliera del trabajo. Se encogió de hombros. De todas maneras, si él intentaba cualquier cosa, ella sabría ponerlo en su lugar.

«¿Dónde vives?»

«No, cogeremos mi coche y te dejaré aquí otra vez si tú quieres»

«De acuerdo»

Emma subió en el 4x4 gris de Neal. El trayecto duró apenas diez minutos, cuando su ex compañero se paró frente a un edificio. Una vez dentro, cogieron el ascensor hasta la tercera planta. Neal abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la rubia.

«¿Quieres beber algo?»

«Sí, un jugo de manzana, si tienes»

«Ok, sin problema» dijo él dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejando a Emma sola en el salón

Ella aprovechó para recorrer con la mirada la estancia. No era muy grande, pero para un soltero era suficiente. No había muchos muebles, a parte de un sofá, una mesa baja, un aparador y por supuesto la tele de pantalla plana que presidía la pared. Neal volvió unos minutos después con el vaso de Emma, y se lo tendió

«Gracias. Bonito apartamento»

«Gracias. Siéntate»

Emma se sentó en el sofá, debía reconocer que era suave y cómodo.  Neal se puso a su lado

«¿Qué hiciste con nuestro antiguo apartamento?»

«Después de tu marcha, el propietario me echó»

La rubia se echó a reír

«No me sorprende»

«Hey» dijo el hombre sonriendo «deja de reírte»

«Oh, perdón, ¿el señor está ofendido?»

«En absoluto»

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos. Emma bebió un sorbo de su jugo de manzana, mientras que Neal la observaba, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

«¿Puedo tocar?» preguntó señalando el vientre de la joven

«Heu…sí, pero no durante mucho rato, se agita rápido»

Neal asintió y apoyó su mano sobre el vientre. El bebé se movió ante el contacto, lo que hizo reír al joven. Miró hacia Emma que sonreía mirado su vientre. Él apoyó entonces suavemente su mano sobre el muslo de Emma a la que una ola de calor la invadió de repente ante ese contacto. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la tocaban, cerró los ojos, imaginándose las manos de Regina por su cuerpo, sus ardientes besos, su respiración jadeante. Al ver hasta qué punto la joven estaba receptiva, Neal subió lentamente la mano hasta la entrepierna de la rubia y puso sus labios sobre el cuello de la joven. Emma sintió un dulce calor apoderarse de ella, la respiración cálida de Neal en su cuello la estaba volviendo loca. Los dedos del joven se deslizaron hacia las bragas de la joven que, ante ese gesto, salió de su torpor y rechazó a su ex compañero

«Pero, ¿qué pretendes?»

«Heu…perdón, creía que tenías ganas. Con ese vestido y ese escote, ¡es duro resistirse!»

La joven se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta

«¡No eres más que un aprovechado! Nunca,  en la vida, volveré  a caer en tus brazos»

Antes de que Neal pudiese reaccionar, Emma abrió la puerta y salió en tromba del apartamento. Una vez fuera, rebuscó en su bolso buscando su teléfono. Tecleó un número

«¿Diga?»

«Mary, soy yo»

«¿Emma? ¿Va todo bien? Pareces asustada…»

«¿Puedes venir a buscarme, por favor?»

«¿Pero, dónde estás?»

«Estoy saliendo de casa de Neal, no tengo tiempo de explicarte por teléfono, estoy en la avenida Churchill»

«No te muevas, ya llego»

Emma colgó y paseó de arriba abajo esperando la llegada de su amiga. Cuando ella apareció unos diez minutos más tarde, se precipitó hacia el coche de la enfermera

«Cuenta, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estabas en casa de Neal?»

«Fui a ver a Regina y cuando salí, él estaba allí, me propuso tomar algo en su casa, acepté ya que faltaba tiempo para vernos y debía quedarme en Boston»

«Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, habría salido antes»

«Sí, he sido una tonta. En fin, al principio estuvo simpático. Pero después intentó tocarme, bueno, me ha tocado»

La pequeña morena abrió los ojos de par en par

«¡No, no me ha tocado _realmente_! Oh, que me lío. Pero lo peor es que durante algunos segundos me he dejado hacer. ¡Casi cedo, Mary!»

La enfermera frenó en seco haciendo casi salir despedida a la rubia. Emma la miró perpleja

«Lo siento, está rojo»

«Oh, ok, no hay problema»

«No, pero lo otro no puede ser, hay que encontrar una solución a tu problema»

«Pero, ¿cómo? Regina está encerrada, de momento no me puedo acostar con ella»

Mary Margaret no respondió, miraba el semáforo, esperando que se pusiera verde. De repente, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, había encontrado una solución…

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

Ariel se encontraba en el patio, sentada en un banco, absorta en un libro.

«Necesito que me ayudes»

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Regina. Alzó los ojos para mirar a la morena con gesto inquisitivo

«¿En qué te puedo ayudar?»

«¡Milah! ¡Ya no puedo más, me sigue por todas partes! A donde quiera que vaya, allí está ella. Me gustaría que te la ligaras y te acostaras con ella tanto como quisieras»

Las mejillas de la joven se enrojecieron

«¿Que me…acueste…con…ella?»

«Sí. ¿Algún problema?» dijo Regina al ver las dudas de su amiga

«Bueno, es que…yo nunca he…hecho…eso»

La morena abrió desorbitadamente los ojos

«¿Qué? ¿Nunca te has acostado con ninguna de las presas?»

«No»

«Pero, por el amor de Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrada aquí? ¿Dos años?»

«Dos años y medio» rectificó Ariel

«Pero, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Te tocas?»

«¡No!» dijo la joven haciendo muecas «No hago nada y te confieso que comienza a pesarme»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, esta chica estaba completamente loca y era de una inocencia extrema

«Pues bien, será tu oportunidad» dijo la morena

«Heu…sí, pero ¡no sé cómo se hace!»

«No es complicado, hazle lo que tu desees que ella te haga»

«Sí…» dijo Ariel, poco convencida de la idea de la joven.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de argumentar, porque vio a Milah aproximarse a ellas. Regina no la vio llegar ya que estaba de espaldas. Sintió dos manos en sus nalgas y lanzó un grito de sorpresa. La morena se giró para dar la cara a Milah que le sonreía

«¡Pero estás completamente chiflada!» gritó Regina

«Oh, adoro cuando te enfadas, estás tan sexy»

La joven se enrojeció ante el apuro y se giró hacia Ariel para comenzar la diversión.

«Milah, te presento a mi amiga Ariel»

«Hola»

«Buenos días» dijo la pelirroja «heu…estoy contenta de conocerte»

Ante la mirada insistente de la morena, Ariel añadió

«Tienes un bonito pelo»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante el “cumplido” de la joven. Decididamente, no solo era inocente, sino idiota. Milah sonrió a la pelirroja antes de volver a poner su atención sobre su compañera de celda.

«Entonces,  querida, ¿cuándo es que vamos a hacer el amor tú y yo?»

«¡Nunca!» dijo la morena rechazándola

«Oh, sí, créeme, pronto vas a ceder, te siento a flor de piel estos últimos días»

Lo peor es que tenía razón. Regina cada vez llevaba peor la ausencia de Emma y de su cuerpo. Iba a replicar cuando fue interrumpida por David

«¡Regina, August quiere verte!»

 

Regina tocó a la puerta del director jefe y esperó a que él le permitiera entrar.

«Entre» dijo August

La morena lanzó una última mirada al guardia antes de entrar al despacho.

«Buenos días, ¿quería verme?»

«Oh. Buenos días, Regina, siéntese»

La joven, intrigada, así lo hizo. Auguste se sentó frente a ella y le sonrió

«¿Cómo está?»

«Bien»

«¿Nadie la molesta en la prisión?»

Regina desvió la mirada, ¿debía hablarle de la persecución que sufría por parte de Milah? No. Después de todo, ella conseguía rechazarla bastante bien.

«No, gracias a su intervención, no tengo ningún problema»

«Bien, estoy feliz de escuchar eso. En cambio, no he encontrado todavía sustituto para Gold y eso me preocupa» dijo él mientras estrujaba un bolígrafo que tenía delante

«Comprendo que ese tipo de cosas puede llevar su tiempo»

«En efecto»

Un silencio se instaló. Regina se preguntaba por qué el director la había hecho venir. No creía que fuera para hablar del estado de la prisión, sin embargo ella no dijo nada, prefiriendo esperar a que el hombre se decidiera a hablar. August se acaró la garganta antes de ponerse recto en su silla

«Bueno, si la he hecho venir es porque tengo una petición por parte de Emma Swan, su novia, creo»

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrada

«¿Emma?»

«Sí…¿Ella es aún su prometida, no?»

«Heu…sí, claro que sí»

«Me ha llamado para pedirme que os conceda una visita especial» dijo August sonriendo

La morena frunció el ceño

«¿Cómo que especial?»

«Bueno,  ya sabe. Usted y ella, sola en una habitación con una cama…»

Regina comenzó a enrojecerse cuando comprendió lo que quería decir el director. ¿De verdad Emma había pedido algo como eso? Decididamente, la rubia siempre la asombraría.

«Pero, creo que normalmente ese tipo de visitas está reservado a las parejas casadas» dijo la morena

«Sí,  así es. Pero con ustedes, voy  a hacer una excepción»

«Gracias, es muy amable por su parte»

August le ofreció una sonrisa acogedora

«La visita está prevista para dentro de una hora»

«¡Una hora!»

Regina hizo mentalmente la lista de lo que tenía que hacer antes de encontrarse con su futura mujer. Tomar una ducha era lo prioritario y esperaba que todavía quedara agua caliente.

«Sí»

«¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo para estar con Emma?»

«Os doy dos horas»

La morena sonrió, estaba en las nubes, no podía soñar con nada mejor, a excepción, claro está, de salir de prisión. El director se levantó para hacerle comprender que la reunión había acabado. Acompañó a Regina hasta la puerta.

«Páselo bien»

«Gracias» dijo ella, ligeramente incómoda

Salió del despacho sonriendo, y David la miraba con aire inquisitivo

«¿Todo bien?»

«Maravillosamente bien. Tengo que ir a tomar una ducha»

El joven asintió sin comprender. Llevó a la detenida a los baños antes de dejarla sola…

 

Una hora más tarde, Regina se encontraba en un cuarto con una cama y una mesa con dos sillas. Caminaba dando vueltas, esperando que su amada apareciera. La puerta de abrió y Emma entró, con la sonrisa en los labios. La morena se precipitó a los brazos de la joven y la estrechó fuerte contra ella.

«Estoy tan contenta de verte»

«Yo también mi amor»

«¡Has tenido una idea maravillosa solicitando esta visita!»

Emma sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la morena

«De hecho, ¡es una idea de Mary Margaret!»

«Ella tiene ideas de genio, a veces, cuando la vea le daré las gracias» dijo Regina riendo

«Sí»

La morena recobró la seriedad, tomó la cabeza de la rubia entre sus manos y la besó con pasión. Emma gimió al sentir la lengua de Regina jugar con la suya. Solo ese contacto la volvía loca de deseo. La presa empujó a su amante contra la mesa y la hizo sentarse encima

«He comprado ropa interior nueva para la ocasión» dijo Emma entre dos besos

«Humm, estoy ansiosa por verla» dijo Regina con voz ronca

La joven pasó sus manos por debajo del vestido de la rubia, acariciando sensualmente sus muslos.

«Adoro tu vestido»

«Y yo adoro cuando me acaricias así»

Regina sonrió y ascendió lentamente hacia la intimidad de Emma. Puso sus dedos sobre las braguitas de encaje de su compañera, lo que tuvo el don de hacer gemir a la rubia. Esta agarró a la morena por la nuca y le dio un lánguido beso. Regina estaba cada vez más excitada por la situación y le arrancó el vestido lanzándola al otro lado del cuarto. Se detuvo un momento para observar a su prometida.

«Estás increíblemente sexy, el rojo te queda muy bien» dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

«Sabía que te iba a gustar»

Regina puso sus manos sobre los pechos de Emma y los acarició dulcemente, pasando sus dedos bajo la tela y agarrando uno de los pezones entre sus dedos para pellizcarlo. Emma llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y la morena le mordisqueó el cuello

«Oh, mierda, me vuelves loca. Quiero que me has el amor, Gina, por favor»

La morena desabrochó el sujetador de Emma antes de lamer ávidamente cada pecho, haciendo gemir ruidosamente a su compañera. Hizo bajar a la rubia de la mesa y la echó en la cama. Se colocó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla. Descendió su mano, acariciando el valle de sus pechos, su vientre redondo para acabar el recorrido en las braguitas de la rubia. Acarició la intimidad de Emma a lo largo

«¡Oh, Emma…!» jadeó Regina al sentir la humedad en sus dedos

«¿Ves lo que me provocas?»

Como única respuesta, Regina bajo la prenda que ya estaba de más y penetró a su amante con dos dedos. Lentamente, hacía pequeños círculos y rozaba el clítoris con su pulgar. Emma se agarró a la morena, arañándola ligeramente, apretando sus labios contra los suyos mientras gemía de placer.

«Más…rápido…»

La joven aceleró los movimientos de penetración, besó el cuello de la rubia y descendió hasta agarrar un pezón con su boca. Emma gemía más fuerte a medida que sentía cómo el orgasmo se aproximaba. Fue poseída por un tornado de emociones y clavó sus uñas en la piel de su amante. Casi sin respiración, bajó poco a poco de las nubes, los cabellos despeinados, la piel brillante debido a una fina capa de transpiración. Regina alzó la cabeza y le sonrió

«Oh, Dios mío, ha sido increíble. Ven aquí, que te dé las gracias como es debido»

Emma se enderezó e hizo rodar a su compañera bajo ella. La rubia la besó apasionadamente antes de quitarle la camisa y el sujetador. Lamió los pezones de Regina ya endurecidos por la excitación. Descendió sus besos hacia el vientre de su amante, haciéndole cosquillas con su larga cabellera rubia. Se lanzó al pantalón de la morena y se lo quitó con un movimiento seco. Regina se encontró desnuda en un momento. La rubia alzó la cabeza, ofreciendo una sonrisa depredadora a su compañera. Paso su lengua por sus labios antes de depositar lánguidos besos sobre el sexo de la morena. Esta no pudo contener un gemido, agarrando los cabellos de Emma para empujarla a continuar su exploración. La joven se detuvo en el clítoris  hinchado de su prometida, mordisqueándolo ligeramente, lo que hizo saltar a la morena ante la sorpresa

«Oh, sí, Emma…continúa…»

La rubia sonrió y continuó su exploración. Hundió su lengua en las profundidades de la intimidad de Regina, sintiendo cómo la excitación de la morena se mezclaba con su propia saliva. Ella tenía un sabor exquisito que volvía a Emma loca de deseo por esa mujer que gemía bajo sus caricias. Sintió el cuerpo de la morena contraerse y sabía que no tardaría en alcanzar el orgasmo. Redobló entonces los esfuerzos para llevar a su futura mujer al séptimo cielo. Regina explotó en un grito. La presa se relajó, intentando recobrar un ritmo regular de respiración. Emma entonces subió para echarse a su lado.

«Había echado de menos esto» dijo la rubia

«¡Yo también! Te amo. Gracias por este maravilloso momento»

«Yo también te amo. Y de nada, yo tenía tantas ganas como tú»

Regina sonrió, estaba feliz en los brazos de su amante. Acarició tiernamente el vientre de la joven.

«Buenos días, bebé, sabes, le faltas enormemente a tu segunda mamá»

«Oh,  mi amor, también tú nos faltas»

Emma se inclinó y besó a su compañera con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Casi sin respiración, se separaron y Regina hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia. Su corazón se encogió cuando pensó que en menos de dos horas estarían de nuevo separadas. Lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas.

«Chut, mi amor, no llores»

«Es todo tan duro aquí sin ti»

«Lo sé. Para mí también es difícil. Todo va a ir bien, cariño, lo lograremos. No llores»

Emma llenó de besos el rostro de su compañera para apaciguar su dolor. Así, una en los brazos de la otra, acabaron por dormirse…

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

Regina salió en tromba de la prisión y recorrió el patio con la mirada buscando a su amiga. Ella no estaba allí. Resopló de frustración, ¿dónde podía estar la pelirroja? La morena había ido a buscarla a su celda y al refectorio, pero no había encontrado la menor huella de Ariel. La mirada de Regina se posó sobre Ashley que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos. Se dirigió hacia la rubia con paso decidido.

«¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Ariel?»

«No, no lo sé y aunque lo supiese, no te lo diría» respondió la presa con una fría voz

Regina agarró a la rubia por el brazo y pegó contra la pared

«Escúchame bien, rubia sin cerebro. Yo no he olvidado lo que hiciste. ¡Si fuera tú dejaría de comportarme como una idiota conmigo antes de que esto acabe muy mal para ti!»

Ashley gimió de dolor intentando zafarse de la morena. Regina la soltó bruscamente antes de dar media vuelta y entrar en el edificio. Decidió ir hacia los baños, quizás encontraría a  la pelirroja allí. Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina entró en los baños y se quedó parada ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Ariel estaba sentada sobre uno de los lavabos, la parte de arriba de la ropa levantada, dejando sus pechos, excitados por el placer, bien visibles. La pelirroja tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, mientras que Aurora se encontraba entre sus piernas, y con una mano pellizcaba el pezón derecho de la joven. Regina descendió su mirada y vio cómo la mano de Aurora acariciaba la intimidad de Ariel. Esta gemía ruidosamente agarrándose como podía a su amante. Aurora atacó el otro pecho antes de besar todo el resto del cuerpo de la pelirroja, lamiendo su ombligo antes de continuar su exploración y de poner su boca sobre el sexo brillante por la excitación de Ariel, después de haber lanzado por el aire el pantalón y las braguitas de la presa. Regina era incapaz de hacer un movimiento, se mordió el labio para no gemir ante esa visión mucho más que erótica. La pelirroja ya no gemía, estaba prácticamente gritando. Le suplicaba a Aurora para que fuera más rápido cuando esta introdujo dos dedos en ella y comenzó un rápido movimiento de penetración. Ariel agarraba los cabellos de la joven para mantener su cabeza entre sus muslos. Ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, nunca había sentido tanto placer haciendo el amor. La pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y abrió los ojos. Se cruzó con la mirada de Regina.

«Aaaaahhhh…Re…gi…na» dijo ella sintiendo cómo  el orgasmo se apoderaba de ella.

Aurora se detuvo en seco y miró a la joven, intrigada

«¿Regina?»

Ella giró entonces la cabeza para ver lo que Ariel observaba  con gesto incómodo y vio que la morena las estaba mirando. No se sorprendió y se levantó despacio, colocando su camisa en su lugar. Aurora se separó de su amante y se dirigió a la salida. Se paró a la altura de Regina y se limpió la boca de forma pícara

«¿Tu turno, querida?»

La morena la fusiló con la mirada

«En tus sueños, Aurora»

La presa se encogió de hombros

«¡Una pena!»

Abandonó los baños sin mirar atrás. Regina se dirigió hacia su amiga, con el rostro deformado por la cólera

«Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?»

«Me visto» dijo Ariel mientras se ponía el pantalón

«No me tomes por una idiota, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué tramas con esa  chica?»

«Yo estaba en el baño y cuando salí, ella estaba ahí, y de repente, me encontré sentada sobre el lavabo. No entendí lo que me pasaba, pero ¡fue increíblemente bueno! Tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo»

«Bien, tendrás la oportunidad con Milah» dijo la morena sonriendo

Ariel la miró con un mohín

«¡No con Milah! ¡Con Aurora! Tiene dedos mágicos, comprendes, me vuelve loca, esa chica es el diablo encarnado, hace salir la tigresa que hay en mí»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, visiblemente molesta y enfadada ante las palabras de su amiga

«La voy a matar» dijo más para ella misma que para la pelirroja

Sin poder soportarlo más, la morena salió de los baños, dejando a Ariel totalmente perdida

«¿Somos aún amigas, no?» grito la joven.

Como respuesta, solo recibió un largo  y angustioso silencio. Suspiró y pensó en Emma. Si Emma estuviera ahí, todo sería más sencillo y a ella al menos le podría haber contado lo que acababa de vivir. Se resignó y acabó por salir del baño para ir a tomar el aire, le haría bien.

 

Regina entró en su celda y se apoyó en la puerta. Cerró los ojos algunos instantes para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Cuando lo abrió, vio a Milah, de pie, en medio de la celda, que la miraba, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Tenía sus manos detrás de la espalda como si no quisiera que Regina viera lo que tenía.

«¿Qué escondes?» preguntó secamente la morena

Como única respuesta, Milah avanzó con paso felino y se paró a pocos centímetros del rostro de Regina, presionando su pecho contra el de su compañera de celda.

«He encontrado una cosa» dijo ella

«¿Ah sí? ¿El qué?»

Milah no respondió, se contentó con poner el objeto entre las piernas de la joven. Regina sintió el dildo frotarse contra su intimidad y no pudo evitar gemir. Después de la  escena a la que acababa de asistir, era difícil resistirse a las dulces caricias del pene artificial contra su entrepierna. Milah se inclinó hacia el oído de la morena y le susurró con voz suave

«Tengo muchas ganas de jugar con…»

 

Henry entró en la casa, los brazos cargados de bolsas de todo tipo. Se ayudó con su pie para cerrar la puerta y dejó los paquetes en el hall.

«Emma, ¿estás aquí?»

«Sí,  en el salón»

El hombre se dirigió hacia allí para unirse a su nuera. Esta estaba viendo dibujos animados

«Buenos días» dijo ella «estoy instruyendo a mi hijo»

Henry se echó a reír

«¿Viendo _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos_?»

«Bueno, sí, creo que le gusta, se mueve mucho»

«¿Dónde lo has encontrado?»

«Entre las cosas de Regina»

Se sentó al lado de la rubia mirando la pantalla del televisor

«Era el cuento de Disney preferido de Regina y no sé por qué, ya que ella odiaba a Blancanieves»

«Quizás porque la encontraba demasiado mema hablando y cantado con los animales del bosque»

«Sí, sin duda. Oh, y  a ella tampoco le gustaba el Príncipe Azul. Lo encontraba demasiado… cómo decirlo…bobo»

Emma sonrió

«Sí, y además, no es muy guapo»

«Sí. Bueno, bromas aparte.  Tengo una sorpresa para ti»

El rostro de la joven se iluminó

«Adoro las sorpresas, ¿qué es?»

«Sígueme, te lo enseñaré»

La rubia se levantó y siguió a su suegro hacia el vestíbulo. Sacó unos botes de pintura de las bolsas. Emma lo miró perpleja.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?»

«Vamos a pintar la habitación de invitados para convertirla en una habitación para el bebé»

La joven estaba emocionada ante esa delicada atención.  Contuvo las lágrimas de alegría que amenazaban por derramarse y abrazó al padre de Regina.

«¡Oh, gracias, Henry, me has hecho un maravilloso regalo!»

«Es normal. Vais a vivir aquí y es necesario que mi nieto también tenga su habitación»

Emma asintió y ayudó al hombre a subir las bolsas. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Henry se sentó en la cama para pensar.

«Bien, primero, habrá que desmontar los muebles, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme?»

«Heu…sí, lo que no puedo es cargar con cosas muy pesadas»

«Ningún problema a ese respecto. Después pondremos una gran  cubierta para no manchar el parqué»

«De acuerdo»

Henry sonrió

«Cuando terminemos de pintar, irás a comprar los muebles para decorar la habitación»

«¡Genial!» se entusiasmó la joven «¡Tengo unas ganas!»

Entonces se pusieron manos a la obra. Henry cogió su caja de herramientas y comenzó a desmontar la cama. Pasaba las piezas sueltas a Emma que las iba apilando en el pasillo como podía. Al final de la mañana, la habitación estaba totalmente vacía y la cubierta puesta. Podían comenzar a pintar las paredes.

«¿Quieres comer antes?» preguntó Henry

«Ah sí, tengo mucha hambre. ¿Qué comemos?»

«Algo rápido. ¿Te apetece una tortilla de jamón y queso?»

«¡Perfecto!»

Bajaron juntos y se dirigieron a la cocina. Emma cascó los huevos en un bol antes de batirlos con un batidor. Henry, mientras tanto, sacó el jamón del frigorífico y lo cortó en pequeños dados antes de meterlos en los huevos, añadió después el gruyere. Emma puso la mesa, con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba bien ahí, en la casa de su suegro. Gracias a él y a Regina, finalmente tenía una familia y pensaba hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla…

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

«Hum…¡Sí!»

Regina aceleró los movimientos sobre su intimidad. Sentía que no tardaría en alcanzar el orgasmo y tuvo que poner la mano sobre la puerta de los baños para no caer al suelo ya que sus piernas casi no la sostenían. Emitió un largo gemido de placer cuando sintió el orgasmo apoderarse de ella. Después de recobrar el sentido, se sentó en la taza para retomar aliento. Salió y se lavó las manos en el lavabo, y se pasó un poco de agua fría por el rostro. La morena se miró en el espejo y recordó lo que había pasado con Milah. Casi había sucumbido y solo por eso, sentía asco de sí misma. Menos mal que había podido huir antes de que se produjera lo peor. Regina escuchó un ruido y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. David entró corriendo, asfixiado,

«Por el amor de Dios, Regina, ¡te he buscado por todos lados! Fui a tu celda y Milah me dijo que habías salido»

La joven sintió que el corazón se le paraba ante la evocación del nombre de su compañera de celda.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó el guardia, apoyando una mano en la espalda de la presa.

«No, en absoluto. ¡Ya no puedo más con Milah! Yo…me gustaría que fuera transferida a otra celda, por favor, David»

«Cálmate, voy a hablar con Booth, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Gracias»

Regina se secó las lágrimas y colocó en su lugar un mechón de pelo. El joven le sonrió

«Tienes visita»

«¿Es Emma?»

«Sin duda»

Ella hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y siguió a David hasta el locutorio. Antes de entrar, se giró hacia el guardia

«¿Cómo estoy?»

«Tienes mala cara, pero de todas maneras, estás guapa»

«¿No estará intentado ligar conmigo,  señor Nolan»

David enrojeció y viró la mirada, apurado

«Heu…Bueno…no»

Regina se echó a reír, feliz de su pequeño efecto. Le guiñó un ojo al hombre antes de entrar en la sala y dirigirse hacia su compañera. Emma estaba radiante, sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de alegría al ver a la morena. Se abrazaron y se besaron ante de sentarse

«¿Cómo estás?» preguntó la rubia

«Bien»

Regina tenía una sonrisa crispada, no quería inquietar a su novia con los problemas que tenía con su compañera de celda.

«Tienes mala cara»

«Sí, lo sé, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna noticia nueva?»

Emma le dedicó una gran sonrisa

«¡Tu padre es genial! Esta mañana ha traído botes de pintura para transformar la habitación de invitados en una habitación para nuestro hijo»

«¡Oh, eso es una gran idea!» se entusiasmó la morena

«¡Sí! Desmontamos los muebles y pintamos las paredes de azul, ya verás qué bonito. Cuando la habitación esté acabada, le sacaré fotos para que la veas»

«Gracias»

Regina perdió de repente la sonrisa, le habría gustado estar con Emma para hacer todas esas cosas con ella.

«Hey…¿en qué piensas?»

«En nada, solo pensaba que me gustaría estar contigo, fuera»

«Oh, cariño, a mí también»

La rubia entrelazó sus dedos con los de la presa

«Esta tarde voy con Mary Margaret a comprar la cama, la cómoda y todo eso»

«Oh, es genial»

Emma suspiró, se daba cuenta de que Regina no estaba como siempre.

«Gina, ¿qué pasa?»

«Nada, estoy bien, te lo aseguro»

«Regina…»

La morena iba a hablar cuando escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

«Hola, bella»

Lanzó una oscura mirada hacia su compañera de celda antes de volver a prestar su atención a su novia.

«¿Quién es?» preguntó Emma

«Milah»

La sangre de la rubia se heló. Finalmente veía a la que quería quitarle a su futura mujer. Ciertamente no iba a permitirlo. Ignorando las súplicas de Regina, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa en la que Milah estaba sentada. Emma se inclinó y puso las manos sobre la mesa

«Escúchame bien, zorra, si intentas una vez más seducir a mi mujer, te prometo que te rompo la cabeza y créeme, no me importa volver a la prisión, ¡al contrario!»

Milah se quedó un momento callada ante la amenaza de la rubia antes de levantarse

«No te tengo miedo. Y entérate de que a tu mujer, como tú dices, me la follo cuando quiero y a ella le encanta»

Al escuchar eso, Regina se levantó de un salto y se posicionó entre las dos mujeres

«¡Emma, está mintiendo! Confía en mí, por favor»

«Oh sí, Emma, confía en ella» se burló la presa

Se giró hacia Regina, con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios

«¡No  decías eso antes cuando te follaba con el arnés!»

Un silencio pesado se instaló en la sala. Regina miró a Milah, horrorizada y giró la cabeza hacia su compañera

«¡Te juro es que es falso, no me he acostado con ella!»

Emma no decía nada. No sabía qué decir y estaba llena de dudas. ¿Cómo conocía Milah la existencia del arnés si no lo habían utilizado?

«Yo…necesito marcharme»

«Emma, no, espera, déjame explicarte» dijo Regina al borde de un ataque de nervios

Pero la rubia no respondió, si se quedaba un minuto más en ese infierno, estallaría en lágrimas. Dejó la sala sin mirar atrás, dejando a la morena completamente perdida. Milah, por su parte, sonreía, victoriosa.  Tendría posibilidad de tener a su compañera de celda en su cama ahora que esa rubia de Emma estaba fuera de juego. Regina se giró hacia la joven con una mirada llena de odio

«¡Zorra! No te dejaré que destruyas mi pareja, ¿has oído?»

Y sin que Milah tuviera tiempo de hacer un movimiento, la morena se precipitó sobre ella, haciéndola caer al suelo. Se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. La mitad de la sala se puso a gritar, lo que hizo reaccionar a la funcionaria. Esta se arrojó sobre Regina, la agarró por el cuello antes de ponerla contra la pared. Al haber escuchado el jaleo, David entró en el locutorio, y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la escena que tenía delante. Sin pensarlo, quitó  a la funcionaria, y agarró a la presa por el brazo para llevarla fuera.

«Yo me ocupo» le gritó a su colega

Una vez solos, soltó a la joven

«Pero, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca?»

«¿Yo, loca? No, es la otra que está como una cabra, ha mentido diciendo que nos habíamos acostado juntas. ¡Y Emma se lo ha creído! Voy a matarla, desde esta noche debe estar fuera de la celda si no quieres que cometa un asesinato, ¿ok?»

«Cálmate, voy a arreglar esto. Voy a llamar a Mary Margaret para que haga entrar en razón a Emma. Mientras tanto, te llevo a mi despacho»

Sin dejar tiempo a la morena para responder, David la agarró por la muñeca para llevarla a su despacho para estar más tranquilos.

 

Emma salió de la prisión hundida en lágrimas. No sabía en absoluto a dónde ir. ¿Había mentido Milah? No puede profundizar en sus reflexiones, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

«¡Emma!»

Se  giró y vio a Mary Margaret correr hacia ella. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

«¿Qué ha ocurrido? David me acaba de llamar, ¡Regina está que da pena!»

«¡Lo que ocurre es que me ha engañado con esa zorra de Milah!» chilló la rubia

La enfermera la miró, incrédula

«Pero, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?»

«¡Porque…porque…Milah sabe lo del arnés! Y ¿cómo sabría de su existencia  si no lo hubiera utilizado con Regina?»

La pequeña morena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se enrojeció imaginándose a Emma y a Regina utilizando el objeto en cuestión.

«¿Y qué te ha dicho Regina?»

«¡Lo ha negado, evidentemente!»

Mary Margaret suspiró y frunció el ceño

«Estoy segura que Regina es sincera, nunca te engañaría, te ama más que a nada. Si le dieras igual, no se hubiera enfadado de la manera que lo hizo cuando supo que Neal intentaba recuperarte»

Emma pensó un momento. Quizás la enfermera tuviera razón. Desvió su mirada hacia el gran edificio gris.

«Necesito hablar con ella. Necesito conocer su versión de los hechos»

La joven se dirigió hacia la prisión, pero fue detenida por Mary Margaret.

«Las visitas de hoy han sido anuladas, Regina ha montado un escándalo en el locutorio»

La rubia suspiró de frustración

«¿No tienes otra forma para que pueda verla?»

La pequeña morena entonces tuvo una idea

«¡Sí! Ven, vamos a la parte de atrás, donde está el patio»

El corazón de Emma se hinchó de esperanza y siguió a su amiga. Esta sacó su teléfono y llamó a su novio.

«David, soy yo»

«Oh, cariño, no sé qué hacer, he tenido una mala idea al decirle a Regina que se descargase con todo salvo conmigo y ha puesto mi despacho patas arriba, ¡no consigo calmarla!»

Mary Margaret se contuvo de reír, imaginándose muy bien la escena.

«Tráela al patio»

«¿Al patio?» repitió él intrigado

«¡Sí! No hagas más preguntas y haz lo que te digo»

Ella colgó y aceleró el paso. Emma no decía nada, estaba ansiosa por ver a su compañera. Al llegar, esperaron a que el guardia y la presa aparecieran. Algunos segundos más tarde, ellas los divisaron a lo lejos. Regina se revolvía contra el joven, pidiéndole que la soltara. Él la mantuvo agarrada y llegó finalmente a la altura de las dos mujeres. Al ver a la rubia, el rostro de la morena se iluminó

«¡Emma!»

Ella agarró la verja con sus manos y la rubia entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella sonriendo

«Perdón por mi reacción virulenta de antes»

«No importa. Me gustaría explicarte»

«Sí, te escucho, cariño»

«Cuando entré en la celda, Milah estaba de pie, en el medio, y tenía las manos a la espalda. Le pregunté que escondía y me mostró el…el…»

Regina no pudo acabar la frase, demasiado incómoda ante el guardia y la enfermera.

«Sí, ya veo» dijo la rubia

David miraba a las dos mujeres sin comprender, miró a su novia que le hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

«Después, ella intentó seducirme, pero la rechacé y me escapeé a los baños para…»

La morena se detuvo otra vez ante la mirada inquisitiva de su compañera

«¿Para qué?»

Regina miró a su vez al guardia y a la enfermera

«¿Podéis dejarnos solas un momento, por favor?»

Ellos asintieron antes de alejarse. La morena se pegó un poco más a la verja y murmuró

«Fui a los baños para…aliviarme»

Emma tragó saliva y una ola de calor se apoderó de ella al imaginarse a su compañera dándose placer.

«Oh, Gina» gimió ella

La morena enrojeció  y desvió, incómoda, la mirada.

«Te creo mi amor y te amo»

«Yo también te amo Emma, te echo tanto de menos»

Mary Margaret se acercó a su amiga

«Emma, hay que irse»

«Sí» dijo ella tristemente.

En ese momento un tornado rojo llegó al pequeño grupo

«¡Emma! Estoy tan contenta de verte, tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Me he acostado con Aurora, y estuvo muy bien»

«Debo irme…¡Espera! ¡Qué! ¿Te has acostado con esa zorra?»

«Sí y Regina lo vio todo»

La enfermera  tiró del brazo de la rubia para alejarla, no quería que Gold le echara la bronca, dado que no tenían permiso para estar ahí.

«¿Qué? ¡Regina!»

«Te llamo esta noche y te lo explicaré todo, te amo»

Contrariada, la joven se dejó arrastrar por Mary Margaret, no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar. La pequeña morena la llevó hasta su coche y entró en él.

«¡Y ahora, de compras!»

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

Dos meses más tarde, una mañana soleada, Emma se encontraba en su cama. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, se sentía muy mal. Su gran vientre comenzaba a pesarle y le dolía la espalda.

«¡Mierda, tengo ganas de que salgas de ahí ya!»

Como una única respuesta, ella recibió una patada por parte del bebé, resopló llena de frustración. No soportaría un mes más. La rubia escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

«Entra» murmuró ella

Henry entró y se sentó a la cabecera de la joven.

«Emma, son casi las once, comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Va todo bien?»

«No, no va bien» se quejó ella «me duele la espalda, los riñones, ya no puedo más con esta barriga, y el bebé está insoportable, no deja de moverse»

El hombre, en un gesto de cariño, puso su mano sobre el brazo de su nuera.

«No te muevas, te voy a poner una crema efecto calmante en tu espalda, eso debería aliviarte»

Emma asintió. Henry salió unos minutos antes de volver con un tubo en las manos.

«Ponte de lado»

La joven así lo hizo y levantó un poco la chaqueta del pijama. Henry comenzó a masajear delicadamente la parte baja de la espalda de la rubia. Esta emitió un suspiro de confort.

«Creo que sería preferible que no vayas hoy a ver a Regina» dijo él con voz dulce

«¡No! Quiero verla»

«Emma, no es razonable, no estás bien, tienes que descansar. Mañana la verás»

La rubia no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas. Ya no aguantaba más esa situación, le gustaría tanto tener a Regina a su lado.

«No soporto tener que verla en el locutorio. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí para apoyarme, ocuparse de mí y tranquilizarme en mis momentos de duda»

«Lo sé» dijo él con tristeza «Pero yo cuidaré de ti hasta que Regina vuelva»

Emma se calló durante un momento, aliviada por las palabras de su suegro.

«Me gustaría ayudarla a huir»

Henry sonrió continuando con su masaje

«Entonces, no olvides tatuarte los planos  de la cárcel en tu cuerpo»

«Menos mal que estás ahí para recordármelo» dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Rieron los dos ante la broma antes de ponerse serios nuevamente

«¿Te sientes mejor?»

«Sí,  muchas gracias»

«¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?»

«No, solo un chocolate caliente a la canela»

«De acuerdo, en seguida te lo traigo»

«Gracias»

Henry salió y Emma se colocó bien la chaqueta del pijama. Se tapó con el cobertor hasta la barbilla a pesar del calor que reinaba en el cuarto. La rubia se preguntó qué habría sido de ella si el padre de Regina no hubiera aceptado alojarla en su casa. Había tenido una suerte extrema al haber dado con un hombre como él. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y suspiró. Hacía dos meses y medio que estaba separada de Regina y debía esperar aún doce largos años para recuperar los reconfortantes brazos de su mujer. ¿Mantendría el tipo? Cada vez estaba menos segura. La falta de la morena era cada vez más difícil de soportar. Cerró los ojos e intentó hallar el sueño esperando soñar con su novia y con su vida futura a su lado.

 

«¡Regina, despiértate!»

La presa abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien la sacudía. Ariel la miraba con ojos inquietos

«¿Estás bien?»

«He…he tenido una pesadilla»

«Sí, me he dado cuenta, es por eso que he preferido despertarte» dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

«Gracias»

Ya hacía dos meses que Ariel había sido transferida a la celda de Regina gracias a la intervención de David. La morena se sentía mucho mejor desde que tenía a su amiga en la celda. Sin embargo, Milah intentaba todavía seducirla, pero no tenía ningún problema para librarse de ella.

«¿Quieres contarme?»

La voz de Ariel trajo de nuevo a la joven a la realidad

«He soñado que Emma estaba dando a luz, yo estaba allí con ella y de repente su corazón se paraba. Estaba muerta y yo me encontraba sola con el bebé en mis brazos»

«¡Oh, pero eso es horrible!»

«Sí, creo que estoy angustiada ante la cercanía del día en cuestión y de saber que no estaré con ella»

«Entiendo»

Regina se volvió a echar y miró a la pelirroja. Esta le sonrió tiernamente

«La echo tanto de menos. Estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí, de no estar con Emma para apoyarla. Tengo la impresión de ser una mala esposa y sin duda seré una mala madre para nuestro hijo»

Ante esa constatación, la morena estalló en llanto. Ariel se echó a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano. Con su mano izquierda, acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Regina, secando las lágrimas con su pulgar.

«Hey, cálmate y deja de decir tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? No eres una mala esposa y mucho menos una mala madre. Eres una maravillosa persona, Regina, nunca dudes de ti de esa forma»

La morena esbozó una sonrisa a través de sus lágrimas. La ternura que Ariel ponía en sus palabras y en sus gestos le alegraba el corazón. Necesitaba calor humano, sentir que no estaba sola y su amiga conseguía reconfortarla. La pelirroja se inclinó hacia ella despacio y la besó en la mejilla.

«No quiero que estés triste. Conseguirás superar todo esto y yo te ayudaré. No estás sola, yo estoy aquí y Emma también. ¡No te dejes abatir!»

«Tienes toda la razón» dijo la presa secado sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

«Siempre tengo razón»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco. A pesar del hecho de que se había acercado a Ariel, no podía evitar exasperarse con la joven, sobre todo cuando le hablaba de Aurora con la que seguía acostándose cuando Mulan les daba la espalda.

«¿Quieres jugar a las cartas para dejar de pensar?»

«De acuerdo, pero espero que esta vez no seas mala perdedora» dijo la morena riendo.

«Lo voy a intentar, pero no te prometo nada. No sé cómo haces para ganar siempre, ¡haces trampa, seguro!»

«Harías buena pareja con Emma, tú»

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Por nada, reparte las cartas»

Ariel asintió y lo hizo, contenta de haber podido subirle la moral a su amiga. Una hora más tarde, la pelirroja arrojó las cartas al suelo bajo la mirada divertida de su compañera.

«¡No, pero no es posible, debes tener poderes que hacen que veas a través de las cartas!»

«No, eres tú la que no sabes jugar, es todo»

Regina se levantó y recogió la cartas, desperdigadas por el suelo. En ese momento,  la puerta de abrió.

«Regina, tienes visita…»

 

Emma entornó los ojos con dificultad. Se estiró y cogió su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Miró la hora,  las 14:00. La joven decidió que era hora de levantarse. Se quitó el pijama y se puso un pantalón amplio y una camiseta, y bajó las escaleras buscando a Henry. Emma encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina:

« _Emma, estoy en el Ayuntamiento. Descansa. Henry»_

La rubia sonrió, realmente él se preocupara mucho por ella. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y fue a sentarse en una de las hamacas del jardín para aprovechar el calor del sol. Cogió su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Mary Margaret:

« _Hey, hola Mary, ¿estás bien? No podré ir a ver a Regina hoy, el bebé está  gruñón y me duele la espalda, ¿podrías pasarle el mensaje a David para que él se lo transmita a Regina? Gracias»_

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para recibir la respuesta de su amiga

« _Buenos días, Emma, sí, todo bien. No te preocupes, cuídate. Regina lo entenderá»_

Ya más tranquila, la rubia se relajó y fijo su mirada en el manzano de su compañera

«Bebé, espero que te gusten las manzanas. Oh, ¡y la lasaña también!»

Como respuesta a esas palabras, su estómago se puso a rugir. Ella resopló

«Joder, tengo hambre y Henry no está»

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y vio que quedaba dos huevos. Entonces se puso a hacer una tortilla. Cuando acabó, se sentó a la mesa y se la comió tranquilamente. Henry entró precipitadamente y la llamó a gritos

«¡Estoy en la cocina!»

Él entro en la estancia casi sin respiración, estaba conmocionado.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó la joven, inquietándose de repente.

«¡Es Regina!»

«¿Qué pasa con ella?»

Emma se tenía la peor, era tal la angustia que por poco no vomita la tortilla.

«Se le va a hacer un nuevo juicio. Su abogado me ha llamado y yo tengo que testificar. Tengo una cita mañana por la tarde»

«¿Puedo ir  contigo?»

«Por supuesto»  dijo el sonriendo.

El corazón de la rubia se aceleró. ¿Habría una esperanza de que la morena saliera antes de lo previsto? Emma se agarra a eso como a un clavo ardiendo, quizás al final su mujer estaría con ella durante el parto…

 


	37. Chapter 37

 

«Tiene una llamada desde la prisión de Boston, ¿la acepta?»

«¡Sí!»

Emma esperó algunos segundos antes de escuchar la voz de Regina al otro lado del hilo.

«¿Diga? ¿Emma?»

«Estoy aquí» dijo ella sonriendo

«¿Cómo te sientes? Mary Margaret me ha dicho que no te encontrabas muy bien»

«Sí, me dolía la espalda, pero tu padre me dio un masaje con una crema calmante, así que ahora estoy mejor»

«Entonces, me quedo más tranquila»

Un silencio se instaló antes de que la rubia retomara la palabra

«Henry me ha contado lo de tu juicio. ¡Es genial!»

«Sí, esta tarde me ha visitado mi abogado, te confieso que estoy contenta, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo»

«Es normal, mi amor. ¿Crees que habrá posibilidad de que salgas para asistir al parto?»

«No lo sé, no tengo ganas de ilusionarme y después llevarme una decepción. Ya veremos»

La rubia no podía evitar sonreír tontamente imaginándose a Regina a su lado durante el nacimiento de su hijo.

«Sí, tienes razón. Ah, mañana iré a verte un poco más tarde. Tu padre tiene cota con tu abogado y voy a acompañarlo»

«¡Oh! Muy bien, sin problema. Me dijo que Gold se presentaría como acusación particular»

«¡Qué cabrón!» se enfadó Emma

«No me sorprende, mi madre era su amante y desde que ha sido despedido, ha tenido tiempo para buscar una estrategia para vengarse de mí»

«Espero que ganemos,  eso le parara los pies a ese cerdo»

Regina se echó a reír

«Cariño, cálmate, no es bueno para el bebé»

«Lo sé. Perdón. Te echo de menos, lo sabes…»

«Yo también te echo mucho de menos. Estaba triste por no verte hoy, menos mal que Ariel estaba ahí»

«¿Consigues soportarla?»

«Depende de los días»

La rubia estalló en risas, no podía imaginarse a su mujer y a su amiga en la misma celda, aunque prefiere saber que Regina está con Ariel y no co Milah.

«Emma, te tengo que dejar»

«De acuerdo, cariño, que tengas una buena noche, piensa en mí»

Regina sonrió

«Buenas noches y yo pienso en ti si cesar. Te amo. Hasta mañana»

«También te amo. Hasta mañana»

Emma esperó a que su novia colgara y se recostó en la cama, tapándose bien con el cobertor. Se giró hacia la ventana y contempló el cielo antes de acabar hundiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Emma se despertó con un delicioso aroma a tortitas. Su vientre se puso a rugir furiosamente y decidió levantarse. Una vez en la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café y tomó un plato con dos tortitas. Henry estaba allí, con una sonrisa en los labios.

«Buenos días Emma, ¿cómo estás esta mañana? ¿No más dolor de espalda?»

«Estoy perfectamente bien. El bebé se porta mejor y mi espalda me hace sufrir menos. ¿Y tú, has dormido bien?»

«Sí y no, he estado pensando toda la noche en la situación de Regina. Espero de verdad que pueda salir antes de lo previsto»

«¡Yo también! ¿A qué hora es la cita con el abogado?»

«A la 13:00»

«Ok»

Emma comenzó a comer, se llevó a la boca un gran bocado de tortitas, lo que hizo reír a su suegro

«Bien, parece que tienes una hambre canina»

«Sí, no comí mucho ayer, pero hoy lo recupero»

«Ya lo veo. Te voy a dejar, tengo que acabar algunos papeles»

«Ningún problema»

Él acabó su taza de café antes de salir de la casa, dejado a la joven sola. Cuando acabó de comer, la rubia quitó la mesa y lavó los platos y tazas antes de ir a tomar una ducha. Después, tardó una eternidad en elegir qué ropa ponerse. Quería estar elegante y sexy, pero sin ser vulgar, aunque no sabía cómo era el abogado de su compañera. Si era como el suyo, tendría que llevar un vestido con grillos dibujados, eso le entusiasmaría.

«Oh, pero mierda, solo es un abogado, si hacía bien su trabajo, sacaría a Regina de prisión, sea yo guapa o no»

Rebuscó en el armario y encontró unos pantalones negros, cogió una blusa blanca y se lo puso todo rápido. La rubia entró después en el cuarto de baño para peinarse y maquillarse. Satisfecha con el resultado, bajó y se puso a ver la tele para pasar el rato. Pero, por desgracia, no había nada interesante. Resopló y acabó apagándola. Emma miró entonces por la ventana, y a ver que hacía buen tiempo, decidió salir a tomar el aire, caminar un poco no le haría mal…

 

A comienzos de la sobremesa, Henry y Emma se dirigieron a Boston, al despacho del abogado de Regina. Esperaban en el pasillo a que el hombre apareciera.

«No es muy puntual para ser un hombre de leyes» dijo la rubia, molesta.

«Sí, es su defecto»

«¡Genial!»

A lo lejos, vieron llegar a un hombre bastante alto, cabello negro, barba naciente. Se paró a su altura y le tendió la mano a Henry.

«Señor Mills,  estoy con usted en unos minutos»

Tras decir esto, entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta. Emma se había quedado con la boca abierta

«¿Es él?»

«Sí»

«Mierda, ¡él es increíblemente…sexy!»

«Si Regina te escuchara…»  dijo Henry sonriendo

«Oh, pero tú no le dirás nada, ¿no?»

«No lo sé»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que la puerta se abrió. Los hizo entrar y sentarse en unas sillas frente a él.

«Buenas días, señor Mills, perdón por haberle hecho esperar, pero tenía un asunto urgente»

«No es nada»

El hombre giró la cabeza hacia la rubia

«¿Quién es? ¿Se segunda hija?»

«No, es mi nuera, Emma Swan»

«¿Se nuera?»

«Sí, la novia de Regina»

«¡Oh!»

Parecía decepcionado

«Qué pena, una mujer tan bonita con otra mujer. Discúlpeme no me he presentado, soy Killian Jones»

«Encantada» dijo Emma a disgusto por la mirada que Killin ponía sobre ella

Al ver esa mirada insistente sobre su nuera, Henry se aclaró la garganta.

«Entonces, señor Jones, ¿cómo va a ser el proceso de Regina?»

Killia volvió a poner su atención en el padre de su cliente

«Bien, como le dije ayer a la señorita Milla, el señor Gold, que es ahora el ex director de la prisión y antiguo amante de su mujer, se ha presentado con acusación particular, testificará en contra de su hija»

El hombre apretó los dientes y cerró los puños

«Nos destrozará la vida hasta el final»

«Pero no solo estará Gold, sino dos presas que testificarán en el juicio» continuó el abogado

«¿Quiénes?» preguntó Emma

Killian abrió el expediente para verificar los nombres exactos de las dos jóvenes

«Ruby Lucas»

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco

«No me sorprende, haría lo que fuera para que Regina se quedara encerrada con ella. ¿Y la otra?»

«Una tal Mulan Mushu»

Emma se echó a reír

«¿No? ¿Su apellido es Mushu? La pobre, no tenía bastante con ese nombre ridículo»

«Soy de su opinión» dijo el abogado con una sonrisa encantadora

«¿Y qué personas están de nuestro lado?» preguntó Henry, molesto por la actitud del joven hacia Emma

«Está usted, evidentemente. Pero también Mary Margaret Blanchard y David Nolan. Oh, se me olvidó mencionar que del otro lado también estará Jefferson Chapel»

«¿Eso loco que le dio una paliza a Regina?» dijo enfadada la mujer

Henry se giró rápidamente hacia la rubia

«¿De qué hablas?»

Emma sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían. Era verdad que su suegro no estaba al corriente de los golpes que Regina había sufrido en aislamiento.

«Heu…yo…eso ahora no tiene importancia»

«¡Quiero saber!»

«Te lo contaré cuando estemos en casa»

El hombre asintió antes de mirar al abogado.

«¿Cuándo tendrá lugar el proceso?»

«A principios del mes que viene, el 8 de agosto precisamente»

«Muy bien»

El abogado se levantó para hacer comprender que la visita había terminado.

«Señor Mills, me pondré en contacto con usted para planificar la estrategia de defensa»

«Muy bien»

Henry salió, pero Emma  fue retenida por Killian.

«¿Qué le parece una cena comigo?»

La rubia frunció el ceño, asombrada por la audacia del joven. Al ver la duda de la joven, Killian añadió

«Hablaremos del Regina para encontrar un modo de sacarla de la prisión lo más rápido posible»

«Heu…Ok, ¿por qué no?»

«Paso a buscarla por Storybrooke alrededor de las nueve, por su estado, no puede conducir»

Emma asintió

«Hasta esta tarde, señorita Swan…»

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

Después de la cita con Killian Jones, Henry llevó a Emma a la prisión para que esta pudiera visitar a su novia.

«Yo voy a aprovechar para ir a hacer algunas compras para la cena de esta noche» dijo él

«Heu…Sí, pero no cuentes conmigo, ceno fuera»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Con tus amigos?»

«Te lo explico después»

Ella le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta del coche. Emma entró en el gran edificio gris y cogió un pase de visita. Se dirigió al locutorio y espero a que la morena apareciese. Algunos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Regina apareció. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír bobaliconamente al verla. La presa sonrió también y besó a su compañera antes de sentarse en frente de ella.

«¿Cómo te sientes hoy?» preguntó Regina

«Bien, todo bien, pero empieza a ser duro, tengo ganas de que nuestro hijo salga de ahí» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«¡Yo también! Entonces, ¿fuiste a ver a mi abogado?»

«Sí. Y no sabía que me encontraría con un tipo joven y guapo»

Regina frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la joven, y sintió cómo una punzada de celos le devoraba las entrañas.

«En efecto, tiene cierto encanto»

Al ver la sonrisa de su futura mujer, la morena continuó

«Es más, intentó llevarme a la cama cuando nos conocimos»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, pero yo no estaba para aceptar su propuesta, estaba conmocionada, acababa de matar a mi madre, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza en ese momento»

«¿Y ahora?» preguntó Emma inocentemente

«Oh, pues ahora, tengo una mujer extraordinaria de la que estoy locamente enamorada y que va a tener  un magnífico niño»

«Eres demasiado encantadora, cariño» dijo la rubia enrojeciéndose

Regina sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de Emma.

«¿Ha intentado ligar contigo?»

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par ante la pregunta de la morena y sintió una ola de calor en su cuerpo

«Heu…¿Quién?»

«¡Killian!»

«¡No! Hablamos del proceso, de las personas que van a testificar y todo eso»

La joven se sintió aliviada, conocía bien a su abogado y sabía que siempre que se encontraba a una mujer que le gustaba se la intentaba ligar. ¿Quizás tenía preferencia por las morenas?

«De hecho, hay algo que no comprendo» dijo Emma sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos

«¿Qué?»

«¿Por qué Mulan va a testificar en tu contra? Pensaba que la guerra de jardín de infancia había acabado e iba mejor entre tú y la banda de esas tres»

Regina se echó a reír antes de volver a ponerse seria.

«Es a causa de Ariel y Aurora. Ellas hacen el amor donde sea y cuando les viene en gana, y hace algunos días, Mulan las sorprendió»

«¡Oh, mierda! No, ¡no me lo puedo creer! No pensaba que Ariel fuera tan obsesa»

«Créeme, lo es. Así que, seguramente por venganza y porque sabe que Ariel es nuestra amiga, ha decidido testificar en mi contra»

«¡Pero es una tontería!»

«Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿qué quieres que haga?»

«No lo sé» dijo Emma impotente ante la situación.

Regina se dio cuenta de la tristeza en la mirada de su novia, le cogió la mano y se la apretó para demostrarle que ella estaba ahí

«Todo va a ir bien, ¿de acuerdo? No sirve de nada preocuparse desde ya»

«Tienes razón, mi amor»

La funcionaria anunció el fin de la hora de visitas. Emma se levantó dificultosamente y abrazo a su compañera.

«Te amo» susurró Regina al oído de la rubia

«Yo también»

Se besaron apasionadamente y la morena deslizó su mano por el vientre de su compañera

«Cuídate, y a nuestro bebé también»

«Ningún problema, y tú, cuídate también»

La presa asintió y dejó el locutorio no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a su amada.

 

Antes de volver con Ariel, Regina se dirigió  a los baños para refrescarse. Hacía un calor asfixiante en la prisión. Entró y vio que Milah estaba allí, cepillándose el pelo. Cuando vio a la morena en el espejo, le mostró una gran sonrisa.

«¡Hey, hola, mi bella!»

Regina se puso a su lado y abrió el grifo

«No soy tu bella» dijo con voz fría

Milah perdió entonces su sonrisa y resopló de frustración, ya estaba harta de esperar a que la morena se decidiera a ofrecerle su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, no había nadie, estaban solas. Era ahora o nunca. Cogió a Regina por el cuello de la camisa y la llevó contra la pared.

«Pero, ¿qué…?»

«¡Cállate! Estoy harte de ti y de tus miradas altaneras. Ya que no quieres entregarte a mí, me cogeré  lo que me debes»

Milah agarró las nalgas de Regina que se movía para soltarse. Su mente recordó el momento en que Ruby casi la viola. Una cólera se apoderó de ella y con su mano libre, la empuja violentamente contra la pared. Milah perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. La morena la levantó y la estampó a su vez contra la pared.

«Te prohíbo que me toques, ¿está claro? ¡Si lo vuelves a hacer, te mato!»

Ariel, que acababa de entrar en el baño, había escuchado las últimas palabras de su compañera.

«¡Regina!» gritó «¡No has eso! Piensa en tu proceso, si le haces algo, no tendrás posibilidad de salir de aquí»

La presa había girado la cabeza hacia su amiga. Debía reconocer que tenía razón. Sin darse cuenta, soltó el agarre y Milah soltó una risa sarcástica

«¡Ah, Regina, eres demasiado buena, eso te perderá!»

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la morena recibió un puñetazo por parte de Milah, y cayó al suelo, medio atontada. La pelirroja se puso a gritar y se precipitó hacia la joven para defender a su amiga.

«¡Zorra!»

A Milah no le costó deshacerse de Ariel, la cogió por los pelos y le estampó la cabeza contra la pared. Esta se derrumbó, inconsciente, la nariz llena de sangre.

«Una pena que no vayas a ver lo que le voy a hacer a su amiga»

Regina, intentaba levantarse, pero su cabeza le daba vueltas. Sintió entonces un peso sobre ella y vio que Milah la miraba, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

«Oh, ¡veo que te despiertas!»

Milah levantó la camisa de la morena y le agarró fuertemente los pechos. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Regina movió su pelvis para poder desestabilizar a la joven. A esta no le gustó el gesto y le dio otro puñetazo a su antigua compañera de celda.

«No te muevas. No durará  mucho»

La presa bloqueó los brazos de Regina con sus rodillas, importándole bien poco si la morena sufría o no. Con su mano izquierda, acarició duramente los pezones, pellizcándolos entre sus dedos.

«Te gusta esto, la violencia, eh»

La joven era incapaz de responder o de hacer un movimiento, estaba a merced de esta furiosa loca. Silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando sintió los dedos de Milah introducirse en ella y penetrarla violentamente. Milah había cerrado los ojos, estaba en su tripa y movía su pelvis al mismo ritmo que las penetraciones que infligía a Regina.

«Oh, sí, es muy bueno»

Milah se movía cada vez más rápido, mientras que la morena sufría el martirio, estaba siendo arañada en su interior, así como en sus pechos y en su vientre. Su verdugo  se inclinó y le mordió el cuello prácticamente hasta hacerla sangre. Regina gritó, intentó zafarse y lanzó miradas desesperadas a su compañera, que yacía inconsciente a su lado. Milah retomó su lugar inicial y volvió a moverse,  acariciando su intimidad al mismo tiempo que continuaba torturando a su presa bajo ella. Gemía fuerte pronunciando el nombre de Regina y terminó por correrse. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la morena, recobrando poco a poco su respiración. Milah separó algunos mechones de la cara de Regina y depositó un beso sobre el labio ensangrentado de la mujer

«Ha sido perfecto» dijo ella

Se levantó, se colocó bien su camisa y salió del baño, satisfecha. Regina aún estaba echada, los brazos doloridos por haber sido apresados con fuerza. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr y su corazón acababa de romperse en mil pedazos. Acababa de ser violada sin haber podido defenderse, había sido débil y la debilidad no se perdona cuando se está encerrada en una prisión. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y pronto, sin darse cuenta, cayó en los abismos de la inconsciencia.

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

 

«¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?»

«Sí, solo es una cena y además vamos a hablar de una estrategia para sacar a Regina»

Henry estaba sentado en la cama mirando cómo Emma rebuscaba en el armario un vestido pre-mamá elegante, sin ser demasiado sexy.

«Si quieres mi opinión» dijo él «el único interés de Jones en esta historia es  llevarte a la cama»

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras de su suegro

«Creo que exageras un poco. Y de todas maneras, si intentara cualquier cosa, sabría ponerlo en su lugar»

«No lo dudo» dijo él sonriendo.

Emma sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba. Se lo puso delante para ver qué tal le quedaba.

«Y además, mírame, estoy muy embarazada y no estoy nada sexy»

«No digas tonterías, estas preciosa»

«Gracias. Bueno, voy a tomar una ducha y a prepararme, Killian no tardará»

«De acuerdo, y ¿qué le digo a Regina si llama y no estás?»

La joven se quedó parada, no había pensado en ese detalle. En su interior, se preguntaba por qué no le había dicho a su mujer que iba a cenar con el abogado esa noche.

«Dile que he salido con mis amigos»

«No estoy muy seguro de que se lo crea, pero lo intentaré»

Emma sonrió, cogió la ropa y salió de la habitación para ir al baño. Tomó una ducha rápida, se lavó el cuerpo y la cabeza antes de enrollarse en una toalla. Se secó rápidamente y se puso el vestido de noche. Se secó su larga cabellera rubia y se maquilló ligeramente. Una vez lista, bajó junto a Henry al salón.

Alrededor de las 19:00, el timbre sonó. Emma deseó buenas noches al padre de Regina, cogió su abrigo y abrió la puerta. Killian estaba ahí, ante ella, en traje y corbata y ramo de rosas en la mano.

«Buenas tardes, señorita Swan׃ dijo sonriendo

«Buenas tardes. Gracias» dijo la rubia cogiendo el ramo que el abogado le tendía. «Voy a ponerlas en agua y ya vengo»

Entró de nuevo en la casa, puso las flores en un jarrón con agua y salió al porche para unirse a Killian. Este esperaba al lado de su berlina negra, abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y con un movimiento de cabeza, invitó a Emma a entrar. Después de habérselo agradecido, la joven subió al vehículo y se sentó cómodamente, sin olvidarse de ponerse el cinturón. Al cabo de diez minutos de camino silencioso, Emma tomó la palabra

«¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta indiscreta?»

«Por supuesto» dijo Killian, feliz de ver que la rubia se interesaba por él.

«¿Qué le pasó en la mano izquierda?»

El abogado miró su mano y frunció el ceño

«Oh, eso, fue cuando estaba en el ejército con mi hermano. Él estaba en el suelo, desangrándose. Yo me acerqué a él para intentar parar la hemorragia. Entonces, recibí una bala en la mano, tuvieron que amputármela. Por eso llevo esta prótesis»

«¡Oh, debió ser horrible!»

«En efecto»

«¿Y su hermano? ¿Está vivo?»

«No, no pude salvarlo» dijo con un tono grave

Emma se sintió de pronto culpable del estado del joven, podía ver cuánto sufría por la desaparición de su hermano.

«Perdón, lo siento, no quería traerle malos recuerdos»

Killian se giró hacia ella y le sonrió

«No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me pregunten sobre mi discapacidad»

La rubia no sabía qué más decir. Al ver el malestar de la joven, el abogado añadió sonriendo

«Sabe, puedo hacer muchas cosas con una sola mano»

Al comprender a qué estaba haciendo alusión, Emma enrojeció y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. No hablaron más hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Killian ayudó a la mujer a bajar del coche y le tendió su brazo.

«Bienvenida al Jolly Roger, mi restaurante favorito»

«Suena mucho a “Piratas del caribe” » dijo la rubia intrigada

«Es normal, cuando se está dentro se tiene la sensación de estar en un barco»

En efecto, Emma pudo constatar que él tenía razón. Los asientos no eran simples sillas, sino más bien toneles que no parecían muy confortables. La rubia arrugó el gesto diciéndose que al final de la noche le dolerían las nalgas. Se  instalaron en una mesa al fondo. El camarero llegó a tomarles el pedido.

«Yo quiero un agua mineral» dijo Emma

«Y yo, un  vaso de ron»

«Bien, les dejo la carta para elijan el plato»

La rubia recorrió la carta con la mirada, mientras que Killian la observaba a ella sonriendo.

«¿Le gusta el sitio?»

«Heu…sí, es especial»

«Y muy romántico, ¿no cree?»

La joven mostró una sonrisa crispada, ¿estaba ligando con ella? Emma miró a su alrededor, y debía reconocer que tenía razón, con la luz difuminada, el bar presidía la sala con un timón como decoración y una dulce música de fondo.

«Sí…»

El camarero trajo las bebidas y la rubia tomó un gran sobro de agua preguntándose qué hacía ahí. Tendría que estar ante la tele con Henry o en la cama con un buen libro. En lugar de eso, tenía la impresión de estar haciendo una tontería.

«Entonces» dijo ella « ¿cuál es su estrategia para sacar a Regina de la cárcel?»

«Oh, de hecho, todavía no he reflexionado verdaderamente en ello. Pero voy a desenmascarar a las dos presas, porque según Regina, ellas mienten más que respiran»

«Lo confirmo» dijo Emma aliviada ante el giro de la conversación

«Lo más difícil será derrumbar al señor Gold. Conozco a ese tipo, es arrogante, seguro de sí mismo y no tiene miedo a nadie»

«¡Sobre todo es un verdadero loco!»

Killian sonrió

«Me gusta su franqueza, Emma…¿Puedo llamarla Emma?»

«Si quiere» dijo la rubia sin saber si eso era bueno o malo

«De hecho, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta»

«Le escucho»

El abogado hizo una pausa al ver que el camarero se dirigía hacia ellos para apuntar la comanda. Emma pidió un bistec, papas fritas y ensalada, y Killian, marisco. Una vez solo con la joven, Killian retomó la palabra

«¿Hace mucho tiempo que prefiere las mujeres a los hombres?»

La rubia se tensó, sabía que el joven se aventuraba en terreno peligroso. Pero, después de todo, había sido ella quien había comenzado al preguntarle por su mano.

«No. De hecho Regina es la primera. Antes estaba con Neal, el padre del bebé, pero por su culpa me encerraron en la cárcel, por eso conocí a Regina. Me protegió de las otras presas y poco a poco nos enamoramos»

Emma sonrió acordándose de los comienzos de su relación con la morena. La echaba terriblemente de menos y de repente se sintió culpable de no estar en la casa para poder hablar con su novia por teléfono.

«Ya veo. Entonces, ¿es bisexual?»

«Creo que formo parte de esas personas que piensan que no nos enamoramos de un sexo, sino de una persona. Amo a Regina por lo que es y no porque sea una mujer»

Killia asintió, satisfecho. Los platos llegaron y comieron charlando de esto y de aquello. Cuando la comida terminó, Emma miró su reloj

«Es tarde, me gustaría volver»

«No hay problema. Voy a pagar y nos vamos»

El abogado se levantó y se dirigió al mostrador para arreglar las cuentas. Después ayudó a la rubia a ponerse su abrigo. Veinte minutos más tarde, estaban delante de la casa. Killian apagó el motor y se giró hacia Emma, con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios

«He pasado una agradable velada»  dijo él

«Yo también. Gracias por la cena y lo demás»

«Ha sido un placer»

Emma iba a salir del coche cuando fue retenida por el joven. Ella lo miró, confusa.

«Sé que está  prometida y que ama a Regina, pero me gustaría que supiera que usted  me gusta mucho, Emma»

La joven lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco

«Heu…vale…está bien…pero eso es, amo a Regina, es la mujer de mi vida»

«Lo sé y le deseo que sea feliz»

Se inclinó y besó delicadamente la mejilla de Emma

«Buenas noches Emma, duerma bien»

«Usted también»

Ella salió precipitadamente y se dirigió hacia la entrada tan rápido como pudo. Solo tenía un deseo: que ya fuera mañana para ver a su mujer…

 


	40. Chapter 40

 

Al día siguiente, Emma fue despertada por un ruido. Paso un tiempo antes de comprender que era el teléfono que vibraba. Alargó la mano hasta la mesilla de noche y lo cogió sin mirar quién era.

«¿Diga?» dijo con voz somnolienta

«Emma. Soy Mary Margaret, ¿te he despertado?»

«Heu…no…sí»

«Oh, perdón, lo siento»

«No importa, ¿todo bien?»

«Sí todo bien, te llamaba para decirte que no vinieras hoy a ver a Regina»

La rubia se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, ya bien despierta.

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó con voz preocupada

«Nada,  no te inquietes, creo que ha cogido la gripe»

La joven estaba perpleja

«¿Crees? ¡Eres enfermera, deberías saberlo!»

«Heu…Sí, pero es que aún no he tenido tiempo de examinarla bien. Tiene fiebre y debe descansar, ¿entiendes?»

«Sí» dijo Emma,  aunque las palabras de su amiga no la convencían mucho.

«Bueno, debo colgar, tengo trabajo. ¡Hasta luego!»

«Adiós. Dale un beso  a Regina de mi parte»

«Será dado, adiós»

Mary Margaret colgó y emitió un suspiro de alivio antes de posar su mirada sobre Regina que estaba acurrucada en una  de las camillas de la enfermería. La pequeña morena se acercó y se puso a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de consuelo.

«Ya he avisado a Emma. No creo que me haya creído. Deberías decirle lo que ha pasado»

La presa se giró lentamente hacia la enfermera y clavó su mirada perdida en la de la joven. Partía el alma verla con un ojo morado, casi negro, hematomas por todos el rostro, sin contar los morados en sus brazos y los arañazos en su pecho, en su vientre y entre los muslos.

«Mira en qué estado estoy» dijo Regina casi con un hilo de voz «Tengo tanta vergüenza que nunca podría mostrarle mi debilidad a Emma»

Mary Margaret suspiró

«Regina, estás en una prisión donde pueden pasar cosas horribles, te han sucedido cosas terribles y sin embargo, estás aquí, y tú no eres débil, vas a superarlo, es verdad, va a llevar su tiempo, pero lo conseguirás. Piensa en Emma, en tu bebé que no tardará en nacer y sobre todo en la posibilidad de que salgas muy pronto. No te rindas»

Como única respuesta, la morena se giró hacia el muro y dejó correr sus lágrimas. Se repetía sin cesar en su cabeza la escena de los baños. Volvía a ver a Milah  abusando de ella. Al ver que el estado mental de su amiga empeoraba de nuevo, Mary Margaret decidió administrarle un somnífero.

«Toma, tienes que descansar» dijo la enfermera tendiéndole una pastilla y vaso de agua.

«Gracias»

Regina bebió un gran trago de agua y se tragó el medicamento. Se acostó, rezando para que Morfeo viniera a su encuentro lo más rápido posible.

 

Henry estacionó en el parking de la prisión. A comienzos de la tarde, Emma le había pedido que la llevara porque quería ver a Ariel, ya que Regina estaba enferma.

«No voy a tardar mucho, ¿me esperas?»

«Sin problema y cógete el tiempo que quieras, sé que hace tiempo que no ves a tu amiga»

La rubia sonrió y besó a su suegro en la mejilla.

«Gracias»

La joven bajó del coche y se dirigió a la prisión. Entró, tomó su pase de visita y esperó en el locutorio. Algunos minutos más tarde, Ariel hizo su entrada. Emma se quedó sorprendida al ver en qué estado se encontraba la pelirroja. Tenía la ceja hinchada y una gran venda le envolvía la nariz como si esta estuviera rota.

«Mierda, Ariel, ¿qué te ha pasado?»

«Oh, Emma, estoy tan contenta de verte» dijo la joven con una débil sonrisa

«Yo también, pero ¿quién te ha hecho eso?»

La presa estaba en un aprieto. No podía decirle la vedad a la rubia, eso la haría entrar en pánico y eso sería peligroso para el bebé. Buscó rápidamente una excusa plausible para contarle

«Bueno…fue…Mulan»

«¡Oh!»

«Sí, me  pillo con Aurora y no le gustó, y me hizo una llave de kung-fu»

«¡Ay! No hay que meterse con las asiáticas, ¿eh?»

«Tú lo has dicho» dijo Ariel bajando la mirada

Emma cogió las manos de su amiga para reconfortarla

«Hey, vas a recuperarte y además tienes que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, ahora tienes a Aurora para ti sola»

«Sí»

«¿Y Regina? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado? ¿Te protege contra el kung-fu panda?» dijo Emma para hacer reír a la pelirroja

Al oír el nombre de la morena, Ariel levantó rápidamente la cabeza y clavó una mirada asustada en la de la rubia. Se sentía tan culpable por no haber podido ayudar a la joven. Fue demasiado para sus nervios, la presa estalló en lágrimas

«Em, lo siento tanto, ¡si supieras!»

«Ariel, cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? En los sentimientos no se manda, lo sé muy bien. Y además Mulan acabará por acostumbrarse»

«No, no lo entiendes» continuó la joven entre sollozos

«¿Qué debo entender?» dijo Emma con una dulce voz

Ariel intentó calmar los espasmos de su cuerpo, se sonó ruidosamente y miró a la rubia con gesto compungido

«Ha pasado algo grave con Regina» comenzó ella

«¿Cómo? ¿No tiene la gripe?»

La presa movió la cabeza. Emma sintió una bola formarse en su estómago, su corazón se puso a bombear en su pecho y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la calma y entrar en pánico.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó la rubia al borde de la histeria

«Ayer, al caer la tarde, yo estaba en el pasillo oeste cuando escuché gritos. Me dirigí  a los baños y vi a Regina que amenazaba a Milah con matarla. La hice entrar en razón diciéndole que debía tener cuidado, que podía comprometer su proceso, ¿entiendes?»

«Sí»  dijo Emma, el corazón a mil por hora «¿Y después?»

«Bien, ella soltó a Milah y esa loca aprovechó para golpearla. Regina cayó al suelo, medio inconsciente»

«¡No puede ser verdad!»

«Sí, y cuando vi eso, te juro que me lancé contra Milah para intentar pararla, pero ella me empujó, me cogió de los pelos y me estrelló la cabeza contra la pared»

Emma abrió desorbitadamente los ojos espantada

«¿Quieres decir que ella te hizo eso y no Mulan?»

«Sí» dijo Ariel, avergonzada por haberle mentido abiertamente a su amiga

«Continúa»

«Caí al suelo inconsciente. Y cuando me desperté, Regina…ella…Regina…»

Ariel estalló en llanto de nuevo reviviendo la escena. La rubia estaba cada vez más aterrada y sacudió a la presa para que continuara el relato

«¿Y después? ¿Qué pasaba con Regina?» gritó

La pelirroja inspiró profundamente ante de continuar

«Ella estaba en el suelo, los ojos cerrados, el rostro ensangrentado, era horrible. Me arrastré  como pude hacia ella, tenía tanto miedo de que estuviese muerta. Me sentí aliviada cuando note su pulso bajo mis dedos»

Emma se relajó y comenzó a respirar, sin darse cuenta, había contenido la respiración durante toda la explicación de la joven.

«En ese momento vi que su camisa estaba levantada, su sujetador medio arrancado y tenía arañazos por todo el pecho y el vientre. Y sus pantalones también estaban bajados»

Fue como si el cielo acabara de caerse sobre la cabeza de Emma. Tenía la impresión de estar cayendo por un precipicio.

«No me digas que…»

La rubia no tuvo fuerzas de acabar su frase, un nudo se formó en su garganta y unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Ariel elevó una mirada culpable hacia su amiga

«Sí, lo siento de verdad, no pude hacer nada para impedir que Milah abusara de Regina. Me siento tan culpable. Te pido perdón Emma»

Ariel comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero Emma no la escuchaba. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Mientras que Regina, la mujer que amaba sobre todas las cosas, era violada, ella pasaba una agradable velada con Killian Jones. Se daba asco y tenía ganas de vomitar. La rubia tomó consciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba cuando sintió a la pelirroja sacudirla.

«¿Dónde está Milah ahora?»

«Ha sido llevada a aislamiento para periodo indeterminado»

Emma se sintió algo aliviada

«¡Necesito ver a Regina ahora mismo!»

«No creo que sea una buena idea. No está realmente bien»

«Precisamente, me necesita»

La joven se levantó precipitadamente

«Te dejo Ariel, gracias por haber sido honesta conmigo»

La presa no tuvo tiempo de responder, la rubia ya había salido del locutorio. Se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia el coche de Henry. Este abrió la puerta y salió.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?» preguntó al ver el rostro descompuesto de su nuera.

«¡No! Tengo que ver a Regina ahora. ¿Puedes llamar a August para que me  permita verla a solas, por favor?»

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Yo…Nada, te lo explicaré cuando haya visto a Regina»

El hombre no dijo nada más y bajó la cabeza. Cogió su teléfono y tecleó el número de August. Después de algunos minutos de conversación,  colgó y se giró hacia Emma.

«Está bien, puedes ir a verla…»

 


	41. Chapter 41

 

Emma daba vueltas en la sala esperando a Regina. Estaba angustiada pensando en qué estado encontraría a su compañera. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Ariel y sintió una furia apoderarse de ella. Si Milah se encontrara en ese momento delante de ella, ¡la habría matado con sus propias manos! La rubia se sentía terriblemente culpable por no haber estado ahí para su novia, la ponía enferma. Al cabo de interminables minutos, la puerta se abrió finalmente y Emma vio a David aparecer, sosteniendo a Regina por la cintura.

«Está todavía un poco dormida, Mary Margaret le dio un somnífero»

El guardia dejó a la presa sobre la cama y Emma se precipitó sobe ella

«De acuerdo, yo me ocupo de ella. Gracias David»

«Os dejo, si necesitas algo, solo tienes que tocar fuerte en la puerta»

«Ningún problema»

El joven le sonrió antes de salir. Emma entonces posó su mirada en Regina. Esta tenía los ojos cerrados. La rubia acarició delicadamente los hematomas de su rostro, mordiéndose el labio para no romper a llorar.

«Oh mi amor, ¿qué te ha hecho?»

La morena se movió débilmente y abrió despacio los ojos

«¿Emma?» dijo con un hilo de voz

«Sí, soy yo, cariño»

Regina atrajo a la rubia hacia ella y se hundió en lágrimas. Emma intentó tranquilizarla susurrándole dulces palabras.

«Tengo tanta vergüenza» dijo la presa entre sollozos

«No, no digas eso. No habrías podido hacer nada para defenderte. Esa zorra es alta y además te golpeó antes de que pudieras reaccionar. ¡Regina, te juro que si estuviera aquí, la mataría en este mismo instante!»

La morena esbozó una sonrisa e intentó secar sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas.

«¿Cómo lo has sabido?»

«Me pareció algo endeble la excusa de la gripe, entonces decidí venir aunque fuera para ver a Ariel»

«¿Entonces, Ariel te ha contado todo?»

«Sí. Al principio se inventó una excusa, pero se siente tan culpable por no haber podido ayudarte que me lo confesó todo»

Regina estrechó su abrazo alrededor de la rubia y la atrajo a la cama junto con ella. Imágenes de Ariel echándose sobre Milah para venir en su ayuda vinieron a su memoria. Desgraciadamente, la pelirroja tampoco pudo con la otra.

«Cuando me enteré de todo» continuó Emma «sentí la necesidad visceral de verte. Salí del locutorio y le pedí a Henry que llamase a August para poderte estar contigo a solas»

«¿Mi padre está aquí?» dijo Regina, asustada ante la idea de que él se enterara de lo que le había sucedido.

«Sí, pero no le he dicho nada, me espera fuera»

«¡Oh!»

«El director general aceptó y heme aquí»

La morena sonrió y clavó sus ojos en los de la joven. Emma observaba casa detalle de la presa. No podía separar sus ojos del ojo amoratado de su compañera. Con un gesto tierno, se lo rozó con la punta de los dedos. Regina gesticuló ante el dolor

«Perdón» dijo la rubia en voz baja

«Emma, bésame. Necesito sentirte cerca de mí»

La rubia acercó dulcemente su rostro al de su futura mujer, apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Regina gimió ante ese contacto y no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas se derramasen. Abrió la boca y pasó su lengua, pidiendo el acceso a la de Emma. Sus lenguas se rozaron, se tocaron casi tímidamente antes de entablar un lánguido baile. La presa se sentía revivir y casi pudo olvidar lo que le había pasado el día anterior. Se sentía segura en los brazos de la rubia. Sin aliento, acabaron por separarse, y Regina hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven. Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento antes de que Emma se diera cuenta de que su compañera se había quedado dormida. Le acarició el brazo, subiendo hasta su rostro para acabar su recorrido en los cabellos negros de la joven. Emma también acabó por dormirse.

 

Emma se despertó con un sobresalto al sentir que alguien la sacudía

«Hey, calma, soy yo» susurró David

«Mierda, ¡me he dormido! ¿Qué hora es?»

El guardia miró su reloj

«Son las cuatro y media»

«Joder, hace más de una hora que Henry está plantado fuera»

«No te preocupes, ha regresado a Storybrooke»

«¿Qué? ¿Y yo? ¿Le has dicho algo de Regina?»

«Solo le he dicho que otra presa la ha agredido, sin entrar en detalles. August ha dicho que puedes quedarte con Regina el tiempo que quieras. Si quieres, vengo a buscarte al acabar mi turno y podrás quedarte en casa»

«Heu…sí, de acuerdo. Gracias»

El joven sintió y salió de nuevo. Emma diseminó pequeños besos por el rostro de la presa para despertarla dulcemente. La morena parpadeó y miró a la rubia como si fuera un fantasma. Dándose cuenta finalmente de dónde se encontraba, sonrió débilmente

«Creí que había sido un sueño, tú y yo, juntas»

«No, cariño, estoy aquí y me voy a quedar un rato más»

«¿Sí? ¿Y eso?»

«August ha dicho que puedo quedarme contigo»

Regina abrazó entonces a su mujer antes de besarla

«August es un hombre formidable. ¿Sabes que es gracias a él que mi caso se ha abierto?»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?»

«Tiene un amigo en un alto puesto de la policía y cuando fui a su despacho hace algunos meses para denunciar a Gold, yo le conté cómo llegué a prisión. Entonces contactó con su amigo en la policía y descubrieron que la investigación sobre la muerte de mi madre había sido amañada y que el agente encargado había sido comprado para acusarme sin realmente investigar nada»

«¡Qué! ¡Qué hijo de puta! ¿Crees que también está Gold detrás de eso?»

«No lo sé. Así que, por eso tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad y no la voy a dejar pasar. Me gustaría salir de aquí lo más rápido posible»

Emma sonrió

«Yo también lo quiero y que puedas asistir al parto porque francamente, tengo un miedo terrible. Necesit tu apoyo»

La morena apoyó su mano sobre el vientre de su compañera antes de depositar en él un beso

«Hola, bebé, espero tener la oportunidad de verte llegar al mundo. Te echo mucho de menos»

«Eres encantadora cuando le hablas a mi vientre»

Regina dio un golpe a Emma en el hombro, y esta se echó a reír. Pasaron así el resto de la tarde, mimándose, diciéndose dulces palabras e imaginándose sus vidas fuera de la prisión, con su hijo, en Storybrooke. Cuando besaba a Regina, Emma necesitaba más, sentía sus hormonas embalarse, pero refrenaba sus deseos porque sabía que la presa había vivido un hecho traumático del que le costaría recuperarse. Sobre las ocho, David llegó.

«Bueno, he acabado mi turno, podemos irnos»

«De acuerdo» dijo la rubia mirado tristemente a su mujer «¿Vas a estar bien, mi amor?»

«Sí, todo va a ir bien. Voy a volver a la celda con Ariel»

«Ok. Te voy a echar mucho de menos. Te amo tanto»

Emma se levantó y abrazó a la morena. Se besaron apasionadamente, olvidando la presencia del guardia. Este miraba hacia otro lado, incómodo. Las dos mujeres se separaron finalmente.

«Hasta mañana» dijo la presa sonriendo. «Te amo»

«Hasta mañana. Buenas noches Gina»

«Que duermas bien»

Regina avanzó de nuevo hacia su novia, dejó un beso en sus labios y acarició su vientre antes de salir del cuarto para ir a donde estaba otro guardia esperándola.

 

Emma y David entraron en el apartamento. Mary Margaret se precipitó sobe la rubia para estrecharla en sus brazos

«Siento haberte mentido, pero Regina no quería que te dijera la verdad»

«Lo comprendo, pero la próxima vez, este de acuerdo Regina o no, me lo dices. Es muy grave lo que le ha pasado»

La enfermera bajó la mirada, avergonzada

«Lo sé. Pero, si te tranquiliza, sus heridas físicas son superficiales»

«Sí, ya lo sé, pero en cambio, no se puede decir lo mismo de su estado psicológico»

La pequeña morena suspiro, impotente. Intentó cambiar de tema proponiéndole algo de beber a su amiga. Emma aceptó y se sentó en el sofá mientras que David estaba en la ducha. Mary Margaret se instaló  a su lado

«Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí y de que te quedes a dormir»

«Es verdad que está bien, pero espero que tu apartamento esté bien insonorizado, no tengo ganas de escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes de vuestro cuarto»

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojó

«Tú vas a dormir conmigo, estás embarazada, así que ni hablar de que duermas en el salón»

«¿Otra vez?» se rio Emma, pobre David

«No te preocupes por él»

Cuando el cuarto de baño estuvo libre, Emma fue a lavarse y se puso una camiseta del joven ya que era lo sufrientemente  grande para que pasara su vientre. La rubia estaba cansada por todas las emociones que le habían sobrevenido a lo largo del día.  Después de la cena, se acostó en la cama de su amiga, mirando el techo.

«¿Mary?»

«¿Sí?» dijo la enfermera ya medio dormida

«¿Crees que Regina saldrá pronto?»

«Eso espero. Yo diré la verdad en el juicio. Regina es una persona buena y no merece estar en prisión, ¡después de todo fue en defensa propia!»

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono seguro que la joven empeló.

«¿Mary?»

«¿Sí, Emma?»

«Gracias por todo»

Y con esas palabras positivas, Emma se durmió, consagrando su último pensamiento a su bien amada…

 


	42. Chapter 42

 

Emma y Henry estaban en el coche de camino al tribunal. El día del juicio habían finalmente llegado y la rubia se sentía nerviosa y angustiada. Daba vueltas compulsivamente a su alianza de compromiso alrededor de su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Henry miraba a su nuera y al ver su ansiedad, le apoyó una mano en su brazo en un gesto reconfortante.

«Relájate» le dijo sonriendo «Todo va a ir bien, estoy convencido»

«No consigo calmarme. ¿Te das cuenta de que es hoy cuando sabremos si Regina va a salir o quedarse más de diez años en esa prisión?»

«Sí, lo sé, pero no sirve de nada angustiarse, piensa en el bebé»

Emma suspiró, debía reconocer que su suegro tenía razón. Encendió la radio con el fin de pensar en otra cosa. La rubia se puso a canturrear al escuchar la canción de Lily Allen. Henry esbozó una sonrisa y devolvió su atención a la carretera. Llegaron al Palacio de Justicia. Henry estacionó cerca de la entrada y ayudó a Emma a bajar del coche. Una vez dentro del edificio, se fueron a sentar en las sillas situada en el pasillo. El abogado de Regina llegó, vestido de negro. Se acercó con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

«Buenos días, señor Mills» dijo estrechándole la mano «Señorita Swan, estoy contento de volver a verla»

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa medio crispada y murmuró un “buenos días”. Henry se aclaró la garganta.

«Buenos días, ¿ha visto a mi hija esta mañana?»

«Sí, está  nerviosa,  pero está bien»

«¿Podremos verla antes de que comience el juicio?» preguntó Emma, llena de esperanza

«Desgraciadamente no»

La joven bajó tristemente la cabeza. En ese momento llegaron Mary Margaret y David. La enfermera se acercó rápidamente a su amiga

«Emma, ¿cómo estás?»

«Nerviosa, pero bien, ¿y tú?»

«Yo también. Tengo miedo, es la  primera vez que se me llama para testificar y además, por lo que se cuenta,  el abogado de Gold es un hueso duro de roer»

«¡Oh! Espero que todo vaya bien para Regina»

Killian se colocó al lado de la rubia y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora

«Pero yo soy más cabezón que él, no pretendo dejarle ganar»

Tranquilizada por las palabras del abogado, Emma volvió a  sentarse al  lado de Henry. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, pudieron finalmente entrar en la sala de audiencias. Killian se instaló delante, mientras que los otros cuatro se sentaron justo detrás de él. George King hizo su entrada con el Señor Gold. Dedicó una mirada altanera a su colega antes de ir a colocarse en su sitio. No había jurado, la decisión final sería únicamente tomada por el juez.

«En pie, por favor» dijo el alguacil «su Señoría el juez Leopold White»

Las personas de la sala se pusieron de pie y esperaron la entrada del hombre en cuestión. Leopold se sentó y ordenó a los presentes que hicieran lo mismo. Los policías hicieron pasar a continuación a Mulan y a Ruby, las dos esposadas, mientras que Jefferson estaba sentado no lejos de Gold.

«Que entre la acusada» dijo el juez con una voz fuerte que hizo temblar a Emma

Una puerta al final de la sala se abrió y Regina apareció entre dos policías, los puños aprisionados con las esposas. Se sentó al lado de su abogado.  La morena se giró y guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su compañera.

«Bien, estamos aquí para revisar el caso de la señorita Regina Mills, acusada y puesta en prisión por la muerte de su madre, Cora Mills» dijo Leopold «letrado Jones, puede llamar a su primer testigo»

Killian se levantó y miró al juez

«Su señoría, llamo a declarar  a Henry Mills, padre de mi clienta»

Henry inspiró profundamente para darse valor. Bajo esos aires de hombre seguro de sí mismo, no las tenía todas consigo. Se sentó en la silla destinada a los testigos, levantó la mano derecha y juró decir toda la verdad. Jones se acercó

«Señor Mills, ¿puede contarnos lo que ocurrió el día de la muerte de su esposa?»

«Ese día yo estaba en el Ayuntamiento, trabajaba en un expediente complicado cuando recibí un email anónimo»

«¿Qué había en ese correo?»

«Una foto de Cora y de Gold besándose en el parque de Storybrooke»

«¿Qué hizo usted?»

«Continué trabajando, pero no podía concentrarme, la verdad. Quería explicaciones, entonces decidí volver antes a casa»

«Cuando entró en casa, ¿estaba Cora allí?»

«Sí, estaba en la cocina preparando la cena»

«¿Y dónde se encontraba Regina?»

«En su habitación»

«Muy bien. ¿Qué le dijo a su mujer?»

«Le enseñé  la foto y le pedí explicaciones. Intentó negarlo, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era inútil.  Me confesó que Gold era su amante desde hacía un año»

«¿Cuál fue su reacción ante esa revelación?»

«Me desplomé. La amaba tanto. Trabajaba mucho para que ni a Cora ni a Regina le faltaran de nada. Saber que mi mujer me engañaba, me rompió el corazón»

«Me lo imagino» dijo Killian, compadecido «¿Y después?»

«Le dije que nunca podría perdonárselo y que quería el divorcio. Se encolerizó porque sabía que sin mí, lo perdía todo. El poder y el dinero»

«Y también a su hija…»

Henry miró tristemente a la presa

«No. Cora pasaba de Regina. Para Cora nunca nuestra hija hacía nada bien y siempre le pedía más»

«¿Cree usted que por eso mi cliente mató a la señora Mills?»

«¡No! A pesar de que su madre era una tirana con ella, Regina la amaba con un amor inconmensurable»

«¿Qué pasó después?»

«Cora se puso loca y me amenazó con un gran cuchillo de cocina. Regina tuvo que oír nuestra pelea porque bajó y nos encontró en la cocina. Vio a su madre con el cuchillo en las manos e intentó razonar con ella. Cora no quería escuchar, al contrario, se volvió hacia Regina, le dijo cosas horribles y se lanzó sobre ella. Regina se defendió y antes de darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, Cora yacía en el suelo, el cuchillo clavado en el corazón, murió en el acto»

Un silenció cortante se instaló en la sala antes de que Killian retomara la palabra

«No tengo más preguntas, su Señoría»

El abogado volvió a su sitio, y George se levantó

«Señor Mills, ser el alcalde de un pequeño pueblo no debe ser fácil, ¿verdad?»

«En efecto, hay mucho que hacer»  respondió Henry, no viendo a dónde quería ir a parar el abogado

«No lo dudo. ¿Ha llegado a tener tanto trabajo que ha llegado a descuidar a su mujer?»

«Heu…Sí»

«¿Con qué frecuencia mantenía relaciones sexuales con Cora?»

Killian se levantó de un salto

«¡Protesto! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema!»

«Su Señoría» continuó King «intento probar que Cora se sentía tan sola que terminó por buscarse un amante»

«¡Petición denegada! Responda a la pregunta, señor Mills»

Henry estaba incómodo. Miró a Regina que le hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza para darle ánimos. Se sentía mal al tener que abordar su vida sexual delante de  su hija, pero no tenía alternativa ya que el asqueroso abogado esperaba una respuesta.

«Diría que hacíamos el amor tres veces al mes»

George frunció el ceño

«Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es muy poco»

«Sí»

«¿Era usted atento con su mujer?»

«Yo la amaba, pero cuando se metía con Regina, lo que sucedía habitualmente, no tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella»

«¿Comprende que ella se buscara  un amante que la amara y cuidara de ella en su lugar?»

«No. Si realmente era infeliz conmigo, no tenía sino que divorciarse, pero no lo hizo porque quería mi dinero»

«Esa es su opinión» dijo el abogado sonriendo «en mi opinión, usted no conocía lo suficiente a su mujer para saber lo que ella quería realmente»

Henry no respondió, pero fusiló al hombre con la mirada

«Bien. No tengo más preguntas, su Señoría»

El padre de Regina volvió a sentarse en su sitio, miró con aire compungido a su hija que le sonrió para reconfortarlo. El abogado de Gold llamó a su testigo  que no era otro sino el anterior director de la prisión. El hombre pronunció el juramento y esperó a que King comenzase su interrogatorio.

«Háblenos de su relación con Cora»

«La conocí en Storybrooke, yo había ido a ese pequeño pueblo por negocios. Quería abrir una tienda de antigüedades. Tuve un flechazo hacia esa magnífica mujer. Me acerqué a ella y charlamos. Nos seguimos viendo regularmente y acabamos por convertirnos en amantes»

«¿Le hablaba ella de su marido?»

«Sí, decía que él nunca estaba y cuando estaba en casa, solo tenía ojos para su hija»

«¿Nunca le pidió a Cora que se divorciase?»

«No, porque sabía que ella no quería separarse de Regina. La quería mucho»

«¿Qué sabrás tú, idiota?» gritó la morena

«Letrado Jones, calme a su cliente, se lo ruego»

«Sí, Señoría»

Killian le susurró a Regina que se tranquilizase si no quería comprometer sus posibilidades de salir de la prisión. Esta asintió y apretó la mandíbula para no explotar de rabia.

«¿Cómo reaccionó cuando se enteró de la muerte de Cora?»

«Me hundí. Ella era la mujer de mi vida y cuando supe cómo había muerto, no me sorprendió en absoluto»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque ella me había comentado los cambios de humor de Regina. Algunas veces se volvía muy violenta contra su madre»

Regina se levantó bruscamente

«¡Es completamente falso!»

Un murmullo invadió la sala. El juez golpeó con su martillo para llamar al orden

«Señorita Mills, si continua interrumpiendo el interrogatorio, la haré salir de la sala, ¿está claro?»

«Sí, su Señoría» dijo ella volviéndose a sentar

Una vez todo en calma otra vez, King continuó

«Así que Regina era violenta…»

«Sí y pude constatar que Cora decía la verdad. Yo era director de la prisión de Boston, donde Regina fue encarcelada. Tuvimos muchos problemas con ella. Una presa se rompió el brazo por su culpa. Al conocer su gran temperamento, tomé medidas radicales encerrándola en la celda de aislamiento»

George sonrió satisfecho del giro de los acontecimientos

«No tengo más preguntas, su Señoría»

Jones iba a levantarse cuando la morena lo retuvo por el brazo

«Es el momento de probar que es el mejor abogado. Sabe tan bien como yo  que todo lo que ha dicho no es más que una sarta de mentiras»

«Sí, lo sé. Confíe en mí» dijo él guiñándole un ojo

Killian se dirigió hacia Gold

«Señor Gold, usted era un director justo»

«En efecto» dijo orgulloso

«Entonces, ¿por qué fue despedido de la prisión?»

«Hmm, hmm…restricción de personal»

«¡Evidentemente!» dijo el abogado

Se giró hacia la sala, fingiendo que pensaba, se cruzó con la mirada de Emma y le ofreció una encantadora sonrisa, casi pícara. A Regina no se le había escapado nada de la escena y se crispó sintiendo cómo los celos se apoderaban de ella. Miró a su compañera que tenía un gesto extraño, ella entrecerró los ojos, determinada a saber qué le escondía la rubia. La voz de Jones la sacó de sus pensamientos y devolvió su atención al interrogatorio.

«Le voy a decir la verdad de su despido. Envió a Regina a aislamiento después de un pequeño incidente con una presa, cierto. Pero se le ha olvidado decir que envió a uno de sus esbirros, Jefferson Capel, a maltratar a mi clienta. Pero su plan fracasó»

«Mentira. Nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así» dijo Gold con falsa indignación

«Su Señoría» dijo Killian «he aquí el informe del señor August Booth, el superior en aquellos momentos del señor Gold. Se lo dejo para que lo lea»

«¡Protesto!» dijo King «no he tenido conocimiento de ese informe»

«Solo tenía que pedirlo» dijo Jones

«Petición denegada, deme ese informe»

El juez echó una ojeada al expediente y miró con severidad a Gold

«¿Sabe que mentir bajo juramento está  penado por la ley?»

«Heu…yo…»

De repente, Gold había perdido la palabra. Emma tenía ganas de gritar de alegría, pero se contuvo, no quería provocar un escándalo.

«No tengo más preguntas»

El testigo volvió a su sitio. El antiguo director estaba que trinaba ante  la incompetencia de su abogado. Sin esperar un minuto más, Killian llamó a Mary Margaret a testificar. Esta se levantó, estaba tensa ante la idea de decir una tontería. Juró como los otros dos antes de sentarse

«Señorita Blanchard, ¿cuál es su trabajo en la prisión?»

«Soy enfermera»

«¿Ha tenido usted que curar a Regina de heridas importantes? Si es que sí, explíquenos las circunstancias»

«Tuve que curar a Regina cuando salió de la celda de aislamiento. Estaba medio muerta, tenía hematomas por todo el cuerpo y tuve que coserle el labio. Solo hay que ver la cicatriz para ver que no miento»

Leopold giró la cabeza hacia la acusada para verificar las palabras de la morena.

«¿Quién le hizo eso según su opinión?»

«Uno de los guardias, Jefferson»

«¿Está presente en la sala?»

«Sí»

«¿Puede señalarnos dónde?»

Mary Margaret apuntó con un dedo tembloroso al hombre en cuestión. Toda la sala se giró hacia él. Parecía turbado y no sabía dónde meterse.

«¿Es la única vez que ha tenido que curar a Regina?»

«No. Recientemente ha venido a la enfermería porque una de las presas la había agredido»

«¿Qué tipo de agresiones?»

La enfermera se calló, miró a Regina que estaba al borde de las lágrimas pensando en lo que Milah le había hecho.

«Fue…violada»

Killian se quedó con la boca abierta, no tenía conocimiento de esa información capital. La gente murmuraba alrededor. Se giró hacia su clienta y vio que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto

«Su Señoría, pido un descanso, por favor»

«Pausa acordada, retomaremos en quince minutos»

 


	43. Chapter 43

 

El juez White salió de la sala. La atmosfera se relajó inmediatamente y Emma aprovechó para acercarse a su compañera, empujando al abogado para que la dejase pasar.

«Oh, mi amor, te amo» dijo ella tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos para besarla apasionadamente

«Ya vuelvo, voy al baño» dijo Killian

Las dos jóvenes no le prestaron atención y Emma continuó

«¿Has visto cómo Killian lo ha desmontado todo? ¡Eso es bueno para nosotras!»

«Killian, ¿eh?»

Regina miró a su novia con gesto sospechoso

«Tengo algo que preguntarte y me gustaría que me respondieras sinceramente»

«Te escucho»

«¿Ha habido algo entre mi abogado y tú?»

La  rubia se quedó bloqueada ante la  cuestión de Regina

«¿Por qué preguntas eso?»

«He visto la mirada que te lanzó antes y el gesto contrariado que tenías tú»

«Ah… bueno, de hecho me invitó a cenar el otro día»

«¿Qué?» se enfadó la morena

«Regina, cálmate. Ok, intentó seducirme, pero le hice comprender rápidamente que no tenía ninguna posibilidad conmigo y que eres tú a quien amo»

«¡Qué hijo de…! Va a ver este lo que es bueno»

Emma puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer

«No hagas ninguna tontería, él es el único que puede sacarte de ese agujero. Por favor, deja tu orgullo de lado por un momento»

Regina suspiró, impotente ante las palabras de la rubia

«¿Emma?» dijo

«¿Sí?»

«¡Eres mía y únicamente mía!»

La joven sonrió, conmovida y orgullosa, tomó la mano de Regina y se la llevó a los labios para besarla

«Oh, eso es indudable, bebé»

«¿Bebé?» dijo la morena frunciendo el ceño

«Sí, creo que te va muy bien»

«Deja de decir estupideces y bésame, el juicio va a recomenzar»

Emma se echó a reír y así lo hizo antes de volver a su sitio. Jones entró en la sala.

«¿Todo bien?» pregunto a su cliente

Regina le ofreció su sonrisa más hipócrita

«Oh, sí»

Killian le devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento la morena lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa para atraerlo hacia ella

«Si intenta una vez más ligarse a MI mujer, le cortó la otra mano, ¿está claro?» dijo ella con un tono amenazante que no dejaba lugar a ninguna broma.

«Heu…sí»

Ella lo soltó y el abogado se recompuso la ropa, con una sonrisa crispada en los labios.

«¿Señor Jones?»

«¿Sí, Regina?»

«Gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por mí»

Él la miró asombrado e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza

«De nada, es mi trabajo»

Una puerta se abrió y el juez entró de nuevo. El silencio reinó en la sala hasta que este se sentó.

«Bien, señor Jones, ¿ha terminado de interrogar  a la señorita Blanchard?»

«No tengo más preguntas, solo quisiera mostrarle el expediente médico de mi cliente, de ese modo, sabrá exactamente las heridas que ha padecido durante su encarcelamiento»

Leopold cogió el expediente y lo leyó. Su rostro se volvía cada vez más pálido a medida que leía y pasaba las páginas. Cuando hubo terminado, preguntó a George King si él tenía preguntas para la enfermera

«Sí» dijo levantándose «Me gustaría saber qué relación tiene exactamente con la acusada»

«Bien, soy la enfermera, ella es una presa, es mi trabajo curarla cuando está mal»

«Sin embargo, según Ruby Lucas, aquí presente, usted no fue nada tierna con ella cuando otra presa la agredió, presa que no era otra que la compañera de celda de la señorita Mills»

«Sí, pero fue porque ella le hizo daño a Regina» se defendió la pequeña morena

«Así que usted hace gala de favoritismo, ¿prefiere a la señorita Mills antes que a la señorita Lucas, verdad?»

«No, yo…heu…»

King sonrió, victorioso

«No tengo más preguntas, su Señoría»

Mary Margaret volvió a su sitio y el abogado de Gold llamó a su testigo. Jefferson. Se acercó al estrado y prestó juramento.

«Era guardia en el prisión de Boston, ¿cierto?»

«Completamente»

«Y usted fue el encargado de vigilar a la acusada cuando se la encerró en la celda de aislamiento»

«En efecto»

«¿Puede explicarnos la actitud de la detenida con respecto a usted?»

«Al principio, estaba muy tranquila. Regularmente le llevaba la comida y un día, al no gustarle lo que había, se enfadó y se lanzó contra mí. Intenté retenerla, pero me arañó la cara. Una verdadera furia, esa mujer. Después del incidente, debo reconocer que tuve miedo y pedí una baja por enfermedad de dos semanas»

«Así que,  ¿mantiene que sin razón, la detenida lo agredió?»

«Sí, así es»

Regina se tensó, se mordió el labio para no gritarle a su antiguo verdugo. ¿Cómo podía mentir de esa manera sin el menor remordimiento?»

«Bien. No tengo más preguntas»

Killian se levantó

«Así que mi clienta le habría agredido deliberadamente según usted. Pero, ¿qué piensa de lo que acaba de testificar la señorita Blanchard con respecto a usted?»

«Pura calumnia» dijo «nunca le levanté la mano a Regina»

«Pero, ¡qué hijo de puta!»

La asamblea se giró hacia Emma que se puso roja ante tal aprieto. Hubiese querido que la tierra se la tragase.

«Señorita Swan, modere sus palabras, estamos en un tribunal» le llamó la atención el juez

«Perdón su Majestad…quiero decir…Señoría…su Señoría»

«Sigamos señor Jones»

«De acuerdo, ella ha mentido, pero ¿por qué ha sido despedido también?»

«Me han despedido porque me peleé con otro guardia. En concreto con David Nolan» dijo lanzando una mirada furibunda hacia David.

«Creo que lo está confundiendo todo, señor Capel. Voy a poner orden. Primeramente, usted le dio una paliza a mi clienta bajo las órdenes de su director, el señor Gold. Después, el señor Nolan  le quitó las ganas de meterse con nadie más y usted se cogió dos semanas de baja por enfermedad. Y para terminar, después de la denuncia de la señorita Mills ante el señor Booth, ha sido usted despedido. Fin de la historia»

Jefferson cerró los puños y perdió todo el aplomo.

«¡Todo por esa zorra! ¡He perdido mi trabajo por su culpa! No lamento nada el haberle dado esa paliza, es lo que merecía!»

Las personas presentes en la sala comenzaron a hablar, sorprendidos por la actitud del joven. Leopold golpeó en su estrado para calmarlos. Killian volvió a sentarse al lado de Regina, con la sonrisa en los labios.

«Evidentemente no tengo más preguntas»

A continuación fue el turno de David. Contó en qué estado se había encontrado a Regina cuando fue a verla en la celda de aislamiento. Tampoco negó el haberse peleado con Jefferson. A la vista de la reacción del antiguo guardia, King no pudo probar que David mentía. Finalmente, al ver que perdía su tiempo, George dejó al hombre y decidió llamar a Ruby. La joven tomó su lugar, juro con su mano derecha y esperó a que le preguntaran

«Señorita Lucas, usted también es una presa, ¿qué relación mantiene con Regina Mills?»

«Al principio, cuando me encerraron, caí bajo su encanto. Era hermosa con su aire altanero que daba miedo a todas las otras presas. En seguida comenzamos una relación»

Ruby miró a Regina acordándose de esos primeros tiempos. La morena permaneció impasible  a pesar de la nostalgia que estrechaba su corazón. Emma estaba celosa al ver hasta qué punto aún Ruby podía significar algo para su novia.

«Era genial» continuó ella «hacíamos el amor siempre que podíamos, estábamos en nuestra pequeña  nube, pero cometí la estupidez de engañarla y fue un golpe mortal para nuestra relación. Ella me dejó. A mí se  rompió el corazón»

«¿Fue en ese momento en que comenzó a ser violenta con usted?»

«No. Fue cuando Emma Swan llegó. Regina cambió totalmente. Se volvió mala. En cuanto alguien intentaba simpatizar con Emma, ella la agredía directamente. Incluso le rompió el brazo a mi amiga Aurora»

«Como el señor Gold ha dicho, ella tenía un carácter violento y aparentemente  muy impulsivo»

«Sí, eso es. Me daba miedo, intentaba evitarla lo máximo posible»

«Comprensible» dijo King riendo «No tengo más preguntas»

Jones rebuscó en sus papeles antes de tomar la palabra

«Señorita Lucas, ¿cuáles son sus sentimientos actuales hacia mi clienta?»

«¡Protesto! ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que ella siente por la acusada?»

«Bien, es importante para determinar si su testimonio es mentira o no»

«Protesta denegada, responda a la pregunta»

«Heu…yo…»

«¿Sí, usted qué? ¿Aún la ama,  no?»

Ruby  bajó la cabeza, avergonzada

«Sí, aún la amo y me pone enferma verla con esa rubia preñada de allí. ¡Ella merece mucho más!»

«Oh, sí, eso seguro, ¡merece una persona como usted que no dudó en manchar su reputación, en darle los peores golpes bajos e intentar violarla en los baños con dos de sus acólitas, una de ella, Mulan Mushu, aquí presente!»

La joven estalló en llanto. King y Gold la habían empujado a denigrar a Regina, pero estaba cansada de toda esa historia. Después de todo, por culpa de sus malditos celos le había hecho daño a la morena. Había que parar eso, Regina no merecía ser tratada de esa manera.

«Sí, es verdad, hice todo eso. Y estoy totalmente avergonzada»

Levanto la cabeza para mirar a su antigua novia

«Regina, perdóname, estaba cegada por mis celos. Siento todo lo que he hecho. Mereces salir de la cárcel y tener una hermosa vida con Emma»

Se giró hacia el juez

«Su Señoría, Regina es realmente una buena persona. Siempre ha sido irreprochable en prisión, solo ha intentado defenderse de las personas que, como yo, querían hacerle daño. Lo siento, y espero que mi testimonio la ayude a salir»

Kilian volvió a su asiento, mientras que King estaba al borde de la crisis nerviosa. Se giró hacia Mulan que se encogía

«Por Dios, ¿va a testificar?»

«No. Ya no sirve de nada. ¡Creo que ha perdido!»

Fusiló a la asiática antes de mirar al juez

«Bien, en vista de todos los elementos que se me han presentado hoy en el caso de la muerte de Cora Mills por Regina Mills, declaro que la acusada es culpable de homicidio involuntario y que fue en legítima defensa. Se le baja la condena a cinco años, y como ya ha cumplido tres, la señorita Mills podrá salir a finales de este mes. Gracias a todos. Se levanta la sesión» dijo antes de dar un golpe seco con el martillo sobre el estrado.

Gold se levantó precipitadamente y llamó inútil a su abogado, salió, lleno de rabia, sin una mirada hacia la detenida. Emma no se podía creer que su compañera iba a salir a finales de ese mes y que, quizás,  estaría presente en el parto. Regina permanecía quieta, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado. ¿Estaba soñando? Se giró hacia su compañera y su padre y al ver sus caras resplandecientes, supo que todo era real. La rubia corrió a abrazar a su mujer

«Mi amor, ¡eres libre! ¡En tres semanas estaremos juntas!»

«Estoy tan feliz» dijo ella besando a la rubia «te amo tanto»

Puso una mano sobre el vientre de Emma

«Bebé, espérame para mostrar tu naricita al mundo»

Henry fue a estrechar a su hija en sus brazos.

«Estoy tan contento por ti. Vamos a tener una maravillosa vida juntos. Vamos a poder organizar vuestra boda»

«¡Sí!» dijo Emma completamente excitada

Regina dio las gracias calurosamente a su abogado y vio a Ruby dirigirse hacia ella. La charla cesó inmediatamente

«Me alegro por ti» dijo la joven sonriendo

«Gracias por tu testimonio Ruby, no lo olvidaré»

Ruby asintió y se sorprendió cuando la morena la abrazó.

«Por los viejos tiempos» le susurró al oído «Cuídate»

«No te preocupes por mí. De todas maneras, nos volveremos a ver, todavía vas a dormir en la cárcel tres largas semanas»

«Sí»

Ruby se alejó, y Emma agarró a Regina por la cintura

«Hey, ¡atención! ¡Voy a acabar por ponerme celosa!»

«No tienes de qué preocuparte. Solo te amo a ti»

«Yo también» dijo ella

Se besaron lánguidamente, olvidando a todas las personas que estaban alrededor. Quedaba poco tiempo antes de que finalmente se reunieran. Iban a poder comenzar una nueva vida juntas…

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

 

«¡Regina, levántate!»

La morena gruñó, todavía tenía los ojos pesados y tenía ganas de dormir un poco más. Hundió la cabeza en su delgada almohada para escapar de la voz estridente de su amiga. Ariel se subió a la cama de la joven y puso lo pies, uno a cada lado del cuerpo de Regina. Dio pequeños saltos para hacer moverse a la morena

«¡Levanta! Hoy es el gran día,  finalmente vas a salir y estar con Emma»

Esas palabras fueron como un electroshock para Regina que salió de la cama y se puso a saltar por la celda como una niña.

«¡Voy a verla! Voy a poder estrecharla en mis brazos y dormir con ella»

«Sí, y asistir al nacimiento de vuestro hijo» añadió la pelirroja

Regina se acercó a abrazar a su compañera

«Estoy tan contenta,  no veo la hora»

«¿A qué hora sales exactamente?»

«Sobre las cinco. Ven, voy a tomar una ducha antes de que se acabe el agua caliente»

La morena dio unos golpes secos en la puerta y llamó al guardia. David abrió algunos minutos más tarde.

«Buenos días chicas» dijo sonriendo

«Hola» dijo Ariel

«Entonces, Regina ¿feliz?»

«Sí, y sobre todo excitada ante la idea de ver a Emma»

«Estoy seguro de que ella también estará comiéndose las uñas»

Las dos presas se echaron a reír imaginándose  a la rubia en tal estado. Regina pidió al joven que las acompañara a los baños. Desde el día de la agresión, Regina tenía un estremecimiento al entrar en la estancia. Ariel puso una mano en su espalda para reconfortarla.

«¿Todo bien?»

«Sí» dijo la morena, ¿te…quedas conmigo?»

«No te preocupes, yo vigilo, puedes ducharte tranquila»

«Gracias»

Regina se metió en la cabina de la ducha y tuvo la precaución de cerrarla con el cerrojo. Ariel se apoyó en la puerta y miró hacia los alrededores. Nadie a la vista. Cinco minutos más tarde, Aurora entró en los baños y sonrió al ver a su amante

«Buenos días, preciosa pelirroja» dijo con una pícara sonrisa en los labios

«Hola, _femme fatale_ » dijo Ariel con voz suave

Se miraron un momento antes de que Aurora se lanzara a los labios de Ariel que no pudo evitar gemir de placer al sentir la lengua de la joven acariciar la suya. Aurora estampó a la pelirroja contra la puerta  con un ruido sordo.

«¿Ariel? ¿Todo bien? He escuchado un ruido extraño» dijo Regina inquieta

Ella no había escuchado que Aurora había entrado a causa del agua corriendo por su cara. Al no tener respuesta, Regina cerró el grifo y se enrolló deprisa en una toalla. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a su compañera

«¿Qué…»

Regina no pudo acabar la frase al ver a Aurora arrodillada y el pantalón de Ariel en el suelo.

«¡No es posible! Verdaderamente sois unas guarras»

La morena empujó a su amiga para salir e ir a vestirse

«Como si tú y Emma fuerais unas santas» replicó Aurora sonriendo

Regina ignoró las palabras de la joven mientras que Ariel se volvía a poner sus pantalones tan rápido como le era posible.

«Perdón Regina,  pero como ves, he sido arrastrada»

La presa no respondió y se alejó para vestirse. Dejó caer la toalla, ofreciendo a las otras dos una magnífica vista de sus nalgas y su espalda. Aurora se quedó con la boca abierta y no pudo evitar mirar de arriba a abajo  el cuerpo de la morena. Ariel se dio cuenta y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

«¡Para inmediatamente!» le susurró para que su amiga no la escuchara

«¿Qué? ¡No he hecho nada!»

«Sí, ¡le estás echando el ojo descaradamente!»

Aurora sonrió y le costó poner su atención en la pelirroja

«Hmm…¿Celosa, quizás?»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«Nada, me encanta»

Atrajo a Ariel hacia ella y la besó lánguidamente. Regina se dio la vuelta en ese momento y elevó los ojos al cielo.

«Por Dios, ¿podéis parar un minuto? Parecéis ventosas»

«No te preocupes, esta noche podrás resarcirte con Emma»

La morena enrojeció ante las palabras de Aurora y se dirigió al lavabo para cepillarse los dientes

«¿Cómo es que te haces la mojigata, cuando toda la prisión sabe que eres bastante _traviesa_?»

«Déjala tranquila» intervino Ariel

Regina se aclaró la boca antes de responder

«Si prefieres creer eso. De todas maneras, nada puede estropear hoy mi buen humor, puedes decir lo que quieras, me da igual»

Tras decir eso, salió de la estancia

«¿Dónde vas?» dijo la pelirroja

«Voy a desayunar»

Ariel tomó a Aurora de la mano y siguió a su amiga hasta el refectorio, todas esas emociones le habían dado un hambre de lobo.

 

Emma se levantó, la sonrisa en los labios. Era un día especial, ella iba a estar con la mujer de su vida. En pocas horas, estarían por fin reunidas. La rubia se levantó y se fue a tomar una ducha rápida. Después bajó a la cocina para desayunar.

Henry estaba haciendo tortitas.

«Buenos días» dijo Emma «huele muy bien»

«Buenos días, ¿quieres tortitas?»

«¡Sí!»

El hombre sirvió a su nuera y se sentó en frente

«¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Estoy impaciente por ver a Regina. Todavía no me creo que será libre finalmente»

«Y sin embargo es verdad. Jones ha hecho una buen trabajo después de todo»

«Sí, está claro»

Comieron en silencio antes de que a la joven le viniera una idea

«Me gustaría hacer una tarta de manzanas para la llegada de Regina»

«Buena idea, le va a encantar. Pero el  problema es que los armarios están vacíos y tengo que ir al ayuntamiento esta mañana»

«¡Oh! No hay problema, iré rápidamente a la tienda»

Henry frunció el ceño

«¿Estás segura? No sería prudente en tu estado»

«Todo irá bien, no está lejos y me vendrá bien coger aire»

«De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, eh»

«Prometido»

Después de haber quitado la mesa y haberse despedido de su suegro, Emma salió de la casa. Hacía buen tiempo en ese final de agosto. La joven comenzó a pasear tranquilamente por las calles de Storybrooke. Una vez en la tienda, compró todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la tarta, excepto las manzanas, ya que las cogería del manzano de Regina. En el camino de vuelta, tuvo la sensación de que la seguían. Se detuvo y se giró bruscamente. Y lo vio al  otro lado de la calle, escondido en un coche que ella no conocía. Con paso decidido, atravesó la calle y se dirigió hacia él

«¡Neal! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No has entendido que no quiero verte más?»

El joven salió del vehículo

«Emma, escúchame»

«¡No! ¡Ya he escuchado suficiente!»

«Siento lo de la última vez, ¿de acuerdo? Fue un malentendido»

«Me importa un carajo tus falsas excusas. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz»

«¡Te amo!  ¿Lo entiendes? Dame una oportunidad, Emma. Danos una oportunidad de formar una familia. Me ocuparé bien de ti  y de nuestro hijo» dijo con voz dulce

La rubia estaba harta de la actitud de su ex pareja. Ella resopló

«No. Para ya. Ya no te amo, amo a Regina y ella es ahora mi familia»

«¡No seas ridícula, está en prisión!»

Emma sonrió, pensando en la cara que se le iba a quedar a Neal al saber la noticia.

«Pues para que lo sepas, ella sale hoy»

El joven se quedó sin hablar un momento

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo es posible?»

«Ella sale, eso todo, no necesitas saber los detalles. Ahora me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de su vuelta. Por favor, si todavía me quieres o si realmente me has querido, sal de mi vida y de la de mi hijo. Adiós Neal»

La rubia dio media vuelta y se alejó sin una mirada hacia el padre de su hijo. Neal estaba lleno de rabia y no tenía ninguna intención de desaparecer de la vida de su bebé. Tenía que encontrar una solución  y rápido. El tiempo estaba en su contra.

 

En el coche, Emma estaba que no le llegaba la camisa al cuerpo. Henry se divertía e intentaba calmar su excitación.

«No estés tan nerviosa» le dijo

«Tengo muchas ganas de verla. Venga, pisa el acelerador»

«No voy a cometer une exceso de velocidad por tus bellos ojos, Emma»

«¿Y por mis ojos de cachorrito abatido?»

«Tampoco» dijo Henry riendo

La rubia tenía la sensación de que el trayecto duraba horas. Veía el paisaje desfilar con una lentitud infinita. Finalmente, divisó a lo lejos el gran edificio gris.

«¡Rápido,  más rápido!»

Henry se paró cerca de la puerta de la entrada y pudo ver que su hija ya estaba allí. Regina llevaba una blusa blanca y un pantalón negro. El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido cuando vio a su mujer, más bella que nunca. Bajaron del coche y la rubia se precipitó a los brazos de la ex presa.

«¡Oh, mi amor, estás magnífica!»

«Emma, que feliz estoy de verte»

Se besaron apasionadamente antes de que la rubia dejara sitio a Henry. Regina abrazó a su padre

«Estoy contento de verte, cariño»

«Yo también» dijo ella

No lejos de allí, Neal los observaba, sintiendo la rabia apoderarse de él al ver a Emma y a Regina. No podía aceptar que iba a perder todo por culpa de esa mujer. Entonces, sin pensar, avanzó precipitadamente hacia la pequeña familia, con un revólver en la mano.

«Emma» dijo «ya que no puedo tener mi final feliz, tú tampoco lo tendrás»

Y antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar, Neal apuntó su arma hacia la morena y disparó. Regina lanzó un grito de dolor al ver a su padre caer al suelo, el pecho ensangrentado.

«¡No!» gritó ella «¡Papá!»

Se arrodilló junto a él, llorando convulsivamente. Le acarició el pelo, suplicándole que aguantara, que se quedara con ella. Emma también lloraba y le chillaba a su ex pareja. Se agachó como pudo y paso su brazo por los hombros de la morena para indicarle que estaba ahí, con ella

«¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué te has interpuesto?» dijo Regina, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas

Henry sonrió débilmente

«Cariño, es lo menos que puedo hacer…tú me salvaste la vida una vez… Sed felices» dijo con un último aliento

«¿Papá? ¡Papá!»

Regina sacudió a su padre para despertarlo

«¡No! ¡No, no te mueras, por favor!»

Pero Henry no se movió, estaba muerto en brazos de su hija, por su hija. La joven secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miró a Neal, que no se había movido, como en shock por lo que acaba de hacer.

«¡Tú! ¡Te voy a matar!»

Emma la retuvo por el brazo

«¡Gina, no! ¡No hagas una estupidez! Mira a tu alrededor, él está perdido»

En efecto, al haberse escuchado el disparo desde la prisión, la mayor parte de los guardias habían salido. En un primer momento, ninguno había hecho el menor movimiento, pero después el más forzudo de todos se dirigió a Neal y lo esposó. La policía llegó al lugar, así como el servicio funerario. Mary Margaret y David  también estaban ahí, sosteniendo a sus amigas como podían. Regina no podía apartar su mirada del cuerpo inerte de su padre, sin dejar de llorar. Solo la voz de pánico de Emma la sacó de su aturdimiento

«¡Regina! He roto aguas…»

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

 

Regina pisaba el acelerador como una loca para llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital. Emma gemía de dolor en el asiento de al lado.

«Regina, date prisa, me duele mucho. Va a salir, lo siento»

«No digas tonterías, el que hayas roto aguas no quiere decir que el bebé vaya a nacer en los cinco minutos siguientes»

«¡Ay!»

La rubia había puesto su mano izquierda en el muslo de su compañera y la apretaba cada vez que sentía una contracción. Regina apretaba los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Hacía zigzag a través de los coches, todos le pitaban, pero le daba igual. Cuanto antes llegaran al hospital, antes se tranquilizaría. Finalmente, después de casi haber chocado con tres coches y llevarse por delante una bicicleta, la morena se paró delante de la puerta principal. Abrió su puerta a toda velocidad, dio la vuelta a la berlina negra de su padre y ayudó a Emma a bajar. Tiró las llaves a un tipo que estaba fumando

«¡Apárquelo y si piensa robarlo, créame, le encontraré y le arrancaré el corazón! Y después entregue las llaves en recepción»

El hombre asintió, la boca entreabierta. Las dos mujeres penetraron en el hall y Regina llamó a un médico

«¡Rápido, mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz!»

Una enfermera se acercó a ellas con una silla de ruedas para que la rubia pudiera sentarse. Un médico de unos treinta años, cabellos rubios, se precipitó sobre Emma

«Buenos días, soy el doctor Whale, ginecólogo, yo me ocuparé de usted, ¿señorita…?»

La joven no respondió, tenía los ojos como platos y giró la cabeza hacia su novia, la mirada suplicante

«Regina, por favor,  ¡no dejes que este perverso me toque!»

La morena puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada

«¡Emma, es ginecólogo, ve mujeres desnudas todos los días sin malos pensamientos, así que déjate de tonterías y escúchalo!»

Emma bajó los ojos como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de sermonear. Regina se enderezó y se dirigió al doctor Whale

«Se llama Emma Swan y ha roto aguas hace unos 20 minutos»

«Muy bien. Llévenla a la sala uno» dijo a una de las enfermeras

La mujer así lo hizo mientras que la rubia se giraba, asustada

«¡Gina! ¿Vienes conmigo, no?»

«Claro, por supuesto que voy, ¿a dónde quieres que vaya?»

La ex presa tomó la mano de su compañera hasta que llegaron a la sala. Algunas enfermeras ayudaron a Emma a subir a la camilla. La comadrona llegó y se presentó

«Buenos días, me llamo Zelena. Voy a examinarla para ver cuánto ha dilatado»

Emma la miró perpleja, no estaba nada tranquila

«Cinco centímetros. No es suficiente, habrá que esperar un poco, señorita Swan»

Una contracción llegó y la rubia lanzó un grito

«¿Espera cuánto tiempo? ¡Me duele mucho!»

«El tiempo necesario hasta que su cuello uterino llegue a los 10 centímetros»

Emma resopló ante la frustración. Estaba harta, quería que su hijo saliera ya.

«Las dejo» dijo la comadrona «vendré a comprobar cada media hora»

Cuando se marchó,  Regina se colocó a la izquierda de su mujer y le cogió la mano

«Todo va a ir bien, respira»

Cuando sintió una nueva contracción, Emma jadeó y respiró lo mejor que pudo.

«Tengo la sensación de ser un caniche sediento respirando así» dijo riendo

Regina esbozó una sonrisa que hizo derretirse el corazón de la rubia. Intentaba de todas las maneras posibles hacer que la morena pensase en otra cosa que no fuera la muerte de Henry. A pesar de que iba a traer a la vida a un pequeño ser, Emma tenía ganas de llorar porque había perdido a un ser querido. Henry había sabido amarla como si fuera su propia hija, la había acogido en su familia de una forma natural. La joven sabía que le estaría agradecida por siempre. En ese momento, Mary Margaret entró en la sala

«Emma, ¿cómo te sientes?» preguntó

«Me duele, ¡estas malditas contracciones me están matando! ¡Nunca más me quejará cuando tenga la regla, lo juro!»

«Bien, estoy contenta de escucharlo, porque en cuanto nuestro hijo nazca, te vendrá durante un mes entero» dijo Regina sonriendo

La rubia se giró hacia la enfermera

«Dime que está bromeando»

«Eh, no, ella tiene razón»

«Oh, no. Acabo de darme cuenta que tampoco podré disfrutar de ti» gimió la joven

La morena enrojeció hasta las orejas. Ella se aclaró la voz, incómoda

«Voy a buscar un café, Mary Margaret, ¿quieres algo?»

«No, gracias»

«¡Oh, yo quiero una Big Mac, tengo hambre!»

«Lo siento querida, no tendrás nada, órdenes del médico»

Regina le dio un tierno beso en los labios

«Vuelvo rápido»

«David está en la cafetería, seguramente lo verás» dijo Mary Margaret

La ex presa asintió y salió de la sala. Después de sacar un café bien fuerte de la máquina, Regina se dirigió al guardia y se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra. David giró la cabeza hacia la joven

«¿Cómo está Emma?»

«¿No la escuchas gritar desde aquí?»

El joven sonrió y tragó un sorbo de agua

«No, las paredes deben estar insonorizadas»

«Sí»

La morena hundió su mirada en su bebida caliente y se puso  mover la cuchara.

«¿Y tú, cómo estás?» dijo él con voz dulce

«Marchando» dijo Regina

Intentaba guardar las apariencias, pero tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar.

«Regina, puedes soltarte, ¿sabes? Acabas de perder a tu padre, tienes el derecho de llorar y de maldecir  la tierra entera»

La joven no respondió, pero pronto sus mejillas fueron regadas por lágrimas silenciosas. El guardia pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Regina y la atrajo hacia él.

«Eso es, muy bien, llora. Yo estaba allí cuando el servicio funerario se lo llevaron. He cuidado para que lo atendieran bien»

«Gracias» dijo la morena entre sollozos

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, el tiempo necesario para que Regina se calmara. Inspiró profundamente y secó sus lágrimas con sus manos. Mary Margaret entró a toda prisa en la cafetería

«¡Regina! Tienes que venir. Van a ponerle la epidural a Emma, pero ella tiene miedo de las agujas»

La morena se levantó precipitadamente antes de ser llamada por David

«No olvides que en algunos minutos serás mamá»

Regina sonrió y sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo antes de seguir a su amiga a la habitación de su bien amada. El doctor Whale intentaba calmar a la rubia que se agitaba en la cama

«No quiero ese chisme, ¿está claro?»

La ex presa rodeó la cama y se colocó frente a su novia tomado sus manos en las suyas

«Mi amor, cálmate. Esa epidural te va a ayudar, ya no te dolerá y no vas a sentir cómo el bebé pasa. Solo es un pequeño pinchazo, nada más»

«¿Solo un pequeño pinchazo? No, pero, ¿has visto el tamaño de esa aguja?» gritó Emma

«Has pasado por cosas más terribles que esta, ¿esto le va a dar miedo a Emma Swan? Eres mi salvadora, ¿te acuerdas? Fuiste tú quien lo dijiste. Así que compórtate como tal y compláceme, déjales hacer su trabajo»

Emma se calmó instantáneamente ante las palabras reconfortantes de la joven. Apretó las manos de la morena cuando sintió la aguija hundirse en la parte baja de su espalda. Después de algunos minutos, sintió cómo toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo se volvía pesada y se dormía.  Ninguna contracción a la vista.

«¡Ya…ya no me duele!» dijo sonriendo

«Ves, te lo había dicho»

La rubia se acostó confortablemente, mientras que Whale se colocaba entre sus piernas para comprobar la dilatación de su cuello.

«Señorita Swan, está  bien, ahora empuje»

Emma agarraba fuertemente la mano de Regina que se encontraba a su izquierda y su mano derecha mantenía la de Mary Margaret. Se puso a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Ambas, Regina y la enfermera le daban palabras de ánimo. Las tres mujeres soplaban al mismo tiempo como si las tres estuviesen pariendo. Después de algunos intentos, la rubia ya no podía más.

«Venga, señorita Swan, otro esfuerzo, veo la cabeza»

«¡Deje de mentir, especie de charlatán, hace horas que empujo y no sucede nada!»

«Emma, cariño, todo va ir bien» dijo la morena para animarla

«Gina, por favor, mira a ver»

Regina tragó saliva, no estaba segura de querer ver a qué se parecía un nacimiento, pero ante el gesto suplicante de su mujer, ella cedió. Se puso al lado del médico y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al ver el espectáculo que tenía delante.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Em, ya está aquí, veo su cabecita y él tiene…tiene…»

«¿Tiene qué?» gritó Emma al borde de la histeria

«Tiene el pelo marrón» dice extasiada la morena, «empuja cariño, en seguida va a salir»

Entonces Emma empujó, empujó y empujó hasta escuchar un grito estridente invadir la sala.

«Voilà, aquí está su pequeño hombrecito» dijo el doctor, «Señorita Mills, ¿quiere cortar el cordón?»

«Heu…¿Puedo?»

«Por supuesto» le dijo él tendiéndole unas enormes tijeras

Regina lo hizo y el bebé fue llevado en seguida al cuarto de al lado. La morena siguió a las enfermeras, no queriendo dejar a su hijo solo. Emma, estaba medio dormida, exhausta por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

«Has estado genial»  le dijo Mary Margaret «Ahora debes descansar»

«No. Quiero verlo»

«Espera, están limpiándolo y comprobando que todo esté bien»

Algunas minutos más tarde, la morena se dirigió a su compañera, la sonrisa en los labios. Ella llevaba a su hijo, envuelto en una manta y con un pequeño gorrito en su cabeza.

«Hey, mira bebé, tu mamá» dijo Regina con voz dulce poniendo en los brazos de Emma al niño.

«¡Oh, qué bonito es y tan pequeño!» dijo la rubia completamente emocionada

«Es tan guapo como su mamá» dijo la morena besando la frente de su futura esposa «Te amo»

«Yo también te amo, mi amor»

«¿Ya le habéis encontrado un nombre?» preguntó Mary Margaret.

Emma sonrió y se giró hacia Regina que la miraba con gesto inquisitivo

«Sí, se llamará Henry»

 


	46. Chapter 46

 

 

«¿Crees que nos ve desde allá arriba?»

«Estoy segura. Él nos cuida»

«Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo»

«Créeme, a él le hubiera gustado también»

Regina y Henry se encontraban en el cementerio, ante la tumba del padre de la joven. Hacía diez años que había sido asesinado por Neal. Diez años que Regina había salido de la cárcel y diez años que Henry había nacido. De común acuerdo, Emma y Regina decidieron contarle la verdad sobre cómo se conocieron y todo lo que pasó después. Evidentemente, el muchacho había preguntado sobre su padre y la rubia no había dudado en contarle los hechos tal cual pasaron. Se había sorprendido, pero sus madres habían encontrado las palabras justas para tranquilizarlo.

«Cariño, ¿nos vamos? No querría llegar tarde a tu fiesta de cumpleaños» dijo la morena sonriendo

«¡Sí! Tengo ganas de ver mis regalos» dijo excitado

Subieron a la berlina negra y se dirigieron directamente a la casa. Después de la muerte del alcalde de Srotybrooke, tuvieron lugar nuevas elecciones. Los habitantes, al apreciar a Henry y al haberse  conocido todo sobre el proceso de Regina, decidieron ponerla a la cabeza del pueblo. Dos años más tarde, cuando Henry tuvo edad para ir a la escuela, Emma se aburría en la gran casa vacía, así que Regina le propuso presentarse al puesto de sheriff. La rubia se había asustado un poco ante esa idea, pero terminó presentándose y fue elegida para su gran sorpresa. Su boda fue algunos meses más tarde en presencia de sus dos testigos: David y Mary Margaret. Habían preferido hacer una boda íntima, con sus más allegados y su hijo.

«¿Emma? ¡Ya hemos llegado!»

«Estoy en el jardín» gritó la joven

Henry y la morena fueron a su encuentro. Estaba ocupada  asando las salchichas y otros alimentos en la barbacoa.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó Regina

«Oh, sí, solo que esta barbacoa no quiere funcionar correctamente»

La joven echó un ojo para verificar las palabras de su mujer

«A mí me parece que va bien»

«Bueno, ya veremos cuando comamos»

El timbre sonó y Henry se precipitó hacia la puerta para abrir, dejando a sus dos madres solas.

«Regina Swan-Mills, ¿no ha olvidado usted algo?» dijo Emma con una pícara sonrisa

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Entones agarró a su mujer por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Emma abrió la boca para jugar con la lengua de Regina que gimió ante tal contacto.

«¡Por lo que parece no habéis cambiado!»

Las  dos jóvenes se separaron riendo

«Tú tampoco, siempre interrumpiendo»

Emma abrazó a David, mientras que Regina hacía lo mismo con Mary Margaret. La pareja se había instalado en Storybrooke un año después de la puesta en libertad de la morena. La enfermera había encontrado trabajo en la escuela del pequeño pueblo, y el guardia había renunciado recientemente a su trabajo en la prisión para convertirse en adjunto de la rubia, cosa que agradaba mucho  a esta.

«Sentaos, voy a buscar el aperitivo» dijo Regina en el perfecto papel de anfitriona

Henry llegó corriendo

«¡Mamá! Mira lo que Mary y David me ha regalado» dijo él blandiendo orgullosamente dos espadas.

«Oh, es genial» dijo entusiasta Emma, «vas a poder jugar a ser un caballero»

«¡Sí! David, ¿vienes a jugar conmigo?»

El  joven aceptó y pronto el jardín fue invadido por golpes de espada.

«Se puede decir que tú eres el príncipe encantador» dijo Henry

«Y yo, ¿quién soy?» preguntó Mary Margaret

El joven muchacho se paró un momento para pensar

«Bien, tú serás Blancanieves»

El rostro de la enfermera se descompuso

«¿Blancanieves? ¿Por qué ella?»

«¡Porque te pareces!»

«Yo…¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¿No puedo ser otra princesa? No sé, la sirenita, por ejemplo»

«No, porque la sirenita soy yo, ya tengo su nombre»

«¡Ariel!» gritó Henry lanzándose al cuello de la pelirroja «estoy muy contento de verte»

«Yo también, pequeño. Ten, de parte de Aurora y mío»

Henry cogió el paquete y lo desenvolvió con la rapidez de un rayo. Era un suéter con las caras de las tortugas ninja. Besó a ambas mujeres para darles las gracias antes de poner la prenda sobre una silla.

«Bien, David, continuamos» dijo él empuñando su espada, decidido a ganar la pelea.

Regia llegó con los vasos y las cosas de picar. Sirvió a sus invitados antes de sentarse tranquilamente al lado de sus amigas. Henry se dirigió a Emma

«Mamá, ¿juegas con nosotros?»

«No, chico, no quiero que se quemen las salchichas. Pregúntale  a tu madre»

La morena frunció el ceño

«¿Jugar a qué?»

«A los caballeros del Bosque Encantado. David es el príncipe encantador, Mary es Blancanieves y tú tendrás que ser la reina malvada»

«¿Por qué tendría que ser la mala?»

«Porque das miedo cuando te enfadas conmigo. Y además, si quieres, yo hago del rey malvado, y juntos destruiremos la felicidad de los buenos»

Regina abrió de par en par los ojos y se viró rápidamente hacia su mujer

«¡No me digas que le has dejado ver “La guerra de los mundos”!»

«¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no» dijo la rubia bajando la mirada hacia los alimentos

«¡Y además te atreves a mentirme!»

Emma tragó saliva con dificultad. Debía reconocer que su hijo tenía razón, cuando Regina se enfadaba, podía realmente dar mucho miedo.

«Bueno, esto ya está hecho»  dijo para cambiar de tema, «Ariel, Aurora, ¿podéis traer los platos, por favor? Están en el armario encima del fregadero»

Las dos mujeres asintieron y entraron en la casa. La rubia dejó el tenedor y se dirigió a su mujer para abrazarla.

«Gina, no te enfades, prometo que no le volveré a dejar ver ese tipo de películas»

«Sí»

Emma dejó una lluvia de besos en el cuello de la morena, lo que la hizo suspirar.

«Muy bien, estás medio perdonada»

«Sabré hacerme perdonar completamente» dijo con una voz llena de deseo.

Regina sintió escalofríos y se separó de la sheriff para servirse un vaso de sidra.

«Están tardando en traer los platos» dijo la rubia «tengo hambre»

Sin esperar más, se dirigió a la cocina y se quedó parada al ver a Ariel, acostada sobre la superficie de trabajo, la blusa levantada. Aurora le lamía los pechos, mientras que su mano derecha estaba en los pantalones de la pelirroja. Emma sintió una ola de calor por todo el cuerpo. Se tomó un tiempo antes de tranquilizarse.

«¿Pero qué carajo hacéis sobre MI superficie de trabajo en MI cocina? »

Las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron e intentaron poner en su lugar sus ropas.

«Buscábamos los platos» dijo Aurora riendo

«Bueno, me asombraría que los encontraras en las bragas de Ariel. ¿Os imagináis si hubiera entrado Regina o peor, Henry?»

«Regina, ella tiene la costumbre…»

«¡Cállate!»

Ariel miraba sus zapatos, demasiada incómoda, mientras que Aurora se divertía ante la situación. Emma se dirigió al armario, cogió los platos y se los tendió a sus amigas.

«¡Al jardín inmediatamente! Hay hambre»

La rubia se tomó un momento por poner en orden sus emociones. Por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, veía la escena en su cabeza y sentía unas ganas inmensas de Regina ahora mismo. Salió para ir al encuentro de sus invitados. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo servido, Emma se sentó al lado de su mujer. La comida transcurrió en un ambiente sereno y tranquilo. Después de haber comido, la rubia apoyó indolentemente su mano derecha en el muslo de Regina. Esta no prestó atención hasta que la mano de Emma  subió peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna. La morena la rechazó discretamente y la fusiló con la mirada para hacerle comprender que no era ni el lugar ni el momento. La alcaldesa se levantó para quitar la mesa e ir a buscar el pastel. Henry sopló las velas bajo los aplausos antes de coger un gran trozo.

«¡Está muy buena mamá!» dijo él

«¿La hiciste tú?» preguntó Mary Margaret a Regina

«Sí, porque puedo dejarle la barbacoa a Emma, pero ni hablar de la pastelería»

«¡Eh!» dijo la rubia fingiendo estar herida

Se echaron a reír sabiendo que la morena tenía razón.

«Mamá, no he recibido vuestro regalo» dijo Henry enfurruñado

«Estaba esperando a que acabaras con el pastel. Voy a buscarlo» dijo Regina.

Se excusó y se levantó para ir a la habitación. Abrió su armario y cogió el paquete para su hijo. Se sobresaltó al sentir dos manos aferrándose a su pecho y unos labios calientes en su cuello. Se dio la vuelta y se dio de frente con su mujer.

«Me asustaste»

«Perdón, no quería»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nada. Solo…que te deseo tanto»

Sin dar tiempo a Regina para responder, Emma capturó los labios de Regina en un apasionado beso. Cogió el regalo de Henry y lo dejó en el suelo antes de aferrar las nalgas de la alcaldesa para levantarla y apoyarla en la cama.

«Emma, tenemos invitados»

«Chut…Me vuelves loca con esta falda»

La sheriff pasó sus manos bajo la falda de la morena y sacó de un golpe las braguitas.  Regina gimió, ella tenía ganas de sentir los dedos de su mujer, pero sabía que no era razonable. Empujó suavemente a la rubia y se levantó

«¿Qué haces?» dijo Emma completamente perdida

«Bajo, Henry espera su regalo»

La rubia le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa

«Señora Alcaldesa, si no vuelve inmediatamente a esta cama, me quedaré con sus bragas»

Regina la miró un momento y se encogió de hombros

«Me da igual, quédatelas si eso te complace»

Salió dejado a Emma con la boca abierta, pero excitada ante la idea de que su mujer estaba con la falda, pero sin nada debajo. Se levantó y bajó para unirse a los demás.

 

Henry había saltado de alegría al ver el regalo de sus madres: una videoconsola. Pidió probarla en seguida y David le propuso ayudarlo con los cables, y juntos jugaron una partida a Tekken. Finalmente, después de haber sido ganado cinco veces, el ex guardia se retiró. Sobre las ocho, las dos parejas decidieron marcharse para dejar que la pequeña familia disfrutara de un momento a solas. Henry no había dejado su consola.

«Henry, te dejo diez minutos, en lo que recojo el jardín, después apagas y te vas a acostar»  dijo Regina

«Sí, mamá»

«Emma, ¿me ayudas?»

«En un minuto»

La rubia esperó a que la morena estuviera fuera antes de hablarle a su hijo.

«Mañana te doy un gran helado si sigues jugando al menos una media hora»

El muchacho frunció el ceño

«¿Por qué?»

«No preguntes. ¿Trato o no?»

«Depende. ¿Tendré derecho a chocolate y chantilly?»

«¡Todo lo que quieras!»

Henry sonrió y golpeó la mano de su madre

«¡Trato!»

«¡Gracias!»

Emma salió precipitadamente del salón para salir al jardín.

«Regina, deja eso y ven a sentarte cinco minutos» dijo ella echándose en una hamaca «hace buen tiempo y el cielo estrellado es magnífico»

La morena suspiró ante la mirada de súplica de su mujer, y cedió. Quiso sentarse entre las piernas de la rubia pero esta se lo impidió y la giró para que se pusiera a horcajadas sobe ella.

«Hmmm…¿tienes una idea en la cabeza?» dijo la alcaldesa sonriendo.

«Puede ser. ¿Sigues sin bragas?»

Regina giró la cabeza hacia la casa para verificar que Henry no estaba cerca.

«Solo tienes que comprobarlo» le susurró

La rubia sonrió y acarició delicadamente los muslos de la joven. Subió lentamente hacia la intimidad de su mujer y gimió al sentir hasta qué punto Regina estaba mojada. Con su dedo, acarició el sexo de la morena de arriba abajo. Su mano izquierda subió y desabotonó la blusa de la ex presa. Besó el nacimiento de sus pechos y desabrochó el sujetador de su amante. Regina gimió y pasó una mano por detrás de la  nuca de Emma para acentuar la presión de su lengua sobre su pezón endurecido por la excitación. La rubia introdujo entonces dos dedos en la intimidad de la alcaldesa que se mordió el labio para no gritar de placer. La sheriff comenzó a penetrarla, metía y sacaba sus dedos, y con su pulgar acariciaba el clítoris de su mujer.

«Oh…sí…Em…más rápido»

La morena dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que movía su pelvis para profundizar el movimiento de los dedos de Emma. Sentir su lengua, los dientes de su mujer mordisqueándole los pezones la volvía loca. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se contraía. Quería gritar todo su placer, pero se contuvo para no llamar la atención de su hijo.

«Gina, bebé, córrete para mí»

En la última embestida, Regina fue invadida por un orgasmo fulgurante, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración estaba entrecortada. Poco a poco iba recobrando su respiración y sonrió a su mujer

«Te amo tanto»

«Yo también, mi amor»

La morena abotonó su blusa y puso en su sitio la falda. En  ese momento apareció Henry.

«Mamá, ya estoy harto, pierdo todo el tiempo y estoy cansado»

«Hm…Sí, vamos a la cama cariño» dijo Regina levantándose, incomoda por la posición en la que estaba.

Las dos mujeres fueron a arropar a su hijo después de que este se hubiera cambiado y lavado los dientes. Una vez solas en su habitación, se pusieron el pijama. Regina se acurrucó en los brazos de la rubia.

«Soy tan dichosa desde que te encontré» dijo la rubia acariciando los cabellos de la alcaldesa.

«Yo también. Tengo la sensación de que antes de ti, yo no existía, contigo revivo»

Emma sonrió tiernamente

«Como un renacimiento»

Regina alzó la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente

«Sí, eso es, esa es la palabra. Un renacimiento…

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
